Transformers Alterverse 1
by Taiya001
Summary: What if the Allspark got into someone else's hands. Take a deeper dive into the unique world of Transformers Alterverse where militaristic generals are just as threatening as the Decepticons themselves. Small Note: My earlier chapters were written much less proficiently as my grammar was lacking. My newer chapters get better I promise you.
1. Chapter 1

Meeting Blackout

I was never quite safe after I took the allspark that day. I should have known he would find me. Too late do I realize the extent of the Decepticons ability to seek out a desirable (or destroyable depending on what you think the context is). It took all but 6 months for the cons to find me. But I really should not say cons, I really should say one particular con that took my act of escape too literally. I was in my final year of community college and was headed out on another day back home to my cruddy apartment. When he showed up. From then on let's just say I am kind of going with the flow.

{Outside Northbrook Community College}

Nala [Friend of Taiya] – "So what did you think of Mr. Robertson's test?"  
Taiya- "It wasn't too bad but I think he should have given us more multiple choice questions"  
Nala – "Oh well we are both going to pass this stupid class" . . . "I mean who in the heck is going to need sociology anyway?"  
Taiya – "I don't really know, but it may come in handy one day"

{In the background a helicopter sound approaches}

Nala – "Oh cool, I think I hear a chopper"  
Taiya – {Just freezes and thinks oh no}  
Nala – "Hey you alright?" "You look really pale."  
Taiya – {stuttering} "Yeah. I … will be okay"  
Nala – "You sure, you haven't been the same since you went to LA."  
Taiya – "It's nothing … really"  
Nala – "I know you were there when the attack happened, maybe you should talk to someone"  
Taiya – "No…no…hey I uh gotta go…see you next week" {nervous laughter}

I ran as hard as I could to get back home; I was never more appreciative of the wooded areas around the college. I raced down the path and I could hear the helicopter sound gaining. {thinking, "OH SHIT, NOT HIM, IT CANT BE, SHIT I AM SOO SCREWED, CALM DOWN CALM DOWN, IT'S JUST A HELICOPTER} I got to a clearing and just as I got to the middle of the field I could hear the helicopter pass overhead and the oddest sound I have ever heard screeched out. And a mass of twisted metal began to reshape itself and landing as the biped I saw back in LA slammed down onto the earth. I stumbled back and fell to the floor.

Taiya – "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' {I dashed for the path and dropped my books and just like that, as I started to move the biped had outmaneuvered me and stood to face me again} "I'M GONNA DIE!" "IT'S OVER FOR ME" {I ducked down and covered my head} "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" {I pleaded with the menacing form}

But to my surprise the giant robot did not attack me.

Biped – "It took me several nano cycles to find you"  
Taiya – "If you want that cube I took …. YOU CAN HAVE IT JUST LEAVE ME ALONE" {pleading}  
Biped – "Negative, I do not want that accursed artifact"  
Taiya – "Wait…WHAT!" {I was confused, wasn't that what they wanted?}  
Biped – {remained silent}  
Taiya – {thinking oh crap, he wants revenge} "YOU WANT TO KILL ME RIGHT, I AM SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO PISS YOU OFF"  
Biped – "No, I do not want to harm you'  
Taiya – "THEN WHAT DO YOU WANT?"  
Biped- {remained silent, he just stared at me like a fish in a tank}  
Taiya – ? "What and HOW DID YOU FIND ME?"

I was shocked to see a large metal object fall from the biped's hand. It fell very hard and I could feel the shake of the earth below me. I stood completely awestruck by what appeared to be a FBI MAINFRAME?! You could see the serial stickers all over it.

Taiya – "DID YOU STEAL THAT!?"  
Biped – "Yes, it was essential in the location of you" "You gave me quite a bit of trouble" "Somehow you managed to slip past what this country calls Federal Bureau of Investigation, and the so called Central Intelligence Agency"  
Taiya – {silent}  
Biped – "It was quite easy once I took their files and crashed all mainframes relating to the incident in Los Angelis" "Needless to say I think they will be back logged for quite some time"  
Taiya – "WAIT A MINUTE; THE FBI HAS A FILE ON ME?"  
Biped – "Yes but your identity was hard, you have very common traits among other females here" "Brown hair, Blue eyes, and what your society says Caucasian skin tone" "That brought up 156,329 files alone in the west coast" "But they do not have Decepticon technology do they?"  
Taiya – "Wait, wait, wait, I remember Secretary Keller talking on the news, saying YOU GUYS ARE THE ENEMY"  
Biped – "AN ENEMY TO WHO'S STANDARDS? The Autobots? Don't make me laugh" "It is all about Perspective"  
Taiya – "You expect me to believe that?" "I'M NOT THE ONE WHO KILLED OH I DON'T KNOW ABOUT A FEW THOUSAND"  
Biped – "I could have killed you by now, couldn't I?"  
Taiya – {thinking he is right}  
Biped – "Listen, I know you have the allspark, and tell me little fleshling, why haven't I told my leader about you or why haven't you been killed yet?"  
Taiya – "I don't know, YOU'RE THE DECEPTIVE ONE HERE!"  
Biped – "Well you are right about that one" {a little chuckle}  
Taiya – "But … how did you find me among at least a million people?"  
Biped – "I noticed during our brief meeting that you have a scar on your top left portion of your head" "I then sifted through billions of photos in school records and found you that way" "Not a common trait among the selected with your common traits" "Only 4 results came up, It was very easy then"  
Taiya – {I touched the almost 20 year old scar} "SO BIG GUY WHAT ELSE DID YOU DIG UP ON ME?"  
Biped- "Plenty"  
Taiya – {eyebrow raised}  
Biped – "It said you have a twin, by the name Stephen" "He also shares similar traits with you" "however, his scars are common among children who climb a lot" "You also went to camp together" "And from then on since you were 12, you have been separated by something called divorce"  
Taiya – "Anything else you want to tell me Decepticon?"  
Biped – "No, and it's not Decepticon! My name is Blackout"  
Taiya – "Blackout? Is that even a real name?"  
Blackout – "I chose a name that suites my attitude and abilities, you humans however do not"  
Taiya – "So besides that, why is it you didn't want to allspark?"  
Blackout – "THAT horrid object has turned my home into a barren wasteland, nothing but destruction and death all around, war forever" {A saddened look appeared to be on this Decepticons face?}  
Taiya – "Your home?"  
Blackout – "Cybertron, a planet far away from here, several light-years away"  
Taiya – "Cyber-tron?", "Well it sounds like a technological nirvana"  
Blackout – "It used to be" {sirens in background} "We should go"  
Taiya – "WHAT WITH YOU?"  
Blackout- "Like you have a choice"

The Decepticon known as Blackout then transformed into his helicopter mode and told me to get inside. I was ever so scared to touch anything while inside. He said on a speaker that it would be okay to sit down in the co-pilots seat.

Blackout – "It would be best if you put on the flight jacket in the closet to your right" "I hope it fits"  
Taiya – {Put on the jacket that had the numbers 4500X on the sleeve and had a purple logo on the back}  
Blackout – "Don't worry I never crash"  
Taiya – 'Are you sure I can sit on you?"  
Blackout – "If you are scared of hurting me, don't count your luck, it would take more then a tiny bit of weight to harm me. I am used to hauling fellow Decepticons around, AND they weight a heck of a lot more then you"  
Taiya – {Carefully sat down in the co-pilots chair and was a little taken back by the figure of a man sitting in the pilots chair]  
Blackout – "Don't worry, its just a hologram, I can talk through it if you want"  
Taiya – {I nodded, and the mouth of the mustached pilot began to talk]  
Blackout – "So your name is Taiya"  
Taiya – "Yes" . . . . "So what did you mean by I don't have a choice?"  
Blackout – "Well it looks like me and you are now permanently together"  
Taiya – "Permanent? Just what are you getting at?"  
Blackout – "Lets just say I have taken a liking to you, and I refuse to see you either destroyed, maimed, and or left" "I don't know why but I liked that kiss you gave me, so I did my research and found that humans give kisses to people they find likeable, so that means you like me, I was a tad bit surprised, when most beings see us they attack us"  
Taiya – 'IS THAT WHAT YOU THOUGHT, THAT WAS AN ESCAPE PLAN'  
Blackout – "liar"  
Taiya – "how do you know?"  
Blackout – "My sensors indicate that you are lying"  
Taiya – "I AM NOT!"  
Blackout – "Yes you are, you can not lie to me. You like me and I like you, so what is the malfunction?"  
Taiya – "Great, I have a Decepticon stalker, WOULDN'T YOU WANT SOMEONE I DON'T KNOW BETTER LOOKING?"

Blackout stopped dead and hovered.

Blackout – "NOT THIS! uhg," "I thought something like this would occur" "Do all you humans have this inferiority complex? I mean its normal for automated beings like me to have this problem but humans are too complex to suffer from such normality."  
Taiya – "This isn't an inferiority complex, its truth"  
Blackout – "You Humans are so odd"  
Taiya – "OH COME ON, YOU KNOW I AM RIGHT."  
Blackout – "Wanna bet?, according to YOUR HUMAN LANGUAGE. One, Beautiful – adjective, to be pleasing to the eye. Two, Pretty – another adjective, to also to be pleasing to the eye, also to be pleasing to the senses, that is humorous, and to be fine. Three, your society agrees upon the statement "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder". Right?"  
Taiya – "so let me see here, I am pleasing to your eye and sense of humor?"  
Blackout – "Yes. Actually I find most of you human females easy on the eyes. I have no idea why your world puts so much pressure on you girls. Males should be less like pigs if you ask me. I guess I can't expect much from a world that has been poorly dominated by them."  
Taiya – "a male on my side?" "WOW AM I CONFUSED. And how did you come up with those definitions?"  
Blackout – "I have memorized all of earth's languages. However I do not have a word to describe what you did for that human boy back in LA. I want to say helpful."  
Taiya – "You mean that Sam kid?"  
Blackout – "Yes I know what you did." {I raised my eyebrow} "You saw him fall, Hard, and he dropped the cube. You saw everyone clamor for it.'  
Taiya – "Yeah and?"  
Blackout – "You were there at a restaurant at the time. The boy was shot at by one of my fellow cons Starscream, you then saw he needed help and took the cube. I couldn't make out what he said to you. Your friend at the restaurant was almost killed by rubble, you saw this, pushed her out of the way and made your way to the boy." {I remained silent} "Your friend took what you did as a sign to run and left you there right in the middle of the battle. What made you run off with the cube though?"  
Taiya – "Everyone wanted it so I took it."  
Blackout – "Liar." "You took the cube because you felt it was right. Am I right?"  
Taiya – "fine you want to whole truth. I SAW HIM FALL, WENT OVER WHERE HE PLEADED TO ME BEFORE HE PASSED OUT "the cube, the cube, the cube" , I took that as a sign to grab it and run like heck. I didn't know who to trust so I just kept running. I bumped in to that soldier on a motorcycle, got scrapped up pretty bad and kept on running. Then you started chasing me. I did what I did, ran away with the darn thing and just as I hit outside the state the cube flashed and hit me with some sort of wave, I collapsed and passed out for a few hours.  
Blackout – "But why didn't you give it to the Autobots?"  
Taiya – 'I really didn't know who to trust. I don't put my faith in the government. A few weeks later I found out who was who, and that Optimus was ready to kill the hope for your planet. So I kept the cube. Put it away in a safe location and then you tracked me."  
Blackout – "I know you didn't want to leave the boy to save the cube. You were never thinking of the cube."  
Taiya – "So what that makes me "pretty" and a bit of a liar, big deal"  
Blackout – "You are a tad bit deceptive, but this will come in handy when you meet Megatron"  
Taiya – "WAIT, YOU MEAN NBE 1?!"  
Blackout – "Yes, and if I were you I wouldn't call him that. He would get furious."  
Taiya – "BUT, if HE SEES ME I AM DEAD"  
Blackout – "Hey don't worry about it, I managed to convince Megatron that the girl we are looking for has blonde hair and green eyes, and is also very tanned, which you are not. He is so angry he just agrees with everything I say, sadly it's the only way to pull one over him, and otherwise he is too concentrated to make a valid decision."…. "ANYWAYS I ASKED HIM A FEW MONTHS AGO IF I COULD HAVE A PET AND HE SAID YES" … "he was a bit frazzled at the time so he just said yes and went on with looking for information on the allspark"  
Taiya – "PET? PET? I SIR BLACKOUT AM NO PET! I DON'T BELONG TO ANYONE"  
Blackout – "it is just a cover."  
Taiya - "AND WHERE MAY I ASK, AM I SUPPOSED TO DO ABOUT LIVING CONDITIONS"  
Blackout – "Another thing completely covered"... "I converted an old storage room for you, sort of like what is listed as a one bedroom apartment, you humans sure are easy to maintain, a heck of a lot easier then us Transformers"  
Taiya – "You are not serious are you?" "ME LIVE WITH DECEPTICONS!" {Laughter}  
Blackout – "Yes I am completely sincere, I also managed to persuade the others to think about pets of their own, sort of like a having something to do while we are here."  
Taiya – "But, I HAVE TO MEET MEGATRON?"  
Blackout – "Don't worry so much, slag, you humans are soo easily stressed. It's just a meeting after all; you know to get his approval"  
Taiya – "So in other words a test?"  
Blackout – 'Yes, and maybe even make you a full fledged con. I do believe you may be of use to us here. Sneaking in where robots would be clearly detected. Just a thought though"  
Taiya – "Oh great" {Thinking, I am so dead}  
Blackout – "There are a couple of rules I should tell you about before we get there."  
1\. Just keep silent; just let me do the talking.  
2\. Don't speak unless asked to. Megatron hates it when beings get smart around him.  
3\. Stay clear of the one called Bonecrusher. He hates everything, and won't hesitate to kill you.  
4\. Stick with me okay, I don't want you wandering around.  
5\. And uh. Just avoid eye contact with everyone okay. The Decepticons don't know you yet and I just want to make sure they don't think you are trying to anger them.  
Taiya – "So basically keep quite and stick to you like glue"  
Blackout – "Affirmative"

It was a long way to the Decepticon base. They choose the middle of the Atlantic Ocean.


	2. Chapter 2

MEETING MEGATRON

I hope this can make more sense of the plot

I have had job interviews before but this job interview was the most stressful time of my life since my mother's death. Meeting Megatron, I highly doubt any human would be able to approach this with bravery. Megatron the hail bringer of destruction and death. A being who's sole mission in life was the annihilation of all beings that he considered weak. A being that I am. The only thought going through my head as we (Blackout and I) approached the base of the Decepticons. A base with the name Nemesis, an interstellar space shuttle that from what Blackout told me was gigantic. A ship that was 2.5 earth miles long, and 1.5 miles high. The Decepticons had placed in the middle of the North Atlantic. Blackout rehearsed a few questions that Megatron would most likely ask to me.

Blackout – "what makes you think you are special enough to be a Pet of the mighty Decepticons?" {Blackout said in a different tone}  
Taiya – "uh…"  
Blackout – "No, no, no, you can't get tied in the vocal processors, Megatron will take that as a sign of disrespect. Try again"  
Blackout – "what makes you think you are special enough to be a Pet of the mighty Decepticons?"  
Taiya – "I do not think I am special enough but I would like to have a chance to prove that I am WORTHY of such a place amongst you….. How was that?"  
Blackout – "GOOD, just keep going along with whatever he will say. He likes it when people agree with him."

And just like that, before my eyes, was the largest thing I have ever seen. It was a gigantic purple colossus. This so called space shuttle was larger then most buildings or complexes that exist on earth. The shuttle was large enough to dwarf all skyscrapers. This Thing, was covered in not only HUGE spikes, but I could see protruding gun barrels and weaponry I thought only existed in science fiction. Surely not even the great Alan Dean Foster could come up with a word to describe just how colossal it was.

Taiya – "HOLY MOTHER OF PEARL! THAT THING IS HUGE!"  
Blackout – "Big to your standards, I take it?"  
Taiya – "Are you kidding me, there are actually larger things on Cyber-tron?"  
Blackout – "Yes, that would be correct, there are buildings at least four times as big."  
Taiya – "Wait a minute, if what you say is true, JUST HOW BIG IS CYBER-TRON?"  
Blackout – "Your earthling standards would say that it is Jovian in size."  
Taiya – "THE SIZE OF JUPITER?!"  
Blackout - "Yes, just a tad bit smaller though, and less moons. We only have two moons, each the size of this solar systems Mars"  
Taiya – {just stopped dead awestruck}

We flew down onto a landing area where blackout told me to get off so that he may transform into his bipedal form. I complied with that and got off of him, of course almost stumbling as my nervous knees almost gave way. I heard the same weird sound and as I turned around I saw blackout back in his robot form. I asked what that sound was and he said it is like a dial up connection here on earth. It is just a signal to the body to start transforming. He laid down his hand and told me to get on. I did this and he lifted me up till I could sit on his shoulder. I was pressed against his head and grabbed the rather large protruding spikes on his forehead to stabilize myself. He started walking till we hit a door. This panel came up and blackout placed his hand on to the panel and a bunch of nonsenable batch of tones came from it. This made the door open and blackout steeped inside. He started walking and I noticed that I was in a giant mechanical room. Everywhere you looked, you could see wires, pipes, and button laiden boxes. I think there was every kind of mechanism aboard the vessel. He kept walking till he got to another door, blackout then spoke in a language I have not heard before. And the doors slidded open and we made our into a small (more like large room} and I noticed we were in an elevator. An elevator with 150 OR MORE BUTTONS AND TOGGLES. Each of which was the size of my hand or bigger. The elevator began to descend and it stopped at what I could guess was the 20th floor. The elevator door slide open and blackout began to walk just until we reached the end of the hallway. He helped me down.

Blackout – "I know that you are scared, but just listen to what I told you. Keep your head down unless told not to, and stay quiet.' …"Okay." {Blackout brushed the side of my head}  
Taiya – {saying anxiously} "okay…" {I took a deep breath}  
Blackout – {knocked on the door} "Megatron sir?"

A deep voice bellowed from inside the room.  
"WHAT IS IT BLACKOUT!?"  
Blackout – "I brought the Pet I wanted, just as you asked"  
Megatron – "FINE!' {The door opened revealing an even more menacing being then I remembered from LA, he was big, and he looked angry.}

I didn't move initially, thinking all the time on just how royally screwed I was. Blackout tapped my back indicating that I go forward. I carefully steeped toward the monolith of a robot. Megatron just looked at me like he was going to squish me.

Megatron – "I don't know why Blackout wants a pet, you humans are vile little creatures that deserve to be destroyed…don't you think so?" {Blackout tapped my back again}  
Taiya – "YES SIR!' {Megatron turned to a computer monitor with a video clip of Optimus Prime}  
Megatron – "All this mess with the Autobots, more like Rustibots to me, with YOUR KIND working with them. I have no idea why Optimus would help those who had me imprisoned. Now how can I trust you to keep the Decepticon secrecy?"  
Taiya – {I don't know why I but I blurted out} "FEAR SIR.' "FEAR OF YOU"  
Megatron – "Well, maybe you are not so stupid after all. BUT HOW DO I KNOW YOU ARE NOT GOING TO GO BABELING TO OPTIMUS THE MINUTE YOU LEAVE THIS COMMPOUND!?" {I clenched my eyes shut and only after realizing he wasn't going to hurt me did I reopen my eyes}  
Taiya – "SIR… I Have seen enough movies to know what happens, the minute my treachery is found out, you would…you would, take it out on my family. A family sir, that gets smaller every year." {I said with a slight bit of sadness}  
Blackout – "SHE has a brother sir, a brother she would not put into danger." {Blackout said franticly} "So you can trust that."  
Megatron – "Blackout, who am I talking to?"  
Blackout – "Her sir"  
Megatron – "Then why ARE YOU ANSWERING FOR HER? {Blackout just looked like "crap" } "As I was saying, hum..You look familiar, were you in LA 6 months ago?"  
Taiya – "Yes sir, you uh..Almost crushed me when Optimus punched you"  
Megatron – "That would explain it. Blackout, are you sure you want this one, she seems kind of off?"  
Blackout – "YES MEGATRON!"  
Megatron – {looked un-amused} "Well you are one of my most loyal soldiers, you have never given me reason to question that, even my second in command is not that loyal, starscream has tried every opportunity to overthrow me, and you stood by my side, if this human pet makes you happy, then fine, she is your responsibility. UNDERSTAND?"  
Blackout – "YES SIR" [I could see a sense of pride in blackout, it occurred to me then, that he feels most happy when he is satisfying his leader}  
Megatron – {just folded his arms and nodded} "Now back to you." {he then glared back at me, which made my heart cold, I could see why he is the leader, his ability to own a situation, his coldness, that is why no one questions his leadership} "WELL, do you have a name, or should we all call you fleshling?"  
Taiya – {I put my head down and shut my eyes tightly} "My name is Taiya"  
Megatron – {looked as if degusted with such a name} "Not much of a name is it, Tai-ya. I will have to find a better name for you then that.'  
Taiya – {I just nodded my head}  
Megatron – "Such disrespect, I EXPECT YOU TO LOOK AT ME WHEN I AM TALKING TO YOU!' {Just at that I raised my head and tried hard not to avoid eye contact}  
Taiya – "YES SIR"  
Megatron – "That's better. Blackout… Leave us." {Blackout looked apprehensive at this request but had no choice but to follow it} "But before you go" {Megatron pointed at me and then to the ledge where the computer controls were}

Blackout then picked me up and put me on to the desk area and left the room. I was never more frightened in my life. As soon as the door shut my heart sank as I faced Megatron more to eye level. Well more like chest level.

Megatron – "You understand that I could kill you in an instant right?"  
Taiya – "Yes sir.'  
Megatron – "I don't like you or your kind, to me all of you are NOTHING. But I look forward to seeing your kind at our feet where you belong."  
Taiya – "I understand sir."  
Megatron – "Raise your hand.'  
Taiya – "Which one sir?"  
Megatron – "ARE YOU GETTING SMART ON ME!"  
Taiya – "NO SIR, I just wanted to know what you want."  
Megatron – "You'd better hope that's all… Your right… Dear Primus you humans are stupid.' {I rose my right hand quavering} "Better, now repeat, I am now part of the Decepticons. {I repeated} "I will do all that is asked of me. {I repeated} I am now property of the Decepticons. {I was apprehensive to say this but I repeated} I may be Blackouts' pet, but I belong to Megatron. {This statement made me angry}  
Taiya – "I BELONG TO NOBODY." {Let's just say that I was stupid to say that. Right at that instant Megatron threw his hand down beside me knocking me down.}  
Megatron – "YOU BELONG TO ME, AND NEVER ARE YOU TO TALK TO ME LIKE THAT AGAIN. Unless you want that brother of yours terminally put into stasis. Now REPEAT."  
Taiya – "I may be Blackouts' pet but I belong to MEGATRON."  
Megatron – "You will serve me, FAILURE TO DO SO, is not an option you have. I AM MEGATRON, I am the leader, and NO ONE, NOT EVEN BLACKOUT CAN DENY MY WILL! Repeat, I surrender my will to you"  
Taiya – "I surrender my will to you."  
Megatron – "AND"  
Taiya – "Forever"  
Megatron – "BLACKOUT!" {Blackout came in the room and bowed down his head}  
Blackout – "YES SIR!"  
Megatron – "Take her and get out of my sight, this girl has a lot to learn, it is your job to do so."  
Blackout – "Yes sir"  
Megatron – "We also need to get in contact with shockwave, we have use of his surgical skill, and the human cannot be useful to us without some upgrades. And a change of name"  
Blackout – "Thank you Megatron, your generosity is greatly appreciated. I will do that immediately sir."  
Megatron – "Taiya, what have you learned?"  
Taiya – "I will never question you, not EVER."  
Megatron – "Just keep that in mind and you will not be terminated." {Megatron went back to the video monitors}

Blackout grabbed me and rushed out of the room.

Blackout – {looking down at me, as I clung to blackout very tightly} "Wow that went better then I thought. You were lucky he didn't hurt you. He broke my arm they day I meet him, he also punched starscreams jaw off the day he came before him."  
Taiya – "That was going well?" {I just noticed that I was drenched in sweat and was tearing up}  
Blackout – "Considering his track record. Yes. And I can show you were you will stay with us. I have it all set up."

Blackout and I boarded the elevator again and it brought us down to an even lower floor. I think it was the 3rd floor. We got off and the entire floor seemed to be dead. There was hardly any lights on and it was smaller then the other two floors I saw. This floor looked like it was meant for smaller bots.

Blackout – "This floor was once home to many mini-cons. But we left many of them back on Cybertron. Since then we have not used this floor in a long time. I have the 9th room set up for you. You will feel right at home. This entire floor will be converted I hope to pet quarters. But you will probably be moved up after your initiation."  
Taiya – "Initiation?"  
Blackout – "You didn't understand what Megatron meant. I think he wants to make you a con. Why else would he want Shockwave?"  
Taiya – 'I have no idea? I don't even know what shockwave is."  
Blackout – "He isn't a thing, he is a Decepticon, he is our medical expert. My guess is that Megatron wants to make you more like us. I think he may even like you."  
Taiya – "What the hell, if that's how he treats people he likes, I SURE AS HOPE TO GOD I DON'T piss him off." {I just kept thinking, WTF}  
Blackout – "I have a lot to teach you. But from what I have learned about your race, you can learn a lot and fast."  
Taiya – "And what does he mean by upgrades?"  
Blackout – "Not really sure. Anyway it is kind of getting late, and I am due for a stasis lock. You will find everything you need inside." {Pointing to the number 9 door} "And oh just before I forget." {Blackout handed me what looked like a large key that had a tiny light on it} "That is your access key for your room and the elevator, it can only take you to places Megatron allowed, so don't go wandering off into areas you don't have clearance. And the light is so that you won't loose it in a dark place"

Blackout lowered me and said goodnight. He left me in the hallway. I saw an access panel that was at my height and inserted the key. A voice spoke out "Welcome Home Taiya". And it was there I realized that my life as a normal college student had been flipped upside down. I had to come to the conclusion, this is my home now. I was just happy that this past day was my last day in school, leaving me the entire summer to get this Decepticon thing down.

The room was really nice. And he was right a 1 bedroom apartment. Everything was taken care of. Furniture, food, water, and even to my surprise clothes. I ate a small dinner and had a shower before going to bed. Which was the most comfortable bed I had ever felt. I remember falling asleep with the last thought of just how fast my world got turned around.

Taiya – "Okay this is the last time I help a boy who is helping alien robots. Stupid cube."

Just outside a pair of mini-cons want to see this new human.  
A small red Decepticon outside spoke – "What do you think Frenzy, I think its time for a little bit of Decepticon hazing?"  
Frenzy a blue Decepticon spoke – "I think it is, what do you say to a little prank Rumble?'  
Rumble – "That sounds like a plan to me."


	3. Chapter 3

MEETING FRENZY AND RUMBLE

Just outside a pair of mini-cons want to see this new human.  
A small red Decepticon outside spoke – "What do you think Frenzy, I think its time for a little bit of Decepticon hazing?"  
Frenzy a blue Decepticon spoke – "I think it is, what do you say to a little prank Rumble?'  
Rumble – "That sounds like a plan to me."

Rumble then placed his hand down on the panel next to door number 9 and it slide open. The two mini-cons snuck into the room very silently. And made their way to a sleeping fleshling.

Frenzy – "well she doesn't look like she can fight…yet"  
Rumble – "no, but, if we can teach manners to Lazerbeak we can teach one human how to fight."  
Frenzy – "and think about it. We won't be the only small Decepticons here anymore."  
Rumble – "that would be nice to have someone else being called a Tiny-Cyber (cybertronian for small fry) for a change."  
Frenzy – "I still just don't know, I mean, the last humans I saw shot at me."  
Rumble – "Uh, Frenzy, you were trying to kill them, what kind of response did you expect to happen?"  
Frenzy – "So you are right on that, good thing you made it to that slaggin dam when you did, those humans could have killed me."  
Rumble – "That's why we shouldn't split up, every time we do we get in danger, But no, Mr. Frenzy wanted to prove his strength and go fighting a fort all by himself."  
Frenzy – "You are still angry about that, COME on I apologized didn't I?"  
Rumble – "Whatever you say Frenzy…So you wanna wake her or should I?"  
Frenzy – "I will do it…I saw this on a human show." {frenzy took out a pair of headphones and placed them on to the humans head, and blasted loud music into the headphones waking the girl in a panic}

Taiya – "AHHHHHHH" {Taiya fell off of the bed onto the floor only to look up and see two small (well human sized) cons in front of her} "WHAT THE HELL."  
Frenzy- "I knew that would work" {frenzy said through chuckles and highfiveing rumble}  
Rumble – "That was soo awesome, you looked like a total retardicon." {Rumble and frenzy both broke into hysterical laughter}  
Taiya – [just looked confused and embearaced} "Who are you two, and why the hell did you do that for?"

The two cons got up and both of them seemed to do an action pose. Both had each others backs against one another and folded their arms and gave a slight eye slant look at Taiya.  
The blue one spoke – "I am Frenzy"  
Then the red one cut in – "AND I am Rumble."  
Together – "AND WE ARE SOUNDWAVES TWIN SOLDIERS!"  
Taiya – "So..you guys are like…brothers?"  
Frenzy – "That's right!"  
Rumble – "Apart we can accomplish tasks"  
Frenzy – "BUT! Together we can accomplish missions." {They gave each other another high-five}  
Rumble – "lease don't screw up our names. Geeze when will people understand that I AM RED, YOU ARE BLUE! What part of Rumble suggests blue?"  
Frenzy – "And how does blue suggest rage and anger?"  
Together – "NOPE!"  
Frenzy – "So fleshcon what is your name?"  
Taiya – {thinking again WTF, and shifting her eyes to the left and right} "Uh..Taiya." {does awkward wave}  
Rumble – "ech..Megatron said you could use a better name."  
Frenzy – {Frenzy swiftly moved directly in front of Taiya and picked up a part of her hair} "So.. , Blackout told us you have a twin brother. How interesting. Well the only question left is, where is he, AND HOW DO WE RECRUIT HIM?" {frenzy said with excitement}  
Taiya – "He is in Ireland, living with our dad."  
Rumble – "We have to find him. How cool would that be to have more twin teams."  
Frenzy – "HEY THEN WE CAN HAVE DOUBLE TEAM MATCHES ON THAT . . . what do they call that thing . . . OH YEAH, THE DANCE DANCE REVOLUTION GAME!" {another high-five}  
Rumble – "Yeah! Megatron may hate you guys, but I like human games. Especially since the systems are easy to manipulate to play all game types."  
Frenzy – "Rumble?"  
Rumble – "Yeah."  
Frenzy – "Aren't we forgetting something?"  
Rumble – "SLAG!... Time for some HAZING!"  
Taiya – "WAIT! You mean that thing they forge sorority members through?"  
Rumble – "YUP! Only difference is that we aren't going to make you wear a togi, or some other embracing outfit."  
Frenzy – "YEAH YOU ARE GOING TO HELP US GET BACK AT STARSCREAM!"  
Taiya – {in an OMG NO kind of voice} "I CANT TO THAT! STARSCREAM IS MEGATRONS SECOND IN COMMAND! IF I DO ANYTHING I AM SOOOOO DEAD!"  
Rumble – {Laughing} "Like he could do anything. Starscream is a pushover. Why do you think Megatron keeps him around?"  
Taiya – 'I don't know really. I thought he was a great fighter." {Frenzy and Rumble both just looked at each other and started laughing}  
Frenzy – "RIMUS NO. Megatron keeps him as second so that no one under him is anywhere near strong enough to beat him. Leaving him safe from being over thrown."  
Rumble – "Come on! we have to go. Only a few more hours till everyone comes out of stasis."

Frenzy and rumble both grabbed Taiya by the hand and ran back to the elevator where frenzy pressed a button in the middle of the panel. Rumble then got off on one of the floors and came back with buckets and brushes. Rumble and Frenzy told Taiya that she had to help them paint Megatron and place the evidence in Starscream room.

Taiya – "YOU HAVE TO BE OUT OF YOUR GOD DAMNED MIND! I CAN'T!" {thinking of how much trouble she would be in if she participated in this}  
Frenzy – {pushed the button for the same floor as before, down to level 20 where Megatron was} "Don't worry, Megatron can't be woken up when he is in stasis. TRUST US. We have done this before. He could have a jet fly right over him and land on his face, only just to make him twitch his figure."  
Rumble – "Anyways, Megatron is used to us screwing around, if he does wake up we will simply put you behind a wall or something and say it was all us." {rumble threw his arm around Taiya like she was his drinking buddy}  
Taiya – {covered her face with her hands} '"oh god kill me… Screw it… Megatron will do that for you."  
Frenzy – "I'm confused. Who is this god you keep talking about?"  
Rumble – "Frenzy, its humans word for Primus."  
Frenzy – "Could you say primus instead, human language confuses me."  
Taiya – "Okay." {thinking, "Who the heck is primus}

They stopped at level 20th floor and all three got off. Made their way very silently down the hall. It was lucky that they were small, they barely made a clank. All three of them had a pale of paint hanging off of their arms' and a paintbrush in the other. They huddled to the side of the door and rumble opened the door but was able to make it slide carefully and slowly to the side. They could hear what sounded like a truck snoring with a computer tone from inside. They crept inside and carefully made their way to a sleeping Megatron who was hooked up to many cables and the monitor from before flashed images from what looked like the day before. Taiya all the while thinking that this must be a cybertronians REM cycle. An image of her caught her eye and just like that flashed away to go to images that seemed to be downloaded from the internet.

Taiya – {quietly} "He must be downloading information."  
Frenzy – "Yep we all do that, we just do it faster then the bigger cons. But we will explain later."  
Rumble – "Want proof he won't wake up?"  
Taiya – {Nodded}  
Rumble – {Took the pale of paint and took off the lid and began to hit it hard so that the sound echoed very loudly in the room but to Taiya's astonishment Megatron just stayed there snoring} "see"  
Frenzy – "Well let's get to work'

Taiya and frenzy opened their buckets and inside was neon paint. Taiya got neon green, rumble had neon red, and frenzy, neon blue.

Taiya – "Aren't these paint choices too obvious?"  
Frenzy – "That's part of the plan."  
Rumble – "He he, well get painting."

Each of the three began to paint Megatron till he looked like he was a bad acid trip. Taiya was so scared at first frenzy had to help her get started. By the time they finished Megatron's arms were green and blue, his head red, his torso completely purple, and his legs turquoise. They didn't get a chance to paint him entirely but it still looked AWEFUL. Frenzy dumped the left over paint he had on the computer keyboard and painted a star on the monitor. They all left without a moment to steep back and look at their handy work. Taiya was relieved that they were right about Megatron not waking up. They boarded the elevator again and went up a few levels to the 30th floor. Frenzy told Taiya this is the floor where the seekers stay. Rumble had to fill in that seekers are the Decepticon aerial task force. They got off and stopped at the 10th door in the hall and opened the door. Taiya then saw the same jet from 6 months ago. The one that shot down the helicopter. Taiya moved in carefully and had to try hard not to laugh at what the jet was saying in his sleep.

Starscream asleep – "Yes Megatron…I accept your defeat…..{snore snore}… I would love your room."

Taiya just looked at the twins who were both chuckling. After a bit of calming down they all went to work placing the paint on Starscream making it look like he got splattered when painting Megatron and frenzy left only to return with a giant paintbrush that had already dried blue neon paint on it and placed it in Starscream's hand. Only a few times did the con either flip over or start to babble on his dream. They left and rumble and Frenzy helped Taiya back to her room.

Frenzy – "I suggest you clean up. Wouldn't want Megatron to get wise on us." {he said with a smile}  
Rumble – "Yeah and now the fun part."  
Frenzy – "See you at morning refuel time.'  
Rumble – {just nodded his head once}

They left Taiya standing at her doorway just stunned and confused to what just happened. Taiya went to the bathroom only to break down in a fit of laughter on how funny she looked with neon paint all over her face. She washed it up and got into a new set of clothes and went back to bed for a few more hours of sleep. She was woken up by blackout knocking on her door. She said she would be back out in a few minutes. She got changed yet again and grabbed something out of the kitchen for what Frenzy called refuel time. Blackout and her went back to the elevator and went all the way up to level 14. Blackout handed her a compact disk and said that she can view it in her room and that it had all the information she would need on the nemesis, just short of a few secret areas. They got off and entered a GIGANTIC room that was as large as the indoor hanger at NASA's cape Canaveral base. Taiya stopped dead when she saw all the cons were up here. Taiya felt the blood leave her arms and legs, she felt like passing out in sheer fright.

Blackout – "Ready to meet the team"


	4. Chapter 4

Decepticon Introduction

Taiya was never more anxious about meeting a batch of people, more then meeting up with the apparent scourge of the universe. The Decepticons, the very fraction of beings that were said to be more benevolent then any serial killer of her world. A fraction that was said to bring about fear to anyone who heard their name. Taiya just stood frozen with an eye twitching. Blackout a helicopter type Decepticon spoke up as a Decepticon in the back part of the room waved to him. The one who waved to him looked slightly familiar to Taiya. It was a Decepticon who had a camouflage style paintjob and with spikes protruding from his chest and a set of huge cannons.

Blackout – "Looks like Brawl saved us a spot" {blackout said with a smile and started to walk forward but stopping as he looked back at Taiya who was not moving an iota} "For fraggin slag" {he went back and leaned down to talk to Taiya} "Come on, don't worry bout them they wont dare do anything while I am here"

Taiya just looked at the Decepticons and realized that they were all glaring and looked very angry. Blackout nodded and they both started to make their way to the back of the room where the one named Brawl was waiting. Taiya looked over to the left to see what looked like a bunch of construction equipment sitting around a large table all looked unnerved and one looked out of place, he had 8 rather large sharp spikes angling out of his back.

Blackout – "I wouldn't go near them, at least for awhile"  
Taiya – "Who are they?"  
Blackout stalled and pointed to one of them with the large spikes. "He is Bonecrusher, and I would highly suggest not even looking at him, he hates everyone and everything. He has been awful since Shockwave got his hands on him. He used to be part of the team he is sitting with but Megatron wanted a better soldier, one stronger then construction equipment. He also used to be more stable." {Blackout pointed to the one with a hook on his back} "He is Hook, he is very competitive and wants perfection even more then Megatron in his duties. I am starting to think he has a problem in his personality circuit"  
Taiya- {trying to be less tense} "Well his name suites him huh?"  
Blackout – {nodded and pointed to the one in the middle with rather dirty wheels} "He is Long Haul, he is like many Decepticons, he just wants to be a soldier in the front lines but sadly is never given the opportunity. He and Bonecrusher are on a team. Between them I don't know who is worse. They are a one man wreaking team. If it can be built, they can destroy it." {Blackout then pointed to the fourth member of the team, he had huge drills sticking out above his head} "He is Mixmaster, our resident chemist, you want something that can last a blast but is light, Mixmaster is your guy, He is one of the nicer ones of the group. He mainly just wants to get his job done and efficiently." {Blackout then signaled to fifth member, a robot with a huge shovel on his back} "He is Scavenger, he is the nicest Decepticon you will meet, all he wants is for people to like him and be his companion. He would be friends with an Autobot if given the chance. I don't know why he bothers though, Decepticons don't want friends as much as enemies to kill. He is as you call an attention hog." {the last one of the team who was smaller then the others} "He is the leader of the Constructicons, his name is Scrapper, he makes engineers look like rusted down bolts. He tends to dominate the team and force them to fallow his orders. I personally don't see anything good about him, he is loud and obnoxious. So between him and the others, I would still suggest staying away from him unless he wants to talk. Which he will then most likely start rambling on, on how much more superior he is. The Constructicons are not very civil in nature."

Taiya began to feel less afraid as blackout talked on, she could see just how diverse the Decepticons were. They were no different then the kinds of people she meet. Each with their own personality and attitude. Taiya saw the one called Scavenger get up out of his set and head outside the room back to the elevator.

Taiya – "I wonder where he is going to? Was it something I did?"  
Blackout – "No, only Primus knows where in the pits he is going."  
Taiya and blackout continued to walk down the room getting more glares and what Taiya could guess, swears about her presence. They reached the table where Brawl was and blackout helped Taiya up to the table. The table was at least 15 ft tall.

Blackout – "This is Brawl"  
Brawl – {Extended his hand and Taiya shook his figure because his hand was too large} "Blackout, this one is a little short ain't she?"  
Blackout – "Brawl, not all beings can be as grand in size as us. You know that."  
Brawl – {shrugged} "Well then tiny-cyber got a name?"  
Taiya – "Taiya"  
Brawl – "uh..blackout? is that a name or is it a term?"  
Blackout – "Humans don't name like we do, they come up with names that are not meaningful to what they are or what they can do.'  
Brawl – "Odd, really odd."  
Blackout – "I am trying to assess what she can do so that I can give her a more Decepticon name."  
Brawl – "Sounds like a plan. I also hear that shockwave is coming to earth."  
Blackout – "I arranged that last night."  
Brawl – {Looked interested} "Why would you summon him? I mean come on buddy - - - You and him aren't exactly friends you know. You are fine talking to him, but actually seeing him face to face? The last time you two met up in the same room, - - - to put it lightly, he wouldn't be a Cyclops if it wasn't for you."  
Blackout – {looked down at Taiya} "Brawl, I am over that. It has been ages since then. I can keep my coolant this time. It seems like PET project is more like Initiation project."  
Brawl – "Well just make sure Shock doesn't go overboard.' - - - "Which reminds me. You don't expect her to walk everywhere do you?"  
Blackout – "Yes why?'  
Brawl – "Blackout she wont be able to keep up with us with her walking pace." - - - "Humans are slow, you know that."  
Blackout – "Oh slag."  
Brawl – "Don't worry I have a plan, If I can get Bones to behave for a moment. Now tiny, no hard feelings about what we did back at Los Angeles? A Con was just fallowing orders. So we aren't going to have a problem are we?'  
Taiya – "No, why would we." {Taiya gave a bit of nervous laughter}  
Brawl – "Just checking, I wouldn't want us to have a problem. I swear Blackout, you must be the guardian bot of the team. Blackout here saved my aft back there. So if you make him happy, fine I am okay with it." - - - "Gotta go talk to bones.' {Brawl left and joined the "Constructicons" and began to talk to Bonecrusher who got furious and smacked brawl in the head and stormed out of the room} "YOU FRAGGIN MALFUNCTION! I SAVED YOU BACK THERE YOU KNOW? SHOW SOME RESPECT!"

Taiya then heard what sounded like a racecar coming, FAST. The same sound that came from Blackout emanated from around the room. Taiya had little time to react as she went flying into the air and right into the hand of another Decepticon that resembled a police car. The police car Decepticon held her upside down and started shouting.

Police car - "YOU ARE IN SOO MUCH TROUBLE. YOU REALIZE YOU ARE IN A RESTRICTED ZONE? ANYTHING YOU DO OR SAY WILL RESULT IN YOUR DEATH! UNDERSTAND?"  
Blackout – "BARRICADE PUT HER DOWN NOW!"  
Barricade – {tossed Taiya into the air a few times } "Why should I? You're not the boss of me. And what are you going to do about that you big rust bucket."  
Taiya – "PLEASE -PUT—ME—DOWN!"  
{ Blackout got very angry at that. Barricade stopped tossing Taiya and held her like a basketball under his arm}  
Blackout – "Barricade, WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?"  
Barricade – "I CALLED YOU A BIG- OLD- UGLY- RUST BUCKET."  
Blackout – "Why you little…"  
Taiya – "PLEASE PUT ME DOWN" {Taiya said frantically}  
Barricade – "SORRY LITTLE MISS, I HAVE TO RIGHT TO HOLD YOU FOR FURTHER QUESTIONING. AND AS I SAID BEFORE, YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO REMAIN SILENT OR YOU WILL BE SUBJECTED TO A CAVITY SEARCH."  
Taiya – {went very quite as other cons around the room started to laugh at what was going on}  
Blackout – "Grow up Barricade."  
Barricade – "You're just jealous that you know I am going to have more PETS then you."  
Blackout – "Why would I be jealous of you, you are just a broken cyber chip, who is slower then a dial up connection."  
Barricade – "TAKE THAT BACK!"  
Blackout – "Aw did I strike a cyber connector, ah doughnut boy."  
Barricade – {looked like he was just slapped across the face}  
Blackout – "NOW PUT HER DOWN NOW, OR ELSE!" {blackout was very angry at barricade and was starting to look like a bull before the charge}  
Barricade – "Fine you want her that badly, - - - LETS SEE HOW FAST YOU CAN CATCH HER!" {Barricade threw Taiya with great force to the opposite side of the hall}

Taiya – "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Responding to blackout, a being was ejected out of Blackouts back and went after Taiya. The being was a giant mechanical scorpion that was now running at full speed towards the flying girl. The scorpion halted 10ft from her. The giant mechanical scorpion slowed and did a 180, planted his legs into the floor and with his large tail managed to harpoon Taiya's shirt slowing her to a stop. The mechanical scorpion lowered her down and just gawked at Taiya.

Blackout lost his cool so fast no Decepticon could have seen it coming. Blackout took his blades off of his back and went after barricade who was now running away from the angered con. Barricade missed many of blackout's swings and just like that "SCREEEATCH!" , , , "CLANG". Blackout cut off Barricades arm and it feel heavily to the floor.

Barricade – "AHH! YOU SON OF A GLITCH! YOU CUT MY ARM OFF"  
Blackout – {putting his blades back on his back, and laughing a bit} "Lets see you try that again." - - - "I wouldn't worry though, Shockwave will be here tomorrow, and then he can fix it, ALONG WITH YOUR BIG HEAD." {The other Decepticons joined in on the laughter}

Barricade left the room hauling his arm off. He gave a bad look to Blackout who just reacted by clenching his fist making Barricade look away. The giant mechanical scorpion just continued to tilt its head and examine the girl. Taiya was highly confused about what was going on.

Taiya – "What? What is it? Is there something on my face?" {she questioned the scorpion who just continued to gawk at her} "BLACKOUT THIS THING IS FREAKING ME OUT!"  
Blackout – {walked over to Taiya and the mechanical scorpion} "Scorponok wont do anything to you"  
Taiya – "Scorponok? - - - That's his name?"  
Blackout – "Yes and I think he wants a hug."  
Taiya – "why would a Decepticon want a hug?"  
Blackout – "When we were downloading files on earth we hit a problem with scorpy here, the files started to rewire his personality drive making him want hugs. He also learned how to cry. I am still trying to make him like he used to be."  
Scorponok - "^%&&**%&&$%&^?"  
Blackout - {looked embraced} "Scorponok how many times must I tell you, YOU ARE NOT A CHILD, NOR DO YOU HAVE A MOMMY!"  
Scorponok – {sad face} "#$ ^&(%% $%^%&$$!" {After which started to make sounds like a computer crying}  
Taiya – "Well you don't have to be mean to the poor little guy." {Taiya petted Scorponok's head and gave him a big hug} "Thank you for catching me"  
Scorponok – "^^%&%$&*($#" J  
Blackout – "Why me?" {blackout just covered his eyes with his hand}

The front door swung open and out came the two mischievous cons from the night before. Frenzy and Rumble were also accompanied by a larger blue robot, a giant bird like machine, and a RATHER LARGE MECHANICAL PANTHER. Taiya made a slight scream and climbed onto Scorponok's back.

The large blue robot spoke – "Blackout files were sent last night successfully and are in need of verification."  
Blackout – "Thank you Soundwave I will get to that after I get some energon, it looks like Ravage here is scaring my new PET a bit."  
Soundwave – "Ravage." {The panther moved away and went back to Soundwave's side and frenzy walked over to taiya}  
Frenzy – "Taiya - - - - what's up? And what happened to your shirt?" {frenzy asked confused}  
Taiya – "I don't really know, I am so confused. And I don't think that police car likes me very much."  
Rumble – {cut in} "He doesn't like anybody, at least if they cant do anything for him."  
Frenzy – "HEY SOUNDWAVE!"  
Soundwave – "Yes Frenzy?"  
Frenzy – "THIS IS TAIYA."  
Soundwave – "The one I will make modifications on?"  
Rumble – "Yeah. "  
Soundwave – {bent down } "Taiya, name not recognized by system, further investigation needed."  
Frenzy – "That's not her ability Soundwave, that's her name."  
Soundwave – "Name is not logical."  
Taiya – "What's with everyone and my name, ITS MY NAME." {Taiya began to get frustrated at the cons}  
Rumble – {shrugged off what Taiya said} "So, Soundwave, got any ideas yet to what we can do with her?"  
Soundwave – "Basic sensors will be needed, but further research will be required for optimum efficiency. I am thinking some small weapons may aid the girl in battle."  
Frenzy – "HOW ABOUT SOME SHURIKEN LAUNCHERS?" {Frenzy said with excitement}  
Rumble – "Why? So she can get her butt kicked like you did? Why do I get the feeling you are trying to make Frenzy Ver.2?"  
Frenzy – "What's wrong with making someone more like me, I am the one that rocks remember?"  
Rumble – "YOU DO NOT ROCK, I DO!"  
Blackout – "Wait A NANOCLICK. YOU KNOW TAIYA ALLREADY?"  
Rumble and Frenzy – "Yeah - - - why?"

Before Blackout could speak a familiar voice bellowed within the walls of the nemesis

"BBBBBBBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTT!"


	5. Chapter 5

The door to the hall burst open and a very angered Megatron was seen teeth gritting. He looked awful. The paint job looked like an 60's acid trip on top of a weed inducing hallucination. Some of the Decepticons hid in the back of the room as if trying to get away from the line of fire. Blackout stood very still, ready to take any lashings from his leader. Megatron spoke up as Frenzy, Rumble, and Taiya hid behind the mechanical scorpion known as Scorponok.

Megatron – "WHERE IS SHE BLACKOUT!?"  
Blackout – "I am not sure what you mean SIR."  
Megatron – "YOUR GLITCH OF A PET, DID THIS TO ME!"  
Blackout – "Sir, uh…I … uh?" {desperately trying to find words}  
Megatron – "IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHERE SHE IS THIS NANOCLICK, I AM GOING TO RIP YOUR CENTRAL PROCESSING UNIT RIGHT OUT OF YOUR LOUSY SLAGGIN LIFELESS SHELL! {Megatron grabbed the collar of blackout}

But before Megatron could do anything the one called Starscream came running into the room. He too was covered in paint, and there was a large paintbrush attached to his arm. Frenzy forgot to mention to Taiya and Rumble that he had glued it to Starscream. Starscream was rapidly shaking his hand to try and free the paintbrush from his hand, not seeing Scorponok on the floor tripped and fell on his face.

Starscream – "MEGATRON! Someone snuck into my room last night and did THIS TO ME!" {Starscream said in a sort of whinny voice}  
Megatron – "YOU CAN THANK THIS SLAG FOR BRAINS FOR THAT! Right blackout?" {Megatron held Blackout soo close that their noses were touching}  
Starscream – "Blackout wouldn't do this. He doesn't have the diode to do anything like this Megatron. NOW WHO IS GOING TO FIX MY ROOM!"  
Megatron – "Put a screw in it Starscream. We need to find THE DISGUSTING FLESH BAG BLACKOUT BROUGHT HERE!"  
Starscream – "Why would WE be interested in finding her? - - - what in primus name? What happened to you Megatron?" {Starscream said though a few giggles}  
Megatron – "I think the little femmanoid is the rightful suspect in this. AND IF YOU DON'T START SPILLING YOUR CERBOS RIGHT THIS MINUTE I WILL PERSONALLY FEED YOU TO SMEALTER!" {Megatron bellowed at Blackout}  
Blackout – "MEGATRON SIR! I HIGHLY DOUBT MY PET IS THE CAUSE OF THIS!"  
Megatron – "Then tell me who you would consider Blackout, And I suggest you do quickly."  
Blackout – "Sir I think .

Blackout was cut short as Starscream lifted Taiya into the air.

Starscream – "I found the little creaton. . . shall I kill her my liege?" {Frenzy and Rumble both gave each other the OH SLAG look. Both of them were thinking how Blackout will tear them bolt by bolt if anything happened to the girl. But seeing as Megatron was as angry as he was, opted to stay put.}  
Megatron - {Threw Blackout aside} "No Starscream, I will handle this myself." {a rather demented look fell upon Megatron's face}

Taiya had to think, and she had to think fast! How would she explain this? How? How? How? Panic overthrew her general fear, as her heart speed up and a toad seemed to lodge itself in her throat she came to a delightful reminder. Thinking back to what everyone had told her up to now. {{Flashback/ Megatrons words echoed "even my second in command is not that loyal, Starscream has tried every opportunity to overthrow me." Blackout – "Don't worry, they wont dare try anything with me here." Rumble – "Like he could do anything. Starscream is a pushover. - - Megatron keeps him as second so that no one under him is anywhere near strong enough to beat him. Leaving him safe from being over thrown."}} Taiya got an idea. She just prayed to Primus that it would work. Starscream lowered the girl and with a grunt Taiya could make out. "Slaggin human.". Megatron bent down to see eye to eye with Taiya.

Megatron – "Do I Look Funny To you?" {Megatron could clearly not cover his rage}  
Taiya – "NO SIR. NOT IN THE SLIGHTEST!" {not removing eye contact}  
Megatron – "Well I am glad you feel that way, which leads me to my question. . . WHY IN CYBERTRON DID YOU THINK IT WOULD BE FUNNY TO PAINT ME IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT?!"  
Taiya – "I did not do that sir."  
Megatron – "Oh really, THEN WHY DID I FIND YOUR BRACELET ON ME WHEN I WOKE UP!?" {Held up a black an red beaded bracelet}  
Taiya – {quickly realized that the paintbrush handle must have caught the end of the bracelet and got jimmied off of her wrist. She could now see it clearly missing. Taiya had to act and she had to act now if she was to get out of this unscathed} "NOT AGAIN! WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME?" {Taiya faked a cry and buried her face in her hands. Taiya acted like she had never acted before, giving her best shot.}

All of the Decepticons in the room looked confused and puzzled to what the girl was talking about. A few of them managed to get the courage to come closer to the action. Frenzy and Rumble looked at Taiya like she had just been short circuited. Taiya looked at them and with a wink the two understood she was up to something. They just smirked and went beside Soundwave to watch what was going on. Blackout was even more confused, he knew that it was her and the twins that did it, so why was Taiya lying to Megatron?

Megatron – "What in the slagged spark core are you talking about?"  
Taiya – "CANT YOU SEE IT IS ALL A TRAP. Megatron sir. MY STUPID COUSIN PULLED THIS BEFORE. I .. I .. DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO ANYMORE!" {Taiya continued to make several gasping squeaks}  
Starscream – "What the blazes? WHAT TRAP!?"  
Megatron – "Quiet Starscream!"  
Taiya – "STARSCREAM DID THIS MEGATRON! HE WANTS TO OVERTHROW YOU!"  
Megatron – "And how would painting me attune to his Treachery!?"  
Taiya – "SIR! I AM SOOOO UPSET.I would NEVER EVER EVER DO ANYTHING AGAINST YOU. I JUST GOT HERE. HOW COULD I KNOW WHERE STARSCREAMS ROOM IS?!"  
Megatron – {Halted his fist at the thought, "how could she know?}  
Taiya – "You said so yourself that he has tried to overthrow you!"  
Megatron – {Sat down and crossed his legs. intrigued to what the girl was deducting about the situation. He picked the girl up and let her sit down on his knee.} "Go on."  
Taiya – {trying to look convincing mustered up something she had not been able to do since childhood, crocodile tears. And with a few fake sniffles went on} "Sir, you see, Starscream must have painted you during the night. Knowing I was here decided to place the blame on me."  
Starscream – "Megatron, you seriously aren't going to fall for this."  
Megatron – "SHUT IT STARSCREAM! {He looked back to the girl}Yes flesh creature, you have made a few justifiable points. But! How can this cause my downfall?" {Thinking silently, "like this fool could ever possibly cause the downfall of me."}

Blackout glanced around at the other Decepticons who to his surprise had their optics locked on to the event. Blackout thinking all the while, what was she up to? And what in the pits was going on? Megatron was clearly about to annihilate everyone in the room, but for some reason believed his PET's lies. He along with the other cons sat down and listened carefully to the rhetoric. Soundwave handed him some energon too went back to listening to the show. Blackout was in total shock, but managed to keep composure and take a few swags of energon. To which he was happy to do so.

Taiya – {not really registering what was going on went on with the bull hockey lies} "Well you see sir, it is clear that I have some meaning to Blackout."  
Megatron – "Well THAT STILL DOES NOT ANSWER MY QUESTION!"  
Taiya – "Sir its more like this. . . How happy would Blackout be if someone killed me? And just how do you think he would take it if YOU WERE THE ONE TO KILL off his new PET? Starscream would jump to that and try to convince Blackout that he would not have killed me if HE WAS LEADER.  
Starscream – {completely dumbfounded could just watch on with his jaw fallen}  
Megatron – "Yes it would be a logical way to make Blackout unhappy with me."  
Taiya – "AND IN DOING SO, BLACKOUT WOULD CONVINCE HIS LOYAL ALLIES TO GO AGAINST YOU! {Taiya began making motions with her hands as if she was a presidential canadate}  
Starscream – {in a quiet voice} "Well that would help me. Why didn't I think of that." {Scorponok who was below him hissed at that.}  
Taiya – "SO YOU SEE MEGATRON, I DROPPED MY BRACELET WHEN I FIRST GOT OFF OF BLACKOUT. Starscream must have seen it and placed it on you after HE PAINTED YOU. How could I know where the paint was, how could I even work an elevator that I have only seen a few time? How could I even know where Starscream's and your room would be? The answer is simple! I DID NOT DO THIS, STARSCREAM DID!" {Taiya pointed at Starscream}

Frenzy went over to Megatron and tapped him on the leg.  
Megatron – "Yes frenzy?"  
Frenzy – "Uh Megatron, don't believe her. Why don't you check out the logs for the elevator."

Megatron looked at Soundwave who then went over to the large computer in the room and looked up the elevator logs and to Starscream's surprise, HE WAS LISTED AS THE ONLY USER OF THE ELEVATOR DURING THE NIGHT. And at both places, outside the Nemesis where Taiya said she dropped her bracelet, and outside Megatrons door.

Soundwave – "Taiya not to blame, Starscream only user of the facility during stasis hours."

Starscream – "CYBERSLAG! {he saw Megatron in a fit of rage looking right at him} NO NO NO, MEGATRON PLEASE, THE GIRL IS USING ME AS A SCAPEGOAT!"

Starscream started to back away from Megatron who carefully lowered Taiya back down on the floor and gently moved her back. Megatron wiped some of the paint off of his hands and slowly moved toward a cowering Starscream.

Megatron – "I don't know whets worse your stupidity or your ARROGANCE STARSCREAM!"  
Starscream – "MEGATRON FOR ONCE I AM NOT TO BLAME!"  
Megatron – "YOUR PLEAS ARE USELESS, AND SO IS YOUR HEAD."  
Starscream – "MEGATRON PLEASE?" {Dodging the fire from Megatrons gun}  
Megatron – "Get back here so I can rip OPEN A NEW EXHAUST VENT IN YOU LOUSY CHASIS!"

Megatron and Starscream were now running through the nemesis. Starscream was more fleeing then putting up a fight. A few blaster sounds echoed in the large room. Starscream made his getaway out of the secondary exit. Megatron followed and you could still hear his swears from within the Nemesis. The kept to on level going in circles. The other Decepticons just broke into a fit of laughter and hurrahs. Frenzy and Rumble both waked up to a stunned Taiya throwing their arms over her shoulders.

Rumble – "YOU PASSED!"  
Taiya – "I passed what Rumble?"  
Rumble – "YOU PASSED YOUR TASK!"  
Frenzy – "OH my motherboard, YOU DID IT, I CANT BELIEVE YOU DID IT!"  
Blackout – "You – just – lied – to – Megatron? AND IT WORKED!" {could barely comprehend what was going on}  
Hook – "That was a lot funnier then the day I was hazed."  
Scrapper – "Ditto pal. I still have the burn wound."  
Taiya – {looked at frenzy and rumble} "you mean you all have done this?"  
The Decepticons all said yes  
Soundwave – "A right of passage is only correct way we can find true Decepticons."  
Rumble and frenzy – "This looks like the start of a beautiful friendship."  
Blackout – "YOU TWO ARE DEAD!" {f&r both went running away from blackout still laughing besides themselves.}

Taiya paused as Starscream made another pass in front of the team

Starscream – "I HATE YOU! YOU WILL RUE THE DAY YOU MESSED WITH THIS AIR COMMANDER!"  
Megatron – "I AM NOT FINISHED WITH YOU GET BACK HERE!"  
Starscream – "AAAAAAHHHH! YOU JUST WAIT!"

Taiya – "I DON'T THINK SO STARRY! OR SHOULD I SAY SLAGGER!" {Taiya stuck her tongue out at star}  
Brawl – {who came back after hearing the ruckus} "Looks like she could be one of us after all."  
Taiya – {could just smile}  
Brawl – "You still have a fragging crappy name though."  
Taiya – {and with that the smile went away} "Okay I AM REALLY hungry REFUEL TIME!"

Blackout and Megatron finally cooled down and they all had a good laugh. Taiya was starting to like it here. But she could seem to get out of her mind that she forgot something.

Back at the field FBI agents gathered up evidence on the perpetrator that took the server. They picked up a book clearly listing Taiya's school as the origin. They were halted midway by Sector 7 agents who clearly had N.B.E 4 Back for another round. But for what, the Allspark was not in the hands of the Decepticons or the Autobots. So why would a Decepticon want the files? Their leader was resurrected. So why? And better yet, who was here with the N.B.E? To an agent by the name of Simmons it meant that they had a Traitor amongst them. Not a terrorist, not some anarchist, but a new kind of enemy. A human and Decepticon treaty.

Simmons – {on the phone} "General McAlister. We have a issue here in central quadrant. It seems like the Decepticons are now intervening on human affairs."  
General – "We have to keep this contained, and away from the Autobots. We have to secure the Cube, UNDERSTAND. That thing will make us a new army. And no country will dare defy us."  
Simmons – "I know sir."  
General – "Can you imagine how fast we could end the war in Iraq if we had a transformer army?"  
Simmons – "Yessir but we lack the key item needed. The Allspark sir."  
General – "to do that we fist we have to find that GIRL!"  
Simmons – "AFFIRMATIVE SIR. On another note, how is your son? Melvin is it?"  
General – "He is weak like his mother, but he may be of use to the military, If I can get him bulked up a bit. Sometimes I wonder if he is my son. At least his older brother keeps the family name up."  
Simmons – "You should think about transferring Melvin to Sector 7 training."  
General – "Perhaps. I have to go, it seems like I have a phone call."  
Simmons – "Who sir?"  
General – "Optimus Prime."  
Simmons – "More like the prime of fools."  
General – {laughing lightly} "Yes, you have my side Simmons, JUST KEEP THIS AWAY FROM THE AUTOBOTS."  
Simmons – "YESSIR"


	6. Chapter 6

It took several days before Taiya felt comfortable with the Decepticons. She started to go through the CD that Blackout had given her and it was quite fascinating that the cons had built such a vast and complex ship. This colossus could make the shuttle Challenger look like a flea. There was the usual specs, engine, fuel charges, vents, fuel supply tanks, hallways to every conceivable room, cockpit, galley, and some areas that would not show up on the screen. The only thing that would show is a little message [YOU HAVE ACCESSED A RESTRICTED FILE, ACCESS NOT GRANTED]. Taiya thought to herself that must be where the weapons are held. In order not to get into trouble she had been trying to learn everything about the cons in case Megatron asked her to recite key information. So far she had gotten the names down and where basic rooms were, but she would have to do a lot more to convince the others that she can be useful. She looked to the screen and pressed on a button [Archeological Records]. A lot of pages popped up on the main window of the screen, pictures of other transformers she had never seen, fraction symbols with info on them, and a rather large list of text that headed {War}. She read on, to her amusement the text went on an entire historical record of the happenings on Cybertron before the Great War. Taiya stopped as she had to read one sentence over, "Megatron the great and once powerful protector of Cybertron felt more angered with the pacifistic nature of Optimus Prime with each battle he had won in the Cyber-Games".

Taiya – "Holy hell, he PROTECTED CYBERTRON?" - - - "Then why would he destroy it so much?"

She continued on, he wanted the cube so that he could overthrow the Autobots and eventually the moons of Cybertron and the surrounding planets and their solar systems. {THE CUBE} More specs came on the screen.

THE ALLSPARK  
Size – Varies with user interface  
Color – Bronze, copper, silver (combination)  
Shape – Cube (can fluctuate)  
Power Output – 12000 Terawatts – 34000 Terawatts (actual number not known, file lost)

Taiya sat back and had to let all the info sink in. she had never seen such advancements in her life, not even science fiction could come up with such ingenious ideas. By the looks of it the Transformers had mastered hyperspace travel, unlimited energy, cold fusion {well it was Starscream's idea so lukewarm fusion}, and vast life spans. "What couldn't these beings do" she thought. A little screen to her right came on and it was blackout, he wanted her to come up to his room to speak to Shockwave. She felt her head spin a bit. From what the others had told her Shockwave as a complete son of a glitch, a real slagger. Which reminded her, she had to learn more then two words of Cybertronian slang if she was to have a decent conversation with everyone. She ran to the elevator put her key into the hole and taped in a key 69102, this let the door come open. She went inside and hit level 7 (Advanced aerial task team) This floor was a tad bit taller then the others. Of course when you are 25-35 ft tall you need a large hall. The mini-con floor was only 20 ft tall. Taiya remembered that Blackout had to bend down in order to fit in it. She got to door number four {Blackout} and inserted her key. The door let her in Blackout was already in deep conversation with Shockwave in Cybertronian. Taiya felt angry that she couldn't understand a word of it, so far #^=** was about the only thing that made any sense. #^=** meant "COME HERE YOU". Taiya stood outside the door frame to the opposite room waiting patiently to come inside.  
Shockwaves voice was soo odd, it sounded like an old British computer.

Shockwave – {in un-auditable tones} "Why should I blackout?"  
Blackout – {Also in un-auditable tones} "Because Megatron desires it so. I thought you and I were clear of our misunderstanding. You seemed fine with it a couple of days ago."  
Shockwave – "Nothing I do for you is FINE!"  
Blackout – "Would you take that malfunctioning nanobug out of your exhaust for a moment!"

Taiya could not understand what was going on but whatever it was it did not sound good.

Shockwave – "CAN YOU REPLACE MY OPTICAL CIRCUITRY?! OR HOW ABOUT MY HAND!"  
Blackout – "FOR FRAGGING SAKE! You are still going on about that? LISTEN THAT HAPPENED EONS AGO AND YOU STILL HAVENT MOVED ON?"  
Shockwave – "NO! AND I AM NOT HELPING YOU!"  
Blackout – "Perhaps Megatron would like to know about your off the book escapades? Eh."  
Shockwave – "You wouldn't dare"  
Blackout – {stood back and folded his arms and gave the one eye slant}  
Shockwave – "Fine!"

Suddenly from behind Taiya the one named Scorponok grabbed the girl.  
Scorponok – "^*^^#!' {he proceeded to rub his rather large optic against Taiya's chest}  
Taiya – "AH Scorponok! PLEASE PUT ME DOWN! I CANT BREATHE!"  
Scorponok – "*_+$# !&%&(*'  
Blackout – {could hear what was going on and in English spoke} "SCOPONOK PUT HER DOWN."  
Scorponok – "%^$#?" {Means why should I?}  
Blackout – {Thinking "Why me"} "Taiya give him a hug and he will put you down! And then you can come and talk to Shockwave."

Taiya gave Scorponok a hug and patted him on the head. The mechanical scorpion put her down and continued to fallow the girl back into the room where Blackout was talking on the video transmitter with Shockwave. Taiya went to Blackout's side and just held her head down as not to infuriate the one eyed con. Shockwave asked Blackout if he could lift the girl onto the desk top so that he could see her better. Blackout did so and Shockwave looked at the girl and back to Blackout.

Shockwave – "So this is who you replaced Dreadcycle with? - - - Pity. You have really lowered your standards."  
Blackout – "for the sake of Taiya I am just going to ignore that." {Blackout said clenching his fists}  
Shockwave – "Geeze, ugly face and such an ugly name. You really could have done better Blackout. She is too small, and I bet she has an IQ to match."  
Blackout – {Blackout wasn't sure what to do. Anger just flowed and filled him up. He couldn't believe that after all that talking shockwave still hadn't learned his lesson}

Taiya didn't know wither to feel sad or angry. She could hear Blackout's transistors move flex. But Blackout was halted just as he was about to punch in the monitor, when the sound of the front door come open and Megatron walked in.

Megatron – "So Shockwave do you have any ideas to what we can do to make her more useful?" {Megatron looked at Blackout who was just about to punch the screen apart} "Blackout are we having a problem?"

Megatron knew what was going on. It was the same thing that happened back on Cybertron. Blackout and Shockwave never could get along. No matter what distance, it appeared that the two would never let the other forget what happened. Megatron knew to get control of the situation he had to take a firm command over the situation.

Megatron – "Blackout?"  
Blackout – "No." {Blackout clearly wasn't fine, his voice was quavering}  
Megatron - "Might I remind you that you are in the presence of your LEADER, failure to comply with my demands will result in punishment."  
Blackout – {had to listen, he backed down and just went back to crossing his arms} "Yes."  
Megatron – "Yes WHAT!"  
Blackout – "YESSIR.'  
Megatron – "That's better. NOW SHOCKWAVE REPORT!'  
Shockwave – [if he could, he would have snarled.} "The small female requires extensively serious upgrades. My scans indicate that she will require all the standard upgrades along with some specific features that will make her more centralized."  
Megatron – "What else do you have in mind?"  
Shockwave – "I will require some cyber components and Brawl is working on speed enhancement. I sent him Bonecrusher's specs to his wheel system. Soundwave is working on the cyber components and I am working on the central hub and main access locations."  
Megatron – "Good."  
Taiya – "Megatron sir?"  
Megatron – "What is it?" {Megatron said in an annoyed tone}  
Taiya – 'Megatron, what exactly are you planning on doing to me?" {Taiya could barely keep her nervousness under control}  
Megatron – "You are useless as a PET. We need to make you more adapted to life in the cyber spectrum."  
Blackout – "What Megatron means is that, He wants to make you more like us."

A small ring echoed in the room. It was the front door of the quarters. A screen came up on the main one and it was Soundwave, frenzy, rumble, and Lazerbeak outside. Frenzy and Rumble made Taiya giggle a bit when they made funny faces through the camera.

Soundwave – "Permission to come inside."  
Blackout – {pressed a button on the large keyboard and the door glided open} "Come on in Soundwave."

The Soundwave Team came in. the twins were helped to the desk top too with the help of Soundwave. Lazerbeak flew off of Sound wave's shoulder and right onto Blackouts shoulder.

Rumble – "So shockwave planning on giving her more muscles?" {Who was then hit over the head by Frenzy}  
Frenzy – "NO YOU STUPID! What she really needs is some disk launchers or how about a cyberdine key module?"  
Rumble – "HEY WHATS YOUR MALFUNCTION!"  
Frenzy – "Oh I am sorry, were you talking to me? I thought you were talking about your thick cranial cavity."  
Rumble – "Why I outta!"  
Soundwave – Please cease and desist your insignificant bickering. You two are not in charge of the cyber component construction."  
Frenzy – "fine." {Thinking, "like I am going to let you have all of the fun."}  
Rumble – "Whatever" {thinking, "Like I am going to let you two squares have all of the fun."}  
Megatron – "So do you two have everything set?"  
Soundwave – "Affirmative."  
Shockwave – "Confirmed sir."  
Megatron – {looked down at the twins} "You two STAY OUT OF THIS, do I make my self perfectly clear?"  
F&R – 'YESSIR"  
Megatron – {Glanced at Shockwave and Blackout} "Taiya, if these two don't behave themselves you come straight to me, UNDERSTAND?"  
Taiya – "YES SIR!" {Still confused but happy to have been given something to do}  
Megatron – "Keep that up and you will do just fine." {Megatron turned away to leave but on his way out you could clearly hear him muttering} "Sad state of affairs when a mere human shows you more respect then your air commander what a lousy piece of slag that is."

Soundwave turned to Blackout and Shockwave.  
Soundwave – "I have what I need; I think I need to revise old cyber connectors to get the accurate size. Perhaps even look up old schematics to Mini-Con designs."  
Shockwave – "In order to get correct modifications I will need blood, tissue, and full body scans."  
Blackout – "I can handle that." {Thinking "Like hell I will let you do that!"}  
Taiya – "BLOOD TEST! I HATE BLOOD TESTS!"  
Blackout – "If you don't like getting it done I can always take it when you are asleep."  
Taiya – "Like that makes me feel any better."  
Rumble – "Hey no coolant okay, trust us, we have been through everything. It is really quick and it will be over before you know it."  
Soundwave – "I have to see if I can make a regeneration pod for the girl, she will need something different then the ones we have."  
Blackout – "Who could modify it?"  
Shockwave – Perhaps a human doctor could do the modifications for us?"  
Rumble – "Are you completely mad! WHAT HUMAN DOCTOR COULD WE TRUST?"  
Frenzy – "I could look up one."  
Soundwave – {Patted frenzy on the back} "That is a correct idea."  
Taiya – "Why do I think you guys will be the death of me?"  
Shockwave – "Out" {and just like that Shockwave ended the transmission}

Soundwave and the other mini-cons also left to get to their duties. But before they left Taiya could have thought that Frenzy and Rumble said something about remaking a new mini-con team. But then came to the conclusion she was hallucinating. Taiya turned to Blackout who was still a tad bit angry.

Taiya – "You okay?" {Taiya walked over to Blackout and placed her hands on his hand, well more like figure.}  
Blackout – "I absolutely loathed working with him; he is the reason why I left Cybertron to go after Megatron. I had an issue back there, but now I am here. Far away from that no good glitch."  
Taiya – "What happened back there?"  
Blackout – "I have pried into your personal life so, I guess you deserve to know. A long time ago, back on Cybertron. I used to date a femmecon by the name of Dreadcycle. Things were going alright for a while, however things started to go wrong. I was separated from my partner Spaceshot and was given my own parasite."  
Taiya – "Scorponok?"  
Blackout – {Scorponok went up to Blackout and laid by Blackouts foot} "Yeah, I enjoy his company over that conceded Spaceshot. He always complained about working with me. He had a problem with my more silent disposition. Scorponok may not be able to talk much but he does the job 100 times better then any other parasite team can. I got assigned to him and Dreadcycle wasn't so nice."

Scorponok started to make large hisses and his eyes slanted downward.

Taiya – "Dreadcycle didn't hurt him did she?"  
Blackout – "She sure did, she tried everything to get rid of him. She even tried to throw Scorpy here into a smelter."  
Taiya – "THAT'S AWEFUL. Why would anyone want to harm this cutie?"  
Blackout – "And that's not the end of it, she would never leave me alone. Every moment was "ME THIS, AND ME THAT" it was annoying. The wire that broke the Insecticons back was when she double crossed me."  
Taiya – "wait a minute? {Taiya got an I KNOW light bulb "By any chance it was with Shockwave?"  
Blackout - "You hit the nail right on the head. I found the two, well it wasn't appealing. So I took the opportunity to get away from Cybertron with Starscream to find Megatron. Bumped into you and well here we are."  
Taiya – "And when Brawl was talking about the hand and eye thing?"  
Blackout – "I tore out one of his optical connection subs and permanently disabled his motor function in his left hand. I then ditched the glitch and packed up to go with the others."  
Taiya – Oh."  
Blackout – {grabbed Taiya and placed her on his shoulder} "Eons ago, I like this planet a little bit better. The company is much more pleasant."

Blackout, Scorponok, and Taiya left the room to get the tissue, blood, and body scans.

Somewhere on the other side of the Atlantic a brother can't get a hold of his sister.

Stephen – "Taiya where are you?" {He put the phone down}  
Male – "Have you been able to get your sister on the phone?"  
Stephen – "No, and it is getting me nervous.'  
Male – "I know what you mean. First that thing with the aliens, then all of the reports on BBC, CNN, and MSNBC. I can't go anywhere because of my job but if you want I could send you to see if Taiya is alright?"  
Stephen – "Really dad, by my self? You have never trusted me to go on my own."  
Male – "Listen, it's not easy to see your son go off alone, but you have to be given a chance. You have a cell phone, if there is any problem, you can give me a call or your uncle. Now go pack your bags. You're going to America."  
Stephen – [was happy that he could do this by himself, finally a chance} "THANKYOU DAD! YOU WONT REGRET THIS."

The boy went to pack his things, to which he added the new Star Wars comic, and Cassandra the Baroness album. He could feel deep inside that something was really wrong. He did not want to scare his father but he could feel, his sister was scared or maybe even hurt. Stephen left the next morning. But was halted at the airport when the check-in person could not find his record on file. He had the passport so why wasn't he in the records. Stephens and Taiya's dad was also deleted. This added more stress to Stephen. Why did he get the feeling that this all had to do with his sister? The manager was also confused. She had seen them several times and knew the entire family. Marie Lauderback was her name. She was the one that got the two on the plane as fast as humanly possible when she found out his ex-wife was sick. She called the head supervisor of air traffic to explain the situation and Stephen was let through with a temp Passport. In the end they let him through and blamed it on a technical glitch. Little did the flight staff realize, that a con named Blackout had deleted the trace and all evidence of Taiya's birth and all files indicating her identity. And yet another war was being waged. Sector seven was at a loss. They had the prints but no file on the book or who took it out at the library. Simmons was not only confused but bewildered. But he had to come to the dreadful conclusion. Humans and Decepticons were now intertwined further then before.

Simmons – "McAlister is not going to like this one."  
Agent – "You bet he won't, if you tell him that he is going to shit a brick."  
Simmons – "I KNOW THOMAS, but what can I do? It's not like I can just ignore him."  
Thomas – "Where are those files?"  
Simmons – "Are you talking about the ones I am analyzing or your own?"  
Thomas – "Mine, the video files on Fallout L.A."  
Simmons – {looked at his computer and then back to Thomas's} "They are gone!?"


	7. Chapter 7

Stephen got off of the plane and took in a deep sigh. He just kept thinking about everything. From the tragedy in LA to the apparent cover-ups by the US Government, to the now known alien race. He always laughed at the movies at the stupidity of the aliens. It was always something simple that killed them but these were not movie like, they were large and powerful. The Transformers from his perspective were the most advanced alien race he had ever seen. However he was shaky on the details to who was who. According to the media the Autobots were the good guys but Stephen was not convinced 100%. He just wanted more information. He did however; decide that for the sake of safety he would avoid the Decepticons. He went to the baggage claim and pictures of the Decepticons now covered the airport. They were part of the new alert program. He glanced over at a TV that was a news broadcast of the new high general; General McAlister. He was talking to the press about the missing cube that both fractions wanted. A brown haired female with a FOX news mic came on screen.

Newscaster – "General! General! Tara Wheeler from Fox News! Care to comment on the missing files that have been reported from your division?"  
General – "No comment."  
Tara – "It was your division General! This lack of commenting is highly suspicious."  
General – "I have no comment, talk to my press team if you want any answers."  
Tara – "I mean to disrespect Sir but the public wants to hear from you not your team."  
General – {nudged her aside and kept walking towards a limousine parked outside the Lincoln Federal building in NYC} "Good day miss Wheeler."

The general got into the car and it drove off with a small batch of secret service agents trailing behind. However, Stephen knew something was up when the license plate of one of the SUV's was not a typical government issue. He recognized the plate as Sector 7's.

Stephen – {calmly said} "What a bastard. Who the hell does he think he is?"

The TV went to commercials which to Stephen was a relief from hearing the meanest general in US history. The screen flashed and went into a few strobe like flashes. A male announcer came on the screen. As the character Batman came on and went into a fighting sequence. The announcer spoke "THIS SUMMER, IN THEATERS EVERWHERE, DARK KNIGHT THE MOVIE! A HERO BEATEN, TAKEN HOLD BY THE SHADOW CLAN, WILL FIGHT FOR OUR FUTURE! AGAINST HOLOCRON! THE EVIL ONE. WHO WILL WE CHOOSE? THE ONE THAT SHALL KILL US? OR THE ONE THAT SHALL ENSLAVE US?! SEE BATMAN IN THE NEW MOTION PICTURE, THE DARK KNIGHT. In theaters July screen changed yet again to a blood dripping cross. Another male announcer spoke, "The Dark Knight soundtrack is by Cassandra the Baroness of Blades. See a special sneak peak to the new movie on MTV this Friday. Tickets the BLUT-DEMON Tour are also on sale at Cassandra the dark and Ticketmaster." Stephen was shocked back into reality by the bell for the luggage drop. He waited patiently for his bags. It was easy because of his Ireland patches on the front, and the tiny soccer ball key chains. He got his bags and went outside to catch a cab to his uncle's house, which was pretty close to Taiya's. He got a cab and just sat back and relaxed his mind. The trouble with being a twin he thought was having the same feelings as the other twin. He knew something was up by the sick feeling he had in his stomach. However, it could just be a bit of motion sickness. Stephen just had to keep calm.

Even though Stephens plane passed right over the nemesis in the Atlantic Ocean he never would have known it was there. The camouflage it was able to produce would fool anyone. Even if a person was right up to it they wouldn't see it. To people it looked just like a giant iceberg or large ice sheet. Inside a girl was getting fitted for new wires. Taiya was slightly embarrassed because the clothing was well for lack of better word "revealing". To her it looked like the same outfit worn by the character Li-Lu in Fifth Element in the first part of her awakening. Sound wave was working on it as promised and the whole thing was overseen by Blackout and Megatron. Megatron was talking to Taiya who beside herself could not stop laughing as ever time she was touched. Being highly ticklish was always a weapon of choice to her brother to get the truth out of her. Stephen always knew how to make her tell the truth. Even when Taiya didn't know she was lying, he did.

Megatron – "Well Soundwave any progress? It feels like we have been sitting here a thousand breems."  
Soundwave – "I almost have correct fitting. I am thinking of using some residue parts from Rumble and Frenzy's upgrades. Their old processors and circuit boards will make excellent modifications in the human. I too have a spare cerbo as well."  
Megatron – "Excellent Soundwave."  
Blackout – "Megatron, permission to suggest an idea?"  
Megatron – "go on."  
Blackout – "Excuse me sir, but what about a weapon of some sort?"  
Megatron – "Leave that up to me Blackout. For who better to make a weapon then I? The One And Only Lord of The Decepticons?"  
Blackout – 'Sorry Sir. How fragged of me to think otherwise."  
Megatron – "That is quite alright Blackout. Sometimes even I forget my GENIUSNESS."  
Taiya – 'I GET A WEAPON?" {Taiya was getting rather excited about that notion}  
Megatron – "Of course, you didn't think we would leave you alone defenseless did you?"  
Taiya – "Well actually…."  
Megatron – "No Decepticon under my watch will go without a weapon, even the smaller ones." {Megatron looked down and smiled at a pouting frenzy and rumble who wanted to help but was ordered not to interfere}  
Blackout – "Sir what kind of weapon were you thinking about?"  
Megatron – "I am thinking something similar to mine or a really small rail gun. Maybe a hybrid version of the two."  
Rumble – "Forget the weapons, SHE NEEDS MUSCLE!" {did a body builder style pose}  
Megatron - "Rumble, yet again what don't you compute about, STAY THE SMEALTING AWAY FROM THIS?!"  
Rumble – "yessir.' {Rumble went back to sulking and his blue brother Frenzy just giggled to himself}  
Taiya – "What the heck is Optimus talking about, you guys aren't soo bad. Man have I been lied to."  
Megatron – "And that my little fleshling is something that sets your race apart from mine. You humans are easily influenced. But fear not, The Autobots and their lies will no longer lull you into belief."  
Blackout – "And you wont be a fleshling for too long more. A cyborg is what you will be." {Blackout was just so pleased how things were turning out. Everything was falling into place. However he just had one more thing to worry about, Shockwave. He had to keep his coolant.}  
Soundwave – "Frenzy have you confirmed anyone that can make the Regeneration pod for us?"  
Frenzy – "Yeah this guy that despises the Autobots. A doctor Arkeville that works out of Colorado State University."  
Megatron – "Good. Now who to send to pick up the Professor?"  
Blackout – "Why don't you send Barricade? He has been bored since we had to come back here."  
Megatron – "That is a wonderful suggestion. FRENZY YOU AND RUMBLE WILL ACCOMPANY HIM."  
Frenzy – "BUT WHY DO I NEED TO BRING RUMBLE WITH?"  
Megatron – "The last time you separated with him you almost got your AFT severed in two! NOW GO!" {Megatron pointed at the door and the twins left without haste}  
Soundwave – "Megatron Thank you for ordering them go together. I shudder to think about Frenzy terminally put into stasis."  
Megatron – "Would you stop the "Father" routine, it is twisting my central processing wires into a knot."  
Soundwave – "Yessir." {Soundwave said but did not want to comply with.}  
Megatron – ",My plans are coming full cycle now. Just a few more steeps and my theory can be put into play.'  
Blackout – "Sometimes I wonder if you are really a scientist instead of a warrior Megatron."  
Megatron – "I would say I am a little bit of both Blackout."  
Blackout – "Well let's just hope Starscream doesn't get any wise ideas."  
Megatron – "If that oaf was in charge Taiya would be dead already."

The others had a good laugh at that and went on about the fitting. Meanwhile, back on Cybertron a very evil femmecon by the name Dreadcycle was more then angered at what was going on. She could not believe that "her" Blackout choose a human instead of her. If she could, she would have thrown up. Every cerbo and circuit was like the great smelters of New Iacon. She had no choice, she had to gain control of both Shockwave and Blackout. All she had to do was kill the girl and then both cons would be hers. However, if she left now, Megatron would not allow it. No matter how strong she was, Megatron would always be better. She had to be patient to attack this. She would let the girl have her fun, her short lived fun and then she would make her move. Dreadcycle had a drone companion by the name Drone. She ordered him to sneak aboard Shockwaves small hyperspace module and observe this human and her world. Perhaps even find a way that Megatron could use it. Nothing would make her happier then to see all three wrapped around her finger.

Dreadcycle – "Drone!"  
A small four wheeled vehicle came into the room and transformed into a rather small and short mini-con. But this one had four eyes and a rather large antenna coming out of a pack on his back.  
Drone – "Yes my lady."  
Dreadcycle – "I order you to go aboard Shockwave's personal ship and sneak aboard and contact me when you reach the Nemesis on Earth."  
Drone – "Yes my lady."  
Dreadcycle – "AND STAY AWAY FROM RUMBLE!"  
Drone – "Rumble! RUMBLE! I WANT TO CRUSH THAT MALFUNCTION!"  
Dreadcycle – {Smacked Drone hard in the head} "DO AS I COMMAND!"  
Drone – "Yes my Lady!"  
Dreadcycle – "NOW GO!"

Drone transformed and headed towards Shockwaves ship. Shockwave was to leave in a few breems. Dreadcycle could only wait patiently for her chance. She felt more at ease now that she had optics and audio receptors watching for her. All of the pieces were starting to come into place. But pieces are useless if you cannot understand how the go together. And that is just how Mark McAlister felt. No matter what he and his highly skilled team did the files were just gone. He did not want to do it but he had to get help. Help from the outside was the only way, somewhere someone knew what to do about recovering the files. He remembered the only person to track the cause of the LA fallout. A miss Maggie Madsen was the genius he needed to hire. But no one saw her after that frightful day of fighting the Decepticon named frenzy. It was as if she just disappeared. But he knew how to find her. she would be easy to track but the mystery girl that took the cube that day from Sam Witwicky was another problem. It would have been a snitch if someone could give a correct description of the girl but everyone was so scared that day no one even noticed her. but the files were in tact, he just had to find them. his ability to control the situation was failing miserably. Between the president and Optimus Prime he didn't know who gave him a bigger headache. All of this back and forth was enough to drive a normal person mad, but Mark was not the typical person. He just had to find the Decepticons and take control.


	8. Chapter 8

Somewhere in the night on New Iacon a one optic Decepticon prepares to leave, headed to a small planet in the local arm of the Milky Way Galaxy, to a tiny little blue and green ball called Earth. A planet to the Cyclops standards was insufficient and meager. But his orders were to aid in the upgrades of a human girl, Taiya. A girl that was "interfering" on Decepticon affairs. Shockwave was the Cyclops name, he was sickened that he had to see Blackout, a helicopter based Decepticon and new PET owner of the female Earthling. Shockwave gathered a small box of all the necessary things he would need for the procedure. He adorned his travel cloak and boarded his own private Hyperspace vehicle (HSV). This vessel was dramatically smaller then the Nemesis, the Decepticon flag ship. This trip started in the dead of night. This silence was foreign to the Transformers on Earth. Shockwave and some of the Autobot commanders were starting to phase out fighting as a way to solve their conflicts and in turn giving executive command over to Shockwave. He was in some of the final steeps to convincing the Decepticons left on Cybertron that their leader had abandoned them and he would restore peace. He just hoped that Megatron would not hear of his plans to overthrow him from the center out. He had to make Megatron believe he was still in power over the Cybertronians as they were now called. Only a few Autobot fractions stood in his way. And with the subliminal messages feeding into every Transformer on the planet he would take domination easily. The Autobot Hot Rod and his gang of left over rejects were still not found. He had hoped that his once enemy Ultra Magnus could take care of the job. He soon tuned that thought out and concentrated on the mission at hand. He was a Decepticon full of knowledge and logic but no logic could have told him that a small Decepticon drone had snuck aboard and hid in the energon holding room in the lower levels of the ship. His mission was highly different then that of the Cyclops. His mission was to infiltrate the Nemesis and act as eyes and ears to an awful, dreadful, and evil Femmecon, Dreadcycle. The day was dawning as the ship left Cybertron orbit, and Shockwave could see the two moons of Cybertron clearly. He flipped a few switches and toggles and headed into Hyperspace. Shockwave thought in his evil and twisted mind how much pain could he inflict on a human before the human died of shock.

Meanwhile on Earth Hyperspace was the last thing on the mind of Stephen, Taiya's twin brother. He reached his Uncles house. His name was Lugh Danann. Their uncle had a wife and one child. The wife's name was Sophie, and their little boy was called Peter. Stephen got to the house just outside South Northbrook where Taiya lived in a small little home that was once a motel before renovation. It was twilight by the time the Taxi got to the house. Stephen was happy that the cab driver finally shut his mouth. The entire ride over was hell in Stephens mind, the cab driver would not stop talking. And about nothing except useless facts. His head hurt with all of the non-stop babble. He rang the door and his uncle answered the door.

Lugh – {was a somewhat scrawny man with a mustache} "Stephen YOU MADE IT!" {He said happily as he hugged his nephew}  
Stephen – {Hugged his uncle back and patted him on the back} "Nice to see you uncle lu."  
Lugh – "We have all been worried sick about your sister."  
Sophie – {Walked into the living room} "We just can't seem to get a hold of her. I just hope she hasn't been kidnapped."  
Lu – "Sophie, I bet its nothing really, who knows she could have been smitten with a boy and took off with him for the summer break."  
Sophie – 'Please don't talk about Taiya like that. Taiya is not like that. Besides she is a good girl like her mother. I just hope it is not kidnapping or worse, the experts say a person gets abducted every 30 seconds and a rape every 36 seconds."  
Stephen – "You have been watching CNN again haven't you?"  
Lu – "You know your aunt, if it's not CNN its Msnbc."  
Sophie – 'Just because I like to be informed, doesn't mean anything."  
Lu – "Sweetie you are obsessed."  
Sophie – {glared at her husband} "Fine Obsessed I may be but at least I keep up on all of the latest news. Anyway dear dinner will be ready in a few. Lu you are on vegetable duty today."  
Lu – "All right dear." {Lu left to help his wife with dinner}  
Peter – {a small 5 year old boy came rushing into the room} "STEPHEN!" {Jumped up and gave his cousin a huge hug} "YEAH STEPHENS HERE!"  
Stephen – {Held his cousin high in the air and whirled him around} "Why hello Peter, you have been good for your parents I hope?"  
Peter – "You bet!"  
Stephen – "Good, just keep that up. You will never know how important that is. {He lowered the boy}

They sat down for dinner and as usual Stephens's aunt had the news blaring throughout dinner. The commercials were the same as before, if it wasn't Cassandra's concert, Batman stuff, it was constant Transformers mania. They even had toys already, how it was possible for there to be toys was beyond Stephens's comprehension. If it wasn't a product it was public service announcements about the Decepticon menace. However, little attacks have been made since LA fallout, at least that's what the government was saying. And heaven knows they cannot be trusted to handle a situation. Stephen decided to leave the next morning to go search for his sister. He would start with the usual places, her home, the school, library, and local mall. One of Stephens's friends back in Ireland heard about Stephens's sister's disappearance and came up with a missing poster. He just had to get copies. Stephen looked at the poster and thought to himself "David did a really good job". Stephen laid himself down to sleep and tried not to think about what if Aunt Sophie was right? What if something terrible happened? He tried to block the thoughts and went to sleep.

Shockwaves ship broke Hyperspace as it arrived to Earth. He got his first look at the Earthling planet and saw only weakness, he had to do his mission but to him the entire planet was weak and full of weak beings. He even let him self think on how weak his leader must be to have been trapped here for so long. Oh well, he would let his leader have his day in the sun and he would take it back some day. He tuned his cloak shield on and descended to the Nemesis located in this planets Atlantic Ocean. A few degrees south of the upper latitudes. He came down unseen by all radar and softly landed on the deck of the Nemesis. He looked in the sky and saw something he had never seen before. It was raining and storming. Electrical bolt went off around him and he was enamored at the power this so called weather was producing. Megatron and a few of the others were waiting, Shockwave was happy that Blackout was not among them. He was greeted by Megatron who of course showed no courtesy and kept his arms crossed.

Megatron – "Shockwave, do you have everything I need?"  
Shockwave – "Of course Megatron, I have compiled all the files I could on human anatomy and came up with the best way to install the components."  
Megatron – {nodded his head} "We should get out of this miserable rain before we all rust."  
Starscream – {who was also among the ones waiting for Shockwave spoke} "So Shockwave, how is Iacon after we left?"  
Shockwave – "The whole city has been rebuilt and is now producing more energy then it takes, besides the absent head council everything is back on track. Things have never been better in Iacon, or should I say New Iacon?'  
Starscream – "Who needs the head council and the temple of ancients? All rubbish to me."  
Megatron – "Starscream shut it for a nano, your boastfulness is like rust to the audio sensors."  
Shockwave – "Starscream is just proud of his work Megatron, after all the ancients were halting progress on Cybertron, them and their primus worship only made it difficult for science to take hold. Don't you agree Starscream?"  
Starscream – 'I agree with you, for once."  
Megatron – "You two science geektrons can discuss your remedial nonsense later. But first we have another experiment to work on."  
Shockwave – "Ah yes the female. Where is she? I want to do my final modifications on the surgical-automaton."  
Megatron – "She is asleep I think. Before you do anything Shockwave I do think it is necessary to remind you that you are under my orders, any hatred and anger towards blackout is back at that ship of yours. I hear that you took one steep out of line, and you can say goodbye to that last optic of yours. I will not tolerate insubordinate behavior on my ship."  
Shockwave – "Yes Lord Megatron. I would never do anything irrational.'  
Megatron – "We should all take a stasis break and reconvene in the morning."

All of the Decepticons went their separate ways for a stasis break to recharge for the next day. It was 3 in the morning and everyone was on the tired side except Drone. Who took the opportunity to leave the ship and head to the lowest level of the Nemesis to hide out until he got further orders from Dreadcycle. He had to make sure that his communication would not be overheard so he used a different signal frequency to that of the typical DRTF (Decepticon Radio transmission Frequency). He was so small he just went through the sensors. He transmitted back to Cybertron and back to his master. She said to hold out and just use the vent shafts to avoid being seen. The Decepticons meet the next morning as planned and came up with a plan to how they would handle the new experimental procedure. Barricade and the twins came back with the doctor as Megatron had ordered and Doctor Arkeville was tied and bound. He was overcome with not only confusion but elation. He thought to himself "The real Decepticons. They are magnificent. I want to take them all apart and see how they work." Some of the Decepticons at the meeting were laughing because of the doc's hairstyle, or lack of. It looked like Einstein's but a lot more spiked. Megatron was the first to speak up as they sat around the meeting table.

Megatron – "Decepticons this is Doctor Arkeville. Why don't we all say hello."  
The Decepticons just gave the scariest glares and smirks at the doc. Who felt very frightened by it.  
Megatron – "He is going to make the last part of the plan I have. I know many of you do not like the idea of bringing humans aboard the ship but it may be an opportunity to convince these peons that we are the better choice in leadership on this wretched planet."  
Starscream – "But How Does Modifying Humans GOING TO HELP US?" {Starscream said annoyed}  
Megatron – "We Transformers have the ability to transform, hence our name, these poor pitiful humans cannot, and I want them to see that we are clearly much better. I have changed my original plan to destroy them. I think they can be of use to us. And if humans are our enemies, we must keep a few close to convey any inside information to us. It worked with the Mini-spies last time. I think it could work again."  
Frenzy – "So this whole thing is about infiltration?"  
Megatron – "Exactly Frenzy."  
Rumble – "Oh so we are going to use the girl to do that for us."  
Megatron – "Even in your transformed state you still cannot get into a place a human can. We need a flesh creature to gain access to high security government buildings and set up a wire tap to us."  
Frenzy – "HEY THAT'S MY JOB!"  
Megatron – "Frenzy that is why I decided to make her part of your team, you and Rumble will assist in not only training the girl but also helping her with missions. LET ME FINISH BEFORE YOU OUTBURST!"  
Frenzy – "All right. Just as long as you don't plan on outsourcing me."  
Soundwave – "Megatron would not do such a move Frenzy, besides a Decepticon sister may be good for you two. You would have a small command post, correct Megatron?"  
Megatron – "That's right, you and Rumble will be her bosses, but all executive orders will come from me."  
Blackout – "Just how many humans do you plan on changing?"  
Megatron – "If I could transform this species into more mechanical race, it would be all those I consider worthy. This is a steep we might have to take. Our race is dwindling down, and our numbers are getting less and less. These humans are said to have a soul, their equivalent to a spark. If this "soul" exists then we might be able to make more of our ranks and finally out match the Autobots."  
Skywarp – "Don't we need the Allspark for that?"  
Megatron – "We will continue our search for it, for all we know the Autobots have it and aren't saying anything in order to keep us here. So I figure they want us to stay here, we might as well do something with our time."  
Blackout – {gulped and became kind of restless because he knew where the cube was} "Good plan Megatron." {He stated trying not to sound suspicious}  
Megatron – {smiled at the praise} "Now back to you Doctor Arkeville. Frenzy you can un-gag him now."  
Frenzy – {removed the gag and said to the doctor very quietly} "You try to run or say anything we don't like and cccrrraacckk." {Frenzy moved his figure across his throat to indicate "off with his head"}  
Soundwave – "Frenzy."{Frenzy moved away feeling a sense of "no fun"}  
Arkeville – "What do you want with me?"  
Megatron – "you are here to help modify a regeneration pod for a human. We are new to your chemical processes and need someone of your expertise to make it happen."  
Arkeville – "I am flattered you chose me but DID THE RED ONE HAVE TO HIT ME SO HARD!"  
Rumble – "I was only doing my job."  
Arkeville – 'Well it really hurt."  
Megatron – "Rumble is that any way to treat our new associate?"  
Rumble – "Fine. You want a sorry… WELL YOU AINT GETTING IT!" {Said defiantly}  
Soundwave – "RUMBLE!"  
Arkeville – "Its alright, you must be Megatron, GLORIOUS LEADER OF THE DECEPTICONS! PLEASE TELL ME YOU WANT THOSE HORRIBLE AUTOBOTS DEAD!"  
Megatron – "See my fellow Decepticons this human already gets what I have been saying. We need to convince all like he has been. Now will you do what we have instructed?"  
Arkeville – "YES LORD MEGATRON! Now where is the subject?"  
Blackout – "Rumble and Frenzy kept her up way past her stasis time and she is sleeping in. I could go get her if you want." {Really thinking "as long as I can get away from Shockwave."}  
Megatron – "I don't think we need to." {Megatron pointed the door way where a very sleepy eyed Taiya was rubbing her eyes and yawning something dreadful}  
Taiya – "Megatron..Sir…I am sorry I am … late. YAWN. Seems like Frenzy and Rumble kept me up a tad bit too late….they were teaching me how to hack into my favorite game. YAWN."  
Megatron – {glanced angrily at the two} "Well lets just hope it DOESN'T happen again."  
Taiya – {walked over to the head of the table where Megatron was and tapped his leg} "Megatron?"  
Megatron – "Taiya what is it?"  
Taiya – "A little help up please." {Taiya pointed up and Megatron using two fingers lifted her girl up to the table top}  
Megatron – "Yes as I was saying Taiya this is the doctor that will help in your modification." {Waved his hand over to Arkeville}  
Arkeville – "So this is your subject. She should be easily diagnosed, she has average height and weight.'  
Taiya – 'Wait have I seen you before?"  
Arkeville – "Ah you must have seen me on the news or magazine cover." {He grabbed the sides of his white lab coat proud like}  
Taiya – "No that's not it… O_O ! YOUR THAT ASSHOLE DOCTOR THAT GOT FIRED FROM STANFORD UNIVERSITY! THE ONE THAT WAS DOING ILLEGAL EXPERIMENTS ON STUDENTS!"  
Shockwave – "Well as far as humans go he is tolerable."  
Arkeville – "And you believe that? That was a way my rival in bio-human engineering to get me out of the way. That's why I am just an Anatomy professor now. I should have never gotten on the bad side of my rival Doctor Victor keys. He RUINED MY LIFE!'  
Taiya – {crossed her arms and turned her back to him} " YOU KILLED 15 STUDENTS! I still don't trust you, and I am not letting you touch me. NOT EVER!"  
Arkeville – "Well Taiya, you are not in charge here am I right Megatron?" {Using every moment to suck up to his "heroes"}  
Megatron – "Yes doctor Arkeville. Taiya listen to the doctor and fallow his commands, but Blackout you may accompany them, any issues, you know what to do."  
Shockwave – {got up and walked around to where Megatron stood and extended his "good" hand} "I am Shockwave, you must be Taiya, it will be fun operating on you." {Anyone with ears could sense the evil on that sentence}  
Taiya – {still like as if} "I don't know who freaks me out more, you or that creepy doctor."  
Shockwave – {retracted his "hand"} "Fine, I understand that negative remark."  
Taiya – {went over to blackout and sat beside his hand}  
Shockwave – "As I was saying Megatron I have been looking up surgery on this planet and they commonly use anesthesia to render the person in stasis."  
Megatron – "Go on."  
Shockwave – "To be a true initiation I propose that we opt out of that option."  
Megatron – "Excellent."  
Starscream – {still angered over the paint thing} "We can see her pain tolerance and to be a true Decepticon would mean pain like we have been through."  
Arkeville – "I HAVE ALWAYS WANTED TO DO CLEAR SURGERY!" {Getting excited}  
Shockwave – "We would never trust a human with our delicate procedure." {Shockwave started to chuckle}  
Taiya – "WHAT! YOU WOULD DO SURGERY WITH NO LOCAL ANESTHESIA?! YOU CANT DO THAT!" {Taiya turned to blackout and kept her hands on his} "Blackout you wont let them do it will you!?"  
Blackout – {looked to Taiya very sadly} "I am sorry Taiya, I cant, it is out of my hands." {If blackout could have cried he would have, and he would have killed Shockwave as well.}  
Taiya – {heartbroken} "but…"  
Megatron – "How long do you need Doctor?"  
Arkeville – "You have much greater technology, I should only need a week.'  
Megatron – "Done"  
Shockwave – "Megatron I will take my leave."

She turned to look at the others desperately trying to find someone to back her up. But no one did. The only thing crossed her mind. 'Why did I take it? Why did I take that cube?" she came up with the only solution, she had signed her fate that day and to protect her family and friends she would have to do whatever Megatron said. She was now not just human but Decepticon property. This is something she never wanted to be, someone's Thing. A week was longer then anything she had ever felt and her brother felt the same searching for her. He had posted the pictures everywhere. And headed to his sisters home to see if she was there. Perhaps her phone line was just cut. It wasn't the first time she had trouble paying the bills. A twin goes into surgery and another goes on the hunt. A general is lost in confusion along with sector 7. And in a even more secretive location a doctor plans to take a Transformer hostage. All seemed to go round and round, like the clock on the wall that week.


	9. Chapter 9

Doctor Keys was a well known bio-engineer. He had managed to take any disabled limb and make a new functional one. He was a genius and even better then that he knew just how to use his genius. He was a university graduate with a PHD at 23, he had blazed through high school, college, and university. In his last year he had found out about Doctor Arkeville's illegal experiments on students. And thanks to him another countless students were saved from Arkeville. According to what the data said. Taiya looked through more of the files while she, Blackout, and Megatron overlooked the doctor's work. Keys for saving not only student lives and the university he was given a meeting with President Clinton. Clinton in some of the classified files said that Keys had gained access to Sector 7. He according to the files was inspired by Megatron to develop cyber components to help disabled people and not only that but to help humans become better and more logical human beings. The idea sparked the best in artificial limb replacement. Not even Doctor Jarvik the maker of the artificial heart could come up with designs as perfect as his. Doctor Jarvik was influenced to help in the organ system, Doctor Keys the external systems and internal functions they play together, where as Doctor Arkeville's aspirations were more military in nature. He wanted to make humans into cyborgs, the perfect soldiers. He then wanted to sell the idea to General McAlister. But he was thwarted by Doctor Keys. The FBI said that the list of casualties from the experiment may have been as high as 98 people at Stanford alone. Arkeville knowing McAlister was just disbarred and given a mediocre job as an anatomy teacher at Colorado State U. It was even speculated that doctor Jarvik was also inspired by Megatron to make the artificial heart. The fuel delivery system in transformers was widely similar to that of the plastic heart.

Blackout – "By the looks of it, you human doctors are all connected to one another."  
Arkeville – "Yes that is a correct assumption, people of science are like relatives, each trying to either help or outmatch the other."  
Taiya – 'You still make me wanna hurl."  
Arkeville – "Don't like doctors very much do you Taiya?"  
Taiya – "Actually no, I don't just dislike you, I loathe doctors of all sorts. All you guys ever want is blood work."  
Arkeville – {Shrugged and turned away and went back to work}"Trypanophobiac."  
Taiya – "HEY I GO TO COLLEGE, I KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!"  
Blackout – "What's wrong Taiya? All he said is that you have a medical procedural fear."  
Megatron – "You cannot tell me that a needle is possibly more frightening then I?"  
Taiya – 'Its not the needle that scares me, it's the feeling of being restrained."  
Megatron – "Once you have been restrained with ice for about 4 thousand years then you can tell me about being held down. But for the act of a blood draw, a mere minute, Don't Make Me Laugh!"  
Taiya – "you have a good point but I still detest needles."  
Arkeville – "EUREKA! Megatron! I should have this done ahead of schedule. ALL I NEED IS 2 MORE DAYS TO LET THE CHEMICALS DISSTIL AND REACT!"  
Megatron – "THAT'S THE MENTALITY I NEED AROUND HERE! Not bad human, you promised 7 days and gave me 5."  
Taiya – {sickened by Arkeville's constant sucking up turned back to the computer}  
Blackout – "Megatron have you possibly reconsidered using anesthesia?"  
Megatron – "No blackout, we will go as planned."  
Taiya – "Blackout its okay, just Megatron promise me this. You will try and get the surgery over as fast as possible."  
Megatron – "I can guarantee that your doctors and there primitive machines are eons slower then what Shockwave has in plan."  
Taiya – "Oh great…" {Good lord am I screwed} "  
Blackout – "Megatron, as far as Doctor Arkeville goes, what happens if he fails?"  
Megatron – "Then you Blackout get to exterminate him by any means you see fit."  
Blackout – {looked over to Arkeville and gave a sinister smile} "Yes sir."  
Taiya – "NO WAY!"  
Blackout – "You mean you don't wish for me to kill him?"  
Taiya – "No, no not that. Megatron you have been quite a muse to all science here. It says here that Albert Einstein, Alexander Bell, Niles Bohr, and even Marie Curie have been inspired to do wonderful work based just off of seeing you! I wish my body inspired people to do great things.'  
Blackout – {getting coy} "Well.."  
Taiya – "don't start."  
Megatron – "What the sparkless is wrong with you people? I DO NOT INSPIRE PEOPLE TO DO WONDERFUL THINGS! I INSPIRE FEAR AND PESTULANCE TO ALL!" {getting innerved at how many humans have made him like an Autobot. and that it seemed that he was good]  
B & T – "Well trust us, you do.'  
Arkeville – {trying to get on Megatron's good side} "I CANNOT AGREE WITH THEM MORE, YOU DO STRIKE MORE FEAR AND TERROR WITH EVERY LOOK!"  
Megatron – "DON'T YOU HAVE SOME WORK TO DO!'  
Arkeville – "YESSIR, RIGHT AWAY SIR!"

Arkeville continued to work nonstop those next few days. And with every day Taiya began to get sick to her stomach over the entire thing. She just hoped that in the end they wouldn't let her die and that the procedure will go fast like Megatron had said. In her mind it was soo overpowering and intimidating. But she knew that she could not leave no matter how hard she wanted to. She had to remember that her family was counting on her to go through with it, for their protection, and little peter, he barely had been in pre-school the year before. A few hours of pain, she had to tolerate it and she could always just try and force herself to pass out. Blackout was also sick, not just in nervousness but rage. Shockwave had really done it, because of him Taiya would feel unimaginable pain, probably the most pain she had ever felt before. And all of this was his fault. But was it just him, or was it himself? He had made the remark of making human Transformers back on the Nemesis to Starscream, and star had told Megatron that and in turn thought to try it out on Taiya. However he could not tell her, what if she did find out this way his idea? He knew what she would do, she would leave, and no matter how cold you get as a Decepticon you still have fears, and his was being alone. That is why he had always had a partner, they may not know of his fear because he tried so hard to cover it. He decided that he would step in if the procedure went too far no matter Megatron's orders. And one thing kept his mind attuned to it all, the prospect of how he can make the doctor pay. For the doctor could have said something about how a human can die without the anesthesia.

Things were pretty quite around the Nemesis during the days, the other Decepticons went out in search of PET's of their own. Only a few remained because either they did not want a PET or they did not know if they wanted one yet. Bonecrusher loathed the idea of having a PET, according to him they would be too much work and he hates work and he hates humans so why put two hates together? Soundwave, Frenzy, Rumble, Hook, Scavenger, and the secondary seekers stayed behind. Taiya the PET was starting to get to know each one of them and it made her happy to know that she had so many people around her. but the PET title would be gone by the end of the week and a new dream would start, Taiya the Decepticon. And as for a particular Decepticon revenge was the primary reason why he had mentioned no anesthesia. Shockwave was never more happy to cause Blackout misery, and if a human could cause him pain, he would bring it, and he would bring it with a-vengeance. All he had to do was break her, or as this world calls it Murder. He already had an alibi in order in his perverse mind, he would put the blame on human weakness. And with that, he could take a few more humans back to Cybertron to test on. He just needed a few dozen. But authorization had to be made.

Halfway across the world the Autobots back at the Ark pondering the location of the missing Cube. Their leader Optimus Prime was confused and that was a feeling he didn't like. He had to get the Cube and destroy it before the Decepticons could get their hands on it. Where was the mystery person that took it that day. To OP too many humans lost their lives because of his decision to launch the Cube into space. He felt personal responsibility for its disappearance. But one nice part of earth was the people. He loved how things were relatively peaceful and there were so many wonderful treasures on it. The Ark was such a lively place now, so many humans were now part of the Autobot inner circle. Sam Witwicky, Mikaela Banes, a boy that just calls himself Spike, Carly Patterson, and a few new comers such as a young but bright boy, Melvin McAlister. (The general's son). Melvin was particularly useful in human relations. He was in charge as a messenger to his father and to other high members of DoD. They always had fun coming up with new search plans. Sam felt sorry for loosing the cube, how did he pass out? And just who took the thing? Little did Sam know but Mikaela was thinking the same thing. Jazz was so happy that he got to stay on Earth, he loved the culture, and the people. Everything about it made him happy, especially the emphasis on "cool". As for Ratchet he was tired of the media calling him "Miraclebot" or their new name for him "RedCrossTron". But he did like how neat and organized the medical system was. He was doing research on doctors and seeing if he could aid them. Ironhide enjoyed making fun of human weaponry and worked with the ARMY in developing non-lethal weapons for the Iraqi war. He too had a new side mission, he wanted to aid the US in ending the war. His favorite human was Captain Lennox. In his eyes Lennox was a fine soldier, he just wished he was an Autobot. Lennox would have made a wonderful soldier in the Great War. Some of the other Autobots dedicated their time and effort to helping the humans.  
Cosmos was helping Doctor Neil Tyson in his astronomy  
Prowl and Mirage was teaching police officers Autobot ways of dealing with criminals to the dismay of Captain Fanzone who hated technology.  
Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Blurr were just having fun racing policemen and their radar  
Preceptor and Wheeljack just loved outdoing each other in front of earth scientists  
The others helped in various ways, such as, Decepticon Patrol, crime fighters, and just trying to be useful until they could return to Cybertron

\- Dawn -[part two}

The day of the surgery finally approached. Taiya put on a gown not to much unlike the ones she had to wear at the hospital and took a huge sigh in front of the mirror. She had barely slept that night and it showed in her eyes. She would have given almost anything to get out of what she had to do now. With every breath there was heaviness in it. Her chip to bear was almost unbearable. She only had one hope, and that was that her captors would show her mercy if it was too much. The nock on the door was her queue to go and with weakness in her knees left her small room. Blackout carried her the entire way to the surgery bay, a bay that was designed to handle Transformers not humans. Only a few cons wanted to watch the operation, among them was Soundwave, Frenzy, Rumble, and Megatron to oversee the process. Blackout was apprehensive to let Taiya go, but knowing he had no choice lowered Taiya down. Taiya was greeted by Frenzy and Rumble.

Frenzy – "I guess we will be seeing you on the other side huh?" {Trying to be upbeat}  
Rumble – {patted Taiya on the cheek} "I know it's scary but if it gets too bad, you can bet me and Frenzy will steep in."  
Taiya – {Hugged both of them around the neck} "Thanks guys." {With that she left}  
Blackout – "Megatron I implore you please reconsider." {Blackout pleaded}  
Megatron – "No Blackout, this is not just a test on the girl but on you as well."  
Blackout – "How is this a test for me?"  
Megatron – "Time to test your loyalty and your restraint. You will not move unless I say so." {Megatron bent down to talk to F & R} "Nether will you two, I know what you are thinking."

Frenzy and Rumble both looked away and Taiya walked into the opposite room and you could hear Frenzy yell "SEE LATER, SOON TO BE SISCON.". The room was only walled in on three sides and the wall the others were opposite of was a wall of glass. They could see the entire thing happening. Taiya took a set in the chair designed to aid Shockwave in the procedure. Doctor Arkeville was in another corner sitting with arms crossed and a maniacal look on his face. Shockwave was wearing what looked like a giant surgeon's apron and with his one hand gloved. Shockwave held up what looked like a remote and pressed a button and restraints wrapped around Taiya by the middle, arms, legs, and head. Taiya could not move an iota. The chair moved back to let her lay flat. Sweat started to bead on her forehead and her breathing became rapid. She started to feel dizzy but tried her best to think about things that brought her joy.

Shockwave – Proceed Megatron?"  
Megatron – {nodded}  
Shockwave – "I hope you are taking notes Doctor Arkeville, this is going to be a good show."  
Megatron – "YOU ARE NOT HERE TO ENTERTAIN YOURSELF SHOCKWAVE! ANOTHER SLIP LIKE THAT AND I AM CANCELLING THIS!"  
Shockwave – "Yes Megatron, right way Megatron." {He pressed another button and long hypodermic needles sprung forth} "This may hurt, however I wouldn't know, I am not human."

Taiya took a big gulp and her palms were extended when the needles penetrated her from the bottom part of her palms. The pain was searing and it caused Taiya to yelp and moan a bit. The needles also penetrated her heels and the needles seemed to go as far as her shoulder. Taiya could feel the needles in her and pressing against her muscles and nerves, this triggered pain. She even felt the needles in he legs hit her pelvic bone. Next some hook like machines fished out wires that were at the end of each needle. Two hooks fished wires out of her hip bone region and the other fished lines from her arms out of the back right side of her neck. Taiya tried to remain calm and strong but she could not keep her self from crying out in pain. She tried to budge but the restraints kept her in place. No matter how hard she moved the restraints just cut further into her holding her ever more tightly. Two more hooks fished lines out of the end of her deltoids and tops of her wrists that not only burned but stung.

Taiya – 'AHHHHHHHHGGGHH!" {She continued to fidget}  
Shockwave – "The more you move the worse it is going to be." {Shockwave saying somewhat happily as he could see Blackout starting to lose it}  
Arkeville – {saying silently and blinking rapidly} "Fascinating… Wonderfully fascinating."

Taiya could do little but to cry and take the pain. The hooks that fished the lines started to rotate with small claw like machines that started to make data connection port connections. They made the connections to the small hubs and held in place as Shockwave moved to the lower part of her. The claws started to fashion ports at her hip bones and at the ankle and outside calf area near the knee. Taiya started to clench her hands so tight that her nails cut into her palms. Beads upon beads of sweat now started to drip off of her. Some hit the ground with a small ping. Taiya started to shake and just wanted to get up and run for the door. Her heart raced more and more as the minutes ticked by. The ten hubs were done being connected to her now internal wires and lingered still outside of her body. With one more click of the remote the claws thrust the small hubs into place simultaneously with the scalpel bots making cross shaped cuts into the areas for the hubs to slide in. Taiya thought she could not handle any more after that. Every move these small bots made hurt worse then any pain she imagined. She thought of the times she complained about menstrual pain and now begging that it was here instead of the pain Shockwave was inflicting. A small blood splattered onto Shockwave's apron while similar amounts of tears fell down Taiya's face. She started to cry out horrendously.

Shockwave – {Said sarcastically} 'Energon spill"  
Taiya – {desperate to make the pain go away pleaded with Megatron} "MEGATRON PLLLEAAASSEE! I BEG YOU MAKE IT STOP! AAAAAAARRRRGGHHHH!" {Some of the cuts were now staring to be burned shut to avoid hemorrhaging}  
Megatron – 'Taiya I can't do that. A deal is a deal."  
Taiya – "MEGATRON PLEASE! PLEASE!"

Taiya's head was spinning faster and faster with every move of Shockwaves machine. The clock said it was 1 hour into the surgery and to Taiya it felt like hours. And a rather childish thought seemed to scream in her head "I want my mommy!". The data ports were in and the wires left over were removed leaving only metal and burn wound sites. Each burn stung. It felt like her flesh was on fire. Blackout was so close to the glass that he could have broken it if he went another centimeter. He hated this more then he hated Shockwave, Blackout being a Decepticon never knew that he could feel sympathy for a human but he would take on a thousand Autobots just to alleviate some of the pain. Hearing Taiya's constant screams were getting louder and louder was maddening. Taiya's palm right palm was flipped over and the scalpel bots started to make incisions for sensors and circuits that could access the doors in the nemesis without the key. Shockwave hit a problem with that because Taiya kept balling her hand into a fist.

Shockwave – "ARKEVILLE! GET OVER HERE NOW!"  
Arkeville – {Happy to be included rushed to Shockwaves aid} "YES SHOCKWAVE SIR!"  
Shockwave – {glaring down into Taiya's eyes} "She is being uncooperative, hold her hand down for me I am afraid my machines may harm her." {obviously lying}  
Arkeville – "Yes Shockwave sir."

Arkeville grabbed Taiya's hand and pried it open and held it down flat as hard as he could. Taiya with little strength could not wiggle out of his hold. Shockwave took over for the machines and took out small, extremely thin data chips and retracting his hand and in its place was what looked like a Swiss army knife continued the operation. He pulled out some of Taiya's small muscles that control her hand and the left over wire in her right arm and started to make connections. To everyone's surprise the muscle bonded to the organic data chip. Taiya's nerves started to misfire sending bone crushing pain up and down her arm. Feeling like a puppet Shockwave tested which muscle controlled what part of her hand. Taiya hyperventilating, sweating, and crying felt like she was loosing consciousness. Her hand fell limp from exhaustion giving up control to Shockwave. Shockwave went in close so that no one could hear him.

Shockwave – "Don't pass out just yet, the fun has just begun. When I am through with you, you will be screaming my name to make it end. Arkeville get the oxygen mask, Taiya isn't getting enough air."  
Arkeville – {grabbed the mask and put it on her} "Thank you Shockwave, I was afraid you would leave me out.'  
Shockwave – "And let you miss out on your greatest opportunity to observe an experiment like this, I wouldn't dream of it." {shockwave said sounding more and more sinister with every scream Taiya let slip her lips}  
Taiya – {muffled slightly by the mask} "I CANT TAKE ANYMORE! MEGATRON PLEASE! SOMEONE MAKE IT STOP! ANYTHING BUT THIS I BEG YOU!"  
Blackout – "HANG ON TAIYA, JUST A LITTLE BIT MORE." {wanting ever more then to rip Shockwaves head off tried to go to the entry to the surgery room but being stopped by Megatron}  
Megatron – "And just where do you think you are going?"  
Blackout – "TO GO HELP TAIYA!"  
Megatron – "No you're not, you are going to go back and fallow my orders like a good soldier. Do I make my self clear?"  
Blackout – "Sometimes I wish I could…{Blackout was halted by an alarm}  
Arkeville – {spoke up} 'Her fluid levels are low, should I start an IV?"  
Shockwave – {complying with Megatron's pervious orders} 'Yes you dumb witted fleshling.'  
Taiya – "AHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRR!"

Arkeville grabbing the IV set from the side table went to Tayca's left and started the IV. He had trouble seeing her veins and arteries because of the fluid loss. He got the IV in after a few tries and the alarm stopped after the levels sustained normalcy. Arkeville felt powerful to be doing this and in his mind couldn't wait to get more subjects. He thought if he could kill 378 people he could do more damage when he got back to Colorado. Taiya's voice was getting harsh from all of the screaming but shockwave was not pleased. He wanted the girl to beg for his mercy and in turn gaining another blow to Blackout. He wanted that to crush his spark. Taiya slipped out of conscious momentarily and saw her mom right beside her holding her now burnt hand speaking softly.

Mother – "Sweetie its okay, I am here. Its okay darling, its almost over." {she said kissing Taiya's hand}  
Taiya – "mom?"  
Mother – {moved to Taiya's head and brushed back her hair kissing her forehead} "I am so proud of you. Don't give up. Stephens counting on you."

Taiya was woken up by the sound of a machine she could not identify, and she was on her side and she could see a tattoo on her arm. Everything hurt, every muscle and bone begged for relief. Taiya looked up to see Shockwave carefully tying some more chips to the muscles in her back. The feeling was as if her flesh was being stretched like a rubber band. He was focused on his task as if his life relied on it. Taiya knew she missed something while she was KO-ed. She looked to the clock and saw that the surgery was 4 hours in. she only lasted 2 ½ hours in. Her body was starting to come back to and she started to cry again.

Shockwave – "You're awake, I thought you would miss the last portion of the operation.'  
Taiya – {drenched in sweat, blood, and tears was at her shatter point started to plea} Please sho..ck" {No she thought she cant let him win and with that she shut her mouth fast}  
Shockwave – "What was that? I didn't hear you."  
Taiya – "Nev..er you son..of..a..slagger."  
Shockwave – {pissed at that worked harder to cause the most pain he could} "Oh you are going to wish you hadn't said that."

He continued to work and purposely made each move to inflict the most damage. Taiya endured through the circuit connections but this was different. The surgery was so close to her central nervous system that she would have felt the slightest move. Her muscles throbbing started to quaver. Taiya only started to realize her left ear was dripping blood along with the other open sores and wounds. The clock ticked away and still Taiya cried out in misery. the last thing Taiya remembered before she passed out for the last time was a laser machine etching something onto her foot and lower back.

\- Stasis Break -{part Three}

Taiya was done and in need of some healing. Shockwave was never more aggravated, he had planned on killing the girl but somehow she lived. Had he miss-underestimated the girl's tolerance? Blackout was the first in the room, shoving Arkeville out of the way picked up Taiya and held her close rubbing his head against hers. Her skin was dark by the burns and she was paler then the sands of the moon. He carried her to the regeneration pods and placed her in the saline water based liquid. He was helped by Frenzy in getting her water tight air mask on. Arkeville looked at his blood soaked hands alone in the surgery bay and could only let out a disturbing laugh. He loved bloodshed the more the better was his motto. He was commended by Megatron for a successful operation and was told that he had to stay around just in case for the next couple of days to which he was more then happy to do. Blackout barely left the Regeneration room during the next week, he kept falling into stasis and nodding off. Blackout wanted to be there just in case, he didn't know if the doctor or Shockwave might do something while he was away. Brawl brought him energon and kept trying to make him feel better.

Brawl – "Come on buddy, she is a tough girl. She'll be fine. You haven't been attached to your stasis modulator in 6 days. If you don't keep up your routine you can start to get fraggeed. Pretty soon you'll start to act like Bonecrusher."  
Blackout – Perhaps you are right Brawl. And primus forbid if I ever turn out like him."  
Brawl – "If you want, why don't you just let Scorponok watch over her. then he can stasis download while you are up? Anyways he seems to like her." {brawl said with a smile]

Blackout sighed and deployed Scorponok and gave him his orders and Scorponok fallowed them to the letter. He curled up beside the modified pod and stood guard. Blackout and Brawl left for the night and shut the lights off. Little did they know four red small optics glared in the darkness through the ventilation shaft. The monstrosity Drone waited till Scorponok was asleep and called his leader.

Drone – "The girl is alone I think, shall I strike my lady?"  
Dreadcycle – "Are you sure?" {she said in a shrill like voice}  
Drone – "Yes."  
Dreadcycle – "Aim for her heart, to take back what she stole from me."  
Drone – 'Yes Lady Dreadcycle."

Drone carefully removed the screws from the shaft and slid out. He had covered his feet in rubber to remove his clattering and snuck up on the pod where the girl lay. He looked at her and too thought she was uglier then his beloved Dreadcycle. He wished he was taller then maybe Dc would give him the time of day. Oh well this may be enough he thought. He took a sharp piece of metal and rose it high in the air and thrust it down when "SLAM!" Scorponok's tail slammed right into him knocking him across the room. He squeaked out a few "ouches". Scorponok moved the front of the pod and deployed his tail spikes and poised ready to strike. Drone was scared sparkless he thought the beast was asleep? Scorponok let out a small humming sound and it sounded an alarm. Every time Drone tried to leave the scorpion wouldn't let him leave. Megatron, Blackout, and Starscream were the first to get to the room.

Blackout – "SCORPONOK WHAT IS It?...DRONE!" {Blackout didn't need an explanation, he knew what was going on}  
Megatron – "You mean Dreadcycle's partner?"  
Starscream – {picking him up by the leg holding him upside down} "What is he doing here?"  
Blackout – "On Dreadcycle's orders no doubt."  
Starscream – {started to shake the small Decepticon and the small metal make shift knife fell} "OOO What do we have here?"  
Blackout – {Grabbed Drone and began to crush him} "WHAT DID DREADCYCLE ORDER YOU TO DO?"  
Drone – {couldn't speak because of the crushing}  
Blackout – "TALK YOU SLAGGIN SON OF A GLITCH! TALK NOW OR ELSE!"  
Megatron – "Settle your coolant Blackout. I can take care of this! Starscream get Dreadcycle on the videophone and call Shockwave down here IMMEDIATELY!"  
Megatron – {waited for the call to go through and the four stood around the monitor} "Dreadcycle!"  
Dc – "Yes Lord Megatron, how is it I have been blessed with your attention this evening?'  
Megatron – 'Drop that loyalty routine I KNOWYOU ARE LYING!"  
Dc – "I don't know what you are talking about sir."  
Megatron – {held up Drone} "Explain."  
Dc – {angry that Drone was caught bust out} "YOU STUPID CRONY, ALL YOU HAD TO DO IS KI….?"  
Megatron – "DREADCYCLE!"  
Dc – {Trying to cover her tracks} "WHAT I MEAN IS, WHAT I MEANT WAS…"  
Megatron – 'Uh hum. That's what I thought. Dreadcycle You were told to stay away from the Nemesis until you have earned your right to be here. And how is this forgiveness repaid? YOU DISSOBEYED MY ORDERS! YOU WENT BEHIND MY BACK AND WENT AGAINST MY WISHES!"  
Dc – "Its just a dumb human MEGATRON COME TO YOUR SENSES!"  
Megatron – "Human no, Cyborg Yes. Question my methods again, and may primus spare you, for the time you slip up again, it will be your last."  
Dc – "Sir. I..I…"  
Megatron – "As for Drone, He will live out the remainder of his life cycle on the deserted Junk Planet. Maybe we will get him back but for now that should do."  
Drone – {speaking up} "DREADCYCLE DON'T LET THEM DO IT!"  
Dc – {turned away breaking Drones spark} "Fine by me."  
Drone – {was carried off by Starscream to the space bridge} "DREADCYCLE!"  
Starscream – "QUIET YOU TINY-CYBER, YOU ARE GIVING ME A MALFUNCTION." {Starscream slammed his hand hard on to him putting him into stasis}  
Blackout – {sickened by Dc went off to stand in the opposite corner}  
Megatron – "Shockwave Drone must have stowed away on your ship, next time scan your ship for any enemies before flight. We cant afford to have enemies aboard our flag ship."  
Shockwave – "Yessr." {sad that Drone was unsuccessful}

By this time some of the others came down to see what was going on. A small little muffled voice echoed in the now quiet room.

Taiya – "Uh guys…What's all the racket about.."  
Blackout – {ran to her side} 'Taiya your awake!"  
Rumble – {came up behind Blackout} "Say it Blackout, GO on we had a deal.'  
Blackout – "Taiya?"  
Taiya – "Yeah..My head hurts"  
Blackout – "&^%$ # &**(( %%$$#$" {Cybertronian}  
Taiya – "Blackout for thousandth time, I AM ALLERGIC TO TUNA! AND I DON'T LIKE PEANUT BUTTER AND COFFEE FLAVORED BREAD! Wait …what did you just say?"  
Blackout - "&^%$ # &**(( %%$$#$" {Cybertronian}  
Taiya – {now fully awake} "What on earth, YOU SPOKE CYBERTRONIAN AND I UNDERSTOOD!'  
Megatron – "Nice isn't it? Now you can understand us. You cant speak or write it yet but, we gave you a small implant in your left ear. Now you understand every language including others you have never heard of before."  
Taiya – {dumbfounded could just stare around, blackout was all smiles, and the twins were just laughing.}  
Shockwave – "Well my work here is completed. I shall take my leave."  
Megatron – 'Shockwave stay right here!"  
Taiya – "Can I get out of this thing?"  
Megatron – {nodded}  
Blackout – "Here let me help you up." {Blackout extended his hand only to have Megatron grab it}  
Megatron – "Blackout, you know she had to get up on her own cyber stings."  
Blackout – "But…?"  
Megatron – "This is the last thing for a while, okay?" {Megatron lead the others to the exit} "GET UP TAIYA!"  
Taiya – "I can barely move"  
Megatron – "GET YOUR SORRY AFT UP OUT OF THAT POD NOW!"  
Taiya – {Taiya tried but fell back into the water}  
Megatron – "A DECEPTICON IS STRONG ENOUGH TO GET UP WHEN KNOCKED DOWN!"  
Taiya – "STOP YELLING AT ME! ITS MAKING MY HEADACHE WORSE."  
Megatron – "I BET YOU WANT TO GIVE ME A HEADACHE!" {taunting her}  
Taiya – {slightly delusional} "Oh there are a thousand and one ways I WISH I COULD.."  
Megatron – "Then SHOW ME! YOU GET OVER HERE AND YOU CAN, I wont move, I will take what ever you can do."  
Taiya – {tired and mad managed to get out of the water and onto her feet which hurt from the implants}  
Megatron – "Good, NOW WHAT ABOUT SHOCKWAVE! WHAT DO YOU WANT TO DO TO HIM?"  
Taiya – {looked over at the now awake Arkeville} "Well for starters, I want to take him {points to Arkeville} and shove him up SHOCKWAVES EXHAUST, THEN I WANT TO SHOOT HIS HEAD OFF!'  
Megatron – "Tell you what, seeing as I am being so generous, you get over here in the next few breems and I will personally let you shot HIM WITH ME!"  
Taiya – "You would?"  
Megatron – "YES NOW GET MOVING"  
Taiya – {moving as fast as her exhausted body would go reached the feet of Megatron and fell down to her knees} "okay I am too tired to shoot or fight."  
Megatron – "That's better. Taiya welcome to the Decepticons. Blackout you have the final part in this."  
Blackout – {Bent down and tilted Taiya's head up, and using a small machine lasered in the numbers 4500X on to Taiya's right cheek. He did it so fast Taiya felt only air}  
Taiya – {Felt the area and there was no blood, no pain, nothing there until she saw her refection in the optics of Blackout} "4500X"  
Blackout – "Its just a security measure. To make sure people know that you are with me."  
Taiya – "Can I go back to my bed now? Please sir?"  
Megatron – {nodded} "Yes you may. Frenzy, Rumble you can help her now."

Frenzy and rumble helped get Taiya back to her room and Blackout was trailing a head. Shockwave planned to leave the next day, hopefully in the morning. And the night just fell into translucent dreams. And by dawn her training will start. But maybe a few days were needed to get the girl used to her new abilities.


	10. Chapter 10

*POLITICAL DISCLAIMER* {I used a fictional name for the president because I don't know the winner of the 2008 election, see if you can guess why I used the name I did}

Taiya started to become immersed in her training. And she was relieved that shockwave would be leaving soon to go back to Cybertron. She still shuddered to think about all of the wires that now lay underneath her skin and the cyber-chips in her back. She had thee attached to her spine, one by the data port on her neck, and from what see could see a few more under her right hand. And only Primus knew exactly how many the one eyed monstrosity had placed in her. She thought of her brother and what he would say if he knew of what she had done. Taiya was now fearful that her own family would think she is a disgrace to the family and the rest of humanity. From what she had been told, she would infiltrate the government buildings around the globe to set up a watch network. She was even going to be sent to the White House and the Pentagon. Both places were now crawling with Sector 7 agents and security guards. Rumble had begun to teach her hand to hand combat and Frenzy the art of what he called "sneakiness". Rumble was trying to get the girl ready to take someone out if a conflict a raised. However rumble was beginning to get frustrated with her, she wasn't picking up the moves as fast as a typical transformer. The chips in her back helped but they didn't do all of the work. She still had to practice. Everyday she would get up and go right to the training dock to meet with the twins and practice some more. Some of the Decepticons were still out in search of PET's. Doctor Arkeville was also leaving making it even better around the Nemesis. Blackout was supposed to take him back to his office in Denver Colorado in the next week. He had been teaching Megatron about human anatomy. Megatron was intrigued about the state of being humans were. He seemed too involved with the process of disease and viral infections. This made Taiya a tad bit nervous to think about Megatron wanting to use a lethal bacterium on humans. Megatron the mastermind was a topic that just brought shivers to all that thought about it. Even Blackout could only stop and give a "what the spark" kind of look whenever the topic was presented. Other then the usual ups and downs things were quite the same. Back in the city of Northbrook a boy was just as bewildered as the helicopter Decepticon. Stephen was lost, everywhere he went no one had seen his sister. He went to her home only to have Taiya's landlord in an upstart about her missing her rent. He had to his disarray, give Taiya 60 days to get back and collect her things. Taiya's landlord was always a sore to the sights. He was a middle-aged man who was slightly balding and had a beer belly. A rather vile man who only cared about one thing, money, and if you had it you were his best friend. So far Stephen had checked with her workplace, home, and local shops and usual locations. But still no sight of his sis. He decided to see a few friends and check with them. He meet up with Nala. Nala was one of Taiya's best friends at college and he knew that was a good place to start. He looked her up in the phonebook and had agreed to meet her at a local café. They both got some coffee and sat down at a corner table.

Stephen – "So you don't know where she is either?"

Nala – "No, I am sorry."

Stephen – "when did you see her last?"

Nala – 'I saw her the last day of school, she was acting weird and then she ran off into the forest preserve outside our campus."

Stephen – 'Does Taiya use that area a lot?"

Nala – "Not usually, she usually just likes it in there during the spring. But other then that she just went missing after that."

Stephen – "Could you give me some directions?"

Nala – "Of course I can." {She took out some notebook paper and wrote down some directions and even a tiny little map}

Stephen – "Thank you Nala."

They finished the coffee and departed. Stephen headed to the forest and came upon an open area and noticed some police tape on the ground near a bush. What his aunt rang in his head and Stephen could only shake it off. He walked through the area and almost hit his head on a rock as he fell into what looked like a large hole. But Stephen knew better as he looked around. The hole looked like two large foot prints similar to the size of a T-Rex. But the only thing large enough to make such prints in Stephens mind was the Transformers. He came to the quick conclusion that a Transformer was in the area and the government was here to inspect it. He had to keep searching. He thought sarcastically in his mind "Yeah right, Taiya wouldn't go near the Transformers." but that thought wasn't convincing enough. Taiya what did you do? Was just the right assumption. Stephen continued his search while a doctor spoke with the president. Doctor Victor Keys had a private meeting with the president of the United States. A president who needed Keys.

Keys – "Let me get it straight, you want me to look into the Transformers in order for you to win the war in Iraq?"

Whitmore – "Yes that is precisely my plan. The pervious president started this conflict and I want to be the one to finish it. Too many lives have been lost already, in the best interest of the world we need to silence the terrorist nations and finally gain democracy.'

Keys – "You realize that all of my dealings with you have to remain secret, I wouldn't want my good name used in political gain even if it involves keeping the world safe."

Whitmore – 'Yes Doctor Keys, I do understand. You will be meeting with General McAlister over this matter."

Keys – "Yes, he and me hope that we can get an Autobot to be a subject, but if we cannot we can always go with the alternative."

Whitmore – "Which is?"

Keys – "A Decepticon mister president."

Whitmore – "I am still not sure if that is a good idea. We would have to make sure it is offline."

Keys – "Yes, yes it would. But hopefully we can get an Autobot to play along. I just hope that all of this goes according to plan. Last thing we need is to have the entire Decepticon faction up in arms and against us. They have remained very silent and that is how I would like it to stay. And there is a matter of funding."

Whitmore – "You help to end the war, and you will never have to worry about funding ever again."

Keys – "Thank you sir."

Whitmore – "You will be given access to not only the inner workings of the white house but also the pentagon itself. You will only have to answer to either me or general McAlister."

Keys – "Wonderful, it looks like I get to meet two great leaders this week."

Whitmore – "well I have to go and do a press release with my staff, it was a pleasure." {Whitmore extended his hand in appreciation and shook dr. keys hand}

Keys left the white house building quite happily. He would finally be able to move forward in his pursuit of Bio-Bionics. What Pres. Whitmore didn't know is that Keys already had a crack team of his own that no one knew about and or heard of. His team had known about the N.B.E 1 thing for the last decade or so. It was just a matter of time till the secret egg of sector 7 would crack, and after the newly known transformer race the case could start and their own bionic program would be initiated. Keys was just as much of a genius as general McAlister was heartless. The more the world found out about the transformer race, the more someone was looking out for their own interest. Every corrupt governmental agency was out to make their own TF army and try global conquest. They just had no idea that a transformer would be harder to catch then a shooting star with a base ball glove. Terrorists, gangs, and even some countries considered to be friendly were all after the prize. A prize they would pay a fortune to get. Such countries like China, Russia, Iran, Iraq, and even the British government were among the listed. Whitmore a young president with a gullible attitude, refused to believe the reports and to this General McAlister would expose and use to his own benefit.

\- Step two - "Con"versations

Rumble – "Come on Taiya! Brawl climbs better then that!"

Taiya had been for the last 2 hours trying to climb up a rather slick wall with no hardware or shoes. Rumble was trying to coheres her to the top by shooting below her feet. The stress about being shot with a laser was not helping. Every time Taiya got to a hard spot she would fall back down. And to the dismay of Taiya, Rumble showed no hesitation in shooting mere centimeters below her feet.

Frenzy – "JJJEEESSSHHH Rumble, you do realize, we break her, Blackout breaks us. Try positive encouragement."

Rumble – {just stared at his brother in a look like "yeah right" . . ."what is positive?"} " Okay, positive. . . . Positive . . . . Uh . . . . . Frenzy I don't know any thing positive to say."

Frenzy – "You're hopeless."

Taiya – "HEY I THINK I GOT IIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" {CRASH} "Uuuuugggghhh not again! DAMNIT!"

Rumble – {walks over and looks down at Taiya who is lying on her back at the bottom again.} "You are pathetic, you know that right?"

Taiya - : (

Frenzy – "Well you almost reached the top." {Frenzy said trying to be a tad bit nicer then Rumble}

Taiya – "can I have my shoes back?"

Rumble – "NO! NOW GET CLIMBING!"

Taiya – "Fine."

The hours ticked away and the more Taiya had to practice the more exhausted she became. Until eventually she fell asleep leaning against a ladder. She was startled awake to hear Megatron, Blackout, and Arkeville talking. Taiya whipped her eyes and went to the hall and crept behind them. Taiya stopped behind an exposed vent and just tried to be quite. When it came to Megatron she just wanted to avoid him altogether. The last thing she would want to do is make him mad.

Blackout – {holding one of the posters Taiya's brother had put up} "This is bad Megatron, we have to get her back to her home before people start putting things together."

Megatron – "How is this my issue blackout? I thought the girl had no family."

Blackout – "Obviously I did not look into things clearly. All I know is that we have to cover our tracks."

Megatron – "Our tracks? More like your tracks. It was up to you to clear things up. You will fix this or else I will have to do it for you. And we all know what that means."

Arkeville – "It should be easy for me to help in the matter, her brother wants to know where she was, well how about a clinical trial. I can get the paperwork in order and have copies sent out to the local police and get the search to stop. And with my status, the federal enforcement agency will also drop the case."

Megatron – "And that is why I keep you around, you know humans and their bizarre ways. We should try and figure out a way we can travel around this planet without being seen."

Blackout – "What about the space bridge?"

Megatron – "We could turn it into a small teleportation device. It would be quite simple, if we can send objects 3,000,000,000 light-years away to Cybertron, we should be capable of this."

Arkeville – "I mean no disrespect Megatron, but do you know what a double life is?"

Megatron – "No I cannot say I have heard of this."

Arkeville – "Well here on earth we have secret agents that work for the Central Intelligence Agency, Federal Bureau of Investigation, and the National Security Agency. These agents set up two different lives to cover up what they do. My suggestion is to do the same with any PET or human con."

Megatron – "Excellent, Arkeville you help blackout in the matter. But Blackout, you know what will happen if this gets out of hand, I don't care how you get it done, just do it."

Blackout - "Yessir." {Blackout knew what Megatron meant, but he hoped it would not come to that.}

Megatron – "I will get Starscream to build Space Bridge 2."

Blackout – "I will take Taiya back to her home town tomorrow and see if we can't settle out a few things. Well actually, let her do it, I don't think the sight of me will make it better."

Arkeville – I can have the medical forms done pronto. Say 12-ish"

Taiya had no clue what Megatron meant about "just do it" but she wanted to hurl, Arkeville and his constant suck ups were starting to make her sick. "But I guess having a second life would be kind of cool. I guess that dumb doctor can come up with good ideas. " .. Taiya waited for them to leave before going back down in the elevator. Taiya laughed herself to sleep with the idea of "Secret Decepticon Agent Taiya".

\- Step 3 - Brothers

Not many Decepticons were at breakfast. They were enjoying a fun time searching for a PET of their own. Some of them were displeased because they felt that there was no PET worthy of their partnership. Others just couldn't make up their mind about if they wanted a female or a male. Either way they were joyous about being able to do what they wanted without having Megatron over their shoulders. Brawl wanted to go search around a few military bases when he was done at the nemesis. The Constructicons tried their best to fit in with city life and mainly stationed themselves around human construction sites, barricade stuck with them because he knew that they had little or no control over their anger and Primus forbid that they blew their cover over just getting a little bit angry. Megatron was starting to go nuts; with no one to boss around he was getting anxious to give orders. Soundwave was rather happy that the place was quiet, for once he could hear himself think, but he was still apprehensive to admit that shockwave shared the same idea. He hated that they got them mixed up so often. But one thing is clear; there is only one Cyclops in the Decepticon team. Blackout was trying to reformat himself so that his number won't be picked up so easily. The last time they figured it out, he just needed a number still active. 4500 X had to go, well at least not forever. Blackout was attached to the little number now. It was better then his Cybertronian number, 2355689000746558231, that was too long to leave an impression on the enemy. Arkeville had a giant stack of papers in front of him, all neatly sorted and bundled. When it came to suck ups, he was king. Frenzy and Rumble were joking how they left Taiya drooling and snoring in the training room. Jokes of which Taiya was not happy to hear.

Taiya – "SHUT IT! As soon as I get a weapon I will rip you two apart. Either that or I will make one."

Rumble – "You beat us, and I and Frenzy will wear Tutu's for a week."

Taiya – "One against two that is not a fair fight. If I had my brother I would take you up on that offer."

Blackout – "Speaking of your brother, He is looking for you." {Blackout handed her the poster}

Taiya – {trying to sound surprised} "STEPHEN! At this rate I thought he forgot about me."

Blackout – "Nope and I have to take you back to your home town today and see him. We have to get the search for you to stop. It is starting to look suspicious."

Taiya – {Got up and hugged blackout} "Thank you, I really miss him. I haven't seen him since I was a freshman in college."

Frenzy – "IS HE COMING BACK WITH YOU?"

Taiya – "That would be so awesome." . . . . "But…"

Rumble – "But what?"

Taiya – "Megatron won't allow it…. How can I explain what I did? What I ….am"

{Rumble and Frenzy looked at each other and smirked as they read each others minds}

Taiya – "what are you two up to?"

Frenzy – "Megatron said we could all have one PET. Right?"

Taiya – "Yeah…. This helps me how?"

Rumble – "Well seeing as Scorponok cannot decide on a PET normally, cant Blackout just pick two in place of Scorponok?"

Blackout – "That just might work, excuse me." {Blackout rushed over to Megatron and you could see them talking}

Megatron – "ARE YOU SLAGGING ME? TWO! YOU WANT TWO!? AFTER WHAT I DID FOR YOU ALLREADY. NO, NO, OBSOLUTELY NOT!"

Blackout – "Hey it was your choice."

Megatron – "no"

Blackout – "Okay how about this, you can meet the boy and decide then."

Megatron – "I hate it when you catch me in my own decisions . . . . . fine, I STILL GET TO DECIDE. {Looked over at Taiya who had her hands up like Please Megatron} YOU'RE NOT OUT OF THIS EITHER; I NEED TO HAVE ANOTHER TALK WITH YOU!"

Taiya - {just near frightened went back to eating her toast, to which ended up more on her cheek then in her mouth due to her quavering}

Bonecrusher – "Damn, you humans are stupid, you can't even eat right." {Not realizing that Blackout was right behind him}

Blackout – {sighed, then taking one of his blades off of his back swung it had against bones' head} "and you are really stupid for saying that in front of me"

The others tried desperately to contain their laughter at the sight of Bonecrusher's head. It was dented pretty badly. Bones could only try and keep his cool, the last thing bones would want is to piss off a much more powerful con then him.

Brawl – {came rushing in, covered with dirt, grime, and motor oil} "Thank primus I caught you in time. You almost left without these." {Holds up tiny pair of roller blades}

Blackout – "where have you been?"

Brawl – {looking sort of perturbed} "I told you I was making these."

Blackout- "It took you six weeks to build those? What record are you "trying" to break?"

Brawl – "totally ignoring you rudeness, but yes, you try making something so small?"

Blackout – -

Brawl – "As I thought."

Blackout – "So short-circuit me."

Brawl – {looking very excited} "Try em on!"

Taiya – {slipping the roller blades on} "OOOO Very comfortable"

Brawl – "now to get the wheels out you have to think this "Retract Blades"."

Taiya – {nodded and closed her eyes, and after a few seconds a set of five wheels unfolded from the base of the shoe} "WOAH, THESE ROCK!"

Brawl – {smiling as Taiya got up and started to skate across the table} "YES THEY WORK."

Taiya – "Now I can keep up with you guys a bit better."

Brawl – "Not only that but I built in a few compartments and also some small rockets that can help you accelerate for a few seconds at a time."

Taiya – "what kind of compartments?"

Brawl – "A spring loaded knife is on each skate to the outside that can launch it into your hand, and a compartment for little flash bombs or grenades. I am still thinking of more."

Taiya – "Thank you very much Brawl"

Brawl – "Consider it an early chritmass gift" {obviously not getting how to say holiday names}

Taiya – "How do I make the knife come out?"

Brawl – "the sensors in your leg talk to the skates, just talk to your legs."

Taiya – "okay, retract left knife" {nothing happened so frenzy walked over to look at them to see if he could see the problem when, the knife sprung out and hit him in the head}

Rumble – {laughing} "Nice one Taiya."

Taiya – "I so did not mean to do that."

Frenzy – "I believe you, its hard to get used to new weapons . . . You however Rumble." {Frenzy picked up the knife and threw it at Rumbles arm, the knife cut through a few wires that were now making Rumbles arm rotate in a circle}

Rumble – "OUCH!" {He said as he tried to control his arm, only making it hit him instead.} "YOU SON OF A SLAGGER, FIX THIS!" {WHACK} "OUCH"

Frenzy – "First lesson on projectiles Taiya, always go for a weak point, and in rumbles case, the outer ½ inch section of wires that control his arm. The problem with Rumble here is that he has a ton of weapons but only a few fail safes."

Rumble – "If I could get my arm to stop, I would whack you!" {Slam} "OOOUUCCHH!"

Frenzy – "See, He is too easy to beat."

Rumble – "YOUARESUCHAMOTHERSLAGGER!"

Bones – "WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP, YOU ARE GIVING ME A FRAGGING HEADACHE." {Bonecrusher said as he got up to leave the room and too proud to say it but he was jealous, his own design was now on a human. This made bones very angry}

Frenzy – {fixed his brothers arm and also figured out it was just the skates tuning process to get used to Taiya's brain waves} "I can help you practice when you come back, me and rumble cant wait to meet your brother, and good job brawl, the skates are above standard." {Frenzy and Rumble waked away} "See I told you shurikens were a good choice."

Rumble – "You got this round, but I will pawn the next."

Frenzy – "We'll see."

-Step 4 – Life

Taiya and Blackout left later that morning, with doctor Arkeville's paper work. Blackout scanned the local area to find a good place to land. He choose an area according to him, was an old abandoned farm.

Blackout landed and let Taiya out. He Transformed back into his biped form and started to remove a lot of his outer shell.

Taiya – "What are you doing?"

Blackout – "I have to loose-{crash} a lot- {crash} of this- {crash} gear. Otherwise I will sound like godzira "

Taiya – "I think you mean Godzilla"

Blackout – "Well then why do the characters in the movie go "Godzirrrraaa?"

Taiya – "They can't pronounce the double ll's"

Blackout – "That-uh-explains it – {Crack-crash}"

Taiya – {Tilting her head} "You look… uh….well….uh…"

Blackout – {now looking like a skeleton covered in metal that could barely be called a transformer let alone a robot. Was no more then a frame and a few components} "Wow, I feel light. Its amazing what 3 tons of hardware off of you can do."

Taiya – "Are you planning on walking around or can you still transform?"

Blackout – "My plan is to hide my gear and let Scorponok guard it, meanwhile I will have to try transforming into something smaller then a helicopter."

Taiya – "How about a car?"

Blackout – 'Good one, but what car? The only car suitable for my size is a limousine."

Taiya – "Why don't you just transform into a truck, or a large SUV?"

Blackout – "I think I know what model too."

Blackout placed his gear inside an old abandoned wheat grain silo. He covered it with hay and a few branches. And just to make sure that no one dared to look inside the old silo, he fashioned a sign that read {WARNING: BIO-CONTAMINATION, NOTICE OF QUARANTINE AND EVICTION}. Blackout transformed into a Ford Escalade, and told Scorponok to stay there and guard the old silo. Scorponok buried himself underground to hide away too, but not too deep, he could sense all that was going on above. And just had to wait till someone dared to go near the silo. Taiya got into the front seat and blackout kind of got angry at that.

Blackout – "Hey I can drive you know."

Taiya – "Right, it will look very convincing having no one behind the wheel. Anyways, I am just pretending to dive. Besides that holographic driver of yours is not exactly the SUV type."

Blackout – "Okay, okay, I just don't want anyone steering me. Its bad enough I have to be a stupid truck, I mean how do Autobots do this? This is worse then having your circuitry rusted. Who thought it was a good idea to drive everywhere, it is much better to fly."

Taiya – "I guess that's why Decepticons are better then Autobots, but we have to blend in. anyways, it might be fun."

They started out to Taiya's school to see if they could hand in a copy to the school about why she hadn't registered for fall classes or handed in her physical. Taiya went into the school and it took about a few hours for her to go to every staff member and explain her absence. She also owed some money for not paying for spring. She took out her debt card and paid for it. She also put money down for fall. A file clerk in the admissions office looked absolutely stunned at seeing Arkeville's name and signature. Taiya had to contain her shear disgust when the clerk said "DOCTER ARKEVILLE! THE DOCTOR ARKEVILLE!? When I was your age, I practically worshiped the man." Then she made it worse by fanning her self with the file. Taiya's eye started to twitch as she left the building and headed back to blackout who was trying his best not to transform and kill the pigeon that had landed on top of him. The next stop was the police station to cancel the missing persons report. The cops took a look at the file and said they would clear it. But the police commissioner couldn't resist a time to give her a lecture of telling people where she would be before doing something like this again. She looked over at the wall of missing persons and took down her picture. Some of the cops were just happy that they did not have to load one more dead body bag and ship it back to the morgue. One of the last places was her small apartment. It was a renovated motel that was now serving as apartments. Taiya could see six weeks worth of mail and newspapers all piled up. She got out and took out her backpack to load the envelops. She also took the newspapers and tossed them into the recycle bin at the far left of the building. When the lid crashed this made her landlord come out to see what made the noise. With a shotgun in his hand and a cigar in his mouth looked pissed at seeing Taiya standing there, who after meeting the Decepticons could not get distressed by the gun. The landlord was middle-aged man who had a beer belly and a foul behavior. He looked like the overweight gym teacher that scared you out of your mind in grade school. He always smelled of cigar smoke and he wore polo shirts with various stains on them.

Landlord – "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!? 2 MONTHS OVERDUE PAYMENT, NO NOTICE, NO CALL, JUST GONE!? IF IT WASN'T FOR THE LAW I WOULD SHOT YOU!"

Meanwhile, in the parking lot, Blackout tightened his transistors as to not blow his cover. You could see the words {Note to self, KILL the landlord} being written on the middle console screen.

Taiya – "Mr. Hayward I can explain everything."

Hayward – "YOU'D BETTER."

Taiya – "I just finished with a medical study and it came up so quickly I didn't get a chance to get back to everyone about it."

Hayward – "Study, WHAT STUDY?"

Taiya – "Do you know a Doctor Arkeville, Mr. Hayward?"

Hayward – "Wasn't that the psycho that killed his med students in Colorado a while back?"

Taiya – "Well yes, he was given another chance by the medical board." {Taiya handed him a file}

Hayward – {Took the file and flipped through the pages} "It looks like you have everything here, but WHERE IS MY MONEY!"

Taiya – "I was just headed to the bank for some up to date checks."

Hayward – "2 GRAND, I MISSED OUT ON 2 GRAND BECAUSE OF YOU."

Taiya – "Listen, you will get your money."

Hayward – "I better, word around the neighborhood is that you got some bo, and a bad one at that."

Taiya – "Who started that bull shit about me?"

Hayward – "a girl like you just goes missing, well there had to have been a reason and word on the street is that you got mixed up with some biker dude."

Taiya – "No, none of that happened."

Hayward – "this is just some street advice Taiya, go to the cops, get the asshole locked up. I may be a jerk but I know the law."

Taiya – "You are overreacting Mr. Hayward."

Hayward – "You pregnant or somethin?"

Taiya – o/o ;;;; "NO I AM NOT PREGNANT!"

Hayward – "okay, BUT CONSIDER THIS YOUR EVICTION NOTICE. I AM TIRED OF YOU MISSING YOUR PAYMENTS. YOU ARE BAD BUSINESS. AND THE LAW SAYS I HAVE TO GIVE YOU 4 WEEKS TO PACK UP, AND YOU ARE OUT!" {Mr. Hayward turned around and slammed the door to his apartment}

Taiya – {mad} "FINE, I AM LEAVING, WHO NEEDS THIS SHIT HOLE ANYWAY!" {Taiya unlocked her apartment when a woman came out from the unit next to her's}

Lady- {Ran up to Taiya and hugged her} "Oh Thank God you are all right. We have all been worried sick about you."

Taiya – "Miss. Quincy, I am so happy to see you."

Quincy – "We thought the worst, what if you had been kidnapped, or abducted, or sold of to some Mexican drug cartel."

Taiya – "Its okay Ms. Quincy, look at me, I am fine. I just came back to get the missing persons report to stop. And to pack my stuff."

Quincy – "You're moving?"

Taiya – "More like evicted." {Taiya tore off a few notices on her door} "And by the looks of it, my water, gas, and heat have been shut off. Along with my car has been impounded by the repo service. And I am fired."

Quincy – "Listen, if you would just let me pay you for once."

Taiya – "NO, I told you I would never charge you for babysitting Timothy."

Quincy – "Let me please."

Taiya – "It's okay Ms. Quincy. Tell you what, after I move, I will probably still be able to come back and babysit for little Tim."

Quincy – "one moment Taiya… {Ms. Quincy went back into her apartment and came back with the poster her brother made} your brother is looking for you, he was just here last weekend."

Taiya – "Yeah, that's why I had to come back to make sure people know where I went."

Quincy – "if you won't let me pay you, then I can at least let you use my phone to call your brother."

Taiya – "That would be wonderful Ms. Quincy."

Taiya called Stephen but all she got was a dial tone. Not known to Taiya or Stephen was that his European cell phone would not allow incoming calls while roaming. She left a message and when she tried to leave, timothy would not let go of Taiya's leg. He said he didn't want Taiya to go. So it took a bit of maneuvering to get back to her apartment. When Taiya's mom died she gave most of what was left to her, to her dad. So the only thing she had to pack up was clothes and a few other things. She would have to wait till tomorrow. She told blackout that she would get her stuff packed up tonight and be able to leave by tomorrow afternoon. So with that blackout said he would be back to pick her up at 6 the next day. He had to make sure Scorponok was behaving himself. So Taiya started to pack up her stuff and was kind of relieved to be leaving Indian trails apartments. To Taiya, it was more like dirt trail apartments. The furniture came with the apartment so she did not have to pack that up. So other then throwing out old food and some trash, it was easy. Megatron contacted Blackout and said that they could have the space bridge ready by tomorrow night. Starscream barely had to do anything. The only thing left was to install the control panels in key areas around the globe. This would be a piece of energon cake, according to star. All he had to do was insert a giant stake like device that would make the necessary connections. Megatron also wanted to make sure that only Decepticons could activate it so the sensors scanned for Decepticon code. Arkeville said that humans would not be able to activate it because of their inability to send out a signal. So Starscream had to modify it to scan DNA. Although, Starscream never thought any job was too difficult for him. He had made the comment "Too hard for the great star? I think not."

-Step 5 - Playing Catch Up

Meanwhile, Stephen was at the police station yelling at the officer for not telling him about Taiya.

Stephen – "WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME?"

Fanzone – "Calm down kid, we were going to call you."

Stephen – "Did she say where she was going?"

Fanzone – "Nope, not a word. But don't worry; she just got out of a medical study. At least that is what this file says."

Stephen –"file what file?"

Fanzone – {handed him the file}

Stephen – {read the info} "This makes no sense, my sister is a Trypanophobiac, she hates medical anything."

Fanzone – "well maybe she changed, not everyone stays the same you know."

Stephen – "I gotta go, I have a bad feeling about this."

Stephen headed back to Taiya's apartment but yet again he just missed her. Taiya took the bus and was at the bank getting new checks. She was having trouble at the bank over a new law, stating all new checks had to go through new paperwork. So Taiya had to wait for those, but instead of waiting she took the bus to go to the repo lot and see if she could get her car back. The car company said they would be willing to let her have the car for the regular payments she missed and 87 dollars extra for the repo service. But Taiya did not have enough money so she had to let the car go. The company said that they would report her to the credit union and this would hurt her credit. So while Taiya was clearing things up Starscream was already started on installing the first space bridge, now deemed Terra Transport, outside Taiya's home town 100 miles away in one of the most remote regions. The population of the area was 40 people. Taiya and Blackout would take it back to the nemesis. All day Stephen and Taiya kept missing each other and Taiya even checked in with her aunt and uncle. They were just happy to see her alive. Later that evening blackout came back and he let Taiya load up her belongings on to him and they went back to the barn to pick up Scorponok and blackouts gear. He said they could come back tomorrow if she would like. She asked if blackout would bring her stuff back to the nemesis and meet back with her tomorrow morning. Taiya wanted to give her brother one more night to catch her. Blackout said no and Taiya left a note on her door to her brother. She got into the car and just started to drive away when Stephen saw his sister. He tried to get her attention with the horn but it didn't work. Blackout did not know what to do either because to him that must have been some sort of earth custom to honk your horn at someone. Blackout said that he would be more comfortable driving to the terra bridge first and then coming back on his own for Scorponok. Taiya agreed, she thought it had to do with the weight of the cargo. But blackout was just wanted to be alone and get back and kill Mr. Hayward. So he just said yes when Taiya brought up the weight. He did not want Taiya to know what evil thoughts were going on inside his head. Now he just had to decide how he would do it, blades, bombs, or even just crushing him. All thoughts of which made blackout sinisterly happy. Stephen was falling behind; he was still not used to American driving. So he lost then at exit 32, but he kept a keen eye on them. He trailed behind as they drove out farther and farther from the inner city of Northbrook. He saw that the escalade started to drive down a country road and this halted Stephen for a while. He forgot how to turn his rental car into four wheel drive. So he had to watch his sister drive away. But he could still see them so he wasn't too scared.

Blackout drove into a forest area and fixed his position to the terra bridge. He let Taiya get out so that he could test Starscream's work first. Last thing he would want is his PET being turned inside out by one of stars mistakes. So the monitor scanned blackout and accepted him as a user. Taiya adorned her skates and put her sandals away in her bag. In a big flash blackout was gone. Taiya went over to the monitor and it started to cycle down to accept another user. Stephen parked his car, but wondered what happened to the escalade. He got out of the car and looked around for his sister, just trying to keep the thought of "Taiya's just on a picnic" and will be around here somewhere. A thought that did not help calm him. The terra bridge (TB) cycled down and Taiya stood in the middle of the circle and a big grid scanned her and verified her DNA, FLASH, Taiya was gone, but before she vanished her brother caught sight of her and ran down the hill to the blinding flash. Taiya was on the other side magically unharmed. She retracted her blades and skated down the hall to go help Blackout with her things. Stephen got to the bottom of the hill and looked around. He started to walk around and saw a strange light and saw a box with diagrams that read off {C-Cycle down, 20 sec} this was getting weirder and weirder by the minute. First he sees Taiya and just like that vanishes. Was this part of the medical experiment, experimental transportation? If so, he stood where his sister was standing and the machines grid system shown again. Being a twin the machine only read the first 22 chromosomes neglecting the last pair that determined sex and accepted him. Although the machine thought it was Taiya not Stephen. A blinding flash enveloped him and his body felt like it had been squeezed through a narrow passageway. As his body was digitalized and separated into molecules they speed faster then a bullet train. His body reformed in a long tower like room. He looked at the size of the room and it was gigantic. Probably at least 7 stores tall. He started to walk and hit the hallway. It was so far in length that not even Stephen knew how far it must go. But he had to find his sis and figure out what in hell was going on. He headed down the hall and was perplexed by the symbols on the walls. He continued until he saw something coming so he backed into a room. A room the size of a small warehouse. He looked around while the person in the hall passed and he saw giant computer, cables as thick as tree trunks, and a ton of bolts and other machine parts. He must be at a workshop, but what workshop needed such a large screen for their computer? He stayed silent and peered around the corner to see TWO TRANSFORMERS!? TWO, TWO, RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM, And he could tell they were not friendly. The first one had 8 spike prongs on his back and the other one was a Cyclops? He was really scared now, all he thought was exit, where is the exit. He headed down the hall as quiet as he could be but tripped over his quavering feet. With a small crash he caught the attention of the two Transformers and the one with the spikes looked menacing.

Bones – "INTRUDER!" {Bonecrusher ran at Stephen who could only get up and start running himself}

{{An alarm sounded}}

\- Step 6 - Dodging Hell

Stephen ran faster then he had in his entire life. Screaming and running away from the beast tried his best not to get killed. He thought it must be a nightmare. But the monstrosity of a being was obviously keen on getting Stephen. Unfortunately Bonecrusher's size did not help him catch the small earthling. He kept going to high. Stephen squirmed his way out of Bonecrusher's grasp. All the more reason why Bonecrusher was getting madder with every attempt. He was starting to loose it, and Stephen thought he was loosing his mind. Just where the Hell is this place?

Bones – "STAY STILL SO I CAN KILL YA!"

Stephen – "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" {Dodging another blow as he slid into the elevator, Stephen got up quick and pressed a few buttons} "DOWN, GO DOWN."

Bones – "YOU CANT ESCAPE ME BOY!" {Bones said just as the elevator doors closed}

Stephen – {clicked more buttons}

The elevator went down and Stephen backed against the wall panting and very alarmed. His heart was racing at about 300 bmp. He grasped his chest and spoke thorough gasps.

Stephen – "What is going on? Where am I? What is this place? And WHY ARE THERE DECEPTICONS HERE? WAKE UP STEPHEN YOU ARE IN A DREAM, HA HA HA YEAH A DREAM. . . . THEN WHY AM I NOT WAKING UP!?"

As the elevator went down Bonecrusher could not wait for the next cab, he pried the doors open and jumped down onto the top of the elevator cab. With a big bang Stephen was knocked to the floor. The elevator stopped and he rushed out. Running like mad trying to find a way out. Taiya and the others were looking at the monitor to see what the alarm was about, and to Taiya's horror it was her brother. She immediately skated off to stop Bonecrusher form killing him. Frenzy, Rumble, and ravage hearing the alarm went to help bones to get the human intruder. They opted for the vent shafts because bones destroyed the elevator. Bones ripped a whole through the elevator and came crashing down the elevator shaft, realizing he needed some length wielded the spike arm off of his back. And began to swing it at Stephen. Stephen was barely missing his swings now. As Taiya rushed to stop the cons from killing him. She halted at the elevator shaft, realizing that the only cabin was now at the bottom of the shaft no thanks to Bonecrusher. Taiya turned around to look at blackout, and said "THROW ME UP!" Blackout looked confused. "Why?", Taiya responded "THAT'S MY BROTHER UP THERE.". Blackout now startled just agreed and grabbed Taiya's hand and as hard as he could threw her up the elevator shaft to the opening. Blackout headed for his second set of gear to go help Taiya. He was thankful he saved it from when he worked with Spaceshot. Taiya felt like she was flying, but with blackouts perfect throw landed quite gently 2 ft from the drop. She could see bones taking swings at her brother. In a frenzy she skated off to catch bones. Waving her hands at him to get his attention. Stephen on the other hand was the cons attention.

Taiya – "STOP BONECRUSHER! STOP RIGHT NOW!"

Bonecrusher – {obviously not listening} "AAAARRRAAAHHH!" {Swing-crash, swing-crash}

Stephen – "I'M SORRY! PLEASE STOP!"

Bones – "STOP MOVING YOU! I CANT CRUSH YOU IF YOU DON'T STAY STILL!"

Stephen – "AAAAHHHHH!"

Bones – "this will only hurt a second!"

Stephen – "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Bones – "I don't think so!"

Stephen – {ran until two smaller Decepticons halted his escape} "Oh shit…" ^^;

Frenzy – "where are you going?" {Frenzy said menacingly as he retracted his guns pointing at Stephen}

Rumble – "Yeah" {cracking his knuckles who was joined by the vicious ravage who was growling}

Stephen – {realizing he was trapped fell on the floor and started praying} "oh god, oh god, I am so dead."

Bones – "GOT YA!" {Bones swung is blades down as Taiya now blocked his path}

Taiya – "SSSSTTTTOOOOPPPPIIIITTTT RIIIGHHHHTT NOWW ALL OF YOU!" {Skated ahead of Bonecrusher to block his wrath. Stopping right in front of bones and trying to use herself to block Stephen from being hurt} "DON'T HURT HIM!"

Stephen – {looked up} "Taiya?"

Bones – "WHY!"

Taiya – "HE'S MY BROTHER YOU DUNDER HEAD!"

Rumble – "This is your brother?" {Stephen was very confused, how did these Decepticons know about him}

Taiya – "Yes!"

Frenzy – {putting his guns away} "Ravage stand down!" {Ravage did not back away; he continued to snarl quite fiercely}

Rumble – "RAVAGE." {And with that ravage backed down}

Bones – {going so close to Taiya's face his nose almost touched her forehead} "you are just lucky you have blackout to save your sorry hide."

Taiya – "Go cool your transistors, you lug nut."

Bones - {slammed his hand down by Taiya and then leaving the room in a temper} "STUPID SLAGGING HUMAN, MMMMEEEEGGGGAAAATTTTRRRRROOOOOONNNN!"

Taiya – {turned around to see her brother who looked absolutely confused} "Stephen? Stephen you alright?"

Stephen – "Taiya? Where? Where am I? What's going on?" {Looked to see the tattoos} "What are those!?"

Taiya – {touching her tattoos and bending down to see him eye to eye} "I did something really stupid. I'll explain later. But for now, are you okay?"

Blackout – {flew up the shaft and landed at the ledge} "TAIYA!"

Taiya – "Over here blackout!" {Blackout ran to meet them in the middle of the hall}

Rumble – {barely containing his laughter at proto-blackout. He only had 4 blades and his frame was boxy and his color was rather two toned} "Nice new look…hahaha."

Blackout – "It was the only thing I had."{Stephen looked at the huge transformer and was thinking, how did my sis know his name?}

Then a big crash echoed in the hall and standing at the entry to the elevator shaft was Megatron!

Who had an infuriated look on his face.

\- Step 7 - Submission and Stipulation

Megatron – "WHAT IN PRIMUS NAME! IS GOING ON HERE?"

Taiya – "Sir I can explain."

Megatron – {Walked over to them and glared at Stephen, he moved Taiya aside} "Who are you?"

Stephen – {pointed at his chest} "Me?"

Megatron – "Yes you!"

Stephen – "I am Stephen Dalton, Taiya's brother.

Megatron – "Taiya?"

Taiya – "I don't know how he got here. He just showed up."

Blackout – "Its Starscream's stupid machine. Taiya and Stephen are twins; it probably got him mixed up with her."

Megatron – {looking at blackout} "Blackout where is your gear?"

Blackout – "Back with Scorponok near Taiya's home town."

Megatron – "I can't take you seriously looking like a G1 Model, go back and get your stuff and do it fast. But no hurry we will be here a while. At least until Bonecrusher fixes the elevator."

Bones – "ME, WHY IN SPARKS NAME!?"

Megatron – "YOU BROKE IT YOU WASTE OF METAL, THE ONLY REASON WHY I PUT UP WITH YOU, IS BECAUSE BRAWL SAVED YOUR SORRY AFT! AND I DON'T WANT TO WASTE MY TIME AND ENERGY DISMANTLEING YOU! NOW FIX THAT ELEVATOR BEFORE I TURN YOU INTO ONE!"

Bones – {could only agree and accept his new job mumbling on his way down the shaft} "stupid Megatron, bossing me around, he'll see, I bet ….."

Blackout – "Yessir." {Apprehensive about leaving Megatron alone with Taiya and Stephen, had no choice but to fallow his masters orders}

Megatron – "You see bones; Blackout is a soldier worthy of accommodation, NOT LIKE YOU!" {You could hear Bonecrusher groaning}

Frenzy – {always trying to lighten the mood} "So uh, sir, eventful evening wouldn't you say, ha ha ha ."

Megatron – {sat down and crossed his arms} "don't even try it Frenzy"

Frenzy – "Try what?"

Megatron – "I know what you are trying to do, I can see past that attitude of yours."

Frenzy – "Me trying something, don't make me laugh"

Megatron – {Gave him a slanted look and frenzy stopped laughing}

Rumble – "You have the subtlety of an Autobot at a Decepticon rally."

Frenzy – {talking as silently as he could} "I am just trying to cool Megatron down so he doesn't kill Taiya's brother"

Rumble – "Well don't make it so obvious"

Taiya – {grabbed her brothers hand and went to the opposite wall and sat down, also waving to Frenzy and Rumble to join her} "Guys."

Frenzy and Rumble joined her. They pretty much sat in silence. Stephen was the only one that broke the silence amongst the four.

Stephen – {pointed to Megatron} "Taiya, who is that?"

Taiya – "That's Megatron, he is the leader of the Decepticons."

Stephen – "And these guys?"

Taiya – "This is Rumble, Frenzy, and Ravage. They work with a con named sound wave."

Stephen – "what is going on Taiya? How do you know Decepticons?"

Taiya – "I have a lot to explain, but uh….uh…guys help me out."

Rumble – "Blackout thinks your sister is hot." {Rumble said rather casually}

Frenzy – "Rumble!"

Rumble – "Hey it's not my fault Blackout does."

Stephen- "wait, you and that DECEPTICON!"

Taiya – {could only blush and twiddle her fingers through giggles}

Stephen – {thought his head would explode} "No sister of mine is dating a Decepticon."

Frenzy – "I thought you big brothers liked security, what better security then the Decepticons?"

Stephen – 'Well yeah, but one of the similar species."

Frenzy – "No use trying to fight it, its done and gone. Just forget about it."

Stephen – "How do you suppose I do that?"

Frenzy – "I dunno, whatever it is you humans do to let something go."

Stephen – "But." {Stephen could barely believe his ears. he was caught mid sentence by the intercom}

"Megatron sir, no luck on the PET issue. Dirge, Ramjet, and I had no luck at all. It doesn't look like there is a human on this planet that can make the grade. Where are you? You weren't in your command post at the top level."

Megatron – "We are on level 17; Bonecrusher broke the elevator, so you are going to have to fly down."

And in a few minutes three jet transformers now stood in front of the small group. They were known as Dirge {Blue and Black}, Ramjet {Black and red one}, and Thrust {Maroon and Black}. They all had cone like heads and looked just about a mean as Bonecrusher.

Thrust – "Sorry sir, we came up empty on that little excursion."  
Megatron – "You can check later, did you get that other thing I ordered?"

Dirge – {Cut in before Thrust could speak} "You bet we did, every code you asked for, we also did something a little bit extra." {Dirge handed Megatron a complete server equivalent of 120,000 computers worth of data}

Megatron – "Excellent job beta team"

Ramjet – "MAN Megatron, YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN IT, THOESE STUPID HUMAN JETS ARE LIKE JELLY, YOU CAN JUST SHEAR RIGHT THROUGH THEM. HAHAHAHAHAHA." {the other jets burst into laughter}

Thrust – "And did you catch the look on their faces while they ran, ha ha ha it was priceless. Their base came down like a stack of energon chips."

Megatron – "This pleases me. Oh have you meet Taiya's brother, I think his name is Steven."

{The three jets turned to face Stephen and Dirge extended his hand, Stephen shook his finger}

Dirge – "Nice to meet ya, if you are as funny as your sister, you can stay."

Thrust – "So is he going to be Blackouts new PET, or what?"

Megatron – "That remains to be undecided. We are waiting for blackout to come back for deliberation."

Thrust – "I see." {Thrust could see past his leader, what he was thinking wasn't pleasant}

Ramjet – "Rumble, I picked this up for you." {Handed Rumble a new video game}

Rumble – "Awesome, thanks Ramjet." {Nudged frenzy} "Ready to get beat."

Frenzy – "I think that's my line. You know that I can hack my way to victory."

Rumble – "we'll see, HOWS THE ELEVATOR COMING BONCRUSHER!?"

Bones – "errahh."

Rumble – "I guess that means no where, WERENT YOU A CONSTRUCTICON?"

Bones – "SHUT IT!"

Dirge – "That was when he had a brain." {That made the other cons laugh}

Ramjet – "And a personality."

Bones – "%^$^&**()%$$ %^*^$#$$" {nonsensable Cybertronian language swears, which only made the Decepticons laugh more, including Taiya who now understood it}

Taiya – {tapped frenzy on the shoulder} "Let's see if I can speak some Cybertronian."

Frenzy – "Just remember to get your t's to echo."

Taiya – "HEY BONES!"

Bones – "What is IT!"

Taiya – "Terroferenist." {Translation = you are a piece of earth scum}

Bones – "RRRRRRAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH" {CRASH} "OUCH!'

The cons just looked at each other and continued in maniacal laughter. Stephen was starting to get uncomfortable, and why was his sis so buddy buddy with them. By the looks of it, she was being held captive here. He had to think of a way to convince Megatron to let his sister go. He made a promise to their dad he would bring her home is something bad happened. And something bad did happen, his sister was so clearly brainwashed she did not know how much in danger she was. He tried to enter the conversation to cool his nerves about challenging the rather tyrannical leader. After 3 hours of waiting, Bonecrusher was done with the fix, although the elevator cab was unsettling to the eye. It looked like an ape built it. During the wait more of the cons came back empty handed. They could not fine a PET. They all kept up with the same stupid excuses, no PET was good enough, too many choices, or I got bored. Lastly Blackout showed up. He looked tired, and rather dented.

Megatron – "When I said hurry, I didn't mean hurt yourself in the process."

Blackout – "Sir, I had no idea a human could be so aggressive on the highway. All I did was start honking my horn like everyone else and some crazy driver backed up into me! Then he started to yell at me, so I uh, slammed on the accelerator andcauseda45carpileup." {Blackout said really fast almost nervously, Scorponok just wanted out, having to deal with Blackouts crazy driving was enough to make the poor beast afraid. Scorponok detached himself from Blackouts back and crawled over to Taiya and laid his head next to her}

Taiya – {started to pet scorpy} "Aww poor thing, what did you do to him Blackout?"

Blackout – "I stayed above the speed posted."

Taiya – "Blackout that is a speed limit."

Blackout – "slag that makes sense now, oh well that's why I fly, no speed limit up there."

Taiya – "Wait, did you just say 45 car pile up?"

Blackout – "Yes why?"

Megatron – "DECEPTICONS SILENCE!" {With that everyone quieted} "COMMAND ROOM NOW!"

Cons & Taiya – "YESSIR!"

\- Step 8 - Convictions

Taiya grabbed her brother and everyone headed back up. They headed for one of the top levels. The 29th floor. This was where Megatron had his command chair and could monitor all locations on multiple screens. He also had enough space to speak with his officers. Soundwave and Shockwave were at the command posts, and Starscream was at the computer modifying the TB DNA recognition software. Blackout grabbed both Taiya and Stephen, he knew what was going on, Megatron would put them both on trial. But why? Blackout thought that it would be like last time. But why were all of the cons there? He did not know. He knew however, Megatron was up to something. The others took seats around the edges of the room and Scorponok stayed close to Taiya. The four of them stood in the middle of the room facing Megatron sitting rather deviously. He was drumming his fingers at the edge of the arm rest.

Megatron – "The only reason why I agreed to this is because I want to know just how deep these so called "blood ties" go. Your species has intrigued me, you write poems and songs about love. Your species has written stories and make movies about it, and it is always celebrated February 14th. Your entire culture seems to be permanently fixed on it. And this love comes in two forms, family, and romantic love. They saw that you will do anything for family. Now my question to you Stephen, just how far are you willing to go in order to be with your sister?"

Stephen – "I love my sister; I would do anything for her."

Megatron – "Really. That I have trouble believing."

Stephen – "are you saying I am lying?" {Stephen was starting to get mad}

Megatron – {chuckled a bit} "that's exactly what I think you are doing. I saw you on the monitor screen, running away. You were more interested in getting yourself out, then saving your sister, whom you believed was here. Now if you really did love your sister, wouldn't the correct response be to say "do what you want with me, just let my sister go"?"

Blackout – "Sir is this really…

Megatron – "SHUT UP BLACKOUT!" {Blackout was confused, why was Megatron so angry?} "So am I right?"

Stephen – {very pissed, not only was Megatron insulting him, he was breaking his heart, of course he would, why wouldn't he save his sister in exchange for himself?} "I think you are full of shit!"

{The decepticons all gave each other looks of absolute disbelief, this human was challenging Megatron!}

Megatron – "seeing as you don't quite understand your predicament, I am going to let that one slide. I obviously struck a nerve in you, but I can see, I am clearly right."

Stephen – "NO YOU'RE NOT! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY, I LOVE MY SISTER, AND I AM GOING TO TAKE HER BACK HOME, AWAY FROM YOU!"{Stephen pointed at Megatron}

Megatron – {Started to laugh quite loudly now} "Did you not look at her arm boy!? SHE BELONGS TO ME NOW! SHE IS A DECEPTICON! NO LONGER HUMAN BUT CYBORNETIC. YOUR PITIFUL BLOODTIES AND PRE DISPOSISTIONS NO LONGER MATTER."

Stephen – {feeling like he was loosing the battle kept trying} "I don't care, she was born my sister first, I GET TO DECIDE."

Megatron – "no boy, no you don't. You see we are now the commanders of this world, ALL TRANSFORMERS ALIKE. YOU HUMANS WILL ALL JOIN US SOME DAY. NO MATTER WHAT, YOU WILL ALL HAVE TO CHOOSE THE SIDE YOUR ALLIANCE LIES."

Stephen – {looking at his sister, thinking all the while he was in a nightmare.}

Taiya – "PLEASE STOP IT SIR."

Megatron – "TAIYA! THIS IS BETWEEN YOUR BROTHER AND I. STAY OUT OF IT!"

Taiya – "Yessir."

Megatron – "don't you see how easily I can make her bend to my rules. She probably just wants to make sure I don't kill you. But that's no fun, all I would do is make her angry and then I would have to deal with that later on."

Stephen – "all you are is a tyrant to me, WHO HAS BRAINWASHED MY SISTER INTO ALL OF THIS! I BET THAT LUG KIDNAPPED HER TOO!" {Speaking of blackout}

Blackout – "I assure you I did no such thing." {Lying}

Taiya – "Stephen please, don't say anything more. MEGATRON PLEASE FORGIVE MY BROTHER DOESN'T UNDERSTAND, HE DOESN'T KNOW THE STORY YET!"

Megatron – "which one, how you got here, or how quickly you submitted yourself to me? Oh and there is also the matter of the initiation, OH HOW YOU BEGGED FOR ME TO STOP IT." {Megatron said though fits of laughter} "You humans are all the same, you get pushed enough, and you start to do anything to make it stop."

Stephen – {had just about had enough, he could see taiya was barely keeping in tears} "THAT DOES IT; I AM TAKING HER RIGHT NOW!"

Stephen grabbed taiya and started to go to the door. Megatron looked at Scorponok and pointed towards the twins. Scorponok barricaded their exit and with his tail he picked up taiya and brought her back to Megatron. Who then placed her on his lap. This made Stephen all the more infuriated.

Megatron – "you're free to leave, but SHE STAYS."

Stephen – {through tears} "WHAT GIVES YOU THE GOD DAMNED RIGHT!"

Megatron – "I am Megatron, that's why. You've lost just admit it."

Stephen – "I can't leave here without her, I cant, I MADE A PROMISE!"

Megatron – "Your promises mean nothing boy, nothing at all, have you even thought of what she wants?"

Stephen – "You can't possibly think my sister would choose you and these things over her own family do you?"

Megatron – "Why don't you ask her and find out for your self?"

Stephen – "Taiya, you can't actually want to stay do you?"

Taiya – {looked around the room, and came to the sad conclusion, that since her mom died, this was the closest thing she had to a home.} "I like the decepticons; they treat me different then people."

Stephen – {he thought he was going mental} "what?"

Megatron – "see."

Stephen – "how can you? Why would you? I don't understand, don't you want to come back home with me?"

Taiya – {bit her lip} "I am not like you and dad, I cant just pack up and leave, I HAD A JOB TO DO, I HAD TO FINISH HIGH SCHOOL AND GO TO COLLEGE. BUT THE DAMN STATE TOOK EVERYTHING WHEN SHE DIED, EVERYTHING, I HAD TO GET THREE JOBS JUST TO PAY THE BILLS. I was barely making it, and I never had any real good friends anywhere. People don't like me. But they do."

Stephen – "what? You never told us. You could have moved back to Ireland with me and dad. We offered it to you. But?"

Taiya – "Then what Stephen, relearn an entirely new school system, take a ton of make up classes, and be behind? I couldn't. Then I was brought to this whole other world, and for once in 7 years I AM HAPPY. BECAUSE THEY ACCEPT MY WEIRDNESS THAT EVERYONE ELSE SEEMS TO HATE."

Stephen – "TAIYA STOP LYING FOR HIM."

Taiya – "I'm not, I'm not."

Stephen – {his heart could not believe what he was hearing, the room was positively spinning}

Megatron – "see she doesn't need you anymore or the cruelty of your kind."

Stephen – …

Megatron – "at a loss of words are you?

Stephen – {sort of started to get the joke Megatron was playing, Megatron didn't want Stephens answers, he was just toying with him} "I don't like your sense of humor Megatron, SO STOP BEING AN ASS AND JUST GIVE ME MY SISTER!"

Megatron – "I see there is no bending you, however, you are a twin, and twins share everything, am I right? SINCE YOUR SISTER IS A DECEPTICON, SHE WILL ACCEPT THE PUNISHMENT FOR YOU!" {Megatron grabbed Taiya and held her tightly in his grasp}

Taiya – "AAAAAAAHHHH!"

Megatron – "it would be a shame for me to break every bone in her body, but as I said before, my property my rules!" {Megatron bellowed through evil laughs}

Blackout – "Megatron! PLEASE DON'T!" {still to scared to move, no matter how strong blackout was, Megatron was always better, this thought was one way all Decepticons bowed down in fear of Megatron}

Scavenger – "SIR THIS HAS GONE TOO FAR!"

Frenzy – "Yeah Megatron just let her go!"

Megatron – {loosened his grasp} "Now I ask you a question, EITHER JOIN US, OR YOU NEVER GET TO SEE TAIYA AGAIN!" - - - "you decide."

Taiya – "STEPHEN, JUST LEAVE ME, you don't know what he is asking of you!"

Megatron – "My how quickly, she defends you, willing to give you up, just for your own good. I would say I was impressed, but I am not."

Blackout – {looking at the boy and feeling really rotten, it was his fault, all his fault, if he hadn't been so selfish} "Sir…."

Megatron – "DECIDE, HUMAN OR DECEPTICON?" {Megatron lowered Taiya down back on to his lap, and extended his hand to Stephen}

Stephen – {seeing Taiya coughing violently, realized it was hell both ways. But one hell had his sister, and he still could keep his promise to dad, he would keep Taiya safe, as a fellow Decepticon} "YOU WANT AN ANSWER, FINE, DECEPTICON. I WOULD RATHER BE A DECEPTICON THEN TO LEAVE MY SISTER HERE ALL ALONE. You win.. you win, no more." {Stephen extended his hand to Megatron and the deal was set}

Megatron – "BEING A DECEPTICON IS LIKE BEING A FAMILY, A FAMILY WHERE MY WILL IS LAW, I JUST HAD TO MAKE YOU SEE THAT THERE IS NOW USE IN FIGHTING IT. I HAD TO TEST YOU, TO SEE HOW FAR YOU COULD GO, AND YOU PASSED. I just hope you are ready to do all that I ask, to backstab your entire race, and submit your complete and undeniable self to me."

Stephen – {bowed his head down}

Megatron – "Then welcome Decepticon Stephen."

Taiya looked at her brother in positive disbelief. Some of the Decepticons were already greeting Stephen and blackout just stood completely dumbstruck. He did not know what to say or do. She knew what was coming, a long painful surgery. She veered over to see Shockwave looking just as sinister as before. All the while thinking, "Why did I take that damn cube?"

-{end}

Not real end, just end of chapter. Lol


	11. Chapter 11

Deliberation Before Confrontation

Stephen was so confused; he was now being surrounded by Decepticons. They all seemed eager to meet him. He was about to collapse from mental and emotional overload. His heart was beating so fast; he could have sworn that it would give out on him at any minute. He just signed up to be a Decepticon; and that was a thought that just did not register. He was in the Decepticon base and right there! Was Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. And for some reason, his sister was defending him? Stephen did not want to anger the megalomaniac so he just acted as polite as he could. He was greeted by a con that to him looked like a tank.

Brawl – "Hi you must be Stephen, nice to meet you, I am Brawl."  
Stephen – "Uh…hi." {Stephen said with nervousness as a Cyclops transformer approached him}  
Shockwave – "Just great, just when I thought I was on my way back to Cybertron I have to stay and do another procedure. Let me put it this way human, I look forward to hearing you scream."  
Megatron – "Shockwave! Silence your complaining, your constant nagging is frying my central processors."  
Shockwave – "Yessir, I was only trying to joke about the situation."  
Megatron – {just glared at Shockwave who then left the room to go figure out how to change his machine to handle the upcoming procedure}  
Taiya – {tapping Megatron} "Sir can you let me down now?"  
Megatron – {pinched the back of Taiya's shirt and tossed her to Blackout who was more then happy to relieve her of Megatron and his evil grasp} "Taiya, you and your brother are to report tomorrow morning in this room by 1000!"  
Taiya – {dizzy from the toss, saluted} "YESSIR!"  
Megatron – "Ack ehm?!"  
Taiya – "Stephen!"  
Stephen – {rose his hand} "Yes sir."  
Megatron – "Better." {Megatron turned and left}  
Blackout – "Phew, I am sure glad he didn't do anything more."  
Taiya – "Speak for yourself, I think my ribs are bruised."  
Blackout – {looking at Taiya sorrowful} "I am so sorry for that. I should…I should…."  
Taiya – "Its okay, I really wouldn't expect you to put yourself at risk for me, well, at least not up against Megatron."  
Blackout – "But I should have done something!"  
Dirge – "Hey don't rust yourself there buddy, no one would dare do anything against Megatron." {Dirge said as he patted blackout on the back}  
Bones – "Unless you are slagged like Starscream." {that made everyone laugh except star and Stephen who did not understand the joke}  
Star – "HA HA very funny, you will see, you will all see, I WAS DESTINED FOR LEADERSHIP!" {star bellowed as he raised his fist in the air}  
Rumble – "Leadership of what? Of failed attempts or failure in general?" {Starscream was very angry about that, and rumbles comment only made the cons laugh more}  
Star – {bent down to see Rumble eye to eye} "And when I do BECOME LEADER, YOU WILL BE CONVERTED INTO SLAG."  
Rumble – "when you become leader, vector sigma will be offline." {earth meaning, like in when hell freezes over}  
Star – "why you little." {Starscream raised his hand}  
Soundwave – "Touch Rumble and you will not be able to fly straight for a century."  
Star – {frowned and he too left the room, when it came to Soundwave he did not mess with him.}  
Rumble – "WOULD YOU STOP THAT DADCON ROUTINE! YOUR EMBARASSING ME!"  
Soundwave – {his shoulders dropped and lowered his head}  
Frenzy – "Geeze you wanna make him cry too?"  
Rumble – "Ever since we got to earth, Soundwave has been acting kind of fragged, so excuse me."  
Frenzy – "Well if you do think about it, he is a dad to us. At least that's what earth customs say."  
Rumble – "well it's starting to bother me." {rumble said as he crossed his arms}  
Frenzy – "apologize."  
Rumble – "you have to be sparking."  
Frenzy – "APOLOGIZE."  
Rumble – "No!"  
Frenzy – "yes."  
Rumble – "Make me."  
Frenzy – {grabbed the side of rumbles helmet and dragged him over to Soundwave} "NOW!"  
Rumble – {smacked frenzy} "not in this breem."  
Frenzy – "You are such a screw head." {frenzy and rumble started to fight just like a bunch of kids which made Stephen and Taiya laugh a lot}  
Stephen – "You two act like me and my sister when we were little."  
Taiya – "It's funny huh? They are older then us but act younger."  
Stephen – "Remember the time you glued dad's hair to the pillow, and blamed me?"  
Taiya – "you bet I do, you and I both had to clean the garage for that one."  
Stephen – "oh and the time we dyed all of moms shirts tie dye?"  
Taiya – "Mom looked like a hippy for weeks."  
{the Decepticons laughed with them, and frenzy and rumble stopped fighting, the last thing they wanted was to look like a bunch of sparklings in front of the others.}  
Blackout – "I knew I picked the right one." {blackout said as he hugged Taiya}  
Thrust – "at least you have two PET's now, I can't even find one."  
Dirge – "Yeah, how did you get so lucky the first time?"  
Blackout – {thinking frag, make a story up} "Uh…just beginners luck."  
Ramjet – "Well you have to have a junion foot with you to be that lucky." {junion is like a rabbit's foot}  
Brawl – "Yup, first you save my hide, and then you find Taiya who just happens to have a twin brother. What are the probability of those odds?"  
Soundwave – "1987500/1"  
Brawl – "See that's what I mean."  
Scrapper – "Constructicons, we have an elevator to fix, seeing as our old associate is no help."  
Bones – "You're just jealous that I am a soldier and your not."  
Scrapper – "I can still turn your afterburners inside out bones." {scrapper said tauntingly}  
Bones – {shrugged} "Yeah I hate you too."

The Constructicons left to redo bones work. But before scavenger left, he handed both Taiya, Stephen, frenzy, and rumble each a box.

Scavenger – "I was waiting to give these to you guys." {they opened the boxes and inside were medallions, one was a flame, the others were, curly spiral shape lined in silver, a gold lightning bolt through a star, and an octagon with a picture of the earth}  
Rumble – {looking at the octagon} "Earth."  
Frenzy – {looking at his bolt shaped medallion} "lightning, I think?"  
Stephen – {his was the flame} 'fire"  
Taiya – {curly shape} "water and air."  
Scavenger – "well, I thought you guys are a team now and well, the humans have a thing for elements, so I found these. One for each of you, you know to symbolize what you guys can do."  
Taiya – {smiling} "It's beautiful. Thank you."  
Frenzy – "So I am energetic?'  
Scavenger – "Yes, Rumble is earth, because he can shake it up, Taiya, I saw you skating so easily, I thought wind and water suited you best, and Stephen, your sister did say you protected her a lot when you were kids so I thought firewall."  
Rumble – "awesome, this is going to look so cool in my Cybertronian form."  
Stephen – {thinking, this is odd, I thought these guys were all homicidal} "Thanks...uh...I didn't get your name."  
Scavenger – "My name is scavenger."  
Blackout – "So that's where you have been for the last few weeks. You were making these."  
Scavenger – "yup... {he was interrupted by scrappers yelling}  
Scrapper – "SCAVENGER, GET THOSE DIODES IN GEAR!"  
Scavenger – "Yes sir!" {he ran off to go help the other Constructicons}

The tension in the room died down pretty fast after that. The others went to do more work or just to sit back and take in earth's culture. One thing, a few Decepticons loved earth movies and music. Barricade loved the movies with the kick ass cop beating on the bad guys. He also loved 24, because to him, Jack Bauer was just like him, except for the "I love America" bit. Frenzy and Rumble went to play the new game and a few of the cons were watching them play. Bonecrusher went to his room to play more Disturbed music and a bit of Psyclon Nine. He never could admit that he actually liked metal music. He just says that it is the least hated of the music genres. They also got news that a few more cons would be coming from Cybertron to aid Megatron. Their names were Vortex, Lugnut, and Blitzwing. And according to Blackout, Vortex looked up to Blackout as a big brother and a role model. Meanwhile, Scorponok was kind of mad at Stephen and refused to let Taiya out of his sight. He thought Stephen would try and take away his "mommy". When Taiya explained why scorpy thought she was his mom, and Stephen only became more confused. It was bad enough thinking about his sis with a Decepticon and now another con thought of her as its mom?! This did not sit well with him. Taiya and Stephen went out to the docking bay outside so that she could talk with her brother away from the others. Blackout respected her wish and had to drag Scorponok away who was putting up a big fight. They sat on deck looking out at the ocean. Stephen now knew why no one could find her; she was in the middle of the Atlantic ocean. Taiya started talking first.

Taiya – "You are probably wondering why I am here in the first place."  
Stephen – "Yeah that would be a good place to start." {Stephen said kind of angry at his sis}  
Taiya – "this is all my fault. If I just left that boy alone I wouldn't be here right now."  
Stephen – "what boy?"  
Taiya – "you probably heard that the bots and cons want the allspark right?"  
Stephen – "Yeah, but, what does this have to do with you?"  
Taiya – "the boy that was with Optimus during the press conference, the one named Sam."  
Stephen – "you mean the Witwicky kid, whose grand-dad found Megatron."  
Taiya – "I was in L.A that day, the day the cube got stolen."  
Stephen – "you told me and dad you were no where near L.A, and that you were in San Andres."  
Taiya – "I lied, {Taiya spoke in a whisper} I took the cube."  
Stephen – "YOU DID WHAT!"  
Taiya – "quiet!"  
Stephen – "all right, all right." {feeling stupid because he forgot they were on a Decepticon ship}  
Taiya – "Sam dropped it when he got hit with debris, he was laying there, barely conscious, he kept saying the cube, the cube. I was keeping his head still after I saw him get hit, and then I saw Blackout. And I ran taking the cube with me."  
Stephen – "then what?"  
Taiya – "I kept on running, I tired to hide but Blackout found me, and I uh…uh…" {shy to say it}  
Stephen – "what did you do!?"  
Taiya – {blushing red} "I kissed him."  
Stephen – "YOU DID WHAT!"  
Taiya – "I couldn't think of anything else to do, he asked why he shouldn't destroy me, so I, uh, he he he. Resorted to that."  
Stephen – "WHY WOULD YOU KISS THE THING TRYING TO KILL YOU?"  
Taiya – "I don't know! It worked at the time."  
Stephen – "I am gonna be sick."  
Taiya – "so Blackout, being a Decepticon, acted selfishly, and blackmailed me into being his PET."  
Stephen – {got up and started pacing} "this is a bad dream, A FRIGGIN NIGHTMARE."  
Taiya – "so me and him are keeping this a secret, at least until we know how to break the news to Megatron."  
Stephen – "please tell me you're joking."  
Taiya – {looked at her brother in the most serious face} "I am not joking, and no thanks to me, I practically sold my brother up river."  
Stephen – "what did you do with the cube?"  
Taiya – {looked around to make sure no one was near} "I remembered my chemistry teacher saying that there are old lead mines no longer accessible to the public. Closed down for safety reasons. I took the cube and hid it in an old safe where the mine owners would keep scraps of gold and I wheeled the safe to the deepest part of the mountain. I figured if lead was strong enough to keep radiation from uranium contained, it should work for the cubes energy. Only I know the combination."  
Stephen – "why didn't you just give the thing to the feds?"  
Taiya – "after what they did to me and mom, I don't think so. I didn't really know who to trust. The Autobots said that the cube was needed for life on Cybertron and that they were going to destroy it. I don't want to be the one to send genocide to an entire race without clause."  
Stephen – "and if Megatron gets it."  
Taiya – "He wants to convert our souls into sparks, and using this world's machinery for new transformer bodies, make more soldiers for his army."  
Stephen – "Yup, this is a nightmare. But if blackout knows where it is, then why hasn't he told Megatron?"  
Taiya – "I don't want to be egotistical but blackout likes me, and I like him back."  
Stephen – "this is not happening. Dad is gonna kill me."  
Taiya – "yeah, I don't think he would approve."  
Stephen – "he would let you be with Frankenstein over a Decepticon."  
Taiya – "what happened to us? We used to be closer then this."

Little to Taiya's and Stephens knowledge, Megatron wanted to sit outside too, but before he came outside he decided to stay and listen. It was only luck that kept him clear of most of the conversation. He only caught the Frankenstein bit. He sat inside the hallway and paid attention to what they were saying. Megatron was up to something, a question haunted Megatron since the reign of Sentinel Prime. A question he hoped Taiya and Stephen could answer for him.

Stephen – I think the problem is we moved apart."  
Taiya – "I never could forgive our parents for separating us."  
Stephen – "you're not the only one. I don't even know why our parents split."  
Taiya – "neither do I. all I know is it's probably my fault."  
Stephen – "how could it be your fault?"  
Taiya – "if you hadn't been expelled maybe dad wouldn't have had to move."  
Stephen – "IF THIS IS ABOUT ALL THOSE TIMES I GOT SUSPENDED, NO THAT'S NOT WHY OUR PARENTS DIVORCED."  
Taiya – "Yes it is Stephen! It's my fault, if you didn't have to protect me all the time, you wouldn't have been expelled.' {Taiya was starting to tear up}  
Stephen – "HEY! That's my decision, I made a promise and BY DAMN I AM GONNA KEEP IT!" {he grabbed his sister's hand} "I promised you, I wouldn't let your hand go, not ever again! And I don't plan on doing it any time soon!" {Stephen dropped his head and looked at all of the bruises and scars from the surgery} "I failed, and I do not want to fail again. You will always be my sister, and if you think this metal and circuitry inside of you is going to change that, forget it."  
Taiya – {smiled up at her brother and gave him a big hug and knowing she had to warn him about what was to come changed her tone} "I have to tell you what Megatron is going to put you through."  
Stephen – "what do you mean Taiya?"  
Taiya – "how I got these wires under my skin and these access ports on my arms, legs, and lower back, it was a procedure that was executed by the Cyclops transformer named Shockwave."  
Stephen – "So its surgery, I've done that before, remember I had my leg reset after I broke it skiing."  
Taiya – "You don't understand, its, {Taiya bit her lip and tried desperately to keep her composure}  
Stephen – "it's what?"  
Taiya – "no anesthesia, no pain medication, that is what's in store for you."  
Stephen – {shocked} "what, you mean, bare surgery?"  
Taiya – {shook her head} "its painful, the worst pain you can imagine."  
Stephen – "that's what they did to you?"  
Taiya – {adverted her eyes from her brothers and touched the access port above the Decepticon logo tattoo}  
Stephen – "and that monster, shockwave, did it?"  
Taiya – "yes."  
Stephen – "Taiya, if you can do it, SO CAN I! and heck, if it means I can have a cool tattoo like yours, then it is probably worth it."  
Taiya – [could see her brother trying to lift her spirit} "well it may not be as cool as mine, after all I am the first so I get the coolest one."  
Stephen – "hey I am the older brother here."  
Taiya – "yeah by 3 minutes."  
Stephen – "I'm still older."  
Taiya – "whatever you say bro, its getting late, we should get something to eat."  
Stephen – "got any pizza?"  
Taiya – "I think we do, pepperoni?"  
Stephen – "Yup with plenty of mushrooms and onions."

Megatron knowing now he had to leave got up and started to head back down. Megatron's plan was coming together. What Blackout and the others didn't know, is that Megatron looked up all the information on Taiya, as soon as Blackout mentioned he wanted a PET. Only when he found out that she was a twin, did he agree. Megatron said silently to himself "They will help, I know it. I just hope they are strong enough to prove my theory." Taiya and Stephen would have to talk to Megatron the next morning. This made frenzy and rumble mad, they had hoped they could haze Stephen, but knowing Megatron was angry beyond words opted not to do it until he calmed down. In the mean time, they would have to come up with something even more devious then before. Taiya showed Stephen a room that was supposed to be for other PET's, but it was obviously for a female and not a boy. Taiya said Blackout and her would help him in making the room more him. Nevertheless, both could hardly sleep, just the thought of having to speak with Megatron in the morning was straining to the mind. After breakfast they stood inside the command room, patiently waiting for Megatron. They did not want to seem disrespectful so they showed up at 9:30. When Megatron did come in he ordered everyone to leave. He started out with Stephen, as Taiya left to go wait outside. She was jostled when the door slammed shut behind her. Megatron paced around Stephen in circles. And just kind of gawked at the boy.

Megatron – "You don't look like an identical twin. Your hair is far too dark, and your eye colors don't match with your sisters. How bizarre, wouldn't you say?"  
Stephen - "not really sir, we used to look alike when we were small, but as we got older, I guess we sort of changed."  
Megatron – "perhaps you are right, rumble and Frenzy are twins and they only have basic construction the same."  
Stephen – "But they are clearly separated by color scheme."  
Megatron – "yes there's that too, I am interested in one thing from you Stephen, why are you so adamant on protecting your sister."  
Stephen – "because she is my sister."  
Megatron – "you can drop that foolish unconditional love act."  
Stephen – "Why are you so persistent in insulting me?"  
Megatron – {sat down in his chair} "I am not, I just like to get the straight answers, now back to you, what happened to you that made you this way. Because form what I can see, you don't have any initial programming guiding you."  
Stephen – "you're not going to let me leave without telling you huh?"  
Megatron – "Nope, not on your life."  
Stephen – "I was hopping I could just forget it, but after what I did, I…"  
Megatron – "something in your past that haunts you, hum?"  
Stephen – {sat on the floor cross-legged} "you could say that, don't tell Taiya please, I don't want her to feel bad, but it was a long time ago. . . . .

It was Christmas time, and our dad took us to the city. He had some unfinished work to do and he thought it would be nice to see all of the window displays. We loved the cab ride in, all of the fancy toys, gifts, and awesome presents that only a few people could really afford. Window shopping was always fun because during that time, everything seemed just better then it usually is. The cab driver got lost, and we pulled up in front of a toy store, and we both begged our dad to let us go inside. I said it would be okay because of the security guards on duty to stop the shoplifters. He said we could go inside, but only on the first 2 levels. He also told me, son don't you let go of your sisters hand. I am counting on you. I kind of shrugged it off and we went inside. I saw a ton of soldier toys, and some neat trucks. So I dragged my sister into all of the departments she didn't like. And I could tell it was starting to bother her. she wanted to go look at the stuffed animals, but me being a selfish jerk didn't let her. I kept dragging her to things that I wanted to see and not her. she tried to be diplomatic with me, and said all she wanted to see was the stuffed animals. But me being so dumb I…I…I just yelled at her instead. I said that why would you wanna see some stupid stuffed animals, why do I always have to look after you, you are such a pest. She started to cry, but I dint let off. I just kept yelling in her face, I shouldn't have gone so far, but I did, I said I wished she had never been born and that I hated her, and that I hated being her twin. She broke free from my hand and ran out of the store. I still don't know how she made it out without my dad seeing her, but she just kept running. I just went back to looking at a new NERF toy and forgot all about it. I didn't know she went outside, so I thought she would calm down and come back. But my dad came in and saw me alone, he got mad at me, and said where is your sister Stephen? Where did Taiya go? I said she went off crying and he panicked, we went to the guard in front and asked him if he had seen me. He said that she rushed out and didn't think anything of it. My dad grabbed my hand hard and rushed out and started to yell for Taiya. We were looking for hours; my dad had to call the police to get their help. We searched for what seemed forever. But I saw Taiya's glove on the ground and my dad put the pieces together. She was down an alley, face down, she must have hit her head. It was bruised and was bleeding. My dad picked her up and god was she cold. The police helped us get her to the hospital. They said she had a compound concussion and that she was pretty much in hyperthermia. My mom came to the hospital and I never seen her so disappointed in me. My dad couldn't even look at me. I knew I screwed up. And this time it was bad.

Megatron – "go on."

Taiya didn't wake up for about a week. Because of me, Taiya missed Christmas. The night before Christmas day I saw that my parents were sleeping in the waiting room of the hospital and I took the opportunity to leave the hospital. All she wanted was to see the stuffed animals, but I wanted to get her one. So I ran to the bus station and went back to the store. When I got there they were closing down. The guard remembered me and told the manager to let me inside. When I got to the stuffed animal display they only had one left. You are not going to believe what it was.

Megatron – "try me."

A scorpion, a bloody scorpion. {Stephen chuckled and Megatron only gave a glance of what the spark. Megatron wouldn't admit it but he was actually interested in what Stephen was saying} I brought it back to the hospital and placed it by her. I wanted her to have something there in case she woke up when no one was around. And when she did wake up she blamed herself for running off. But I said I was sorry and that I would never let her go again. Since then I have just been too scared to let her go.

Megatron – "I see, but you really should be worried about hurting her directly."  
Stephen - "What?"  
Megatron – "Your problem is that you just can't handle it when you have no control over the situation. I read your school files; you were constantly kicked out for fighting with the kids because they were making fun of your sister. But in doing so, you have made your sister weak. And I have been trying to undo what you have done. All of those times she was being made fun of, you should have let her fight for her self. One day, you will cause her pain, and I am not just talking physically. There is more then one way to crush your opponent."  
Stephen – "But my sister isn't my enemy, and it's up to the older sibling to be the protector!"  
Megatron – "WRONG! That was never your mission, your mission was to be her aid, not her lifeline. And your father was a fool for putting that kind of pressure on you. He should have been more interested in having two strong children instead of one."  
Stephen – {just sat confused and a tad bit unnerved}  
Megatron – "You are so much like rumble it is scary, you remind me of how he used to be back before the war. But I will get more into that when I speak to you both. And before I let you go, just how is it that your sister has a Chinese name and you have an European name?"  
Stephen – "Our parents meet at a Chinese restaurant named Taiya's Rice & Wok, the waiter that brought our parents together, his name was Stephen. That's how I got my name. I still get letters from him, he is sort of a god-father."  
Megatron – "Your free to go, tell your sister to come in and then when I am done with her, I want to speak with you both."

Stephen now more angry forced himself to say yessir and left the room. It was Taiya's turn. The door slammed shut.

Megatron – "Your turn." {he said kind of tauntingly}  
Taiya – "sir."  
Megatron – "Taiya, I would say that you are weak, do you agree?"  
Taiya – "In comparison to you sir, yes."  
Megatron – "Stupid?"  
Taiya – "probably."  
Megatron – "useless?"  
Taiya – "If you say so sir."  
Megatron – "NO!, Don't you ever stand up for your self?!"  
Taiya – "only when necessary sir."  
Megatron – "This is worse then I thought. Don't you ever get angry, upset, or just steamed off at someone?!"  
Taiya – "of course I do!"  
Megatron – 'THEN WHERE IS IT? WHERE IS YOUR SPARK? YOUR INNER FIRE?"  
Taiya – "I …uh…. {Taiya was clearly lost for words}  
Megatron – "HAVENT YOU EVER PLANNED REVENGE ON SOMEONE? PLOTTED SOMEONES DEMISE?"  
Taiya – "No! not that I can think of?"  
Megatron – "Liar! EVERYONE HAS EVIL THOUGHTS, EVEN THE GREAT PRIME! WHERE ARE YOURS?"  
Taiya – "I DON'T LIKE THAT SIDE OF ME!" {Taiya grabbed her mouth as she felt she had let something really bad slip her lip}  
Megatron – "Now we are getting somewhere. Don't like your evil side do you? Well let's just say I am dying to see it. And I plan on giving it a hand."  
Taiya – "why do you even care!?"  
Megatron – "YOU'RE A DECEPTICON SLAGGIT! NOW ACT LIKE ONE!"  
Taiya – "but I thought the point was for me to stay out of trouble. And to do everything you say."  
Megatron – {getting annoyed} "STOP THAT NICE GIRL ROUTINE! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO EARN POINTS WITH ME IF YOU DON'T START ACTING LIKE PART OF THE TEAM!"  
Taiya – "You mean you want me to be nasty?" {confused because she was taught to be kind and courteous to others}  
Megatron – "YOU ARE NOT HUMAN ANYMORE, SO DROP WHAT THOSE PITIFUL BEINGS TOLD YOU TO DO. I WANT YOU TO GET MAD, I WANT YOU TO START FIGHTING, NOT JUST WITH YOUR FISTS, BUT WITH YOUR MIND AS WELL. BUT MOST OF ALL I WANT YOU TO STOP BEING A PUSHOVER! NOT EVEN FRENZY WILL PUT UP WITH SLAG; YOUR SIZE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH STRENGTH! Out there I want you to put on a face but not here. Isn't there anyone you wish harm?"  
Taiya – {still scared to speak of causing someone pain}  
Megatron – "Still scared to speak." {Megatron sighed and lowered his hand and Taiya sat down in his palm, he lifted her to see her eye to optic} "Just how badly did this world screw you up? I want you to forget what those meager beings told you to do and just tell me what you want to do. Now imagine you are a transformer, what would you do with that kind of power and who would you want to take down?'  
Taiya – {finally letting go} "The state, the state for taking what my mom left me."  
Megatron – "What would you do to them?"  
Taiya – "I want their building to burn, till its all cinders."  
Megatron – "Anyone else?"  
Taiya – "I mean no disrespect but, Shockwave sir, for what he did to me."  
Megatron – "Here I expect you to get mad, regardless of what you feel is moral or right. Here there is no right, your human morals are not important. Remember you are a Decepticon no longer human. I know I have a long way to go till I can make you more like us, and we need to get you a weapon."  
Taiya – "Any other orders sir?"  
Megatron – "Show some initiative and just because I am Megatron, doesn't mean you cannot ask me for things, including permission. So we both have a mission, mine is to find out what makes you snap and get angry, and yours is to not take any slag."  
Taiya – {saluted} "YESSIR!"  
Megatron – {let her down} "STEPHEN! IN HERE NOW!"  
Stephen – {came in rather fast} "Yes sir!"  
Megatron – "Now, you two get to help me."  
Taiya and Stephen just looked at each other

Megatron – "I want you both to get a copy of what it was like on Cybertron before the war, to see how the Autobots cannot be trusted. In the mean time, there has been a question that I cannot for the best of me answer. Back before the war hit full force, Frenzy and Rumble worked in the mine with me. We were all the lowly workers of the Autobot senate. Back then Rumble would not allow Frenzy to go anywhere by himself. You see we can track back to when a transformer came online for the first time. Rumble and Frenzy were created almost simultaneously. A rare occurrence in transformers. for the longest time I have felt that twins share a special connection with one another, and not just twins all transformers that were created at the same time. The two seeker teams, the Constructicons, and the Combaticons. They fight better with each other more then they ever could by themselves or with another partner. I learned my lesson with Bonecrusher. I thought he would do better with soldier upgrades. But that has been a bid hunk of slag to my face. I think these connections give transformers their strength, a strength that I want to exploit to its ultimate degree. You humans have that connection that I need. You are linked by DNA and by a soul. I think that I can use this world's technology to make a grand and strong army, with the ability to gain even more power when working together."  
Taiya – 'So me and Stephen are test subjects?"  
Megatron – "Yes."  
Stephen – "what did I get myself into?"  
Megatron – "I am not like the Autobots say, I know the value of a good soldier and I do not think that they come a liter of energon a dozen. Now back to the story, one of my biggest failures when I was starting out as the leader of the new faction of the Decepticons. I sent frenzy out on a mission to gather information on the Autobots, after many breems he did not come back. Rumble said he got a weird feeling and ran out of the base. When he came back he had frenzy, I cannot remember of any time when I saw them both beaten so badly. After that, Rumble got mean and very protective. Remind you of anyone?"  
Stephen – {got a bit embarrassed}  
Taiya – "why didn't you just ask the twins about it?"  
Megatron – "every time I bring it up they find some way of escaping."  
Taiya – "That makes sense."  
Megatron – "I think your human family ties can give you strength. I have seen videos of tiny earth mothers lift trucks off of their children just to save them. Both brothers and sisters taking bullets and shaking it off like it was nothing. And parents getting 3rd degree burns and not feeling the pain just to save their children from a burning building. The only thing that is standing in my way of this is the lack of power needed. For that I am going to need the Allspark. Prime wants me to be more kind, And what better kindness then TO RID YOU OF THOSE PITIFUL HUMAN BODIES FOR TRANSFORMER ONES. TO TAKE AWAY THE PAIN OF WEAKNESS AND TO ALLOW YOU TO LIVE FOREVER. But of course, you would have to serve ME YOUR SAVIOR AND YOUR MASTER. {Megatron bellowed} NEVER AGAIN WILL YOUR RACE HAVE TO SAY GOODBYE TO THE ONES YOU LOVE. YOU TWO ARE JUST THE START OF MY GRAND AND NEW PLAN, TO HAVE A TRULY STRONG AND POWERFUL FORCE! YOUR PARENTS WERE FOOLS SEPERATING YOU, BUT YOU SEE, I WILL DO NO SUCH THING."  
Taiya – {feeling really happy that someone actually wanted to keep them together} "Really! You wouldn't force us apart? And I would never have to say good bye to Stephen again, not ever!?"  
Megatron – {smirked} "Now what kind of leader would I be, denying you such."  
Stephen – "So all I have to do is last a few hours of surgery and listen to everything you say, and you would do all of that?"  
Megatron – "I may be a Decepticon but I do keep my word when it is in my best interest."  
Taiya – "THANK YOU LORD Megatron!" {Taiya bowed}  
Megatron – "That is something I never tire of hearing."  
{A knock on the door interrupted the three}  
Arkeville – "Sir, I was wondering if I could see Taiya after you, I need to check her healing."  
Megatron – "Alright Arkeville. Stephen, you let your sister defend herself, Taiya, get more angry. I have more work to do, and Taiya before you leave, you have a mission at the end of the month. Train hard and listen to the twins, they know what they are talking about. You will be talking to Soundwave about how you will do your mission. Stephen your operation should be no more then 8 days off. In the mean time, {he tossed them both a CD} read up on your Cybertronian history."  
Taiya and Stephen – "YESSIR!"{Who then turned to leave}

Soundwave who was in the other room steeped out.

Soundwave – "You are pure evil, you know that."  
Megatron – "A little persuasion is all I did, why?"  
Soundwave – "Sometimes I forget just how evil your mind truly is."  
Megatron – "Well then its time all Decepticons knew why I am the leader, 4 million years I have been missing. And it is time for a little bit of catch up."  
Soundwave – "Affirmative sir, I was starting to develop rust in my central processors, having to obey Starscream's commands."  
Megatron – "I don't plan on disappearing any time soon Soundwave, so you can bet that rusting problem wont resurface."  
Soundwave – {patted Megatron on the back} "nice to have you back sir."

Taiya and Stephen fallowed doctor Arkeville to a separate room. He tossed Taiya a sheet, and told her to strip down to her underwear. She gave Arkeville an evil look and steeped behind an opposite wall. She sat on the makeshift examination table and Arkeville looked at the scars. Making a few notes in his journal and continued to make sure no infection had occurred. Stephen kept his eyes shut and tired his best not to loose it at the doctor. Form what Stephen could see, this guy was a piece of shit.

Arkeville – "Do you want me to tell you what the surgery is like Stephen?"  
Stephen – "excuse me while I pass on that."  
Arkeville – "fine, your choice, Taiya lay down on your stomach I have to check your back"  
Taiya – {laid down}  
Arkeville – {applied pressure to the scared areas} "good no scar tissue or infection, that formula worked beyond fenominal, really you should take a look Stephen, just to get your nerves up.'  
Stephen – "I don't think so." {thinking, dear God this guy is sick}  
Arkeville – "I think I know what it is, too much of a gentleman to look."  
Stephen – "Yeah it is, you dickwad."  
Arkeville – "I just wonder how you are going to fair during the procedure."  
Taiya – "my brothers tough, I bet he does better then I did."  
Arkeville – "we will see, I want to check inside your ear so tilt your head. . . good no sign of bleeding or pustules. So Stephen, I see I have you scheduled for July 28th? Any questions?"  
Stephen – "how about this one, when do you shut up?"  
Arkeville – "don't like me much do you?"  
Stephen – "what was your first clue?"  
Arkeville – "how adorable, big brother acting all tough, but you see my boy, in the medical field there is only one golden rule, whoever has the scalpel makes the rules."  
Stephen – "do you honestly think that when you are done Megatron is going to let you live. Because I certainly do not think so. And it is you who will be at the other end of the scalpel."  
Arkeville – "du ist ein missgeburt."  
Taiya – "Did you forget that I can understand you know, so shut it du ist ein arschloch." {paused, did she just speak a language she had never been taught?}  
Arkeville – "I see those cyber chips are helping you in the language department, also I am not an asshole!"  
Stephen – "by the looks of it, my sister is right, you are one {forgetting to keep his eyes shut saw all of the scars and quickly adverted his eyes and was now a bit nervous}  
Arkeville – "don't worry so much, she is practically just a female you."  
Taiya – "its okay Stephen they don't hurt. You on the other hand, I wouldn't count so lucky. Just be thankful that you are still of use to Megatron, before he kills you for being an arrogant shit." {Taiya got up and went to put her clothes back on}  
Arkeville – "such rudeness, back in my day students respected elders."  
Stephen – "not when they are creepy like you."  
Arkeville – "you see, I know I will have the last laugh."

Both Taiya and Stephen left Arkeville to his well arkevillisms. Taiya had to go train some more with rumble on hand to hand combat. Stephen was left to go wander the Nemesis and was stating to feel odd, almost like he liked it in the colossal ship. He asked brawl if it would be okay to contact his uncle and aunt to make sure he checked in with them. he was allowed and he said that he found Taiya and that they were enjoying talking so much that they both fell asleep and that he would spend a couple of weeks with her. he told then also that they couldn't reach him because Taiya hadn't gotten her phone hooked up. They were okay with it and they would relay the message to Stephen and Taiya's father and that Taiya would get a mouthful about moving without telling her family. The days seemed to flay by as the date of the surgery approached. All the while Stephen was getting used to being with all of the Decepticons, he even let the term "bro" slip when talking with Rumble, who he attached to immediately. He thought maybe these guys weren't as bad as he had thought. Even more so he saw how happy Taiya was among them. except for Starscream and Bonecrusher who wanted the twins gone. Brawl went out to see if he could show that his luck in finding a PET was better then the others. But the good and calm feeling would be shattered by the coming of day. Stephen put on a set of clothes that looked like the ones Taiya wore during her procedure. Except his shirt was a tank top with buttons along both sides. He tried to calm himself down by thinking that it was going to just be one long day of pain and then he could just rest out his recovery. To Taiya it was a bad dream all over again. He meet up with Taiya who had the same scorpion doll hanging from the side of her bag. She held his hand all the way to the surgical bay.

-  
Part two: Ready Set Scream

Less Decepticons were in the room then that of the last procedure. Taiya hugged her brother as he steeped into the bay and it made Taiya weak in the knees seeing Shockwave in the same apron. Arkeville was ordered to start off being part of the operation, and was wearing a lab coat and surgical garbs.

Stephen – "All right one eye, do your worst." {Stephen tried to get angry to block out the fear}  
Shockwave – {bent down to see Stephen eye to eye and speaking quietly} "I couldn't make your sister beg for my mercy so you will have to do."  
Stephen – "well then don't count on it."  
Arkeville – {waved to the chair} "Stephen here please."

Stephen took the chair and the same restraints pined him to the chair. His heartbeat started to elevate. But not like last time, Arkeville started an IV. Stephen was not afraid of that, but his sister on the other hand, hated the needle more then scalpel. Taiya went up against the glass and could only hold her breath. The table went backward and Megatron gave the all clear. As Taiya watched the needles penetrate her brother was starting to make her sick. Stephen handled the pain and only let go a little argh. The wires moved through the shafts of the needles and up though his body. Stephen felt like the largest pin cushion doll and with each needle came pain. Just as before, the restraints pulled him down harder the more he struggled. This was the most bizarre pain Stephen had ever felt, he did not know whether to cry and scream or to just grit his teeth and bear it. What Stephen did know is that this sucked, and it sucked really bad. He was shocked at the coldness and brutality of his captors. He knew he was in trouble when he started to tear and cry out. His muscles contracted to stop the needles from going further. He could feel a tiny hooks move along the shaft of the needles and up through his arms and his legs. The hooks made incisions in the sides of the legs and the tops of the arms. His strength began to wane as the machine pulled his flesh and muscle to the sides to make the cyber hub connections.

Arkeville – "his muscular tension is stronger then his sisters wouldn't you say Shockwave?"  
Shockwave - "I would say that is a correct assumption."

Stephens screams were haunting to Taiya to hear. She did not know what to do. And if so could she do anything if given a chance? She would have given anything just to make it stop. Stephen yelled louder as every move the machines made caused his nerves to trigger pain responders like he had never felt before. Stephen did not beg once and this made Taiya feel bad, she gave in so easily that it made her feel shameful. As the hubs started to be put into place Stephen moved and wained from side to side. He just wanted the things out and out fast. Taiya looked down at her old stuffed animal and an idea came to mind and she rushed over to Megatron and bowed down at his feet. He wanted initiative well then he was going to get it.

Taiya – "Megatron Sir, I wish to aid in the surgery." {she said through weeps}  
Megatron – "you mean you? You can't handle that kind of exposure."  
Stephen – "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" {The screams echoed and became hauntingly eerie}  
Taiya – "PLEASE SIR! I CAN HANDLE IT!"  
Megatron – "you pass out once, or throw up and you will earn yourself a painful punishment, do I make myself perfectly clear on that?"  
Taiya – "YESSIR."  
Megatron – "You may go."  
Blackout – "Sir, why did you let Taiya in when I could not?"  
Megatron – "She asked respectfully and did not just barge in. that's why."  
Blackout – "So I would have been allowed if I just asked politely?"  
Megatron – "No."  
Blackout – "why not?"  
Megatron – "Taiya bowed, that's why."  
Blackout – {angry at Megatron's biased attitude went back to his spot and mumbled} "It's probably because he just likes watching me suffer."

Taiya dropped her bag and tied up her hair and rushed over to Arkeville.

Taiya – "do you have an extra lab coat and gloves?"  
Stephen – "Taiya what are you doing?" {Stephen said through weak breaths}  
Arkeville – "yes in the back room, why?"

She ran off and found the lab coat and gloves and thoroughly washed her hands up to her elbows. She looked down at Arkeville's bag and found several prescription medications inside. A few she knew as pain meds and one was the key to her ability to handle watching the gore, a small bottle labeled Composine. She being a chemistry major knew that it was a very strong anti nausea drug. She read the label, {Take 2 as needed for nausea every 4-6 hours}. She took down 6 capsules and ran outside where Arkeville was holding open one of the hub areas that just would not stay open. Taiya could see her brother starting to loose consciousness.

Shockwave – "Megatron WHAT ATROCITY IS THIS?"  
Megatron – "QUIET DOWN! AND JUST TELL TAIYA WHAT TO DO!"  
Shockwave – "Fine! Taiya hold your brothers arm down, he is moving way too much and we wouldn't want to cause him extra pain now would we." {he said sarcastically}

Taiya glared up at Shockwave as she knew; with every scream from her brothers lips brought the monster satisfaction. She held her brothers arm down and was saddened to see her brother torn up from all of the penetration wounds. She grasped his hand and started to hum silently.

Stephen – {barely able to hold back his screaming} "Taiya . . . what are . . . you doing?"  
Taiya – "Humming the tune mom used to do when we were little, and holding your hand."  
Stephen – "Why?"  
Taiya – "Because I wouldn't be anywhere but here, now your not going to let it go now are you?"  
Stephen – "not a chance baby sis."{he said weakly}

The clocked ticked away as Taiya helped do the surgery. Stephen lost consciousness a few times. But unlike Taiya he was more in and out of it then purely out of it. The screams just like the last time became harsh and raspy. He needed oxygen so Taiya helped get an oxygen mask on. Then a machine she did not recognize sprung forward. These were like the needles but they had wide hoses at the end. Taiya asked what they were.

Shockwave – "these are chemical binders to make your brothers bones more resistant to breaks."  
Taiya – "THEY ARE WHAT?"  
Shockwave – "don't be so surprised, we did the same to you."  
Taiya – {her head started to spin, not only from the blood but the shock} "wha?'  
Stephen – "RRRRGGGGHHHMMMM!"  
Arkeville – "I wonder if his bones will handle the slightly more viscous formula I derived?"  
Shockwave – "I don't know Arkeville, but we will see."  
Stephen – {cried out as the machines injected him with a metallic mixture that coated his bones}  
Shockwave – {letting a few laughs escape his vocal box} "I've heard the human saying of a stomach of steel but not bones of iron."  
Arkeville – "Good one shockwave, I shall remember that one."  
Megatron – "SHOCKWAVE! I have warned you already! You will receive punishment, do you understand?"  
Shockwave – {angry} "Yes sir."  
Taiya – {slammed her foot onto Arkeville's and smiled behind the medical mask} "oops sorry."  
Arkeville – "Ouch!"  
Megatron – "Taiya!. . I saw that, next time go a little bit to the right."  
Arkeville – {feeling betrayed} "Megatron, YOU MEAN YOU ARENT GOING TO DO ANYTHING?"  
Megatron – "I never said she couldn't hurt you, did I Arkeville?"  
Arkeville – "no sir." {thinking, and here I thought I was becoming a friend.}

Stephen was covered in sweat and he started to shake in the later part of the surgery. He tried desperately not to wail. The last thing Stephen wanted was to give Shockwave a show. Stephens's heart fluttered with every new machine. He just kept telling himself that the nightmare would be over. His mind was spinning like a top and he passed out cold just as the last port was slaughtered in place. The smell of his own flesh being burnt nearly made him throw up. The machines moved and so did the pain. Taiya monitored his levels and was thankful to know that he was just passed out. As the machines worked the more relieved Taiya began to feel. She knew it was almost over when the laser machine etched the Decepticon logo on to her brother's arm and the same identification tag on the bottom of his foot. However, his was on the left, and hers was on the right. Taiya noted that she saw a few extra parts then when she was going through the procedure. One of the last pieces that had to be put in was the auditory implant. The implant was like a long screw that was secured inside the left ear. Hearing the drill would have made even the bravest of people cringe. It was like a dentist drill from hell. Taiya was thankful that he was not awake for the sensor implants in his hand and that Shockwave could not treat Stephen like a marionette doll. The sight of burnt flesh almost made her lose it. Every wound that was given was just one more reason for Taiya to want to kill Shockwave. But that was a thought that she had to let pass because what could she do? Humans could never take on a transformer head on, and that was the only reason keeping humans away from transformer affairs. When the surgery was over Rumble and Frenzy lifted Stephen on a gurney to the recovery pod. They laid him inside and got all of the necessary tubes and apparatuses in place.

Taiya – "Thanks guys, thanks for all of your help."  
Frenzy – "Hey its nothing, and when he wakes up, we will have a new brocon wont we?"  
Rumble – {smirked} "Yeah so now I won't be outnumbered by a bunch of computer geeks."  
Frenzy – "You calling me a geek?"  
Rumble – "yeah, you twinkle toes."  
Frenzy – {pointed to his foot} "well these twinkle toes are gonna beat you in a tag team DDR game."  
Rumble – "You are on."

The twins left arguing as usual. Taiya asked Blackout if he would watch over her brother while she got changed and cleaned up. He said that would be no problem and she went off to her room. She got the bathroom and just fell to the floor. She looked at her hands and the lab coat, covered in blood. she threw up and just let herself fall weak. What was she becoming? What had she just done? The answer was clear, she was becoming what she hated. A cold and callous individual. Is this what she had to do? And what she hated more was herself. All of this started with her, and her absolute inability to change the situation for good. She felt sorry, for everything. For letting Stephen down most of all. She threw off the gloves into the trash along with the lab coat. She didn't want the thing on her. she had always wanted to be a scientist but this is one experiment she did not want to be a part of. Her entire body and mind was just sick and tired. She gazed at herself in the mirror touching the 4500 X tattoo and had to come up with the conclusion that she was and would forever be a Decepticon and deception would have to be her game. Blackout was a master at it but even he felt guilt for what he had done. He looked down at the human boy all broken and beaten.

Blackout – "I am sorry, this is all my doing. And I know you can't hear me but I will make it up to both of you. But know this, you are now my brother and I will protect you both.{Scorponok tapped his claw on blackouts foot} and so will Scorponok."  
Scorponok – {looked up at Blackout in confusion} "**#$ " {translation = uncle?"}  
Blackout – "Remind me to get your head fixed." {feeling what in the crab nebula is wrong with you.}  
Scorponok – {hissed angrily}  
Blackout – "Hey it's not my fault you are fragged. Not even Soundwave was able to help you. And he is our computer expert."

Back in Colorado a doctor pleads with the Autobots for assistance in his experiment. A small con is found by a rather scruffy looking bot with spikes and a mustache. While one con tries to blend in on a military base. All the while, Mark McAlister was an inpatient man and hated the fact that he now had to worry about Keys in his way. He knew that the president would not authorize any scientific plans without first going to Keys. McAlister would have loved to drag all the Autobots in chains if he could. To him they were like a gun, meant to be used to kill. He wasn't looking forward to the Gala. He thought about having to sit and smile as the one they called Jazz gave the military leaders the Decepticon 101 speech. He also detested the thought that Jazz was an Autobot general. How a bot like him ever became a general was beyond McAlister's imagination. Most of all he hated his new president. McAlister loathed Whitmore with a passion, to McAlister, Whitmore was a pencil neck pushover; all traits McAlister deemed disgraceful. One thing no one knew about McAlister was his lust for power.


	12. Chapter 12

KEY TO VICTORY

-  
This is a bit of a catch up on what is going on with the Autobots

anyways HERE YOU GO

Taiya waited for her brother to heal up; praying all the while that he was all right. She joined the cons in watching some late night TV. The news was blaring, but as usual the cons never could agree on which station to watch, Rumble wanted CNN, Frenzy wanted Fox, the Constructicons all wanted to watch NBC, and Starscream wanted his favorite station Headline news. Eventually Megatron stole the remote and turned it on to Global Telle Network, a rather new station. They were a sister company to Fox so Tara Wheeler was constantly being pulled back and forth between the two stations. She was getting so famous that she had her own fragrance line. She spoke in front of what looked like a war zone.

Tara – "We are in front of the Grant Army Base in Arizona where nothing has been left but fires and broken equipment. No one has taken responsibility for the attack but I think we all know who it was that did this terrorist attack. You said it, the Decepticons. We are now confirming that this base was taken down by an astounding 3 jets. From our Autobot resources they were members of seeker team beta. We are told that their names are Dirge, Ramjet, and Thrust. {The cone heads all cheered and hollered as they got some mention in the attack}. We are still unsure about the reason behind the attack as body counts are taken. An estimated 1255 people have lost their lives and over 2 thousand injured. We are also getting reports that standard weapons were of no use. However, we get word that fuel, computer equipment, and some missiles were stolen. Wait, wait, I am getting something in {Tara was handed a piece of paper}. Oh dear, the president just issued this statement, {she read the report} "Decepticons, you have shown your intentions, and I want to tell you that your end will be swift." {the cons laughed} he goes on to saw that has issued a bounty on anyone who can bring in a Decepticon offline, to anyone who is interested in 2 million dollars to aid the capture of the Decepticon menace. May anyone who has the courage to face them have the best of luck. We are also getting reports that a server was stolen from an FBI outpost and re-obtained in Northbrook with all of the files deleted. The FBI is still not sure why the data was taken but they state that they believe it was the same con that infiltrated Air Force One is to blame. {Frenzy booed at that, since he knew it was not him that took the server}. General McAlister says he will be bringing some troops back home to guard the now clearly vulnerable bases. But speculation about how effective that will be is piling up. Many governments are now working with their enemies to help keep their own countries safe. My God save us all, we are clearly in trouble as Israeli and Palestinian forces have even stopped their conflict to aid each other. We can only hope that having the Autobots on our side will help stop the bleeding before the Decepticons strike again. And as of this moment our threat level has now been elevated to orange. A first as the events of 9/11."

Tara was stopped by the stations central broadcast. A male spoke next.

Greg – "This is Greg Benet here with a little bit more positive news, the big Gala between the Autobots and the top leaders of the country will meet up in two weeks to discus the ever going conflict between the human race and the Decepticons. Several Autobot leaders will be at the gala, some known ones will be General Jazz, soldiers Hound, Cliffjumper, and we may even get a chance to see Optimus Prime. But we are unsure due to the fact that he is meeting up with the legendary Victor Keys about plans and strategies on how to combat the new menace. And in other news, the Hoover dam is finally at optimum efficiency after the dam was attacked and bombed by Decepticons in order to free their leader Megatron. Wow we seem to be getting no new news other then about the transformers. Oh on another note, The controversial Doctor Arkeville has been missing for the last few months, to which no one in the educational community actually cares. {Arkeville got angry and left the room}. I have to leave for messages from our sponsors."

The commercial was cut off by an ad for Cassandra's new CD "Chained Melody". Many people loved her music, and it was even speculated that Autobot Blaster had a crush on her. Her tickets always sold out within the first few hours, she almost broke the record of most shows in a year. She was one of the first few people to start making songs about the Bots and Cons. Some of which were, Optimum Speed, Jazz to the Beat, Blackout the Sky, Desert Demon, Honorable Will and Megatron Might. Fan fractions were already publicizing their views on the whole thing through blogs, CNN's I-Report, and YouTube Videos. Many of the counter culture youth loved the Cons, and embraced a new silver and purple theme. Everything from t-shirts, to action figures were already in production. Taiya had to cover her face in not only in disgust but disbelief when a bunch of girls came on screen with signs reading {Megatron is Hot! Optimus is not!} . Megatron only made it worse by saying "And that is why I am the leader", you could tell he was gloating and quite proud of what he was seeing. A couple of the cons burst out laughing when one of the girls in the group was wearing a wedding gown said on camera "MARRY ME MEGATRON!" So far there were fangirl groups for all of the TF's. Including Bonecrusher!? Bones could not believe his auditory receivers and went to his room to make sure they were working right. The news station was doing a special on the whole transformers thing and one thing that made Taiya yell out, was when a batch of Blackout fangirls showed up on the screen.

Taiya – "I DON'T THINK SO FANBITCHES, BLACKOUT IS MINE, MINE I TELL YA!" {she broke out into several evil laughs before covering her mouth and getting as red as Rumble. Blackout only smiled himself and pulled Taiya closer to him, this made a few cons laugh.}

The special went on further while across the states in a large laboratory was the Victor Keys manufacture line. Where they made machine parts for a line of prosthetic limbs. The same station was showing on a large plasma TV in the facility. Victor Keys muted the TV.

Victor – "And that my friends is the reason why the Decepticons must be stopped, at the current rate I estimate that all military bases within the United States can be crippled in a matter of 2 years. I only hope that they do not continue at this rate."  
Jazz – "Forget the bases; this is sick, humans actually liking the Decepticons? What's up with that?"  
Perceptor – "Quite disturbing really."  
Jazz – "I shudder to think about what else will come of this. What's next?"  
Prime – "I wouldn't be so cruel Jazz, they just seem confused, we just need to show them that we are the ones worth trusting."  
Bumblebee – "Lets hope you are right about hat one Prime, we can only wish that primus helps us in that endeavor."  
Jazz – "I am with you on that Bumblebee."  
Victor – "As I was saying," {the bots stopped talking while blaster in the back clearly wasn't listening}  
Ironhide – "BLASTER TURN THAT SLAG OFF AND PAY ATTENTION."  
Blaster - {singing} "And the moon was struck by silver light in the middle of the night, covered in a ray of might."  
Cliffjumper – {went over and hit his head} "Blaster!"  
Blaster – "Fine, I will turn it off if you hate it that much." {Clicked the off button and joined the others around a table where Victor took the head}

A female ran into the room with a ton of files and handed then to Victor who looked through them and said thank you to her.

Victor – "Autobots I want you too meet my head computer analyst, and close personal friend, Zoe."  
Zoe – "It's a pleasure, really, but Victor we need your permission to go ahead and secure our network with 2388 beta maxim hellgate."  
Victor – "you think we have to use that line of defense? Are we vulnerable to Decepticon hacks?"  
Zoe – "that is exactly what I am saying, we should beef up our security before they find out about our " projects " and try to steal the files."  
Victor – "go ahead, {he held up a small sized computer that was that was about the size of a large watch and spoke into it as he pushed a few buttons} CODE: Verify, Project 2388, {the watch spoke, "code accepted}"  
Zoe – "Thank you Victor."  
Victor – "I trust that you can handle it now?"  
Zoe – "Of course."  
Victor – "That's why I hired you; you always make the right call when it comes to our networks."  
Zoe – {smiled and blushed}  
Victor – "Now if only I could get you to marry me."  
Zoe – "stop joking, me and you, not in this life victor."  
Victor – "Help me Prime."  
Prime – "Human romance is not my specialty."  
Zoe – "See."  
Victor – "You wait, I will figure out the formula to your heart Zoë."

Victor laughed to himself as Zoë left the room also in a fit of giggles. Victor really did want to marry Zoë, but she always said that it would make it hard for him to be a good boss to her. Victor meet her during a piano recital, she was a musical savant since the age of 4. So he knew that she could learn computers and brought her in. she was even better then the great Maggie Madsen. The two were always trying to beat each other in hacking competitions that were hosted by the NSA. However during the events of LA Maggie was given the job Zoë wanted. But at Keys tech, the pay and benefits outweighed anything that the govt. could possibly offer. Zoë was the perfect software engineer, not only was she smart, but she was a genius, she created a whole new system. The concept of using HTML, or binary was primitive to what she had cooked up for Keys. It was what she called ZSTP. {Zoë's Symbol Transfer Protocol}. She had found a way to use music symbols as code, and not just music, but sand script, and kanji. So what seemed to you as a symphony was actually a series of codes capable of crippling a network and entire system of networks. It was her musical talent shown in a rather creative way. She called her musical hacks, the dangerous melody. The conversation continued.

Victor – {sighed} "as I was saying gentlebots before my lovely associate interrupted us, we have a critical problem here."  
Wheeljack – "You bet we do, this is critical, if we let the Decepticons win here it wont take long for them to find the allspark and take over Cybertron."  
Prime – "You are right Wheeljack."  
Gears – "This is bad, it won't be long till this planet is separated by faction too. Then we will have two civil wars on our hands."  
Bumblebee – "I only wish we could do more."  
Victor – " perhaps you can."  
Ironhide – "So we take it you have a plan, but don't count your energon chips yet, we have been at this for millions of years with no avail. What makes you think you can do what we cannot."  
Victor –"the problem is not with the brawn but with the brains of the issue."  
Blaster – "come again."  
Victor – "its like this, you have tried to beat the Decepticons with fighting and I think that is where the problem is. We cannot expect brute force to work against them. From the files you sent me the Decepticons are used to being beaten and can shake off injury like a bad case of fleas."  
Prime – "that is correct, so do you have an idea around this?"  
Victor – "Yes but I need your help, I still need to understand the mind of a transformer in order to gain control of it."  
Ironhide – "WAIT A SLAGGIN MINUTE! YOU WANT TO OPEN US UP AND FIDDLE WITH OUR CERBOS! COUNT ME OUT!"  
Prime – "Ironhide! Cool your afterburners a breem, go on victor."  
Victor – "I am developing a way we can use codes to hack into the transformer mind and stop it from functioning."  
Perceptor – "HA HA HA, if it was that easy we would have been able to do that eons ago."  
Wheeljack – "Victor I can tell you this, we have already tried that form of attack, and the only thing that we got from it was a standstill. The machine me and Perceptor invented not only halted the Decepticons but us as well."  
Jazz – "Hold it Wheeljack, victor what makes you so sure you will be able to do it?"  
Victor – "Because I am human, I have creativity that you do not, and with my team I can guarantee results.'  
Ironhide – "I don't know what makes you such a hot shot but fine I will hear you out. But don't go thinking you are better then us human."  
Victor – "I don't Ironhide, but I have known about project N.B.E 1 for the last decade or more. I have access to all of the files on him, and I have only been able to scratch the surface of the complex array of circuits and mother boards within his mind. I figure if he has a computer like brain then his ability to function and think should be written in code. And if he has a code we should be able to hack into it and stopping him or any other Decepticon attack. I have had only limited success in getting the code and total function of the brain of a transformer. But that is why I need your help, so far the only thing that I have been capable of doing was to use the schematics of Megatron to aid in the production of my prosthesis line."

The door came open and it was ratchet that joined the group.

Ratchet – "Sorry guys, I was at a Red Cross charity event, apparently I am their new mascot."  
Gears – "Don't slag it Ratchet, we will fill you in later."  
Ratchet – {took a seat and tossed a CD to Blaster} "oh I also picked this up for you Blaster."  
Blaster – "W00T CASSANDRAS NEW CD! Thanks Ratchet! Cassy is but a beautiful angel soaring above the clouds of nebulon" {he held the CD close and smiled}  
Ratchet – "You're welcome."  
Ironhide – "Great, now he will pay less attention to us on top of his already limited attention span."  
Hound – "Can someone check Blaster out, I think his cerbos are fragged."  
Ironhide – "You are one to talk Human lover.'  
Prime – "Autobots please can we go back to the reason why we are here."  
Bumblebee – "Sorry , Blaster is just being himself."  
Victor – "Don't worry Bumblebee, but yes, {he took out a brick sized metal box that had spikes like cleats protruding out of the bottom} this is my first prototype, I have yet to name it so bear with me. This cube is a cyber distorter and inhibiting machine. It is meant to interfere with the relays in the mind of a transformer by imbedding computer viruses within the central processor. And that is the problem, I don't have enough of the code to make a viable virus yet. Please Autobots will you help me?"  
Wheeljack – " Prime! I wish to help the doctor in his work."  
Perceptor – 'Wheeljack, you mean let you be the guinea pig to his experiment?" {Preceptor said as he started to get angry}  
Wheeljack – "Yes, as long as he doesn't do any permanent damage."  
Victor – "I would not do any such thing."  
Perceptor – "Wheeljack wait! Don't do this, we should find a Decepticon and let it be torn apart!"  
Wheeljack – "Perceptor I know you mean well but we don't have time, 1200 people already lost their lives last week because of our war! And if we don't fix our mess. {He was cut off by prime}  
Prime – "NO! Wheeljack, that was my error, I choose to send the cube away, it is my fault that the war has engulfed the earth as well. I will not allow anyone to take blame for my mistakes." {The guilt was clearly shown on his face}  
Gears – ' Prime."  
Ironhide – "Don't shoot yourself in the back yet Prime, you just did what you thought you had to do. It was either that or let the decepticons tear our planet apart bit by bit till they got their hands on the cube."  
Prime – "I know but, Victor you are absolutely sure that you can do what you say?"  
Victor – " Prime I don't lie, especially when lives are on the line, if I fail, then I will take full credit for the failure.'  
Bluestreak – "We can't let this planet turn into Cybertron number two, if it will help, I will be a subject as well."  
Ironhide – "Bluestreak think logically, this human can't possibly think he can do all that he said. So don't give yourself up just yet. I will be a lithione uncle before I just start handing my buddies off to a human."  
Prime – "I know you mean well the both of you but I think we should let Bluestreak handle himself."  
Victor – 'Thank you Wheeljack and thank you Bluestreak, I will make sure that no part of the operation is secret to you or the Autobots. I do not want to keep you guys out of the loop. And if Prime ever thinks I am going too far, he can pull the plug. I also want to develop ways to make you stronger, faster, and smarter."  
Cliffjumper – 'HEY! YOU CALLING US FRAGGED?"  
Victor – "No but I was reviewing the so called Dinobots, and let me tell you I have seen 6 year olds have more logic then they do. Their careless and thoughtless attitudes will eventually result in damage. I can bet the one named Grimlock has caused more destruction then good. They need intelligence and they need it badly."  
Jazz – "Actually that is true." {Jazz said laughing}  
Victor – {Nodded his head in thinks to jazz for agreeing} "I just want to beat those sector seven scientists before they come up with something that will harm not only the Decepticons but you guys as well. I don't want you hurt in the crossfire."  
Bumblebee – "It looks like you have a good head on your shoulders."  
Perceptor – "I still don't like your idea Doctor Keys. But my friend has made his choice, I bet other Autobots would do the same."

A ringing sound emanated around the room and it was primes communication link.

Voice – " Prime this is Autobot Flak, I just landed and I am 34* north and 128* west, requesting coordinates to meet up with you and the team?"  
Prime – " Permission granted, I am sending them now, but be careful, I want you to have your Autobot logo clearly shown so that the inhabitants of this world know you are friendly. And try to stay off of the roads. They will not support your size flak. And try not to endanger any one."  
Flak – "YESSIR! Flak out."  
Prime – "It will be nice to see him again, he might want to help you too victor."  
Victor – "Wonderful, what does he look like so my guards don't shoot at him."  
Prime – "He is a tank type transformer; he is light green and dark forest green."  
Victor – {pushed another button on his watch} "Guards an Autobot is coming, he will respond to the name Flak, he is a tank and he is two tone green, do you copy?"  
Guard – "Yes sir doctor keys. And uh sir. I was wondering, can you get me Bumblebee's autograph, it's for my daughter Sari?"  
Victor – "Bumblebee, would you mind?"  
Bumblebee – "Its no problem, however I am going to need a big piece of paper.'  
Guard – "OH THANK YOU. YOU JUST GAVE ME THE #1 DAD AWARD! And thank you doctor keys.'  
Bumblebee – "Man you humans get excited about the smallest stuff."  
Bluestreak – "He is just grateful that he can enjoy those little things BB, you should try it sometime. Cause you never know when it will be gone.'  
Hound – "There he goes again."  
Gears – "Hound it's the truth."  
Victor – "Yeah, no need to joke about that. Another problem is the sudden disappearance of my old college professor Doctor Arkeville. Only god knows what he is up to."  
Ironhide – "Who is this Arkeville anyway? Is he a nuisance or something, cause I can take care of the matter if you want. I am always in need of some target practice."  
Victor – "No, it's not that, but with him missing, it gets me nervous." {Victor took of his glasses and rubbed his eyes, the Autobots got kind of shocked to see that his eyes were discolored and scared.}  
Bumblebee – "Uh don't take this the wrong way but what in Primus name happened to your eyes?"  
Victor – "Doctor Arkeville."  
Perceptor – 'I think it would be a good idea if we knew who he is."

Victor started to tell the story. Doctor Arkeville, world renown and world infamous. His good is only over shown by his maniacal ways. He started his career as a good doctor, researching new and effective drugs and cures. He has been the major influence on all aspects of biology. He not only helped with the small pox vaccine, but he also helped to develop vaccines for polio, malaria, and mumps. He is a brilliant man I will not doubt that. But as he grew in fame, his God like complex became ever more great. He knows more about the chemical processes of the body then anyone on the planet. He can tell you things about your body that would shock even some of the most experienced doctors. His work steams not only to vaccines but drug therapy as well, chemotherapy, radiation treatment, and radio marking. He even stated that with a laser he could kill cancer, which is now a real treatment for certain types of cancer. His inspiration lead many people to join the medical field and try to help him achieve a world of pure health. A world as he wanted that was free of disease and disorders. However, his methods are less pacifistic in nature. I was his student in the late part of the 1980's and I looked up to him like any med student would. He had a way of getting you to believe in what ever he said. I forgot my notebooks in the lab. I returned in the later part of the evening, and that day was the day I found out about his experiments. I went back to the lab so that I could get my work back when I heard screaming from the basement of the university. I decided to go check it out, I thought it was the janitor, and that he had fallen or something. I went down the stairs and saw nothing, so I continued to fallow the screams. I found a secret door behind an old ventilation grate. I yelled out and no one answered. I fallowed it further and when I came upon something so vile that a mortician would find the sight revolting. Hundreds of people locked away in cages many of which I knew were dead. The screams from them were unexplainable. It was the worst sound you could imagine. I ran down the steeps and went over to one of the cages. I asked what was going on. An emaciated man said that he was put in their by Arkeville, and that he was doing terrible tings to them. I noticed that some of the people were students, many of them were in my classes. I looked around for the keys to the cages, I was never more horrified in my life. People with chemical drips, machines hanging off of them, and even people who looked like their limbs were amputated and reattached in different areas. The literal doctor Frankenstein. I had to keep myself from throwing up. I could not find the keys, so I went to a back room, there the horror did not cease. Body parts of every kind were in jars and a few computers that were calculating the data. I spotted the keys and grabbed them, I then rushed back to the cages where I was stopped by Arkeville. He grabbed my hand and twisted it hard. I yelled out in pain.

Arkeville – "What are you doing here victor, class is over."  
Victor – "ARKEVILLE YOU MONSTER! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THESE PEOPLE?"  
Arkeville – " People? I see no people, only subjects." {Arkeville manically laughed}  
Victor – "I AM GOING TO SHUT YOU DOWN, AND MAKE SURE YOU END UP IN PRISON!" {Victor said defiantly}  
Arkeville – {walked around his student} "I don't think so victor, you see I can't let you do that. I cannot lose my work."  
Victor – "Work! Work! This is just work to you!?"  
Arkeville – " Precisely my boy. I am SICK TO DEATH OF THE LAW, ETHICS, AND MORAL CODES KEEPING SCIENCE BACK! NO MORE WILL WE BOW TO THE MEAGER MINDED FOOLS OF THIS COUNTRY OR ANY COUNTRY! TRUE PROGRESS STARTS WITH THREE THINGS VICTOR, BLOOD, SWEAT, AND TEARS!"  
Victor – "But this is madness Arkeville, these people don't deserve to become your little test rats!"  
Arkeville – "It's just a few people, and we give our oath to heal people, however, we cannot do that first without making a few sacrifices!"  
Victor – "THESE ARE HUMAN BEINGS, NOT JUST GOATS YOU LEAVE OUT FOR THE SLAUGHTER!" {Victor began to cry}  
Arkeville – "Don't cry, they only have to suffer a tad bit more."  
Victor – {walked backwards and toppled over a chair}  
Arkeville – "JOIN ME VICTOR! TOGETHER WE WILL DO GREAT THINGS, WONDERFUL THINGS!"  
Victor – "I will NEVER JOIN YOU!" {Victor reached for a scalpel and got up in a fighting pose}  
Arkeville – "Put the scalpel down before you hurt yourself."  
Victor – "I don't think so."

I tried to cut him down but he blacked me with a surgical tray. We shared a few blows as we both aimed at disarming the other. We both must have crashed into some glassware because our lab coats were soaked in blood. I was too angry to notice though. I fought with him and in the end I was stopped almost cold by him. As I tried to make one last blow to him, he picked up a beaker full of boronic acid and splashed my face. That's how I got these scars. I lost my ability to see color that day, and now if I keep these glasses off for too long my eyes start to burn. I eventually made it out of the lab and got the police. If I didn't run I probably would be dead. They put Arkeville in prison and stripped him of his medical license. The records that were in Arkeville's secret laboratory showed that he had killed about 1000 people. Of the 250 that were in the cages, only 40 lived. Most of which ended up in mental institutions. Conversely Arkeville would have the last laugh, the former president and his daughters feel ill from an assassination attempt. The assassin tried to kill them with a lethal bacterium. No one in the country ever saw it before, so they called in Arkeville. He synthesized an anti-viral drug and he was given a presidential pardon. He was allowed to teach, just not to practice. But my efforts were in vain, he still walks free. The only good that came from this was my rise to stardom. I was given grants and I started my company a few years later. And I have been going forward ever since. That is why I am worried about his disappearance.

The Autobots sat in silence in shock. They did not know what to say. Their loss of words, were new to some of them. Including gears and Bluestreak who always had something to say.

Prime – "I am dearly sorry Victor." {Prime got up and patted victors back}  
Victor – "its all right Prime {victor put his glasses back on} its part of the reason why I try so hard to make things better for anyone who is sick in this world. I am hoping that I can make up for what my old professor did and try to reach balance with the world."  
Jazz – "Hey, don't get your transistors in a knot Victor, if we see him, you bet we will give him a proper Autobot response."  
Ironhide – " Prime permission to take out the human."  
Prime – 'Ironhide you know we do not harm humans, what is with you?"  
Ironhide – "Nothing, I am just saying we could. It's an option."  
Bumblebee – "I am with hide here. This is one human in need of deletion.'  
Cliffjumper – "Okay but if we do see him, then we ain't saving him form anything."  
Prime – "All right, how about this, if you do ever see him and he is being attacked by Decepticons, save him last. How about that."  
Blaster –"Fine by me.  
Ratchet – "Victor, I could examine your eyes, I probably could fix them, and if it was boronic acid, then preceptor can help out too."  
Victor – "Later yes, but right now we have Decepticons to take care of."

As it would turn out Flak did want to help, so he agreed to join Wheeljack, and Bluestreak. The two went with victor to be examined and be made into new subjects. Prime could tell one thing from keys, he would not harm his team members. They put blaster in charge of keeping tabs with victor. He was happy as long as he did not miss any time with his music.

Back at the nemesis it was stasis time and on Megatron's floor an ominous radio signal was going off.

Megatron, Megatron please come in, please come in Megatron.

Megatron woke from his stasis and went over to his computer and spoke into the microphone.

Megatron – "What in sparks name, Brawl do you have any idea what time it is?"  
Brawl – "I am sorry sir; I did not mean to wake you. But I have an issue here, permission to engage human targets."  
Megatron – "And blow your cover, what is it for?"  
Brawl – "I found a PET sir, a female, she is in danger."  
Megatron – "Brawl I hope you remember that you are a Decepticon, and hero work is not what you signed up for. If you want that go join the Autobots."  
Brawl – "But sir, she is blind, and there are 6 of them, they look pretty dangerous. And picking on a blind girl is too weak, even for us."  
Megatron – "I agree, what kind of lowly, slagging, fragged spark core of an exhaust port gangs up on a blind girl? Permission to engage, however if you are caught, you are on your own."  
Brawl – "Yessir."  
The transmission cut.


	13. Chapter 13

A Story About Brawl

For Brawl the hardest part about being on earth was blending in. he was a large transformer so he had to pick an alternate mode suitable for his size. He picked the form of and M1Abrams tank. He liked earth tanks; he thought they were the right amount of artillery and psychological prowess. The frightening spikes in the front made Brawl look as menacing as a Terrorcon. He liked scaring people weaker then he was, that would include bots, Minicons, and even humans. One thing that had changed in Brawl since he landed on earth was his ruthless brutal treatment of beings smaller then he. He now saw it as weakness to torture and prey on weaker beings. To Brawl; being a bully was even more pathetic then being a Minibot; however, scaring the slag out of smaller beings was not excluded. He also found the vast spans of land were fun to explore and concur. The only downside to these areas was the lack of humans, if he was ever to find a decent PET he would have to stick to human military bases and try to keep a low profile. This made Brawl a tad bit angry because the only people he saw were soldiers who all seemed to have the same mindset. He had been at Fort Brag for a week and he could see no human that he would want. And if it wasn't bad enough, most of the humans at the base were Autobot fans. The only comment he could make about that was yuck. It was lonely for Brawl to stay parked in the day time by the other tanks, none of which were transformers so having a conversation with then was out of the question. He kept tempering with them while the soldiers were asleep. He loved to see their confused faces in the morning when they saw that the tanks all had their treads taken off and barrels detached. He also thought it was funny when they talked in barrack talk. The constant swears made Brawl even more gleeful that he was causing them a headache. So all he could do was go around the base as silent as he could. He was just about to give up hope when he spotted something that caught his optic. He was moving around the living quarters and he spotted a girl coming out of one of the houses. However something did not seem right to Brawl. The girl had a stick and poked it on the ground as she walked. She also wore a big pair of sunglasses. But why? Why was she poking the ground? Brawl had to find out. He began to search the internet for answers. He used an image of the girl and her stick and came up with the only logical answer to Brawl. The answer made Brawl a little bit sad, the girl was blind. And the stick was the only way she could feel around for anything that may cause her to fall. Brawl did not understand; how can this be possible? Didn't the humans have a way to fix their eyes? Or how about a replacement? Brawl continued his research and found it shocking that humans could not just replace their parts like transformers. Not only could they not replace their parts they also had limits on what they could even replace. He learned all about organ transplants and blood typing, along with cell and tissue typing. He was also impressed by the vast diversity that humans developed to be. This diversity Brawl thought, must come with a price. To him this girl paid her price, with her sight. He was intrigued by her. even though she was blind she still went out on her own and acted just like everyone around her. he researched {well more like hacked} into her bio.

= = = {Marine Family Registry} = = =

Name: Marie Anne Lauder  
Number: 23433-213-0987 {class B}  
Age: 20  
Hair: Reddish Brown  
Eyes: Green

Affiliation:  
Father: Sargent special class 1 Walter E. Lauder  
Number: 29876-542-9076 {class A}  
Age: 44  
Hair: Brown  
Eyes: Grey

Mother: Alicia Read Lauder  
Number: 23434-214-0988 {class B}  
Age: 40  
Hair: Red  
Eyes: Green

Housing: 3457 Hartland Road, # 3 {Fort Brag}

He continued to read. He found out that she was born blind. She received average marks in school and was going to college to be an aircraft engineer. It said that she knew a lot about machines and even competed in build offs. Sometimes beating the competition regardless of her inability to see. She had no sisters or brothers.

Brawl was fixated on her. He would watch her leave in the morning to go to the library or to the hardware store where she worked. The stores name was Sparkplug's Auto Repair. Luckily the store was on the base; otherwise brawl would have been spotted by some local pedestrian. He kept his distance as not to attract attention. he noticed that she used her hands to feel out what she could not see. She was also fast at finding what the customer wanted. Brawl thought to himself "I would like to talk to her, but I would probably scare her, and what the slag would I even say?" For once in Brawls life he was getting butterflies of the cerbo. The more he saw of her; the more it felt like he was being pulled in by a magnet. One day Marie worked late into the night and it gave Brawl a chance to move in a tad bit closer. He noticed her leave for the night and head towards the train station. Brawl wanted to fallow her but couldn't because the train station was off base. He felt like a dog fenced in. he started to go back to the tank bay area when he caught sight of something that seemed way out of place. As she left the base a group of boys moved behind her. he saw 6 and they looked like human junkion thugs. They had tattoos, piercings, and leather jackets. The jackets were decorated with the saying "Hells Angels". Brawl knew they were in a gang, and a bad one at that! When he first got to this planet he did some research on street gangs and they were at the top. Only M13 beat them on it. He knew what they were doing; they were planning on jumping Marie! He had to decide on what to do, stay in place or break his orders. He contacted Megatron. He was very startled as all he could do is see the horror taking place.

Gang member 1-"Give us your purse or else."  
Marie – "No."  
1 – "Jack teach the girl a lesson."  
Jack – {cracking his knuckles moved in and Marie tried to hit him with her sight stick. But Jack pulled it away and smacked her with it breaking her glasses} "GIVE US YOUR PURSE YOU STUPID BITCH!"  
Marie – {was on the ground feeling her way around backed up to the wall behind her}

Back at the nemesis it was stasis time and on Megatron's floor an ominous radio signal was going off.

Megatron, Megatron please come in, please come in Megatron.

Megatron woke from his stasis and went over to his computer and spoke into the microphone.

Megatron – "What in sparks name, Brawl do you have any idea what time it is?"  
Brawl – "I am sorry sir; I did not mean to wake you. But I have an issue here, permission to engage human targets."  
Megatron – "And blow your cover, what is it for?"  
Brawl – "I found a PET sir, a female, she is in danger."  
Megatron – "Brawl I hope you remember that you are a Decepticon, and hero work is not what you signed up for. If you want that; go join the Autobots."  
Brawl – "But sir, she is blind, and there are 6 of them, they look pretty dangerous. And picking on a blind girl is too weak, even for us."  
Megatron – "I agree, what kind of lowly, slagging, fragged spark core of an exhaust port gangs up on a blind girl? Permission to engage, however if you are caught, you are on your own."  
Brawl – "Yessir."

The transmission cut as brawl speed out of the base. The guards were caught off guard by it and fell back in their chairs. The grabbed their rifles and called in support. Whoever it was in the tank they had to be stopped. The alarms went off and soldiers made their way to get suited up and ready to fight. The poor soldiers were scrambling around, bumping into one another and overall seemed confused as to what to do. This was the first alarm issued at Fort Brag. The gang was shocked at the sound of the alarm and grabbed Marie and ran. Marie tried to put up a fight but against six; it was hopeless. They got on their motor cycles and speed off on the high way. Brawl was gaining speed but the small city streets were halting his ability to turn. He broke through a toll booth and speed ahead to try and catch them off at the curb. The gang was mortified to see that a tank was chasing behind them. A batch of hummers moved behind Brawl and tired to get him to stop. Their efforts were futile at best. Brawl was intent on getting to Marie and no humans and their pathetic earth vehicles were going to stop him. He rammed one of the hummers off of the road and into a ditch. Frantic people moved out of the way of the tank as sirens went off. Brawl moved his barrel around to knock the second hummer into a 360 that caused the hummer to crash into a meridian. The third hummer opened fire on Brawl who brushed it off like it was nothing. In fact the tiny machine gun bullets were mere feathers in comparison to his superior transformer shell. The last hummer was taken down as brawl moved it to the side of the road into a wall. The hummer was shredded like cheese against the wall. The hummers were replaced by police cars. The cops stayed back, they were not capable of handling a tank. They waited till more military vehicles could come and back them up. Brawl moved his aft into high gear. He knocked a few people off of the road. The gang took an exit and speed far away from brawl.

Meanwhile a second tank going the opposite way to head to Keys Industries spotted Brawl. Flak couldn't believe his optics for a breem. He had just landed on Earth and he was already in contact with a Decepticon! Flak an Autobot knew who the other tank was. It was the Combaticon known as Brawl. Flak called into Optimus to inform him of the actions of the well known Decepticon.

Flak – "Optimus Prime, come in Optimus Prime."  
Optimus – "Flak you sound distressed what is going on?"  
Flak – "It's Combaticon Brawl; he is attacking people. I need some help to engage target."  
Optimus – "Me, Ironhide, and Hound will meet up with you. Stop him any way you can without harming the humans."  
Flak – "Yessir. I am sending you my local now."  
Optimus – "Our ETA is 40." {Optimus and the others left Keys Industries and rushed out to stop Brawl.}

Flak turned in the opposite way to go after Brawl. Flak broke through the meridian and chased after the humans and Brawl. He primed his cannons. He contacted the police using their radio frequency.

Flak – 'Human police, be advised you are chasing after a Decepticon. Fall back before you can get hurt. I also advise you to evacuate the area."  
Policeman – "Who the hell are you?"  
Flak – "I am Autobot Flak; fall back now!"  
Policeman – "an Autobot?"  
Flak – "Yes, now just do as I say. You don't want to converge with this Decepticon. His lethality can only be measured by his size."  
Policeman – "DAMN TRANSFORMERS! FINE! ALL UNITS FALL BACK! THIS IS A DECEPTICON! NOTIFY THE MARINES AS WELL!"

The police moved away from Brawl as flak moved in instead. Flak set out a warning to Brawl.  
Flak – "PULL OVER COMBATICON! DO SO OR I WILL ENGAGE YOU!"  
Brawl noticed Flak behind him and turned his turret around and shot at Flak who was pushed back a few hundred feet. Flak was hit but a full force blow from Brawls cannon. A few humans in their cars were tossed in the air like pieces of paper from the 200 ibs worth of explosive charge that had burst forth. Flak shook it off and pursued further. Brawl thought to himself "Slag, not now! Stupid Autobot always getting in the way! Cant they see that I am trying to save someone!" Brawl continued and seeing his target ahead decided to barricade their way. He shot a small RPG into an area ahead of the gang. It hit a semi truck and created a firewall. The gang saw this and stopped cold. They did not know what to do but they knew they were dead. One way or another. They were completely boxed in by the fire. The gang leader looked at Marie and thought this tank must be an Autobot coming to save her. he grabbed Marie and held a gun to her head. Brawl moved in on the gang and transformed stopping directly in front of the gang leader.

Leader – "DON'T MOVE AUTOBOT! OR SHE GETS IT!"  
Brawl – {Glared} "Autobot? Do I look like an Autobot to you?!"  
Leader – "YEAH!"  
Gang member 3 – "FORGET THIS MAN, HENRY YOU ARE ON YOUR OWN!" {he started to run off in the opposite direction when Brawl took one of the spikes off of his chest and threw it at the boy. Impaling him from the top of his back and down through his pelvis to the ground. Blood spewed in immense flows as the gang member gasped a few more breaths before hitting the floor dead}  
Jack – {shooting at brawl with his puny 9mm pistol} "YOU BASTARD!"

Henry the gang leader moved over to the right as his members distracted the transformer. Brawl laughed menacingly as he picked the boy up and crushed him in his hand. The gun fell with a small clang. With a few cracks the boys' body fell limp. Brawl tossed the boys body into a building through a pane of glass on the 3rd floor. Two down, four to go thought Brawl. Brawl saw the leader and his last three cronies went into a warehouse and Henry continued to drag the poor girl along. They halted in fear as screeching metal sounded in the warehouse. Brawl tore the front face of the building cleanly off.

Brawl – "I SUGGEST YOU HAND OVER THE GIRL NOW! BEFORE I KILL THE REST OF YOUR PALS!"  
Henry – "AINT GONNA HAPPEN ROBO-RETARD!"  
Brawl – "Wrong answer."

Flak made his way up the road to where Brawl had the boys cornered. He too transformed and ran at the warehouse. Brawl's Autobot sensors rang off. Thinking "For sparks sake!' Turned around launched several missiles at the bot. Flak tried to hold his ground but was knocked to the ground in a huge thud. He got up and hurled a punch at brawl who stumbled to the side. Henry dragged Marie to the back exit and his teammates fallowed behind. They reached the outside and broke into a car. With one gang member holding a gun to Marie's head Henry hot-wired the car. They drove off as Flak and Brawl continued their fist fight. Flak continued to wail on Brawl who had his arms up to block his blows.

Brawl – "SLAGGING AUTBOT! ALWAYS STICKING YOUR HEAD IN WHERE IT DOESN'T BELONG!"  
Flak – "GIVE UP DECEPTICON!"  
Brawl – "NEVER!'  
Flak – "Have it your way!"  
Brawl – "GET FRAGGED!" {Brawl broke free of Flaks blows and hit Flak extremely hard. So hard that it broke a piece of Flaks helmet off}

Brawl grabbed Flaks foot and threw him clear over the firewall and Flak rolled into a building; only to have it crash on top of him. Brawl sent a few missiles to finish the job. He had to get to Marie! He turned back into his tank mode to continued the chase. He couldn't believe his luck. The day he tires to be a hero the Autobots have a problem with it. He tracked the treads from the car they stole and fallowed behind. All the while Prime and company continued to make headland. They were still 100's of miles away. Brawl saw a road that went above the one the gang was on and headed up. He would drop down on them. he speed his treads faster then any moment since coming online. He reached a speed of 75 mph. he rolled pushing a few cars out of the way. He got to the edge and transformed. He grabbed the edge of the overpass and landed in front of the car. A bit of concrete fell around them. The gang stopped the car. Two out of the three cronies ran out of the car leaving only two left. The two headed toward a building. Brawl using his sonic cannon fired a boom to the building. Glass shattered and fell towards the earth. A piece of glass cut cleanly through one of the gang members. He was cleanly cut down in the middle. His two sides fell to the floor. The second of the two ran inside of the building only to have it brought down by one of Brawl's shells. The forth of the gang members was crushed by the force of the blast. Brawl picked up the fifth of the cronies and threw him down the road. His body was like a rag doll as it hit the pavement. His flesh was sheered off by the sandpaper action of the pavement. Henry was frightened now. All of his gang members were dead. Brawl had spared no pity or mercy for them. He charged his hand like an electo magnet and the gun flew from Henry's hand into Brawl's who crushed it and let the shrapnel fall to the floor. Henry pushed Marie away and started to run. Brawl acting like a gentleman lifted her off of the ground and moved her away from the carnage. He ran towards Henry and maneuvered in front of him.

Henry – {collapsing to his knees holding his hands up like in prayer} " PLEASE DON'T HURT ME AUTOBOT. TAKE THE GIRL! I'M SORRY!"  
Brawl – "You wish! I AM NOT AN AUTBOT FLESHBAG! I AM A DECEPTICON! AND YOUR LUCK JUST RAN OUT!"  
Henry – "D –D –D – Decepticon?!" {stuttered}  
Brawl – "MARIE CLOSE YOUR EARS, I WOULDN'T WANT YOU TO HEAR THIS!"  
Marie – "okay." {she clasped the sides of her head and was shaking}

Brawl grabbed the boy by the arm and with one fling he broke and dislocated it. The boy wailed in pain.

Brawl – "That one is for me."  
Brawl then tossed him in the air and grabbed his leg, doing the same thing as before.  
Brawl – "That's for being a pathetic piece of slag!"  
Brawl ripped the boys' arms off and with two fingers crushed the boys head.

Brawl – "And that one is for Marie."

Brawl tossed the dead body into a dumpster. Commenting "There; you are now where you belong you worthless piece of trash". Realizing he was covered in dirt and other unmentionable fluid broke a fire hydrant and cleaned himself off. He went over to Marie and lifted her ever so gently up to see her face. He stared at her in awe. He felt something that he thought could never come again, peace. All of the anger and hate left him in an instant calming him. Marie spoke up.

Marie – "You aren't going to hurt me are you?"  
Brawl – "Me hurt you?! No, I am not going to hurt you."  
Marie – "Then what do you want?"  
Brawl – "Actually we are doing what I want. I wanted to talk to you but I . . . "  
Marie – "I don't understand, you said you are a Decepticon, the bad guys and you don't want to hurt me?"  
Brawl – "Haven't I proved that already?"  
Marie – {hearing the humorous tone in Brawl she started to laugh.} "Then why did you come after me?"  
Brawl – "I saw those boys gang up on you and I sort of lost it.'  
Marie – "I couldn't see what was going on, but I am thankful you did.'  
Brawl – "Its okay {Brawl was cut off by a large horn. It was Optimus and the others. With that Brawls happiness dissipated]  
Prime – "DECEPTICON BRAWL, PUT THE GIRL DOWN NOW!"  
Hound – "Don't worry little human, we got ya!"  
Brawl – {realizing that he had to play along; put Marie down and raised his hands in surrender} "Okay prime, my hands are up, and I put her down."  
Prime – {rolled in and transformed to his biped form, he grabbed the collar of Brawl and swung him around away from Marie and pined him down with his arms behind his back} "I am surprised, you did not fight back."  
Ironhide – "He just realized that he finally meet his match Prime."  
Brawl – "THAT'S NOT IT YOU OLD RUST BUCKET FOR A CERBO!"  
Hound – "Quiet you deceptitrash before I do it for you!"  
Marie – "WAIT YOUR MAKING A MISTAKE!"  
Prime – "Its okay human, we are Autobots, he won't hurt you anymore."  
Marie – "You don't understand! He saved me!" {The Autobots just looked at each other}  
Hound – "What the spark?"  
Prime – "Autobots she is optically impaired, so it is logical that you are clearly confused."  
Marie – "I may be blind but I am not stupid! I would be dead right now if it wasn't for him. . uh. I didn't catch your name?"  
Brawl – "Brawl."  
Marie – "Wait a minute I recognize your voice, you are Optimus prime aren't you?"  
Prime – "Why yes, yes I am."  
Marie – "Then Mister Prime, let Brawl go."  
Hound – [transformed and walked next to Marie} "Its okay, no need to lie for him. We're here now."  
Marie – "I am not lying, Brawl tell them what happened."  
Brawl – {still under Primes foot} "A gang almost got to her; who knows what they would have done if I didn't intervene. They kidnapped her and I rushed to save her!"  
Prime – "Decepticons don't save people! They kill! As the trail of carnage you left clearly shows!"  
Brawl – "Don't get on my aft because I don't know how to be a hero like you OKAY! SHE'S THE FIRST THING I HAVE SAVED! Well other then stupid bones…"  
Hound – "YOU EXPECT US TO BELIEVE YOU!"  
Brawl – "I see, once a Decepticon, everyone is quick to judge. Why don't you just terminally put me offline and save your audio receptors." {Getting frustrated over how biased the bots where being}  
Ironhide – {locking and loading his gun} "Great Idea."  
Marie – "IF HE WAS LYING I WOULD BE DEAD WOULDN'T I?" {the Autobots halted and thought yes that would be true}  
Prime – {let his foot off of Brawl} "That's true."  
Ironhide – " Prime you cant be serious?"  
Prime – "I didn't start my leadership underneath oppression and I am no going to start now. We can at least hear what he has to say. As long as he continues to behave."  
Hound – " Prime I think we better get going."

People came outside to see what the chaos was and sirens went off in the background. Prime and the others decided it would be best to get out of the area so that they could talk. Brawl wanted to carry Marie but Prime wouldn't allow it. So Marie went with Hound and they drove to someplace quieter. They stopped at an area about 200 miles away from the Fort Brag. Flak joined up with them with a scowl and a moan. He was beaten up really hardly. His treads were holding on only by mere threads of wire. His hull was dented and he was covered in soot. He sat away from the group and started to clean himself up and repair his damaged parts. Swearing something awful the entire time. Ironhide joined him to help him fix the damage.

Ironhide – "I know how you feel Flak but at least he didn't kill you."  
Flak – "HE LET AN ENTIRE BUILDING FALL ON ME, AND THEN HE SHOT MISSILES AT ME!"  
Brawl – "You were always a whiner Flak, that's why you struggled through the academy."  
Flak – "Shut up."  
Brawl – "Can't let go can you?"  
Flak – "YOU LEFT US BRAWL, TO GO BACK TO YOUR FRAGGED BROTHERS, TO THAT SLAG-FACE Megatron! YOU BACKSTABBED ALL OF US THE DAY YOU TURNED CON!"  
Brawl – "Like you would have done anything different."  
Flak – "We lost a bunch of good Tank-bots that day. You just left us to die!"  
Brawl – "Hey if you have a problem go talk to Starscream, I wasn't the one that called in the air strikes that killed of Warzone, Treads, and Utilitarian. If you forget; I was caught in the crossfire too."  
Flak – {stayed silent because Brawl was telling the truth, the seeker teams did shot at everyone that day}  
Hound – "Us military Bots we supposed to stick together, that was OUR MISSION! SENTINEL PRIME TOLD US TO KEEP THE COMPOUND SAFE! AND THEN YOU CAME {Pointed at Brawl} WITH GUNS BLARING"  
Flak – "Not just guns but a new faction symbol as well."  
Brawl- {laughed} "Yeah I choose family over my mission, so short circuit me. You would have done the same."  
The Autobots silenced at that.  
Marie – "I know I would have done the same thing."  
Brawl – "see even she agrees with me."  
Prime – "Speaking of her. why would you want to save her Brawl?"  
Brawl – {got embarrassed to say} "You wont let me go without telling you huh?"  
Ironhide – "Not on your life."  
Marie – "I would also like to know why a Decepticon would want to save me."  
Brawl – {he would have blushed if he could} "Well I uh…. {Brawl rubbed his head}  
Hound – "See we knew he was full of it."  
Prime – "Brawl."  
Brawl – "FINE! I LIKE HER OKAY!" {he got mad and crossed his arms}  
The Autobots just sat in total confusion  
Marie – "I wasn't expecting that answer." {Thinking, "what on earth. I must be dreaming"}  
Flak – "Dude."  
Hound – "You have to be joking."  
Prime – "Bots I don't think he is lying. . . for once."  
Brawl – {looked at Marie} "Why would I lie? I mean look at her, she is absolutely gorgeous."  
Marie – {Went redder then an apple.}  
Flak – "Okay. . . "  
Prime – "I didn't know you Decepticons could understand anything positive anymore."  
Brawl – "we used to know Prime what it was like to be calm and peaceful. I can't remember the last time I felt happy. Genuinely happy, until I saw her. she makes all of the hate and anger go away. You could throw a bus at me Prime and I wouldn't do a sparking thing. I would be too cheerful to care." {He picked up Marie and just stared at her, smiling}  
Prime – "all right."  
Flak – "All right what?"  
Prime – "I once said that the problem with the Decepticons is that they don't know what is worth fighting for. They are all bullied and pushed to do what Megatron says. They just fallow his orders in fear, but it seems Brawl has found his special something that is really worth fighting for."  
Hound – "BUT PRIME! YOU CANT HONESTLY THINK THAT LETTING BRAWL HAVE A HUMAN WILL CHANGE HIM!?"  
Prime – "It already has Hound; we would all have been attacked by now if he hadn't."  
Brawl – " Prime I know it doesn't mean anything to you but you have my word. No harm will come to her."  
Prime – "Marie was it?"  
Marie – "Yes."  
Prime – "Do you want to be a Decepticons girlfriend?"  
Marie – "He saved my life, if it will make him happy then why not. Worst come to worst we both just grow out of each other and move on. Right Brawl?"  
Brawl – "CROSS MY SPARK AND HOPE TO BE PUT OFFLINE, The minute she gets tired of me I will let her go."  
Marie – "Wait a sec. how is this going to work?"  
Brawl – "Its okay, one of my pals already has a girlfriend and she lives with us."  
Hound – "WHAT THE SLAG, A HUMAN LIVING ON THE NEMESIS?!"  
Brawl – "Yeah, she likes it, and I bet you would too. I will just have to make sure she stays clear of a few of the cons but it should be alright."  
Prime – "Brawl, who has chosen a human?"  
Brawl – "Now that I can't tell you."  
Prime – "I don't like it, but if humans can get the cons to act better and learn about taking care of something instead of destroying everything they touch, it's fine by me."  
Marie – "So I won't be the only human then?"  
Brawl – "Nope."  
Marie – "Okay, let's give this a shot. . . if my father agrees to this."  
Prime – "Even better. Okay Brawl, you convince her dad, she may go with you. If not we take you back with us to the ark to be dismantled."  
Brawl – "Deal." {he let Marie down and shook Optimus's hand}  
Flak – "I hope he disagrees."  
Hound – "Brawl may I have a word with you?"  
Brawl – "why?"  
Hound – "just move your aft."  
Brawl – {went to talk to hound alone}  
Ironhide – "what's this about?"  
Prime – "I think we should just let them be."

Hound – "what's all of this about brawl?"  
Brawl – "Megatron said we could have a girlfriend or any other human. I pick her."  
Hound – "come on pal, Megatron is not that nice. He must be planning something."  
Brawl – "I am not allowed to tell you any more."  
Hound – "I just don't want to see any human or Decepticon get hurt because of Megatron's selfishness."  
Brawl – "why are you being so nice?'  
Hound – "this war between us is getting blurrier and I can't seem to distinguish our factions any more. I mean first, you attack at L.A not caring who gets killed or injured and now you actually are being kind and acting like a gentlebot. What am I supposed to think?"  
Brawl – "Don't worry, she will be fine."  
Hound – "why do you like her so much?"  
Brawl – "for a human lover, you sure ask a bunch of stupid questions."  
Hound – "I just find it hard to believe that the Decepticons of all transformers could even stand being in a room with a human for more then 5 nanoclicks."  
Brawl – "listen, we are still cons; we just found something that makes up happy. Who cares if the package is human or what. And for once, we will be doing something good. Doesn't that make sense to you?"  
Hound – "Well then. Maybe you will change back to being a bot instead of a con."  
Brawl – 'Don't count on it."  
The two just patted each other on the back and laughed.

They all decided to leave and go back to the base. Brawl had to apologize for breaking the gate. But everyone was just too scared to go near the transformers. They pulled up to Marie's house and Marie knocked on the door. Her father opened it and hugged his daughter. She did not come home so he was thankful that she was alive. He paused as the vehicles in front of him transformed. They explained the story and Walter felt like he was in a daze. His wife came down too and they just looked at each other in complete shock. They got angry at Brawl and the Bots at first. But Marie helped to understand what happened. They steeped out and greeted Brawl.

Walter – "YOU WANT TO WHAT!?"  
Brawl – "I wish for your daughter to move in to the Decepticon base and be my girlfriend."  
Walter – "DECEPTICON! NO DAUGHTER OF MINE IS DATING A DECEPTICON!"  
Prime – "Sir I understand your anger, but this might be a good thing for you humans as well."  
Walter – "How can that be?'  
Prime – "If having a human will make them more willing to do good acts, this may be a step to getting them back on the road to righteousness.'  
Alicia – {Holding her daughter tight} "not my baby!"  
Marie – "Mom he saved my life, it's the least I could do is give him a chance."  
Walter – "Marie think logically!'  
Marie – 'DAD I AM TIRED OF BEING TRAPPED IN YOUR LITTLE CAGE! YOU AND MOM DON'T GET IT DO YOU!?"  
Walter – 'cage?'  
Marie – 'Ever since I have been born you have been overprotective. I haven't been outside the state without having someone supervise me. You didn't even let me go to the college I wanted."  
Walter – 'I did that to protect you!'  
Marie – "you did it to control me! You think that just because I am blind that means I am weak. But I am not weak dad, I need to move on my own and finally learn who I am away from both of you."  
Alicia – "Marie…"  
Brawl – "Listen its not like she won't get to come back when she wants. She is free to go back and forth from the base to here as much as she wants.'  
Walter – {looked at the floor with his hands on his hips shaking his head}  
Flak – {smiled} "See what did I say."  
Brawl – "I understand why you don't trust me, it comes with the name. but sir I promise you. Nothing will happen. I will make sure that I take good care of her."  
Walter – "As much as it breaks my heart. My daughter has made her choice. And I highly doubt you will leave here empty handed. {He looked directly into Brawls optics} BUT IF YOU HURT HER, OR DO ANYTHING THAT I DON'T LIKE I SWEAR I WILL MAKE SURE YOU DIE! IF I DON'T GET AT LEAST ONE CALL FROM HER A WEEK YOU WILL BE IN FOR IT! I will report that you stole my daughter away and I will make sure of it that she comes back.'  
Brawl – {in respect stood tall and saluted the man} "YESSIR SARGENT LAUDER!"  
Alicia – {finally calming down}"Honey I think it will be okay, he just addressed you like a private."  
Walter – "I thought you guys had no manners."  
Brawl – "Sir just don't tell my leader Megatron but I am a foot soldier, you are a sargent, you outrank me here. So I answer to you in the aspects of your daughter."  
Walter – {tiered up a bit} "She doesn't have to leave tonight does she?"  
Brawl – "No, she can have as much time as she needs to get her stuff packed up."  
Walter – {Pacing} "my daughter with a con, {thinking marriage} oh god, I would have a con for a son in law. . . . at least he can't get her pregnant. {nodded} this might not be as bad as I think."  
Brawl – "I leave her with you, but I will be back in about a week to see if she is ready yet."  
Alicia – "Brawl, you should understand my rule with my daughter, she is an angel, treat her like she is. If not, you know.'  
Brawl – {feeling like he was put on the spot} "yes mam"  
Prime – 'See, what did I say Autobots."  
Flak – {glared at brawl and left. He couldn't stand hearing what was going on.}  
Hound – "Good luck with this Brawl, you know we will be checking in."  
Prime – {shook brawls hand} "Brawl, you can bet we will. Sargent Walter, don't worry we will be watching over him.."  
Brawl – {lowered his head and smiled at the Lauder family} "See you soon Marie. THANK YOU MISTER AND MISSES LAUDER!"

Brawl transformed and rolled away. It didn't take her long to pack, considering her dad was in the military. She was used to moving around. He picked her up a week and half later.

Brawl may have won but a colonel was about to lose.

Preview - - "The Wrath of Mark McAlister"

Outside Washington D.C. in an old abandoned mill a man sits in the middle of the large room tied to a chair. The mans name is Colonel Barton. His feet were in pails of water that had electrical wiring coming out of them. He was gagged and bound tightly. He started to come back to consciousness. He raised his groggy head and his head ached something awful.

McAlister – "You're awake."  
Barton – "General McAlister? what is going on? Where am I? What is the meaning of this?" {He was completely stunned to see McAlister.}  
McAlister – "Colonel Barton, you are here to stand trial."  
Barton – "Trial? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?"  
McAlister – "You have been a bad soldier Barton, you didn't think I wouldn't find out about you selling information to Russia did you?"  
Barton – "I did no such thing!"  
McAlister – "Since you seem so keen on playing games."

McAlister held up a dial and turned it sending shocks to Barton. His screams echoed in the empty mill.

McAlister – "NOW WHO HAVE YOU BEEN SELLING INFORMATION TO!?"


	14. Chapter 14

"The Wrath of McAlister"

During Marks time in the military academy he was always known as the major hard ass. He was always challenging the sergeants; always insisting that his way was better. McAlister always ready to fight with words or a worst times his fists. This lack of self control made many of the leaders angry. They would always try and get him kicked out of the academy but as luck would have it he found ways around getting court marshaled many times. However, no one knew that he was secretly blackmailing every judge that he ever came in front of. They did not have the guts to try and eliminate him altogether with the amount of dirt he dug up on them. McAlister's sergeants were blind and deaf not too see what he was up to. In their desperation to get rid of him they did not see just how brilliant he was, he may have schemed his way to the top of his class but his doggone determination made him dangerous. He was stationed as a lieutenant in Vietnam where it was his job to maintain order. He was supposed to stay behind and give orders but he instead boarded an Apache helicopter and rained hellfire on to the Vietnam communist rebels only stopping when he ran out of ammunition. That's how it was whenever he was "allowed" to fight. He would keep going till he just could no do any more with what he had. He always went against the norm when it came to dealing with minor threats. He would get so tired to using soldiers that he would launch a large scale attacks with missiles and chemical weapons that were all against Miranda rights. He often grew tired to giving orders and took things into his won hands. Usually finishing the job faster then an entire platoon could. His not-by-the-book methods won him praise in the previous administration. He moved fast through the ranks and was given the role of Head General by president Whitmore. To McAlister; to attack America is a plea for death. A death that the entire middle east seemed to beg for. He had tired to get the president to sign off on dropping an atomic bomb on them but Whitmore wanted to play by the U.N Playbook. Another agency that McAlister hated. The U.N were worse then the Autobots thought McAlister. So feeble minded and so idiotic to think that human rights came before the safety of an entire country. McAlister loved being American but in his eyes, America was becoming weak. A weakness he thought; that had to be stopped before it got any worse. One thing was certain; McAlister wasn't a man to be messed with. Except one Colonel was about to learn that the hard way.

Outside Washington D.C. in an old abandoned mill a man sits in the middle of the large room tied to a chair. The mans name is Colonel Barton. Barton was a blonde haired 43 year old. He had hazel eyes that stung by the large searchlight that was pointed right in his face. He could feel that his feet were in pails of water. Pales that had electrical wiring coming out of them. He was bound tightly. And he had his left sleeve ripped and on his arm was several needle marks. He started to come back to consciousness. He raised his groggy head and it ached something awful.

McAlister – "You're awake."  
Barton – "General McAlister? What is going on? Where am I? What is the meaning of this?" {He was completely stunned to see McAlister.}  
McAlister – "Colonel Barton, you are here to stand trial."  
Barton – "Trial? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! WHAT TRIAL!?"  
McAlister – "You have been a bad soldier Barton, you didn't think I wouldn't find out about you selling information to Russia did you?"  
Barton – "I did no such thing!"  
McAlister – "Since you seem so keen on playing games."

McAlister held up a dial and turned it sending shocks to Barton. His screams echoed in the empty mill.

McAlister – "NOW WHO HAVE YOU BEEN SELLING INFORMATION TO!?"  
Barton – {trying his best to keep composure} "HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND MCALISTER!?"  
McAlister – {threw down a large stack of papers in front of Barton, out came photos of him with several known enemies and numerous scripts of telephone conversations between him and the Russian Bureau of Intelligence}  
Barton – {was speechless, and worst of all shamed}  
McAlister – "now that we are on the same page, WHO ELSE HAVE YOU BEEN SELLING INFORMATION TO?!"  
Barton – "NO ONE ELSE!"  
McAlister – "Tisk tisk, you are such a lousy liar." {McAlister cranked up the juice to the shocks and a second set of screams echoed} "You should know I can keep this up forever"  
Barton – {gasping} "You – wont – get – away with – this."  
McAlister – "And that is where you are DEAD WRONG." {He shocked Barton again} "NOW WHO ARE YOU SELLING OUR TOP SECRET FILES TO!?"  
Barton – "You have- nothing – on me – except doctored files and photos."  
McAlister – {got angry and smacked Barton across the face} "You piece of shit!"{McAlister kicked the pails way, realizing electricity would not work went over to a side table and opened a briefcase and took out a pair of black gloves}

Barton tried to fidget free but found it useless as the ropes cut into his body the more he tried to break free. Barton was completely confused and utterly scared out of his mind. He was being tortured by his commander! He now could see that the stories about McAlister were true. He had to get out and get help. But how? He looked around for something sharp to cut the ropes. Only to have McAlister's bellowing laughs ringing in his ears. He looked up to see McAlister adjusting his gloves.

McAlister – 'Looking for something to cut yourself free? You won't find anything, I cleared the area. It's just you, that chair, and me."{A snap from McAlister's glove rang out in the dark room}  
Barton – {stated defiantly} "you are as bad as the stories say. I heard you were insane; but this takes the cake"  
McAlister – "Stories Barton are only as valid as the people who state them. I forgot the one about you. I should have known using electricity wouldn't make you falter. You were trained to zone out the pain of shocks. I am impressed that you lasted 4 hours in your first run with torture testing."  
Barton – "You've got nothing on me! Nothing at all! You will be cornered and shot for this McAlister! MARK MY WORDS WHEN THE OTHER GENERALS FIND OUT WHAT YOU HAVE {Barton was stopped by a hard hit across the face. The force was so great that it cut into his head. As blood trickled down his face he grew more fearful that he was going to die. But Barton couldn't let McAlister see this}  
McAlister – "Generals? What general may I ask; would dare go against their superior officer!? "  
Barton – {stayed silent}  
McAlister – "WHO COLONEL BARTON! WHO DO YOU KNOW THAT WOULD STAND AGAINST ME! GENERAL QUALCOM! No he wouldn't dare. I have enough on him to keep him in my pocket at least until his usefulness runs out."  
Barton – "So that's your game! We are all pawns to you aren't we!?"  
McAlister – " Pawn is such an ugly word, I like the word utility. And each one of you is a source of not only leverage but influence to get what I want."  
Barton – "YOU BASTARD!"  
McAlister – "My patience with you is growing ever more slight. Oh well, I have ways of making people talk."

McAlister went over the where he had the suitcase and took out a crowbar. He then slowly moved toward Barton and with a grin slammed it across his head. Barton felt like he had just been hit with a steel ammunition's case. His head was really hurting now. Blood moved from the back of his head down to his collar. Soaking it and seeping down his back.

McAlister – "Now I ask you again, WHO HAVE YOU BEEN TRADING WITH!?"  
Barton – "JUST RUSSIA!"  
McAlister – "AH FINALLY WE ARE GETTING SOMEWHERE! Just Russia? I find that hard to believe."  
{McAlister swung the crowbar against Barton's jaw and again across his face. More rips and tears appeared on his face. Barton started to tear up. In fear he started to shake violently}  
Barton – "GENERAL MCALISTER PLEASE STOP!"  
McAlister – {dropped the crowbar with a clang and threw a powerful punch to Barton's stomach making him keel over in pain} "That's right Barton, I am your general! You leader! You should be lucky to lick my boots clean LIKE THE FILTHLY DOG YOU ARE!"  
Barton – "Go – to – hell – you prick!"  
McAlister – {picked up the crow bar and with one clean swipe brought it down onto Barton's left foot severing off two of his toes}  
Barton – "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRGGGG!"  
McAlister – "I would be careful if I were you. Or you may loose something you can't get back."  
Barton – "What – are – you?"{Barton asked through cries and gasps}  
McAlister – {held up a tape recorder and played it}  
Female Voice – "HELP ANDREW HE HAS THE KIDS! HELP US ANDREW!"  
Boy and girl voice – "DADDY HELP US! DADDY PLEASE!"  
Barton – "SUSIE! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY KIDS!?"  
McAlister – "Dear Susie Barton tried so hard to save little Kathy and little Tommy."  
Barton – "THIS CANT BE HAPPENING! NOT MY FAMILY! NOT MY KIDS!"  
McAlister – "Yes your family. So as I said before, I WILL MAKE YOU SING ONE WAY OR ANOTHER!"  
Barton – {profusely cried}  
McAlister – "Colonel Barton, I suggest you STOP THAT PATHETIC WHINING AND GET TALKING! BECAUSE YOUR FAMILY MAY NOT LAST THAT LONG!"  
Barton – "YOU WIN! I SOLD TO RUSSIA, GERMANY, AND CHINA!"  
McAlister – "China! YOU SOLD US OUT FOR THOSE BUDDHIST COMMIES!" {McAlister grabbed the knife from his calf holster and stabbed Barton in the leg}  
Barton – {Continued to wail in pain}  
McAlister – "WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN GIVING THEM!'  
Barton – "Copies of – argh – N.B.E 1 – and "  
McAlister – "MEGATRON! YOU SOLD THEM SECTOR 7 FILES!"  
Barton – {held his head down}  
McAlister – {grabbed Barton's chin and forcefully made Barton look him in the eyes} "Barton, Barton, Barton, YOUR LACK OF RESPECT DISGUSTS ME GREATLY! YOU ARE THE BIGGEST MOTHERFUCKER I HAVE EVER DELT WITH IN MY ENTIRE YEARS OF SERVICE!"  
Barton – "Do what you want with me just let my family go!"  
McAlister – "I intend to. Who have you been giving these files to!?"  
Barton – {in pain listed every single contact he had down to the very smallest of clerks}  
McAlister – {Taking the names down on a list} "I should be able to get to them easily with my new order almost ready to be signed off."  
Barton – "Order, what new order!?"  
McAlister – "By tomorrow morning the entire planet will see WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU FUCK WITH THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICA! STARTING WITH DEAR OLE AFGHANLAND!"  
Barton – "WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING ON DOING!?"  
McAlister – {cut the rope to Barton's right hand} "I need one more signature, Yours! You sign it then I will tell you."  
Barton – {desperate to see his family OK lifted his hand and McAlister put a pen in it. Andrew Barton a broken man signed the last line on the paper} "There, what are you doing?"  
McAlister – "Operation Hellion Flight."  
Barton – "HELLION! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY PEOPLE WILL GET CAUGHT IN THE CROSSFIRE! YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT LARGE SCALE SWEEPS! A LOT OF INNOCENT LIVES WILL BE LOST!"  
McAlister – "HAHAHAHAHAHA THERE ARE NO INNOCENT! ONLY THE WEAK THAT MUST BE TAKEN OUT AT THE ROOT! I WILL STOP THE TERRORISTS AND ALL THAT ALLI WITH THEM!"  
Barton – "But SIR! YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT MASSIVE GENOCIDE!"  
McAlister – {bent down to look Barton in the eye} "That is not for you to worry about. Now is there anything else you would like to confess to me?"  
Barton – {realizing he was doomed if he didn't fess up spilled his guts}

Barton continued to talk for an hour about the little details about what he was doing. All the while McAlister continued his physical abuse of Barton. Every time he said something McAlister didn't like he was smacked or stabbed. Barton continued to speak with only one thought in mind; his kids and his wife were depending on him. All of the torture training was nothing in comparison to what McAlister was putting him through. He wished that he had not gotten into the side-angle business. Why he thought. Was the money really worth this? Was having a lavish lifestyle worth it? No. no it wasn't. He would have given anything to make it end. An end was never going to come. Even if he lived through this McAlister owned him. And he owned him forever.

McAlister – "Ah now wasn't that easy?"  
Barton – "Just let my family go, and you can cart me off to prison."  
McAlister – {cut Barton completely lose and his body fell to the floor}  
Barton – "What? You are just going to let me go? Just like that?"  
McAlister – {shook his head and looked into Barton's eyes} "It's a shame really, how fast iodine gas can stop a child's heart."  
Barton – {his heart sank and he felt like he was falling out of a plane} "YOU – DIDN'T – NO! NO! NOOOOOOOO!" {Too weak to get up}  
McAlister – "YOU BROUGHT THIS ON YOURSELF BARTON! YOU ARE THE REASON WHY YOUR KIDS ARE DEAD! YOU! ALL YOU!"  
Barton – {in rage got up and tried to punch McAlister in the face only to have his fist stopped by McAlister's hand and to be thrown back and fell on the chair breaking it} "YOU ASSHOLE!"  
McAlister – "I DON'T KNOW WHO IS MORE PATHETIC YOU OR YOUR WIFE! NIETHER ONE OF YOU COULD STOP ME! Unfortunately your wife's end wasn't nearly as clean as Kathy's and Tommy's." {McAlister laughed sinisterly}  
Barton – {grabbed a piece of the chair and stabbed at McAlister's stomach only to realize he had on a bullet proof vest}  
McAlister – {grabbed Barton's throat and held him high in the air} "DO YOU KNOW WHY I AM A GENERAL AND YOU ARE A MERE COLONEL? I AM SUPERIOR TO YOU IN EVERY WAY! YOU ARE PATHETIC, WEAK, STUPID, AND MOST OF ALL A WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!"  
Barton – {could barely breathe as he tried to free himself} "Some – one – will – stop – you"  
McAlister – "THAT IS WHERE YOU ARE WRONG! I WILL NEVER BE DISTROYED! I AM GENERAL MCALISTER AND NO ONE WILL STAND IN MY WAY IN GETTING MY NEW WORLD ORDER!"  
McAlister broke Barton's neck with one clench of his fist. He let his body drop to the floor.  
McAlister – "Say hi to Mrs. Barton for me will you." {He laughed as he packed up his stuff and left the mill. Before he left he left he set fire to it}

{{President Whitmore's office}}

McAlister all cleaned up entered the oval office and in his best suite. He had on all of his badges and medals. He came in with his shoulders back and head held up high. He had the file with the signatures and plopped the file down on the desk.

Whitmore – "General McAlister it is awful early." {Looking at the clock to see 6 in the morning}  
McAlister – "The early bird gets the worm Mr. President."  
Whitmore – "I told you, call me Tom."  
McAlister – "That would not be respectful sir." {Getting sick, every time he had to speak to Whitmore was nauseating to McAlister}  
Whitmore – {opening the file} "All right, - wait, you want to initiate Hellion? That was only to be used in dire emergencies."  
McAlister – "As those signatures clearly state, we are in danger sir. We must strike now. If we wait the cost of doing nothing may be worse. I have good Intel that the areas of strike would be heavily populated by terrorist threat. And as you can see all members within the War Room, Senate, and Congress have agreed. I have permission to go ahead in that motion."  
Whitmore – "well when they said you are a get it done kind of person they weren't kidding. Okay, you have convinced the rest of the cabinet and it is up to me to act upon the will of the people. General McAlister you have my permission {he signed the last sheet in the file} Commence Operation Hellion."  
McAlister – {saluted and took the file} "Yessir mister President."  
Whitmore – "Before you go, have you seen Colonel Barton? He didn't return to his quarters last night. And I haven't been able to get a hold of him. I need him to take a look at a few Intel reports."  
McAlister – "I guess he finally took my advice and went on holiday."  
Whitmore – " Perhaps. Oh well, he will have to come to me and explain why he didn't tell me."  
McAlister – {walked out of the room with a large grin on his face.} "President Whitmore, you are so naive. But not to worry, this country only has to suffer a bit more through your stupidity and failed leadership."

As McAlister spoke to the other generals in the war room while planes took off to go ahead with operation Hellion. Tara wheeler woke up to hear her cell phone go off as news stations got word of the operation taking place. Many people couldn't believe what they were being told. A total of 87 cities were deemed hostile and that meant that they had to be taken down. Across 5 countries the bullets and missiles fell. People were glued to their television sets as they saw what was going on. It didn't take long for the other members of the U.N to retaliate and speak against the order. The bombs kept falling as no one wanted to go against the US. The Middle East didn't stand a chance. When the final numbers were brought in it was madness. 10,342,987 people died. It would take months to go through the numbers to figure out which ones were civilians and which ones were terrorists. What few people understood about the mission was the fact that much of the first Intel reports were faked. In other news they reported the death of Colonel Barton. The investigators said that he had finally snapped during his service and killed his family before killing himself. The investigators were friends of McAlister's and covered it up. Megatron may have been evil but for the moment it seemed that McAlister was more underhanded then the con. For even the cons were amazed to the devastation of Hellion. The entire world seemed to stop as the clock ticked by every moment. The countries within the Middle East meet to discuss surrender. It would only be a useless endeavor, as the vote was 1/3 in favor of giving up. The war would continue and a General grew tired of the integrity of the Middle East. For the moment it was clear to everyone, the US was not the reckoned with. The air strikes had only managed to make other countries join in on the fight. The US was now considered a tyrannical dictatorship. Whitmore explained to the press but his words did little to quell the anger from the people of the earth. Due to McAlister's actions the amount of enemies against the US continued to rise. Many countries left the U.N due to the use of the bombs. Only a few countries continued to aid the US. Those countries were Germany, UK, France, and Israel. But for the moment McAlister was pleased. He had wanted to use Nuclear Arms but for now the ten million people would have to satisfy his thirst.

The day of the air strikes was called "The Day of RedSky." When the world was bathed in blood. And general McAlister was called "Morte" or death.

McAlister did a press interview.  
McAlister – "I assure the people that Hellion was a necessary mission. We hope that after this the Middle East will give up their ways and finally conform to the set standards of other industrialized nations. My intelligence team has assured me that minimal casualties were made. Our primary target was terrorist bases and their outposts. But I give the world a word of caution. If you want to stand against us the peacekeepers of the world, you will be meet with the same welcome. We the United States of America stand against all that threaten innocence and the right to live a comfortable life. All terrorists drop your arms and give up. You can see that your end is coming, if you give up we will stop the attacks and the presence of our troops in your countries. LET FREEDOM RING ACROSS EVERY CORNER OF THE WORLD! WE THE PEOPLE WILL NOT STAND AGAINST INJUSTICE ANYMORE! JOIN US AND WE WILL WIN AGAINST THIS EVIL! AS WE SAY; WE WILL NOT GO QUIETLY INTO THE NIGHT. WE WILL NOT VANISH WITHOUT A FIGHT! WE WILL LIVE ON TO AID ALL THOSE IN NEED OF HELP! FOR THE TERRORISTS HAVE HAD THEIR CHANCE TO CHANGE FOR THE BETTER! I ASK EVERYONE IN THE WORLD FOR THEIR UNDERSTANDING OVER THIS MATTER! AND I ASK PROMISE THIS, THE WORLD WILL BE UNIFIED UNDER PEACE IF THE REST OF THE WORLDS GOVERNMENTS AID IN THE DISTRUCTION OF THE ENEMIES THAT THREATEN US!" {McAlister was meet with a round of applause from the press and the cabinet members. Even Whitmore clapped with the rest}

Bombs sounded, Brothers healed, Alliances were established, while companionship was made. All things earthly in nature. But earth to one con meant only one thing. A chance to redeem himself. Drone was on the planet Junkion and when he opened his eyes after a month of being knocked offline saw a peculiar being. A transformer by the name of Wreak Gar.


	15. Chapter 15

"Stephens Awakening and Arkeville's Mistake"

In a medical bay for transformers the distant sounds of bubbles echo in the stasis pod redesigned for humans. A tired and weak young man blinks his eyes open for the first time in weeks. His eyes fill with saline as he starts to come to. The saline solution bubbles as he starts to move his body around to try and get up. In Megatron's chambers a silent alarm goes off indicating that Stephen is finally waking up. Megatron was doing some analysis work and he was happily adverted by the alarm. Megatron hated doing computer work, he would rather fight then work; which is why he always gave this kind of job to Soundwave or Starscream. Mainly he would choose Starscream because he enjoyed watching star cringe about it. Blackout was checking his equipment for anything that Shockwave missed during his health checks. He knew that Shockwave wouldn't tell him if there was anything wrong because of the never ending quarrel between them. So just to make sure that Shockwave didn't install anything hazardous he did a complete check himself. He looked at his monitor to see Megatron. Megatron told him that Stephen was awake and that he should grab Taiya and meet him and Arkeville in the stasis bay. Taiya was hard at work learning about her mission and putting the final touches to Stephens own room. Taiya was with Frenzy and he was teaching her how to use the chips in her back to communicate. Her communications were not limited to radio; frenzy told her that she had the ability to send out messages in Cybertronian to fictional languages like Albhed. He was making progress with it as they spent hours just sitting and relaying messages to one another. As Frenzy stated, communication is the key to making a mission go smoothly. Without it you are blind to the challenges. He spared no opportunity to teach her stuff on the side. Like how to hack into her favorite systems and games to beat them more easily. She was surprised to see that she could do it without being plugged in. as Soundwave commented; she was learning how to talk like a computer. Frenzy and Taiya were interrupted by Blackout and they went with him down to the stasis bay. Taiya was so excited; her brother was fine and well. The scary part was that Arkeville was the first one in the room. To this Taiya had a shudder of disgust. Every time she had to look at the eye sore she felt like she had eaten something rotten. He had his clipboard ready to take down notes. He was making a log of everything and anything interesting; and to him that meant the entire Decepticon way. Stephen managed to lift his body and sit upright. He grabbed the back of the oxygen mask and ripped it off. He felt like suffocating with it on. He took a few deep breaths and rubbed his eyes. Megatron stood with his arms crossed and tapped his foot.

Megatron – "Stephen are you going to make me wait all day for you to get your sorry aft out of that pod!?"  
Taiya - {Taiya knew what Megatron was doing and played along} "Yeah! Come on silly butt!"  
Stephen - "no you did not just call me that."  
Megatron – "No, she was far more polite. What she really meant to say was; YOU ARE A SLAGGING MALFUNCTION!"  
Arkeville – {couldn't contain his laughter and laughed hysterically}  
Stephen – {pissed started to go red as he got up and tore the wires and tubes from his body}  
Megatron – {Was amazed at how fast Stephen reacted. Megatron said quietly} "ah I see, he hates it when people laugh in his face. Let me see if I can help it along." {Megatron spoke up} "I GUESS YOU DIDN'T TAKE MY FIRST PUNISHMENT SERIOUSLY!"  
Stephen – {stared angrily at Megatron and slipped falling back into the water}  
Megatron – {laughed too} "OH I SEE, BABY SPARKLET NEEDS MOMMIES HELP TO GET OUT OF THE POD!"  
Stephen – {went redder with embarrassment got out of the pod and removed the last of the wires} "NO I DON'T!"  
Megatron – "Then I suggest you get those legs moving before I do something you will regret. . . tell you what, seeing as I am so understanding and all, you get over to this side of the room and you can do anything you want!"  
Stephen – {looked over at Arkeville who was still laughing and smiled defiantly}

Stephen walked across the room; slipping a few times and having to get back on his feet. It was hard to move as he had a few extra pounds in each limb. Every wire and port along with the serum that coated his body was more for him to lift then he was accustomed to.

Taiya – {cheered} "GO STEPHEN GO STEPEHN!"  
Frenzy – "COME ON BROCON! GET A MOVE ON!"  
Stephen – "Taiya I know you're trying to help but WOULD YOU STOP YELLING!"  
Taiya – {quieted down} "sorry, I forgot about the headache."  
Arkeville – "Don't worry my boy I have plenty of hydrocodone for that pain when you get moving." {Obviously taunting Stephen only making him want to kill the doctor}  
Megatron – "Maybe I was wrong. Maybe your sister is stronger then you! I mean spark; even she admitted that she wanted to hurt me along with Shockwave when she got up!"  
Stephen – "HA HA HA HA! I GET IT YOU JERK! BUT I AINT FALLING FOR THAT!"  
Megatron – "Then! What do you plan on doing, other then opening your big mouth!?"  
Stephen – {mumbled} "you will see you overbearing bastard."

Stephen got closer to the edge of the room and started to go to the left instead of forward. This confused everybody.

Taiya – "uh, bro? You're going the wrong way."  
Frenzy – 'we didn't mess up his eyes did we?"  
Blackout – "impossible, we did nothing to his eyes."  
Megatron – {Tapped Blackout on the shoulder} "Do you think Shockwave did anything I didn't notice?"  
Blackout – "I don't know. STEPHEN OVER HERE!"  
Megatron – 'HEY! That's my job!"  
Taiya – "bro?"

Stephen stopped at the end of the room in front of Arkeville. He kept his head down and Arkeville continued to laugh.

Arkeville – "ha ha ha, you are dumb aren't you. You . . .  
Stephen – {lifted his head and with a face red with rage. His eyes glared with a sinister glee as he slammed a huge punch to Arkeville's face} "THAT'LL SHUT YOU UP YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!"  
{The others just stood in complete awe. It didn't take long for them to break out in laughter. Even Megatron keeled over in delight to see Arkeville on the floor.}  
Rumble – {came down at just that moment and was now on the floor laughing out loud} "OH MAN THAT WAS PRICELESS!"  
Stephen – {grabbed Arkeville by the collar} "IS THIS WHAT YOU DID TO MY SISTER TOO!"  
Arkeville – {said like a scared little child} "yes.."  
Stephen – "I am going to say this once Arkeville, ONCE! YOU TOUCH MY SISTER ONE MORE TIME AND I WILL FEED YOU TO THE FISHES!" {A weird thing happened as Stephen got madder, the lights started to flicker}  
Arkeville – "MEGATRON PLEASE CALL STEPHEN OFF!"  
Megatron – "Can't do that Arkeville, we had an agreement!"  
Stephen – {kicked Arkeville in the groin} "That one is for me." {Stephen grabbed the clipboard and whacked it hard against Arkeville's head} "AND THAT'S FOR BEING AN ASSHOLE!"  
Arkeville – "OUCH! STOP PLEASE!"  
Stephen – {dropped him and kicked him one more time in the stomach. The pain was awful.}  
Arkeville – {crying like a baby ran out of the room but before he got to the exit Stephen picked up Arkeville's calculator that fell out of his pocket and chucked it at him. Arkeville fell to the floor on his face.}  
Stephen – "I feel better now." {Waked over to Megatron and rubbed his eyes again as the lights bothered him}  
Megatron – "Now that was good, I thought you would try and kick me."  
Stephen – "nope. Can someone turn down the light {was stopped as the lights dimmed}  
Taiya – "Okay that was weird."  
Frenzy – "SWEEEET! I KNEW THAT WOULD BE A GOOD IDEA!"  
Megatron – "Frenzy! What did you do?!"  
Frenzy – {thinking slag, he found out.} "Idea? WHAT IDEA!? I SEE NO IDEA HERE. . . . "  
Megatron – "What am I going to do with you?" {Megatron said as he rubbed his optics}  
Frenzy – "all right! I programmed both Taiya and Stephen to have the ability to talk to the nemesis and send out remote hacks, and to make them OS compatible, and  
Megatron – "I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF IT!"  
Frenzy – "I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF; I WANTED THEM TO BE MORE LIKE ME!"  
Rumble – "Ha ha, Frenzy you are so wasted for this."  
Blackout – "wait a nanoclick! IS THAT WHY TAIYA HAS BEEN ACTING SO FRANTIC!?"  
Frenzy – {avoided optic contact}  
Blackout – 'that would explain why she asked me to throw her up the elevator shaft."  
Megatron – "Great! You reprogrammed her personality?" {An A HA moment clicked} "RUMBLE DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY TO THE MATTER!"  
Rumble – "Hey I am not the guilty one here." {Shook his hands form side to side}  
Megatron – "Then, tell me how is it Stephen knew exactly where to hit and throw?"  
Rumble – "SLAGGIT! FINE! FRENZY GOT TAIYA SO I WANTED STEPHEN!" {Folded his arms}  
Taiya – {leaned over to whisper to Stephen} "is it just me or do you feel used?"  
Stephen – "yeah."  
Megatron – "Frenzy, you just lost video game privileges. Rumble, you are going to be assigned analysis work." {Megatron was happy to have an excuse to give rumble his job}  
Frenzy and Rumble – {looked at each other} "THAT AINT FAIR!"  
Megatron – 'You want fair, how about I let Taiya and Stephen mess with your heads! How about that!?"  
Frenzy and Rumble – {kept quiet as thoughts of a polite rumble shook rumble to the central processor. While images of a "girlcon like" Frenzy made Frenzy frightened} "yessir"  
Megatron – "that's better."{Megatron looked at blackout and pointed at his under eye}  
Blackout – "OH YES! I forgot. Stephen tilt your head so I can see you."  
Stephen – {did so and blackout held his head still. The same laser motion as what happened with Taiya etched into the boy and left the mark 4500Y}  
Taiya- "Wait a minute! Why does his say Y instead of X?"  
Blackout – "Females are two x chromosomes and males have a y and x. so that's why the y."  
Taiya – "NEATO!"  
Megatron – "Stephen, your initiation has passed. Welcome to the team new demolitions expert."  
Stephen – "Demolitions?"  
Megatron – "Yes, you will be assigned to enter military compounds all across the globe and sabotage them. You work with Rumble as your sister works with frenzy."  
Blackout – "So we plan on taking down the world by its infrastructure?"  
Megatron – " Precisely my plan. Taiya takes down the computer system, and Stephen works on the physical system."  
Rumble – "I like the sound of that!"  
Megatron – "Also we can't be calling you both by your names when on mission in case of Autobots hearing our transmissions. So we still need to give you both code names. "  
Taiya – {got a little bit jealous and folded her arms} "I see give Stephen all of the cool jobs."  
Megatron – {laughed at the sibling rivalry} "It's not my fault your brother is too stupid for a job that requires fines."  
Stephen – "ARGH! I AM RIGHT HERE YOU KNOW!"  
Megatron – "you are not tactical enough to do a silent mission. You are loud. Your own culture states this, girls are flexible and are able to think more then act. If I were to send you into the same areas as she then you would get found out quickly. But your temper I can use. You are like an unpolished energon ore, but when I refine you and your killer instinct then you shall be a powerful foe."  
Taiya – "I am still not happy."  
Stephen – "You are just jealous that I got a kick ass job and you got stuck with a desk job."  
Megatron – "I would be careful not to anger your superior Stephen."  
Stephen – "SUPERIOR!?"  
Megatron – "Who do you think is a head of the humanicon sub-faction?"  
Taiya – "YOU MEAN I AM HIS BOSS?!"  
Megatron – "Your number is 001 right?"  
Taiya – "HA! Wait, what do you? Okay I am so confused."  
Stephen – {not happy}  
Megatron – "Don't short circuit yourself yet Stephen, I want to see how your sister does first. I might make this more like a partnership then a single act. If any of the other Decepticons choose a boy for a pet then the separation of leading roles may be better."  
Stephen – "So I would be the leader to the boys and Taiya the leader of the girls?"  
Megatron – {nodded}  
Taiya and Stephen both looked at each other and shook hands.  
Taiya – {got angry and turned to face frenzy} "YOU GO NEAR MY HEAD AND I SWEAR"  
Stephen – {cut in} "YOU'LL BE IN SERIOUS SLAG!" {Paused}  
Taiya – {started to jump in happiness} "WE DID IT!"  
Blackout – "did? Did what?"  
Stephen – {smiled} "We finished each others sentence, we haven't done that  
Taiya – "SINCE OUR PARENTS SPLIT."  
Megatron – "Is this some kind of human thing?"  
Blackout – "I think it is."  
Taiya – "EEEEE I AM SOO HAPPY!" {Ran over to Megatron and hugged him} "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANKYOU!"  
Megatron – {thought = does not compute} "Frenzy just how much did you change in her head?"  
Taiya – "IT'S NOT FRENZY! IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU! You gave my brother back to me and now we can go back to what we used to be like!"  
Megatron – {getting uncomfortable because he could not process what was going on picked Taiya up by the back of her shirt and moved her aside} " Do not do that again." {Pointed his finger at Taiya}  
Taiya – "Yes sir."  
Megatron – {nodded and left the room dragging frenzy and rumble with him. He was very displeased with their performance}

Blackout picked the two up and gave them both a hug. Thinking for once his life was finally coming around. After the nightmare with Dreadcycle and Drone, along with the mess with Shockwave he was happy. He carried them to Stephens's room and Taiya covered his eyes. When the door swung open Taiya lifted her hands over his eyes and to Stephen it was the coolest room ever. It had everything he ever wanted but could not afford. A big plasma hung on the wall, at least 4 different gaming systems, and a tower of games was in one corner alone. He looked over to see a bookshelf with every book, movie, and comic book he loved. Everything was awesome in Stephens's eyes. The coolest posters plastered the walls with the most kick ass accessories. The lights, furniture and tiny details were just awesome. He halted in front of an armory case {if you don't know armory cases, in modern times they are the things you put TV's in}. He opened it and inside was a few weapons and his own pair of skates. Mixmaster being bored made a machine to make them based off of a scan of Taiya's. He tried them on and they fit like a glove. He, Taiya, and blackout had a great afternoon. Taiya and blackout had even gone to the length to get a ton of new clothes for Stephen. Every piece of clothing was marked just for them. Taiya's had 4500X and Stephens 4500Y.

Blackout – "I think things are starting to look up, huh?"  
Stephen – "Yup. Right sis?"  
Taiya – {hugged her brother} "To tell you the truth this is the happiest I have been since mom died."  
Blackout – {feeling less guilty} "Well, I think this calls for energon."  
Taiya – "You sure we can eat that stuff?"  
Stephen – "I don't think so but how about some ice cream instead?"  
Taiya – "I PICK CHOCOLATE!"  
Stephen – "Well how about some cookie dough?"

The rest of the cons joined them as they enjoyed the rest of the weekend. Taiya had to go in a few days for her mission. While two humans grew into their new roles as Humanacons a new one was just getting her feet wet. Marie was on her way to moving in and meeting Megatron. Dirge and Thrust said they found PET's. Ramjet was sad because of the fact he could not find one. Flak back at Keys Industries was being repaired from the confrontation with Brawl. He spat and swore about it. His plan was to ruin Brawls happiness. A funeral procession moves in on Washington D.C with the four bodies of the Barton family. McAlister at the podium giving his "grievances" for the loss of such a Colonel. Horns from bagpipes drown out the quiet hum of Planes taking off to take photos of the Middle East before operation Hellion could commence. A plane was far slower then the vessel that moved toward earth. Astrotrain hauling his fellow cons to earth to aid Megatron passes over Sirius Constellation. A banquet hall starts to get made over for the Gala. A president prepares for a speech. Piece by piece the players were set each ready to take on their challenges.


	16. Chapter 16

Small Intermission

McAlister VS. Smoke Detector

McAlister was in his study reviewing some general strategies and battle plans for operation Hellion and was well into finalizing them. All he needed was the signature of Colonel Barton. Whom he was supposed to "meet" tonight. He was happy that the plans were coming together so quickly, but for McAlister all plans were swift. Every senator, congressman, and cabinet member was like putty in his hands. Senators were always in deep when it came to taking bribes and offers to not sign a good bill. Congressmen were taking funds to help their "friends". And the cabinet members all had skeletons in their closets; to which McAlister had the key to. He was just finished when he heard a sound. A tiny echoing beep. McAlister thought it was his cell phone so he left his study to go check it. He went into his bedroom and grabbed the phone; it was off. Now what could be causing the beep? Thought McAlister. He heard the beep again. Thinking it was the pager he carries for emergencies he rushed downstairs to check his brief case. He pressed the recent activity button and there were no new incoming calls. So what was beeping? It could not be his home phone; for his house phone did not beep. So what was beeping so incessantly? McAlister had to find out. He called his maid.

McAlister – "Josephine!"  
Josephine – "Yessir!"  
McAlister – "Come here!"  
{Josephine was a Mexican middle aged woman with black hair and brown eyes. she wore a tan colored sheath dress and had her hair tied back in a bun. She entered the living room where McAlister had called}  
Josephine – "Sir what can I do for you?"  
McAlister – "Do you hear that beeping?"  
Josephine – "No sir . . . wait. . . what is that?"  
McAlister – "That's what I am trying to find out. I thought you would know."  
Josephine – "I am afraid not sir. But I can help you look."  
McAlister – "I will go back upstairs, you check down here."  
Josephine – "Yes sir."

The two rushed off to find the source of the beeping. But nothing showed on the first level of the house. Whatever it was; it must be upstairs. Josephine even went to check the basement. Nothing could be found. McAlister was getting pissed and annoyed that he could not find out what was beeping. He tore through his electronics thinking something must be going off. CD player? Nope, that wasn't it. TV? Nope, that wasn't it either. So what was it? He searched through his 2-way radio, his handheld GPS tracker, digital tuner, video recorder, radio, and still nothing. McAlister was just about ready to strangle someone with how angry the beeping was making him. He went back into his study and leaned on the desk. Shifting his eyes back and forth to try and pin point the cause. He heard the beeping again and realized the source was behind him. He looked to the right and turned around to see the light on the smoke detector was flashing. The beeping was coming from the smoke detector. In a rage McAlister rushed over and pressed the button on the machine. Only to have it beep again. He tried holding the button and all of the alarms went off in the house. The terrible beeping was now accompanied by the dreadful siren of the alarm. After a few minutes it finally stopped. McAlister thought he fixed the problem and tried to go back to his work. When just as he was about to sit down the beeping started again. McAlister was now even more in a rage. He tore the machine out of its holder and thought it can't beep without power. McAlister thought that the smoke detectors needed a hard wire to work so thinking he turned off the machine he put it on the table. Thinking he was successful smiled, only to have that smile disappear as another beep sounded from the machine. McAlister tried to rip out the small speaker but to no avail; it would not come loose. He pulled out his Swiss army knife and prayed the knife into the speaker tearing off the plastic shield. He then repeated to jam the screwdriver tool into it to try and break it. He paused and waited and after a few minutes the beeping stopped. McAlister went back to his work and about four minutes later the machine started to beep again! McAlister nearing the edge of sanity threw the machine in the air and shot it with his Glock. It crashed through the stain glass window of his study and burst into flames in the lawn. McAlister laughed and blew the smoke from his gun.


	17. Chapter 17

MISSION AND A BOY NAMED MELVIN

The dawn broke on the day of Taiya's first mission. She was so scared. Even though she knew the entire procedure backwards and forwards it was still nerve racking. It was her job to get into a federal building outside of the pentagon. Megatron knew she wasn't ready to try and gain access to that. She had everything set, a new ID badge, wig, costume, her skates, and two small blasters. She was supposed to enter the building with the cover that she was a utility worker. She had to cover her tattoos with this cream that Arkeville made. It worked wonders in covering up the marks, scars, and various wounds form training. She then placed pieces of skin colored tape over her access ports. Finishing off her look with a turtle neck; she did not want anyone to see the one on her neck. And the fear of sweating off the tape made it even more apparent that the turtleneck be used.

The only good side to the mission was that she could get away from Thrust's new PET. She was so annoying. She was a rather shallow girl that had long blonde hair and grey eyes. She was stuck up and a bit of a show off. And the way she hung onto Thrust complimenting him in a rather scandalous way made Taiya sick. The comments that slipped her mouth were full of sexual innuendos. All of which made Taiya and Stephen cringe. Thrust also spoiled her rotten, giving her fancy jewels and golden jewelry. The only thing he wanted was for her to wear scandaly clad outfits. Her name was Loren and she was a handful. Loren also thought it was "so cool" being the PET of a Decepticon. The sad part was that Thrust did not see that she was just using him, to gain perks and have special privileges over the people see deemed "not transformer worthy". She made Marie and Taiya's life miserable because of her constant obnoxious ways. The only thing about Marie, Loren, and Dirges PET Wren that bothered Taiya and Stephen was the fact that Megatron let them choose wither to be a PET or a Decepticon. Marie was excluded because of her sight issue, Loren was too much of a coward, and Wren wanted some time to think about it first before making any agreement. They still had to get tattoos and that was easy in comparison to what the twins had to go through. Megatron said that he my need to give them some additional upgrades in order to be useful. But nothing as severe as having liquid cover your bones and data ports put into your limbs. Megatron just wanted them to have the sensors under the hand and the implant in the ear. Without the sensors in the hand; it would be hard for them to get around the nemesis. Megatron was not a fan of keys or access cards. He always said that they would cause a security issue. And with the implant in the ear; they would be able to understand Cybertronian.

Marie was given the task of building an engine from a box of parts and a Braille instruction book. Megatron wanted to see how fast she could do it as a test for her. One thing people and cons knew about Megatron was that everything was a test. He did not want to make it easy for anyone and Marie's blindness was not an exception. She liked the fact that Megatron did not treat her different from the others; a first for her. She was happy that someone in her life did not make special treatment rules when it came to her. Soundwave made Marie a small machine that gave out information in Braille on her wrist. All Marie had to do was touch it and it would give her information about her location and the locations of people/Decepticons in the nemesis. It was her way of getting around. She also like the feature that it told her if things were in the way. The stick was now obsolete and she even put away her glasses. Rumble thought her pale green eyes were kick ass looking; making Marie confident not to wear the glasses. So along with the new wrist computer each PET got a pair of skates. The skates however reacted to vocal commands instead of the sensor output way. With them not being Humanacons they were not allowed weapons until they earned the right to them. More time would be needed to get the ear implants in, and once they are installed the PET's and Decepticons would be able to talk to one another no matter where they were. It was sort of like a security measure. Megatron did not want any of his " property" to go missing.

Wren, Dirge's PET was so different from Loren. She was quiet and reserved. She was more in thought then in an actual conversation. She spoke very little but when she did it was usually something smart or something needed to be said. Dirge liked it how she would point out things without either of them having to say a word. All it would take was a look from either one of them for them to know what the other was thinking. But unlike Dirge Wren was a tad bit more laid back. She thought more just for the sake of thinking then trying to perfect herself. Before being a PET to a Decepticon she was living alone in Hawaii when Dirge saw her on the beach. She was a half Hawaiian – half Philipino girl. She had black hair and brown eyes. She had no family and was living on her own. She was on the beach when Dirge showed up in front of her. Dirge was caught by the fact that instead of sun bathing or surfing; she was reading, and she was reading a lot. Wren loved two things, psychology and philosophy. Two classes that Dirge a fear loving con shared in common. Wren and Dirge were not romantically involved. Dirge and Wren were more like partners. Dirge said that the idea of a transformer and a human acting romantic is a nonsense notion he did however say that he could treat her kindly and with love in a friendship sort of way. Wren had her own job, she was told to catalogue information and to take down psychological notes on the cons and the Humanacons. She was the resident psychoanalyst. She had earned the name Wren the Bio-gal. As far as Taiya, Stephen, and Marie went; they were a tad bit harder to figure out. Loren on the other hand was as easy to see though as glass. Loren could talk about nothing for hours, to this Wren would just get up and leave, usually to go and meditate with Dirge.

Taiya tried desperately to be the "leader" and to no avail; she could not boss Stephen around. It was damn near impossible, every time she tried to order anything Stephen would just put on the pouty face and Taiya lost her nerve. He kept using the cute-ish aversion strategy. Eventually Megatron said that Stephen did not have to listen to Taiya. But as far as female PET's go, Taiya had to rain them in. overall, Taiya had a simple time with Marie and Wren, but Loren would not take orders. She did not listen to Taiya worth a darn. So on top of her mission and the constant stress of her other responsibilities Loren was putting the last straw on Taiya's back. Loren would have to take a backseat to this until Taiya got back from her mission. Taiya even felt bad for Megatron because Loren was constantly annoying him. He did not want his secondary seeker leader to desert him so he had to put up with it. Loren constantly insisted that she be leader instead of Taiya, to this Megatron would point out the obvious. {"Did you go through hours of initiation surgery? Did you swear yourself to the Decepticon way forever?"} To this she had to say no. Loren thought that being 4 years older then Taiya meant that she had rights over Taiya. Needless to say Loren was like a human girl version of Starscream.

Taiya and frenzy left and Barricade would drive them to the location. Barr had to tone down the police insignias. So he just had to stick with the plain old black. Barr did not like that. But seeing as his old form would have given him away he had no option. They drove up the government building and Taiya got out. In her new costume; she had on a navy blue utility uniform and a red wig, she also had a fake ID badge that hung on to her chest pocket. Frenzy transformed into his tape mode and Taiya pocketed him. The security detail would not be able to see what was inside of it nor detect it because Taiya had an antimagnetic detector in the bag. They would also not be able to see Taiya's skates and her small weapons. The bag gave out a signal to not only the magnetic detector but it also had a very cool cloaking ability that fooled the X-Ray machine into thinking it was just a bag of tools and a few other "non-hazardous" material. She went down into the parking garage where she was stopped by two security guards. They checked her ID and the log. Frenzy had gone into it and changed the repair schedule. They took her bags and checked her for weapons. She cleared and they let her through. Frenzy said through the implant. "Chill, now just enter like you own the place". The building was crawling with guards and security detail. Some of which looked like secret service Taiya was kind of excited, she had always wanted to see what places like this were like in the top secret zone. Man she thought, some people would have killed to be able to be in here. She went down a rather vacant hall and saw the panel she had to remove. She took out a screw driver and un-hinged the plate. She placed the plate down when a guard grabbed her hand. Alarmed Taiya whipped around.

Guard – "Excuse me but I have to check your clearance." {Without asking he took the ID badge off of Taiya's pocket and looked at it. Touching an earpiece he spoke} "I have an issue in quadrant 6- B . . . Name, her tag reads Sofia Fairborn . . . "{he kept a tight grip on her wrist}  
Taiya – "Let go of me.'  
Guard – "I suggest you remain still, or I will have to use force."  
Taiya – {thinking own the place…what to say} 'I have direct orders from The Pentagon to be here, And if I don't get my job done someone is going to be fired, and it aint gonna be me!"  
Guard – "Yeah right . . . Wait what {he touched his earpiece again} are you sure? Agent Anderson signed off on a repair? That can't be the records say next Tuesday. . . . I saw them myself."  
Taiya – {taking the baseball cap she was wearing and tuned it backwards} "Listen rent a cop, if I don't fix these wires a ton of data will be at risk, and just how happy will the pentagon be if they cant talk to their soldiers, OH and lets not forget the War Room. General McAlister wouldn't be too happy about that wouldn't he?"  
Guard – "Rent a cop! Just who the hell do you . . . {earpiece} ARE YOU SERIOUS!? Arg. . . . I guess you're free to work" {he threw Taiya's hand down}

The guard left and Taiya sighed in relief. She was a tad bit shaken up and had to steady her hand as she looked for the wire she was supposed to plant the bug. She looked in and read off labels. {A12, 9P, RE5, . . . ] Taiya thinking the whole time, where is that wire? Where is hard wire S7-32? There must have been hundreds of wires behind the wall. It took Taiya about 15 minutes to find the wire she was looking for. She stretched it out to do her job. Now the hard part, she had to clip the sides of the wire just far enough to get to the metal part. She took out a small wire stripper and carefully pealed off the rubber insulation. Taking out a small box with two wires hanging out of them attached them to the two wires in the cable. This was so that anything going out or in was now being feed directly into the Decepticon mainframe. She very carefully without anyone looking took the wire out of her sleeve that lead to her access port on her neck and plugged it into the box. She would have to send a code to the box to activate it. Taiya was nervous about the security cameras but from what Soundwave had told her she was an invisible woman. . Well more like cloaked. When frenzy and her got near the building frenzy sent out a signal jamming the security feeds, the only thing the security guards saw on the screens was recycled footage. She finally got the code in and reset the wire back into its location. It was cool because when the code was accepted Taiya got to her code name for the first time. The machine sent a message to her ear implant {Code Accepted Eclipse. Beginning data transferee now.} Taiya was far from done though; the wire she just bugged was one of 8. The hard wire she just finished was a sector 7 line. She still had to handle the wires that lead to The Pentagon, Whitehouse, Capital Building, FBI, CIA, DOD, and NSA. The only downside was that they still could not get to the files in those areas without going there directly. After the incident on Air Force One they decided all secret files would remain solitary. Which meant they were not connected to anything or any other mainframe or network making remote hacks impossible; not even frenzy was able to get in. But that's what Taiya would do; sneak in and make the connections necessary. A few times Taiya was stopped by security guards. Taiya only feared that she may encounter "confrontation" that would result in her going on the defensive.

Meanwhile back at the nemesis Stephen and Rumble ran exercise drills. Rumble was teaching Stephen the so called "Martial Arts of Kicking AFT." Stephen was having a lot of fun with his training. The only part that Stephen did not like was the idea that he now knew 24 moves to kill a person before they hit the dirt. Stephen was doing really well with his hand to hand combat training. He never thought he could get as good as action film heroes but from Rumble's perspective he was surpassing them. All of the compliments made Stephen work harder. Taiya was jealous because he was getting the fighting bit better then she was. While Taiya struggled with the weapons training Stephen seemed like he was born to handle a blaster. Megatron couldn't figure out why she was struggling with the blaster rifle. While Stephen trained Marie was making headland on the engine. She was covered in soot and a layer of grease. You could barely see her skin under the black tar. Marie didn't mind it though, and Brawl thought it was adorable. Wren was asking the cons about their past to develop bio's. While Loren was shopping Again.

Taiya finished her job at the government outpost and packed up her stuff into the bag and found a washroom on the civilian level. She locked the door and took off the wig and washed up a bit. She took off the navy uniform and wig and threw it in the trash. She thought, less evidence the better. As for the tools, she tossed them in the trash as well. She put her skates back on and put her hair into a pony tail.

Frenzy – {to ear implant} 'okay you're good, can we go now?"  
Taiya – 'Hey I am just trying to make sure I blend in to the crowd okay."  
Frenzy – "femmecon, or female it doesn't matter, you chicks are the same. Breems in front of the mirror, and still not done."  
Taiya – "do you want this job finished fast or right? Because if we get found out because I didn't take my time, megs will have both our heads."  
Frenzy – "cyber-slag"  
Taiya – {putting what was left of her supplies into her bag} "okay, now where is that camera?"  
Frenzy – "Camera, why do we need a camera?"  
Taiya – "I need to look like a visitor, and most visitors have cameras. And I better sign out so the guards don't go looking for me." {She picked up the courtesy phone in the bathroom that was put in there in case of emergencies and dialed the key to the security check point she came in earlier} "This is Sofia Fairborn, I am done and am going to the café on the main level to get something to eat." . . . "Yeah I will be leaving through the civilian level, which one? Y-6, yeah that sounds good officer Dan, so you can sign me out now."

Taiya took out the camera and attached it to her wrist with the wrist strap. Walking out of the bathroom and headed towards the tour guide that she knew would be there. Taiya joined the crowd. The tour was boring and redundant. Taiya already knew what the tour guide was saying, after hours of getting ready for the mission she had spent a lot of time memorizing key parts about the building. She felt like a walking textbook. Taiya snapped a few photos just to look interested, making oo's and ah's as she went.

Tour guide – "Now ladies and gentleman I ask you that you put your cameras away as we are now in a no camera zone. This next exhibit is a prototype model room and cameras are not allowed. We can't risk security. But we aren't worried much; with the Autobots on our side we are safe." {Taiya wanted to hurl, she knew what the Autobots were hiding. What secrets they chose not to disclose. How they had beaten a miner to death just for telling the truth. And how they had systematically killed transformers they deemed obsolete. But Taiya had to keep her mouth shut.}  
Frenzy – {earpiece} "safe, Autobots my slagging afterburners, stupid moronic fraggers. I can't believe they are buying this'  
Taiya – {earpiece} "I know, I wish I could say something but I can't. Right now we both have to keep our coolant."  
Tour Guide – "Now folks this young man will take your cameras and give you an ID tag so you can pick it up when we are done here."

The people handed over their cameras and Taiya just placed hers back into her pocket. The reason why she did this was to get photos of the new F-22 design and give them to Starscream so he can modify his design. With that everyone went inside the secret room. Taiya being as careful as she could slipped the camera into her sleeve and started to snap photos. The camera she was using was a slim model that could be used with one hand. She would hold it close and try and angle her hand as best as she could. The new F-22's were simply amazing but not that different from the old ones. Taiya had to joke that she wished Starscream was as quiet as the planes around her. And Taiya found it stupid that the only real thing that had changed was the paint insignias. The lady started to speak but was cut off by a boy behind her.

Boy – "And their top speed is classified but we can say this, they can go hypersonic hitting up to the thousands of miles per hour."  
Tour Guide – "Melvin, do you have to make me look bad every time I see you. You may be the son of a general but that doesn't mean . . . {she was cut off again}  
Melvin – "Yes Misses Claire, I am a son of a general and that is exactly why I am interrupting you. I have been getting word that you keep mixing up your info. I have had to correct you several times and I am here to help you set it straight."  
Claire – "what are you doing? Off doing more errands for your father."  
Melvin – "Actually my mission here is classified as are most things in the government. You would be wise to remember that."  
Claire – {blushed in embarrassment} "You are going to get me fired if you continue to do this."  
Melvin – "Well that's the funny part misses Claire; you are fired. I just put in the pink slip for you."  
Claire – "I don't understand, how can you fire me!?"  
Melvin – 'Seems my dear dad wants me close to home, he got me a job; here actually. And my new position lets me fire you."  
Claire – "WHAT!"  
Melvin – 'What part of You-Are-Fired did you not get? Oh maybe I need to put it another way, we are letting you go, you are going in a different direction, we are not picking up your options. Are there any more I can use to make it clearer?"  
Claire – {Took off her hat and threw it on the ground} 'I heard you McAlister Men are jerks but this! "  
Melvin – 'Eh, Eh, Eh I would chose my words more carefully Claire. Or you may live to regret them."

Claire left the room crying. This made Taiya sad for her; Taiya thought that who cares if she forgot a few numbers. But Taiya had to keep quiet. Melvin broke the silence in the room.

Melvin – 'I am sorry for that, I really did not want to make a scene but good help is hard to find these days. Am I right or am I right?" {The crowd was lulled into his words and laughed with him, except for Taiya who felt like she was stuck in a room with shockwave} "If you didn't get my name, I am Melvin McAlister, and I am head of public affairs for this building. Along with other classified jobs. Now ladies and gentlemen right behind me you will see the German Raptor design, this is a crossbreed between the F-22 and the German Flauke 1200AG. All of the German planes here have been flown and tested by the aerial commander of the German military, General Takashephili {Taka-sheve-li} or just general hawk. She will be here for the gala and she may even stop by here next Wednesday if she can. Take your time folks, as that is one of the most advanced planes in the world."

The others gawked and ah-ed at the design. It really was awesome, and by Taiya's estimates it had the ability to carry twice the payload. She snapped a few more photos. While Melvin worked the crowd she just stood aloof to the side with her arms folded. She was startled when Melvin walked up to her. She quickly moved her hand behind her back to try and hide the tiny camera.

Melvin – "I noticed you didn't laugh at my little joke." {He took off his glasses and put his hand next to her head resting on a wall; so that it was like he overcastted her}  
Taiya – "I don't think that was a joke, to me that was rude the way you made her cry."  
Melvin – "Well workers like them are a dime a dozen, we can't let them get away with minor mistakes just because they are low level."  
Taiya – {getting really uncomfortable moved back hitting the wall} "Call it what you want, you still were being a jerk."  
Melvin – "Strong willed; I like that. Now... {Noticed Taiya hiding something.] What do we have here? [Grabbed Taiya's arm and pulled down her sleeve revealing the camera.} Cameras are not allowed in this area." {He snatched the camera out of Taiya's hand}  
Taiya – {just opted for silence}  
Frenzy – {earpiece} "Slag, think of something!"  
Melvin – "You realize I could put you in jail for a long time with this?"  
Taiya – 'Yeah how long?"  
Melvin – '3 years, but {he caressed the side of Taiya's face and maneuvered her head to look into his eyes} you are far too cute to put in jail. Considering what they do in those places. And we wouldn't want anything horrible to happen now would we?"  
Taiya – " Please stop touching me, I have a boyfriend."  
Melvin – "Oh really? He really should take better care of his things."  
Taiya – "I am not a thing."  
Melvin – 'I know, but you see you can help me out. And you know the saying, you scratch my back I {touched Taiya's arm and moved up} scratch yours."  
Taiya – "what do you want?'  
Melvin – "now that's the correct response. You see the gala thing; you are supposed to bring a date. And me being the generals' son I am invited. But I don't have a date. That's where you come in. I need a date and you need this back {waved the camera}"  
Taiya – "you are blackmailing me?"  
Frenzy – {earpiece} "well there's one more to add to blackouts list of people to kill. Just tell this guy to take a hike and we can take him down later."  
Taiya – {earpiece] "nope that wont work. I think I have to play into this perverts delusions"  
Melvin – "Blackmail, such a nasty word. It's more like a favor. And it may even be fun for you. I mean, who in their right mind would pass on a chance to go to the gala of the year with the son of a general?" {Getting coy}  
Taiya – 'one dinner and that's it?"  
Melvin – "Yeah, that's it, and oh, did I mention it's a three day affair? But as I said, three years in jail or three days with me? You pick.'  
Taiya – {scared to move} "Fine. Deal."  
Melvin – "Oh and before I forget, the Autobots are coming and I want to show them how much of a fan I am. So wear blue, I will be wearing red.'  
Taiya – "Optimus Prime colors?'  
Melvin – "You got it."

Melvin handed her; her camera but took out the memory card and gave her his card. With instructions on where to be and who to ask for. Taiya left and meet up with barricade right where they had decided to meet. Taiya kept silent the whole way afraid of what Megatron would do to her when she tells him what just happened. On the way home frenzy kept remarking on how he wanted to slit the brat's throat for being so "smart-assed". When they got back to the Nemesis Taiya took a deep breath and Barricade spoke up.

Barricade – "Just get it over with Taiya. When it comes to Megatron its best to own up to your mistakes. And you can trust me on this one; Megatron won't kill you for this. Starscream has done things about a million times worse and he keeps him around."  
Frenzy – "I have to go and meet up with Soundwave so we can start the data feed. And I am with barr on this one, the mission wasn't a failure and that's what counts." {He zoomed off and Taiya stood dead cold in front of Megatron's chambers}

Taiya – [using the intercom} "Megatron sir, I am here for the debrief. Permission to come in.'  
Megatron – "yes, come in."  
Taiya – {steeped inside and saluted her leader} "Sir all connections and bugs in place. All systems are nominal. No errors to report with them.'  
Megatron – {smiled} "Ah good, is there any thing else?"  
Taiya – {spoke rather quietly} "Uh sir, I uh - - - have a bit of an - - - issue."  
Megatron – {with that the smile went away} "Taiya! I am going to say this once, SPEAK UP WHEN YOU ARE TALKING TO ME!"  
Taiya – "Yessir, I HAVE AN ISSUE SIR!"  
Megatron – "What kind of issue {a huge slam echoed in the room and blackout was standing at the entrance}  
Blackout – " PERMISSION TO KILL SOMEONE MEGATRON!"  
Megatron – "Why are you in a rage?"  
Blackout – "I SWEAR WHEN I FIND THAT LITTLE SLAGGER!"  
Taiya – "Blackout calm down, its okay, I fixed . . . . Well sort of fixed the problem."  
Megatron – "Blackout! Cool your afterburners, Taiya do you have something to say?"  
Taiya – "THE MISSION WAS A SUCCESS BUT. . . "  
Blackout – "SOME BRAT BLACKMAILED TAIYA INTO GOING ON A DATE WITH HIM!"  
Megatron – "What the spark!?"  
Taiya – 'He caught me with the camera, and he is General McAlister's son and I uh, he said!"  
Blackout – "He threatened Taiya with jail if she didn't agree! NOW CAN I KILL HIM!"  
Megatron – "Wait. Melvin McAlister, he caught you?"  
Taiya – 'Yes! And how do you know his name?"  
Megatron – {seeing blackout getting impatient} "BLACKOUT GO OUTSIDE AND SAY THE DECEPTICON CREED OVER AND OVER UNTILL YOU CALM DOWN!"  
Blackout – 'NO! I WANT TO KILL HIM NOW!"  
Megatron – {Utterly shocked to hear blackout refuse and order} "Taiya wait here.'

Megatron grabbed blackout by the collar and dragged him outside the room. You could hear a bunch of clangs and bangs along with blackouts cries in pain.

Megatron – 'HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME LIKE THAT!" {WHACK}  
Blackout – 'OUCH!'  
Megatron – "HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN WHO YOUR LEADER IS!" {WHACK}  
Blackout – "OUCH! I AM SORRY, I MEANT NO DISRESPECT!'  
Megatron – "WHO AM I BLACKOUT!" {WHACK}  
Blackout – "OUCH! YOU ARE LORD MEGATRON SWORN LEADER OF THE DECEPTICONS!"  
Megatron – "Now that you remember, PUT A SPARKPLUG IN IT! FOR YOUR INSOLENCE YOUR PET NOW HAS TO GO WITH THE HUMAN. I WAS GOING TO SPARE HER OF THAT BUT NOW YOU JUST GAVE ME REASON NOT TO! ALL BECAUSE OF YOU! CONSIDER THAT YOUR PUNISHMENT!"{Megatron ripped one of blackouts blades off of his back and smacked blackout across the face with it.}  
Blackout – "AH-OU-OU-OUHCCC!'  
Megatron – "Don't you have anything you would like to say? Eh-Blackout."  
Blackout – {could barely see straight} "Sir, I was wrong to speak out of turn and to disobey orders. I wont do that again and please don't hurt me!'  
Megatron – "That's right, NOW DON'T YOU HAVE A JOB TO DO!? BESIDES BOTHERING ME!"  
Blackout – {stood against a wall and started to say the Decepticon creed over and over}  
Megatron – {sighed and went back into the room where Taiya had her hands over her mouth in fright]

Megatron – 'Back to you. I know what happened so don't bother trying cover anything up." {Taiya told him as best as she could sometimes halting in fear.}  
Taiya – "So now, I have to go to this Gala thing or he will tell on me."  
Megatron- "You know why I am not angry with you?"  
Taiya – "No sir, I would think you are royally pissed at me.'  
Megatron – "One, I wouldn't send you anywhere without eyes and ears over you. I don't want you to go backstabbing us while you are away. Two, your mission was a success other then the boy. Three you may have given us what we need in the process, making the mistake null and void. Four, how do I know Melvin McAlister? I know him because of his father; I have to know all I can about him. And now the opportunity has just presented itself."  
Taiya – "So you're not going to kill me?"  
Megatron – "No, but you will have to go on that date.'  
Taiya – {felt heartbroken} "Yes sir."  
Megatron – "Consider this a mission two. You are on your own though, can't risk having one of the Minicons with you. Knowing them they will do something stupid and ruin the entire thing. But don't think you are out of the meteor field yet. That implant in your ear can give me audio of everything that goes on, I will have to think of someway to have visual too. And we will have a Decepticon eye in the gala."  
Taiya – 'Yes sir, anything else?"  
Megatron – "I am pleased you came to me to tell me without me having to order you. Any thing that goes wrong or array, tell me, because one way or another I will find out. So speak up, and speak clearly."  
Taiya – {gave another salute} "Yessir."  
Megatron – "Taiya.'  
Taiya – "Yes sir."  
Megatron – {they just stood looking at each other for a few seconds} "Sad, a human shows me more respect then my second in command. Oh well, what in the crab nebula can I do. You along with the other pets have weapons training with me in a few days; however, you don't need to show. You have an image to maintain. And we can't send you with scars."  
Taiya – "Yessir. I will go and get ready. Permission to leave."  
Megatron – {nodded}  
Taiya – "I am sorry sir, that I haven't earned your trust.'

Taiya left to go see what she could do about a dress and three days of clothes. She was very sad, she felt like she was hurting blackout. She gave blackout a big hug and a kiss before leaving him to his creed duty. It was hours before blackout could calm down. Taiya plopped down in a bean bag chair in the TV Room and sighed.

Frenzy- {who was bored from not being able to play PS3 was watching the news.} "So what did megs say?"  
Taiya – "Argh, I have to go through with it."  
Frenzy – "Really!?"  
Taiya – "Yeah, I can tell you one thing, I aint happy."  
Frenzy – 'Now I am not happy."  
Taiya – 'Why are you unhappy?"  
Frenzy – "Because, I CAN'T COME WITH YOU! AND THAT MEANS I AM STUCK HERE WITH NOTHING TO DO BUT WATCH boring…old…news." {He plopped down on the floor with a clang}  
Taiya – "I didn't even go to my own prom; how the slag am I supposed to go to a gala?"  
Loren – {who was painting her nails joined the conversation} "WHAT! You didn't even go to your own Prom!? What kind of girl are you?"  
Taiya – {turned to look at her} "I am a cyborg, built for infiltration by the Decepticons and designigate humanicon, dumb butt."  
Loren – "oh my poor dear this is worse then I thought. DENIED YOUR OWN PROM! HOW TRAGGIC! DON'T WORRY LOREN WILL HELP YOU!"  
Taiya – "Great, {leaned over to frenzy} kill me."  
Frenzy – "I would gladly do that if I did not want you around but"  
Loren – {yanked Taiya up onto her feet and dragged her}  
Taiya – "Loren!"

Taiya gave out a few orders to which Loren just ignored and continued to drag her. It took all of a few hours for Loren to find the right dress. Loren had a ton of them. She said that when prom came for her she had bought several just in case. {Or in the event she got bored with one and just threw it away}. She handed Taiya a huge sack of stuff. The sack had everything she could need, thank primus Loren was about the same size as Taiya when she was in high school. So all week before the gala Taiya was "tormented" by Loren. Manicure, pedicure, facial, waxing, plucking, priming, ECT. . The whole time Taiya just cringed. Oh how she wished it was surgery instead but no; she was now Loren's little Barbie doll. Blackout kept trying to get Megatron to change his mind but to no avail. When it came to Megatron; once he made a decision he was going to stick to it no matter what. The other cons laughed when they saw Taiya; in a towel went running away from Loren who had bikini wax. By now Skywarp had found a pet too. Her name was Rina. She had an older sister who intrigued Barricade. Allison was her name and the two were the daughters of a lawyer. They did not stick to the path of the lawful; they mainly just told authority to f**k off and go to hell. They were a pair; both were laid back and had little care in the world. When Allison grew up she opened her own skateboard shop and hired her sister. {{Writers note: I will tell you more about them in another story}}. The thing that made Loren freak was when the two siblings agreed to go through with the surgery saying it would be "way wicked and totally awesome". But Megatron wanted to determine what job they would be best suited for before doing anything.

Taiya did not want to go to the dinner. The more she reviewed of the past of the Autobot "times of glory" the less she wanted to be around them. But she still had a job to do and that was primary objective number one. Another morning another mission, Taiya stopped in on the exercise room and her brother was fast asleep like she was through the first weeks of training. It was funny because rumble fell asleep too and Lazerbeak had nested on his head. She decided to leave them alone and went to gather up her stuff. She was to meet Melvin in front of the Washington monument at 1500 hours. She asked barricade for a lift and he was okay with it, Allison came along. They wanted to tag the city with Decepticon logos. And maybe terrorize a few people. Allison was funny the way she just let Barricade do whatever. They dropped Taiya off about a block away. Taiya got out and walked the monument. She waited until Melvin showed up. When he did he was in a big black suburban and he had an agent with him. Taiya knew this because of the earpiece he was wearing.

Melvin – "Hello Taiya, this is agent Anderson, he sticks with me. Right Anderson?"  
Anderson – "Yes Melvin sir, my job is to accompany you as you father requested."  
Taiya – "Nice, your own secret service agent." {Thinking Frag me and smelt me down}  
Melvin – "I thought you would like that, {he snapped his fingers and Anderson grabbed Taiya's suitcase and loaded it up into the SUV. Melvin extended his hand} shall we go?"  
Taiya – {grabbed his hand and was lead into the back of the SUV. Thinking she was just happy that with one click of a button she could talk to the Decepticons}  
Melvin – {a few minutes into the ride} "So what Autobot do you like best?"  
Taiya – {Thinking none but in need of an answer} "I don't know, they are all so different and I think it's too hard of a choice. I mean if they are like us then it's like picking one human over the other."  
Melvin – "Yeah, you are correct on that. You already know my favorite."  
Taiya – 'Optimus prime."  
Melvin – "Yes. I need to stop at my house for a moment but after that Anderson will take us to your quarters for the weekend."  
Taiya – "Okay. Where is that?"  
Melvin – 'It's a building built for military families who have visitors. It's in a small air force base about 30 miles away."  
Taiya – "cool." {This may be a change to plant a bug. Good thing I brought a few}  
Melvin – "We're here.'

The two got out of the car and headed up a walkway to a large house. It was huge, about 10 bedrooms! It had oak wood with red brick. It was 24 feet high and had huge columns. She looked around and there were the biggest roses and lilies she had ever seen. Taiya started to feel out of place, around such decadence. The house was so beautiful only Architectural Digest could rival its beauty. A walnut tree was in the front of the mansion with a marble fountain at its feet. Just when Taiya started to get comfortable a big crash came from upstairs as a tiny device fell down to the grass igniting on fire. Along with the device a downpour of glass showered the ground. This made Taiya jump and in response grabbed Melvin's hand by mistake. They looked up to see Mark McAlister with a gun in his hand. He blew the smoke from the barrel of the gun before laughing.

Mark – "THAT'LL SHOW YOU SMOKE DETECTOR!'  
Melvin – "oh not again . . . {Rolled his eyes and sighed} Nice shot dad!"  
Mark – "DAMN RIGHT GOOD SHOT! NOW I CAN GET SOME WORK DONE!"  
Melvin – "Dad breaking those things is a federal crime! You do remember that right?'  
Mark – "AH HA HA HA, Melvin I am the federal government! Like the fire department will do anything."  
Anderson – "Right you are General!'  
Mark – "Anderson!"  
Anderson – "Yessir!"  
Mark – {pointed at the fire}  
Anderson – "YES SIR, RIGHT AWAY SIR!" {Anderson ran to get a fire extinguisher}  
Mark – "And when you are done Anderson call a repair man, I think my window is broken" {he chuckled to himself.}  
Melvin – "DAD YOU CANT JUST CALL A REPAIR GUY, THAT WINDOW WAS 200 YEARS OLD!"  
Mark – "Out with the old in with the new, now who's your friend?"  
Melvin – "She's my date dad."  
Mark – {grinned and walked out of sight}  
Taiya – "Oh god."  
Melvin – "Just calm down and take a deep breath."  
Taiya – "He he yeah just calm down" {thinking I AM ABOUT TO MEET MARK MCALISTER MOTHERBOARD-SLAGGER}  
Mark – {came outside and holstered his gun before offering his hand to Taiya} "And you would be miss?"  
Taiya – 'I am Taiya Dalton sir, {she shook his hand and his grip was significantly stronger then hers} or would you like me to call you general?"  
Mark – "Respectful, good, but at my home its just sir, in front of the military its general."  
Taiya – "Yes sir mister McAlister."  
Mark – "Good Melvin you did good, respectful girl you have here."  
Melvin – "thanks." {Loving the praise from his father} "And dad, how many of those things are you going to break before you just replace the battery?"  
Mark – 'Battery? I am a four star general; I have more important things to do then to change a battery."  
Melvin – "Just call me then and I can get it fixed."  
Mark – "But where is the fun in that?"  
Melvin – "My dad the hair pin trigger."  
Mark – "Do you know how to shoot Taiya?"  
Taiya – "Me? No" {lying}  
Mark – "The gala is two days away so in the mean time how about the McAlister's teach you? How does that sound?"  
Taiya – "I would be a fool not to accept."  
Mark – "Wonderful, because if you are going to be any kind of friend of the McAlister's you better learn how to shoot. We all know how to shoot; even Melvin here is an 85% target hitter. My eldest son James is a 95% target hitter, and I am a near flawless 100%."  
Taiya – 'Well you would have to give me something small to start with sir." {Letting a few fake laughs]  
Mark – "Well then, we know what we are going to do tomorrow. And it will be a nice distraction from the Gala, I hate them myself, boring unenlightened conversations.'  
Melvin – "Same people same  
Mark – "Mentality"  
Taiya – {seeing how much Melvin was like his dad was a tad bit peculiar, it was almost like they shared a brain}  
Mark – "Well let's not just stand around, let's head inside. I could use some refreshments."

They went inside and inside was just as magnificent as the outside. Marble floors and crown molding, gold leaf, and the most expensive furniture Taiya had ever seen. It looked like it was straight out of some rococo painting. And heck there was rococo paintings, real ones too, not just some poster from a store. Taiya had to tell Loren thank you later for letting her borrow some of her clothes. They sat in the kitchen around a central island. There the wonder did not cease. Granite countertops, cherry wood cabinets, and stainless steel appliances littered the room. Anderson was already in the kitchen washing his hands from cleaning up Marks mess.

Mark – {touching an intercom} "Josephine round up some drinks. What do you guys want?"  
Melvin – "Iced tea. With just a tad bit of scotch."  
Mark – "Taiya do you drink?"  
Taiya – "Only a few times a year."  
Mark – "We will have to change that. Okay Josephine, hard iced tea, Irish coffee for me and for the little misses, hum. . I am thinking a Maryland Mink." {1 part coffee, one part cream, and one part low grade vodka}  
Josephine – 'Right away Sir.'  
Mark – "What about you Anderson?"  
Anderson – "I think I will just get myself a tall glass of ice water."  
Mark – 'Suite yourself."

They sat talking for a few hours before taking Taiya to the quarters. Melvin handed her a card that stated who she was and her privileges. He also handed her a cell phone and a list of numbers. Commenting "If there is anything you want, someone on that list can help. Oh and don't worry about paying for anything. Just show them your card and it will be taken care of. the compound you are in has everything. And if you really get lost, I am just a phone call away."

Next installment : Moving McAlister and Autobot Deceit  
Preview- - -

Knock, knock, knock

Taiya – "one moment Megatron, there is someone at the door." {went up and got the door. It was Agent Anderson.} 'Agent Anderson?"  
Anderson – "Miss. Dalton, I know it is late but I have to speak with you. May I come inside?"  
Taiya – "One minute, {Taiya saw a lot of fear in his face. Taiya threw all of her Decepticon stuff into a drawer} come in."  
Anderson – {Stepped in and you could see sweat on his forehead} "Thank you Miss."  
Taiya – 'You can just call me Taiya. What's wrong?"  
Anderson – "if I were to call you Taiya that would be against protocol. I think I should tell you something I know I shouldn't."  
Taiya – "what is it Agent Anderson? Please."  
Anderson – "I have to warn you about General McAlister.'  
Taiya – "I don't understand.'  
Anderson – 'The McAlister's are black holes when it comes to people who are around them. especially the girls that get involved. Every girl that has ever married a McAlister has been assassinated, poisoned, or died of mysterious causes."  
Taiya – "I am not planning on marrying Melvin.'  
Anderson – {grabbed Taiya around the shoulders and looked in her eyes} "Do you think that you will be able to just leave after the gala. General McAlister likes you, and once he likes something he doesn't let it go. "


	18. Chapter 18

Party Play

Back at the nemesis the other cons were going about their business. Marie was just about finished with the engine. The only thing that sort of stopped her was some of the heavy parts. Brawl helped her with them. Megatron said as long as he was just holding them it would be okay. Brawl loved having Marie, but some of the cons were starting to laugh at Brawl's incessant need to impress her. To this he had to think outside of the box, considering Marie's blindness she could not see any display of Brawl's "mastery" at work. When Brawl called Prime to do his check ins the Autobots were utterly shocked to see that Brawl a Decepticon was actually keeping a promise. Flak was still mad and refused to talk to Brawl even on Prime's orders. To some, Flak was acting like the con and Brawl was acting like a bot. Acting like a bot was vastly different then actually being one. Jazz was getting suited up for the Gala and was very confused to why he had to change his appearance. Victor made Jazz, Bumblebee, and Hound components that looked like tuxedos; only metal. Jazz liked the black paint job and Bumblebee said it enhanced his yellow paint. It was funny because the gate guard's daughter Sari was with then during the fitting. She kept running around bumblebee and asking him questions. Victor told Sari that it was all her dads doing and to that Isaac felt like he was getting an award of some kind. Hound did not like the color Black; to him it was Decepticon color. He refused to wear it and this meant that they had to be repainted. Hound wanted green instead, and when he was done he looked like a general himself. Prime thought it would be a good idea to start giving medals to his troops after reviewing military records on earth.

One person had a ton of medals and that was Mark McAlister. For some odd reason Prime felt uneasy around the human general. There was just something about him that was off. Prime could sense something bizarre about the man when he looked into his eyes; there was a cold and unfeeling gaze in them. Almost as if he had no spark. Prime tried to put it out of his mind as just a human trait he has not gotten used to yet. He turned his mind to getting his bots ready for the Gala and instructing how they should act. However, Sam, Mikaela, and their new friends Carly and Spike were much more helpful in the endeavor. They being human knew what to say and how to act. Carly was a smart girl that was university student. Spike also attended the same university as Carly and together they wanted to be engineers; Carly wanted to be a construction engineer for bridges, while spike wanted to be a commercial engineer, building skyscrapers. They helped Sam and Mikaela through their studies as well. Sam and Mikaela were now entering their senior year of high school. They became quite a popular couple with the Transformers thing. They could not go to the movies without having constant questions blasted at them. That's why they stuck to staying at the Ark with the Autobots.

Happiness is so easily shattered thought the Autobots. Every time they turned on the news there was some story about murder, war, violence, or some bad pandemic. The bots felt ever more sympathetic to the humans as they saw how their world was full of pain and misery. Prime also knew he was contributing to the pain. The Decepticons have managed to destroy several of the military bases. Prime underestimated Megatron. Megatron was finding ways of getting around the Autobot protection and he was doing it well. One thing that the Bots did not understand about earth culture was how dumb their villains acted. In all fictional media they were portrayed as stupid and illogical beings. Megatron was also being undermined in pop culture. However the bots knew the real Megatron. Megatron was for one not stupid. He was brilliant. No villain thought the bots could possibly stay in power if they acted stupidly. They also knew that no one would fallow a leader if they did not have the strength and the intelligence to lead. The last thought was how the villains always lost. This was far from the truth, no villain would have followers or power if they failed all of the time. Evil won several times and it continued its presence in the universe. And one of the greatest evils have found the earth; Prime choosing to send the cube away laced the human and transformer fate together. Prime knew he was the spark to the fire that now surrounded the earth. Guilt was settling in and it was going to take a lot for him to be shaken out of despair.

Despair was one feeling that the cons knew little about. They did not get sad; they got mad with rage instead of letting such nonsense enter their mind. Starscream was a master of turning negative emotions into unbridled fury. Even though he grew saddened with his lack of performance he did not let it get to him long. As the despair and sadness of failure settled in he turned it into motive against the ones that caused it. Megatron was always displeased with him, and to Starscream that meant Megatron had to go. But until he could find the power to do so he was stuck being Megatron's little cyber-slave. The constant yessir and no sir was getting to him. This made him ever more effective on the battle field. A few weeks ago he had to go destroy a German air force base. When he got there he was surprised to see how well the humans could fly. Several of them managed to get really good hits on to him. He was accompanied by Blackout who was still steaming from not being able to kill anything for a while. They attacked the base with such power that it left only a few people alive. One of those people was the General Takashivili head of Air Force command in the German military. She was not like most generals giving orders in a secure location and behind a desk instead of a battlefield. If it was not for her kindness she would have been a female McAlister. Starscream had taken down her best fighters along with her plane. He and blackout left nothing behind but burning rubble and smoldering wreckage's. Starscream seeing the human commander in the dirt crying while cradling one of her dead pilots decided to torment the girl further. Taka had always proclaimed that she was the ruler of the sky and that was something Starscream grew furious about. To him that comment was the greatest of insults. Starscream was always the best aerial commander. He could fly so well that it left all other aerial bots behind, including his own brothers Skywarp and Thundercracker. He transformed and landed in front of her only to laugh in her face. He said "Let's see how well you fly with one eye" and shot her in the face with his blaster. Leaving her almost dead he could hear her wailing gasps only making the sinister con even happier. Even Blackout thought Starscream went too far.

Unknown to even Starscream was the motives of Shockwave. He grew to like Arkeville and told Megatron that he would like him as his PET. He thought it was a good idea considering how much they had in common. Shockwave while everyone else was tied in their lives moved forward to change Arkeville into a humanicon. Shockwave also wanted to do some experiments on humans but to this Megatron said no. while he was formulating how to get new test subjects he was in close contact with Dreadcycle. She thought the idea of using humans was a splendid idea and wished to help. But how was the real question. They would have to come up with something in order to get what they wanted. Dreadcycle was still going on how much she wished Taiya dead. How could drone have failed so easily? Scorponok was the answer. He clung to blackout, Stephen, Taiya, and team Soundwave like magnet. To get to Taiya; Dreadcycle would have to eliminate him. She just had to gain Megatron's trust long enough to get on board of the nemesis to enact her revenge on the beast and its new "mother". The evil mind of Dreadcycle refused to cease. While her "leader" was on earth things were stabilizing on Cybertron. The fighting had significantly slowed and to Dreadcycle this was horrid. She wanted to kill and kill badly. She sat on a pile of broken down equipment twirling the neck joint of a terminal offline Autobot in her hand as she thought. Making the crazed statement "and who says you can't have fun with an Autobot?" in silence.

\- Part Two - - - - Never Tell Stephen Lies {It only leads to pain}

The ever quietness of Megatron's chambers were disrupted by a very loud scream that fallowed a bunch of crashes from the hall. It was Stephen and he was chasing a very frightened Frenzy down the hall who was more running away then fighting.

Stephen – "GET BACK HERE YOU FRAG FOR BRAINS!"  
Frenzy – "AHH!"  
Stephen – {grabbing his blaster shot at Frenzy who was hit in the head and caused him to stumble a bit} "GET BACK HERE AND FACE ME LIKE A CON!"  
Frenzy – "Okay I know you're upset, BUT CALM THE SLAG DOWN!"  
Stephen – "Upset! Upset! I AM WAY BEYOND UPSET! {Continued to chase frenzy down the hall shooting at him}  
Frenzy – {in defense tried to throw a few of his training shurikens at Stephen who was hit a few times. Stephen was surprised that they drew no blood}

Frenzy reached the ventilation shaft and went inside just as another round hit the side of the opening. The shot almost got to him as he moved within a fraction of a second. Frenzy zipped down the shaft and stopped two levels down. Stephen in a rage got to the shaft and looked down to see where he went. He saw that he was two levels down and aimed at frenzy only to be blinded by a bright flash of light.

Frenzy – "STEPHEN I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU!"  
Stephen – {rubbing his eyes} "YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT ABOUT THAT BEFORE LYING TO ME!"  
Frenzy – "Don't get mad at me! Get mad at Megatron! He ordered it!"  
Stephen – {saw two pieces of metal on the ground that had come loose from the panel frenzy removed; picking then up he jammed them inside the shaft and used them to slide down}

Frenzy saw this and ran down the shaft, using a few smoke bombs to cover his path he turned to the left and withdrew his blasters. He reset them just to stun in order not to harm Stephen continued to run. He knew telling Stephen a lie what happened with Taiya was a bad idea. But no Barricade said it would be better to lie. GIMMIE A BREAK thought Frenzy, that's the last time I listen to you. So now Stephen was chasing him and trying to kill him! Frenzy now understood why Stephens's code name was Warhead. It's a wonder how all of the kids that made fun of Taiya didn't die. Frenzy only had one thing that kept him far ahead of Stephen and that was his speed. Stephen was caught in the smoke and got lost when he hit a four way. He looked down all of the shafts and listened quietly. One thing that Soundwave taught the twins was how to determine a location of something just from a sound. He listened carefully and heard an echo from the left. He turned and ran down the same shaft. Frenzy stopped and opened up the floor and jumped down and hit a table.

Frenzy – "Rumble!"  
Rumble – {talked through the communicator in a very laid back sort of way} "Yea."  
Frenzy – "I need you here NOW! STEPHEN IS TRYING TO KILL ME!"  
Rumble – "HA! Are you back on unrefined energon again?"  
Frenzy – "NO! NOW GET THAT AFT OF YOURS HERE PRONTO!"  
Rumble – "why should I? I mean geeze you must have done something to make him so mad."  
Stephen – {jumped on top of Frenzy} "GOT YA!"  
Frenzy - "AHHH! {Frenzy screamed as Stephen smacked him a few times with the handle part of his blaster} RUMBLE PLEASE! " {Frenzy freed himself from Stephen by throwing him and ran across the table and jumped off of the edge. Frenzy continued to shot a few times at Stephen missing quite a few because he was scared out of his chaises }  
Rumble – "You want help? Then say it."  
Frenzy – "AH! YOU SON OF A MOTHER BOARD FRAGGER!"  
Stephen – {ran up to frenzy and hit him pretty hard in the exposed wires of frenzy's stomach causing frenzy to collapse momentarily}  
Frenzy – "I didn't want to do this but" {Frenzy grabbed Stephens fist and swung him around tossing him on to stack of empty energon cubes} "Rumble come on!"  
Rumble – "I AM WAITING!"  
Frenzy – {realizing he needed someone to help detain Stephen} "Fine! Help me Rumble the great who is better then I in every conceivable way. NOW WILL YOU HELP ME!"  
Rumble – "Be right down. "

Rumble casually took the elevator down and bumped into Megatron as he was going down too. The reached the room where Stephen was fighting with Frenzy and Stephen was throwing some small bombs at Frenzy; who could do little but dodge them. The fight continued for about an hour. Both of them were beaten and well tired but Stephen's rage would not quell.

Stephen – "YOU KNOW WHAT FRENZY?"  
Frenzy – {hiding behind a wall} "What!"  
Stephen – {snuck around the corner of the wall} "You really shouldn't fall for that." {A few more shots of his blaster hit Frenzy}  
Frenzy – {seeing Megatron} "MEGATRON! PLEASE ASSIST!"  
Megatron – {leaning to talk to Rumble} "should I? Or should I just let the show go on?"  
Rumble – {smiled very evil like} "I say we let Stephen go at it."  
Frenzy – { O_o! } "WHY YOU LITTLE SHORT CIRCUIT POOR EXCUSE FOR A BROTHER!"  
Stephen – "I am not finished with you!" {Stephen continued to tackle frenzy to the ground}  
Frenzy – {Trying to claw himself free}  
Stephen – 'WHERE IS THE MAGGOT!"  
Megatron – "STEPHEN STOP NOW!"  
Stephen – {wishing so much to continue stopped and redirected his anger to Megatron} "WHERE IS HE MEGATRON! WHERE IS THE M***ER F**KER! I WANT HIM DEAD AND I WANT HIM DEAD NOW!"  
Megatron – "I suggest you clam yourself now! If you hope to still have a mouth to speak.'  
Stephen – "Calm down? CALM DOWN! How can I calm down when some jerk is doing who knows what to my SISTER!"  
Megatron – "Your sister understands, sacrifices must be made, you however don't get the concept yet."  
Stephen – "But your talking about handing her off like some second hand tool to a sleaze bag."  
Megatron – {just stared at Stephen}  
Stephen – "I don't care what you say. I will find the a-hole myself and when I find him HE'S DEAD!"  
Megatron – "You will do no such thing, unless you want to be considered a traitor? I don't know what it is about your sister but opportunities seem to open up when she is around. So now thanks to that uncanny luck we have access to the top general in the United States. And who knows what privileges that will give to us."  
Stephen – "I DON'T CARE IF HE WAS THE SON OF THE PRESIDENT!"  
Megatron – "Stephen! Continue this tirade and you will be punished for your lack of respect!"  
Stephen – {forced his mouth shut}  
Megatron – "Now what do you have to say to Frenzy?"  
Stephen – {folded his arms and in a scowl he kept quiet}  
Megatron – "STEPHEN!'  
Stephen – "Fine! I am . . Sorry. " {Stephen had to say no matter what he wanted}  
Frenzy – {readjusting his helmet} "That really hurt you know."  
Rumble – "HA HA, Frenzy got his aft kicked."  
Frenzy – "AND WHAT ABOUT YOU!? HUH? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO HELP ME!"  
Rumble – "Naw, didn't want to."  
Stephen – {finally calming down and looking at the mess he made} "Uh, you are going to want this place cleaned up huh Megatron?"  
Megatron – "That would be a good place to start. Get some of the Constructicons down here, they need to help."  
Stephen – {slumped to the floor and sat down with his head down} 'Man dad is going to kill me for all of this."  
Megatron – "You don't have to answer to him anymore Stephen, if he has an issue with you he has an issue with all of us. He gives your grief we will have to fix that. We will have to reveal what has become of his children eventually."  
Stephen – {nodded}  
Megatron – 'I wonder how he will handle {Megatron was cut off by his communicator going off}

\- Part Three - - - - Hacks, Hackers, and Hyper-Code

Taiya – "Sir . Cough, I need . . . cough. . . help."  
Megatron – {checking to see if the line was secure} "Yes what is it?"  
Taiya – "I was trying to get into . . . cough . . . a cyber control hub when the part of the . . . ventilation shaft gave way. I don't know where I am. The schematics of the building did not include the room . . . cough . . . that I am in."  
Megatron – "I thought the blueprints we had showed everything. Eclipse is your homing beacon working?"  
Taiya – "I think so.'  
Megatron – "We need to head up to the command room. We need Soundwave."

Taiya was in a dark room of a building called 5-foxtrot. She knew from research this is where they had files of what happened with Megatron while in sector 7's hands. She had hoped to purge the files leaving them in the dark. But where she was; she did not know. She looked around and the only thing she could make out was old equipment. After she said good night to Melvin she snuck off. With the bag of Decepticon gear it was hard for her to maneuver around the secret service agents Melvin left to keep and eye on Taiya. She had to thank Arkeville for the sleeping gas pellets he made. Taiya got to the first few agents fast. But one posed a bigger threat. The one outside the visitor complex almost say her. Taiya took the mental note "note to self, tell Megatron not to destroy small shrubs." After getting through the bushes Taiya moved toward the sector seven building. She unhitched the ventilation shaft and went inside. Knowing she had to get to the third floor moved up. But when she was really close the vent gave way and it opened up into a shaft not in her schematics. She had fallen 4 stories onto a stack of cardboard boxes. She concentrated hard on trying to find out what had happened and where she was. The lights would not come on. She waited patiently for Megatron to get back to her. She was surprised that not alarm went off. But of course who would be in this building at 2 in the morning?

Megatron – "Eclipse come in."  
Taiya – "Megatron did you find out anything?"  
Soundwave – "T . . I mean Eclipse, you are in storage room. You need to find the door to the south and head back up the stairs to the third floor."  
Taiya – "Okay, south. . . uh, I don't have a compass."  
Frenzy – 'Yes you do, it's in your cyber-chips. Try to turn them on."  
Taiya – {focused on that and she saw clearly in her mind a compass} 'Okay I think I got it."  
Megatron – "I am keeping this line open, just to be sure. I need to leave but Soundwave will be here."  
Taiya – 'Yes sir, thank you sir.'  
Megatron – "hum." {Megatron left to go and hook up his stasis module. His poor CPU was completely fragged from the days events}  
Frenzy – "hey could you tell your brother to lay off of me.'  
Taiya – 'What did you do to frenzy?"  
Rumble – {laughing} "He kicked Frenzy's aft that's what.'  
Taiya – "Arg, what am I going to do with you?"  
Frenzy – "Well that's the last time I lie to your brother. Lying to him does not end well."  
Stephen – "Hey you asked for it."  
Taiya – "Okay I found the room please stand by. Warhead go to bed. You are going to need the rest."  
Stephen – "Hey who died and made you mom?"  
Taiya – "uh how about our mom.'  
Stephen – {realizing he said something stupid} "Okay, fine! You know you wouldn't get away with this if you were here right?"  
Frenzy – "Ha ha, getting bossed around by your sister."  
Taiya – "Hey you think you are out of the ballpark, you and rumble both have to go to bed. And I don't want to hear anymore. I am going to need you guys tomorrow."  
Rumble – "HEY I DON'T TAKE ORDERS FROM YOU! Right Soundwave?"  
Soundwave – "Eclipse is right, stasis is best logical decision. Assistance will be needed tomorrow, and being at full capacity would be most effective."  
Frenzy – "You have to be fragging me?"  
Soundwave – 'See I said having siscon would be a good thing for you both . . . three.'  
Frenzy & Rumble & Stephen – "I can't believe you! You're siding with her?"  
Soundwave – "Warhead, Frenzy, Rumble Stasis now! Or do I have to execute a lullaby?"

Frenzy, Rumble, and Stephen walked away peeved over being bossed by Taiya. Grumbling the entire way to the door.

Frenzy – 'I can't believe this, I thought we were the bosses?"  
Rumble – "Yeah. This completely slags."  
Stephen – " doesn't anyone remember that I was born first?'  
Frenzy – {letting out a yawn like sound} "uh maybe we need the stasis."  
Rumble – "I hate it when she is right."  
Stephen – "Tell me about it."

They finally went to bed and Taiya continued to finish her job. She plugged a wire from her data port into the access panel of the door. She concentrated hard on the code and a ping meant she had access. She snuck in and closed the door very gently. She looked around and saw 20 computer servers all hard at work coding and decoding. She took a few of the bugs out and Soundwave told her how to get 1 bug to handle five of the servers. It would have taken her too long to handle one at a time. Four rows and 5 down. She took out a screwdriver and started to remove the panel to the connection hub. Setting the bugs was a lot easier then the first time in the government outpost. One, two, three, and four. It had taken Taiya about an hour to get all of the bugs in place. She was so surprised at how stupid the guards and security was in the building. No alarms, no night checks, and no one even here; just how stupid were these people thought Taiya. Unknown to Taiya the Sector 7 agents and staff were in another building getting prepared to handle the Gala. They were working with the secret service to help ensure the safety of the high profile guest list. Taiya before placing the last panel back etched a crescent moon into it; tagging it as her handy work. She just hoped that it wouldn't come back to hurt her. She screwed it back into place and headed back out of the building. She saw someone coming and backed into a dark corner. It was a blonde hair girl and a boy that looked no older then Stephen that Taiya thought she had seen before. She kept quiet.

Maggie – "I can't believe I got talked into being here this late."  
Glen – "I know maggs but what can we do, the vice president asked us."  
Maggie – "I hate late jobs. I mean just how much more coding can I do by hand. These government losers think I am a machine or something?"  
Glen – "tell me about it, I think my blood sugar is low from all of this. They have been working us computer guys to the bone since the TF thing."  
Maggie – "I am still pissed about that one getting away from me."  
Glen – "You mean that freaky blue one?"  
Maggie – "Yeah, we had him. We had the crazed Decepticon."  
Glen – "We were caught off guard by the red one. Is it just me or did they look the same?"  
Maggie – "that's another thing that freaks me out, they looked related? Almost like they are twin brothers."  
Glen – "I think we should ask the Autobots about it."  
Maggie – "Yeah that would be a good idea."  
Glen – "There is one good thing that the cons gave; I have a really good job now and I was finally able to move out of my grandma's home. I wouldn't have been able to do that without ya maggs."  
Maggie – "You know you are like family to me Glen. I owed you, for the FBI barge in anyway."  
Glen – {just smiled}

\- Part Four - - - - - Moving McAlister

They left and Taiya waited for them to be long gone. She took the stairs and put her hand on the activation switch to the fire alarm and tried a remote hack. Soundwave helped her turn it off. He scanned the machine using the same sensors in her hand to check that they were off; they were and Taiya left the building and headed back to the visitor complex. The guards were still asleep. Taiya plopped down on the bed with relief. Her heart was beating so fast. Taiya got dressed for bed and went asleep herself. Her sleep was not long, she only had 4 hours before there was a knock at the door that woke her. It was Melvin. Melvin was wearing a green uniform.

Melvin – "Good morning sleeping beauty."  
Taiya – " Yawn . . . Good morning yourself." {Rubbing her eyes though several yawns}  
Melvin – {handing her a green uniform that looked the same as his} "You're going to need this today. You've got guns to learn about. I just hope it's the right size."  
Taiya – {looked at the tag} "They are, I will be right down okay." {Giving him a fake smile}

Melvin left and Taiya took a shower and put on her new uniform. She liked it a lot and felt guilty for liking it. Taiya had wanted to join the military but she failed the entrance exam. She had hoped the military would have given her an easy ticket to a college degree and a job. She went downstairs and Mark was ripping the secret agents apart. Taiya just stopped in fright in the door frame of the building. Mark had them in a line and paced back and forth with his hands behind him. He was wearing full camouflage and a sergeant hat {Aka a booney hat}. The poor agents were shaking.

Mark – "all of you are disgraces of the American government. You were ordered to stay here and guard the guests of the Gala. Now tell me why I WAS TOLD AT 7 IN THE MORNING HOW YOU HAD FALLEN ASLEEP ON THE JOB!"  
Irvine – {An agent with long brown hair tied in the back into a pony tail} "Sir we don't know how we feel asleep! We were wide awake and . . .  
Mark – "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR PATHETIC EXCUSES! THIS IS UNFORGIVEABLE! WHAT IF THIS HAPPNED WHILE YOU WERE TOLD TO PROTECT THE PRESIDENT!?"  
Seifer – {A tall built man with blonde hair slicked back and a gothic red cross badge tried to plead with Mark}"SIR! We are sorry sir! Please don't tell General Squall of this. If he finds out!"  
Mark – "YOU CAN BET I WILL TELL GENRAL SQUALL! YOU ARE ALL FIRED! I HAVE NEVER SEEN A MORE FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT BATCH OF AGENTS IN MY LIFE!" {His words cut like a knife, the agents couldn't even look at Mark}  
Selphie – {the only girl in the line. Selphie had red hair in a bob and wearing sunglasses} "SIR! This won't happen again!"  
Mark – "You can bet it won't happen again!"  
Zell – {A young man with a large tattoo on his face got down and bowed his head to Mark} " Sir we beg you give us another chance!"  
Melvin – "Agent Zell don't embarrass yourself in the process." {Melvin said with a few laughs}  
Mark – {walked over to Zell and grabbed him by the tie on his shirt and pulled him up so close that marks nose almost touched Zell's} "Chance? YOU WANT A SECOND CHANCE AFTER SUCH A MISERABLE FAILURE!?"  
Taiya – {feeling very guilty spoke up} "Mister McAlister please give them a second chance! Please!" {She put her hands up in a begging sort of way}  
Melvin – {eager to make Taiya happy sided with her} "Maybe she is right dad."  
Mark – {looked at Taiya and back to Zell} "If I were you, IF I WERE ALL OF YOU I WOULD THANK TAIYA HERE FOR SAVING YOUR ASSES! PUNISHMENT WILL BE DELT AND IT WILL BE SWIFT AND PAINFUL. YOU THOUGHT SECRET SERVICE PHYSICAL TRAINING WAS HARD, WELL WELCOME TO BOOT CAMP LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! I WANT YOU ALL TO GO GET SOME EXERCISE GEAR AND MEET ME ON THAT HILL!" {mark pointed to a hill in the distance} "AND I WANT YOU THERE IN 1100 HOURS!"  
Agents – "YES SIR, RIGHT AWAY SIR!"

The agents ran off to get their clothes and before doing so they all stopped in front of Taiya to thank her for saving their jobs who wouldn't need saving if she didn't attack them in the first place. Taiya tried hard not to laugh a little, but why was she laughing inside? She was enjoying keeping a secret and she also felt it was funny how the fate of their job teetered on her. was this power? Mark broke her chain of thought.

Mark – "Well I think we could all use some breakfast don't you?"  
Taiya – 'That sounds wonderful. Thank you for not firing them. it must be boring for them to wait all night in the dark and silence. I think I would fall asleep too if I was them."  
Mark – " Perhaps but they still have to do their job regardless of what they feel or want."  
Melvin – 'I would hate to see if this happened while guarding the president.'  
Mark – "God forbid Melvin." {Secretly wishing that would happen}  
Melvin – "Sorry dad, that was a traitors thought."  
Taiya – {Let out a big yawn}  
Mark – 'Didn't sleep well?'  
Taiya – 'I am dearly sorry sir, I did not sleep so well. I am nervous about the Gala."  
Mark – "Why would you be?"  
Taiya – {got red with embarrassment} "I . . . urm." {trying to speak}  
Melvin – {Rubbed her back to calm her down making Taiya feel sick} "Its okay you can tell us" {he said in a creepy way}  
Taiya – {put her head down} "I have never been to a black tie affair."  
Melvin – "Not even prom?" {Shocked to hear it}  
Taiya – {shook her head}  
Mark – {confused as hell how a girl could miss her own prom adverted the topic} "Well its easy, you smile, wave, and make small talk. Easy as shooting the broad side of a barn."  
Melvin – 'And most of the dances are just going left and right."  
Mark – {laughed with his son} " Piece of cake. Certainly you can trust me?"  
Taiya – {thinking yeah right} "Yes sir." {She lied with a smile}  
Mark – "Now let's get going."

They left in a suburban and went to go eat at a restaurant on base. It was for the officers only. Taiya noticed the entire menu was in French. Before she could even ask what the menu said Melvin and Mark ordered what they wanted. The both of them knew fluent French. They helped Taiya order. They finished up their meal and gave Taiya the gala 101 lecture. She was starting to feel more comfortable about the whole thing. They left and went to the hill mark pointed to earlier. Where a couple agents took out several cases. They unlocked them and inside were several types of firearms. The agents set up a target.

\- Part Five - - - - - Singing Sensation

While Taiya played soldier; a bot was elated about meeting his crush. Blaster was standing outside of Cassandra's studio nervous as heck about meeting her. he held his hands behind his back and rocked back and forth to try and cool his transistors. He would have sweated if he was able to. He thought of what he could say.

Blaster – {faking a handshake} "Uh my name is Blaster and I . . . no . . . {he practiced what he would say} I have all of your CD's. urgh . . . too lame. Uh? {Trying a more seductive tone} You are one major hottie. Oh primus, she will think I am a sleaze." {The poor bot desperately wished he had a program to tell him what to say}

His thought process was stopped by a man who Blaster knew was Cassandra's agent. He was a funny man thought blaster. He was a skinny male with brown hair that was really unkempt and brown eyes. He always wore odd pattern shirts and sunglasses. Toping the look off with a pair of khakis and sandals. His name was Kyle Morrison.

Kyle – "Hey Blaster my main man, boy oh boy am I happy to meet you. Being an Autobot and all." {Talking in a Hollywood accent} "I sure was excited to hear that you like my client Cassy, such a nice girl. Talent, and poise; not something that comes easily in this world. You get what I mean Blaster?"  
Blaster – "Yeah. I understand." {Barely able to speak}  
Kyle – "She is excited to meet you too, let's go around to the back, no doors in this studio is big enough for you. No offense of course."  
Blaster – {Thinking is this guy on something?} "No big deal."

They walked around to the docking bay for trucks to deliver supplies. They went into the storage facility and went down a hallway. Blaster was happy that he did not have to transform and brought in by Kyle. The hall was built to handle large crowds so it was just right. Kyle stopped at a door with a large red star on it with the name Baroness on it and this made every wire and circuit in Blaster tighten with anticipation. Kyle knocked on the door and blaster could have died of happiness hearing her voice in person.

Kyle – "Hey Cassy baby, Blaster the Bot is here."  
Cassandra – "I will be out in a moment. And Kyle stop that baby thing, it is quite annoying."  
Kyle – "It comes with the job title cassy, I have an image to maintain."  
Cassandra – "Then get a haircut."  
Kyle – "Hey not the hair, when people see me they are like, there goes Kyle the best agent in the entire tri-star district."  
Cassandra – {laughing} "What ever you say Kyle."

Cassandra came out in a few minutes and Blaster was left speechless in awe. Cassandra was more beautiful in real life then in any music video she was in. Her hair flowed around her like careful streams around her perfectly formed face. Her eyes shown like energon ore crystals, and they matched perfectly with her dress. She was wearing a very pretty black and red velvet dress and she had a gold hair clip keeping her bangs to one side. Blaster thought to himself how she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Suddenly his mind went completely blank.

Kyle – "Autobot Blaster this is Cassandra."  
Blaster – {all of his circuits going crazy} "It's such a pleasure to meet you Cassandra." {He said with a bit of a stutter.}  
Cassandra – {raised her had to shake his} "Likewise, I was surprised that an Autobot was a fan of mine. I would imagine my music would be boring to someone like you."  
Blaster – [using his finger instead of his hand to shake Cassandra's was overjoyed to be here} "Why would you think that, your music is wonderful."  
Cassandra – "You have a very exciting life, fighting, traveling the universe, and not to mention what amazements you get to see during it all. I would think my music would not be all that interesting."  
Blaster – "WHY NO! Your music is quite more delightful."  
Cassandra – {laughed in glee} "Well don't I feel flattered.'

The two went off talking and Blaster was never happier in his life. They talked for hours, about each others planets, lives, and how Cassandra got into music. They talked well into the night and Blaster got a kiss from Cassandra almost making him jump to Cybertron in blissful delight. Cassandra also said she would like to see him again and that he could come to the studio any time he wanted. He thought of how lucky he was. He danced the entire way back to the Ark. When the others saw how happy he was they were happy for him. Blaster and his crush; it was positively adorable. Blaster for a long time felt nothing but sadness and misery over the war; but this world was far more pleasant to be on then the war ravaged Cybertron. He thought that he might stay here forever as it now seemed Cybertron was nothing but a ball of slag in the endless cosmos.

\- Part Six - - - - - Training and Unwanted Touching

Back at the training hill

Mark – "Taiya higher, you shot the gun at that angle you will dislocate your arm."  
Taiya – "YESSIR!" {Raised the .32 handgun}  
Mark – {holding up his own 9 mm} "Ready! One  
Melvin – {holding up his .44} "Two"  
Mark – "FIRE!" {Their guns went off and they hit the targets}  
Taiya – {Felt her heart race because of the kick back of the gun} "WOAH!" {she laughed}  
Mark – "Well looks like she has the handle of the .32. Lets move to bigger guns."  
Melvin – "How about M14 Dad?"  
Mark – "I was thinking of this." {Held up a AK-47}  
Melvin – "You want to use a Russian gun? I thought you hated foreign weaponry."  
Mark – "For me yes, but it is the easiest gun to learn."  
Taiya – "Sir may I ask you something?"  
Mark – "Yes."  
Taiya – "When I hold the gun it just feels off. Almost like there is something missing and wrong. Is that normal for first timers?"  
Mark – "That's bizarre; it isn't something I have heard before."  
Melvin – "Me neither.'  
Taiya – "My brother collects replica swords and even when I hold one of those it does not feel right."  
Melvin – "Man that is quite the quandary."  
Mark – {Confused} "Hum, perhaps this will change that." {He handed Taiya the automatic rifle} "Melvin you can teach her that one, I have a batch of crap-agents to run into the ground."

The agents in sweats showed up and got into formation. They looked positively scared out of their pants.

Mark – "ALLRIGHT! I WANT TWELVE LAPS AROUND THAT PATH! GO GO GO!"  
Agents – 'Yessir!" {They took off running}  
Mark – "AND WHEN YOU ARE DONE I WANT YOU TO REPORT BACK HERE!"  
Melvin – {took Taiya's hand and pulled her over in line with the largest target they had set up} "Okay now stand with your legs about a two feet apart with your right foot forward and your left pointing 90* to the side"  
Taiya – {got into position} "Okay is that right?"  
Melvin – "Yes now you can raise the barrel."  
Taiya – {did and Melvin moved the gun into the correct handling pose} "Alright, now the scary part."  
Melvin – {getting really smart moved his had down her arm to the end of the gun holding it steady.} "Now, just listen to me and you will be fine"  
Taiya – {getting uncomfortable as Melvin moved closer to her and pulled her closer to his chest. He moved her hair behind her ear and whispered}  
Melvin – "There we go, it will be easier to see the target without those cute bangs in the way." {he managed to kiss her behind the ear}  
Taiya – {thinking doesn't this guy get a clue or do I have to shove it down his pencil neck}  
Melvin – {continued to touch Taiya even as she cringed and tightened in repulsed accord}

Unknown to Taiya; Soundwave found a security camera feed from the hill where Taiya was. Blackout had his optics glued to the screen, seeing Melvin grope Taiya made him lose it.

Blackout – "THAT DOES IT! HE IS DEAD!" {He got up and started to rush out unlatching his blades and ran out the door} "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM!"  
Frenzy & Rumble – {looked at each other in a holy hell kind of look} "WAIT BLACKOUT! COME BACK!" {They dropped everything and ran to catch him}  
Blackout – {Halted in the hall} "SCORPONOK! GET YOUR SPIKEY TAIL HERE RIGHT NOW!"  
Frenzy – {running to get to Blackout, talked through his communicator} "BRAWL I NEED YOU NOW! AND GET THE CONEHEADS!"  
Rumble – "Blackout don't do anything stupid" {reaching Blackout and grabbed his foot} "I can't let ya do this buddy! Megatron will kill you! OR WORSE ONE OF US!"  
Frenzy – {moving in the way} "Blackout, calm down!"  
Blackout – "If you don't get OUT OF MY WAY I WILL TEAR YOU APPART!"  
Brawl – {rushed out of the elevator} "Move you guys" {frenzy and rumble got out of the way and brawl tackled blackout. this made Blackout drop his blades. Blackout continued to try and get brawl off} "I am doing this for your own good buddy."  
Blackout – "GET OFF OF ME!" {Continued to hit brawl in the head}  
Brawl – {saying a lot of ouches held blackouts head down with his hand} "Frenzy why is he so fragging angry?"  
Frenzy – "That kid that blackmailed Taiya is uh. . . what's the word?"  
Blackout – "HE KISSED HER!"  
Brawl – {thinking what if some boy kissed Marie} "Dude you serious!?"  
Rumble – "Yeah he is, and he keeps touchin her too."  
Brawl – {imagining the same with Marie got mad too}  
{But before Brawl could offer his help to kill the kid the three coneheads all jumped in and joined the pile up. They pined blackout to the floor. }  
Ramjet – "Blackout just calm down before we have to get rough."  
Dirge – "Calm yourself, you are acting irrational!"  
Thrust – "I don't like doing this pal!"  
Blackout – "Either all of you GET THE SLAG OFF OF ME OR I WILL TERMINALLY PUT YOU ALL IN STASIS!" {Before blackout could do anything Scorponok showed up and stabbed thrust in the foot}  
Thrust – {screaming and hopping up and down with Scorponok attached to his foot} "GET OFF YOU CRAZY BUG!"  
Blackout – "YOU WOULD WANT THE SAME IF IT WAS WREN OR LOREN! WOULDN'T YOU?"  
Dirge – "Yes but Megatron is still pissed about your last outburst!"  
Brawl – "Buddy, I know; I know; I know. But you really don't want to turn yourself into a traitor."  
Thrust – "AAAAAHHHH! GET OFF OF ME!"{Scorponok continued to stab Thrust as he tried to pull him off}  
Frenzy – "Blackout please before Megatron . . .  
Megatron – {who snuck up on the group without making a sound} "Before I what Frenzy?"  
Frenzy – {turned around and started to back away to Rumble}  
Megatron – {gave the coneheads a glare and they vamoosed quickly, thrust still having problems with Scorponok. Brawl took the gesture and backed away} "Blackout? WHAT THE SLAG!?" {Megatron stepped on blackout's neck pinning him down harder then brawl and the coneheads}  
Blackout – {letting out coughs as his vocal processor was being crushed}  
Megatron – "I ORDERED YOU TO STAND DOWN!"  
Blackout – {Looked in his leaders eyes and lost his nerve} "Sir I . . . overreacted! I AM SORRY!"  
Megatron – "You sure as vector sigma you did."  
Blackout – "Sir! CALL THIS OFF BEFORE THAT KID DOES ANYTHING SERIOUS!"  
Megatron – {took his foot off of Blackout and grabbed him by the collar} "Serious? Serious? HOW ABOUT THIS FOR SERIOUS? HOW ABOUT I TAKE STEPHEN AWAY? HOW IS THAT FOR SERIOUS?"  
Blackout – {got really sad} "Sir I just!"  
Megatron – "Oh, and how about this for serious ; how about I order Taiya to get "closer" to the boy. If you catch my drift."  
Blackout – {understood what Megatron meant and felt like he was falling} "SIR PLEASE NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!"  
Megatron – "I said it once, and I will say it again. SHE MAY BE YOUR PET BUT SHE IS STILL MY PROPERTY! AND AS MY PROPERTY, I CAN ORDER WHATEVER I WANT!"  
Blackout – {just kept his head down}  
Megatron – "Do you think I am enjoying this!? Do you!"  
Rumble – {being rumble} "Yeah."  
Megatron – {turned his head slowly and glared at rumble who started to creep away}  
The others left the two and Thrust had to drag Scorponok who had not let go.  
Blackout – "Sir why are you doing this?"  
Megatron – "Taiya has given us an easy ticket to the top military general in the country; do you think I am going to waste that away? I will be smelted down before I have you ruin my plans!"  
Blackout – "Yes sir. It just I hate seeing him near her. it makes me angry."  
Megatron – "I understand what you are saying Blackout but sometimes sacrifices must be made to guarantee our victory. I would not send Taiya to be killed, after all I would lose my chance to prove my theory. But not to worry, once we are done with the McAlister's I plan on giving them an end they deserve."  
Blackout – {smiled as he thought of Melvin being torn in two}  
Megatron – "Now can I leave you without you losing your mind?"  
Blackout – 'Yes sir."  
Megatron – "Good."

Megatron dropped Blackout and left him. Megatron wanted to let Blackout kill the kid but knew the boy was worth more to him alive. Letting someone else threaten his Decepticons was infuriating. After all it was his job. He went into the room where the security feed was showing. Along with the audio and video he could get a real time display of what was going on. It made Megatron mad knowing just how close Taiya was to very dangerous man. Megatron knew how evil Mark McAlister was and it made him nervous. He knew if McAlister found out Taiya's secret she would be left defenseless. Taiya did not have enough strength to take Mark down, and being surrounded by agents made it worse. He just hoped that she could pass off as an innocent civilian. He stared at the monitor in disgust.

Mark – "Taiya want to know what it feels like to be a sergeant?"  
Taiya – {lowering the Ak-47 and excited to get away from Melvin} "Yes sir!"  
Mark – {took of his sergeant hat and put it on Taiya's head} "AGENTS!"  
{The agents all stopped what they were doing and got into formation again, breathing heavily from the run}  
Mark – "Now just give them an order."  
Taiya – {her mind went blank} "Anything?"  
Mark – {nodded}  
Taiya – {Thinking to all the crap she had to deal with from Megatron and never being able to do anything. Taking all of his orders, insults, and the pain. All she could think of was MY TURN} "I HOPE YOU ALL HAD A GOOD SLEEP! BECAUSE I WANT 1000 PUSH UPS! NOW!"  
{All of the agents just looked at each other in what hell have we wrought on ourselves}  
Mark – {Laughing}  
Taiya – {tilted the hat down} "And when you are done that, I WANT JUMPING JACKS!"  
Seifer – "Yes sir!"  
Taiya – "SIR!?"  
Seifer – "YES MAM!"  
Taiya – "Better." : )  
Mark – "Simply Marvelous Taiya, good form."  
Melvin – "Hey dad, maybe you can hire her as a drill sergeant?"  
Mark – "I am not sure I would be able to but I could look into the books." {Mark grabbed Taiya and Melvin and hugged them both around the shoulders}

Megatron – {let his shoulders slump and had a bewildered expression on his face} "What have I done?"

\- Part Seven - - - Four Star Horror  
{Hours later}

Taiya spend the entire day with the McAlister's and tried her best not to say something stupid that would give away her cover. When she returned to the visitor complex she had to make contact with Megatron and see if there was any thing else she had to do. She really wanted to go home. Every single time she was touched by the evil little maggot she wanted to throw up. She contacted Megatron.

Taiya – "Megatron come in."  
Megatron – "Yes."  
Taiya – "Mission going smoothly, is there any thing else I have to do while I am here?"  
Megatron – "No, tonight you should get some sleep before the lack of stasis starts fragging your brain."  
Taiya – "Yes sir."  
Megatron – "You should talk to Blackout they poor oaf is starting to loose it.'  
Taiya – "I thought so {Taiya was cut by the sound of someone knocking on the door} "one moment Megatron, there is someone at the door." {went up and got the door. It was Agent Anderson.} 'Agent Anderson?"  
Anderson – "Miss. Dalton, I know it is late but I have to speak with you. May I come inside?"  
Taiya – "One minute, {Taiya saw a lot of fear in his face. Taiya threw all of her Decepticon stuff into a drawer } come in."  
Anderson – {Stepped in and you could see sweat on his forehead} "Thank you Miss."  
Taiya – 'You can just call me Taiya. {seeing him look panicked} What's wrong agent Anderson?"  
Anderson – "if I were to call you Taiya that would be against protocol. I think I should tell you something I know I shouldn't."  
Taiya – "what is it Agent Anderson? Please."  
Anderson – "I have to warn you about General McAlister.'  
Taiya – "I don't understand.'  
Anderson – 'The McAlister's are black holes when it comes to people who are around them. especially the girls that get involved. Every girl that has ever married a McAlister has been assassinated, poisoned, or died of mysterious causes."  
Taiya – "I am not planning on marrying Melvin.'  
Anderson – {grabbed Taiya around the shoulders and looked in her eyes} "Do you think that you will be able to just leave after the gala. General McAlister likes you, and once he likes something he doesn't let it go."  
Taiya – "I . . . don't know what to say."  
Anderson – "If there is any way of you can get out of this I would take it. You don't want to be near the McAlister's. I know what they are capable of and I cannot stay silent anymore."  
Megatron – {earpiece} "you are not in any danger, just tell him that." {lying to himself}  
Taiya – {tried a fake smile} "Agent Anderson I mean no disrespect but I am a big girl that can defend herself."  
Anderson – "I saw you cringe every time Melvin touched you. I wanted to say something but I could not. Mark has a cruel streak that he got from his father who got it from his father. Do you honestly think that Melvin is better then that. I know I am endangering myself and you by telling you this but. . . "  
Taiya – "What did Melvin do?"  
Anderson – "A few years back when Melvin was in high school some bully was constantly making his life miserable. They found him dead. He had been drugged, stabbed, and beaten to death. The police tracked a finger print right to Melvin, but Mark used his clout to advert the police. And I know that isn't the first time he had done something horrible. Tons of people have died when they got near the McAlister's. The McAlister's like I said are ruthless. That is why I fear for you."  
Taiya – {almost passing out from the news sat down and rubbed her eyes}  
Anderson – "so many people die when they get mixed up with that family. So many have lost everything. To Mark it does not matter who or what you are, he will find you, and take you down in the way he sees fit."  
Taiya – {bit her lip} "Anderson I know that you are trying to save me but I don't have a choice right now. Melvin has stuff on me, and if I don't fallow through who knows what he will do. I have family here and if I don't bow down to his wishes I cant risk them. I will just have to play along and hope Melvin gets bored of me."  
Anderson – {handed her a card} "That's my private contact information, if there is anything that I can do don't hesitate to ask. I just hope he does tire of you so you can leave. Just one thing, General McAlister wanted you to have these." {he handed Taiya a suitcase that contained a set of Glocks and 3 boxes of ammo} "He said a friend of the family has to have a way to protect themselves."  
Taiya – "I cant take these they aren't registered to me."  
Anderson – "Well that's where you are wrong, he did it for you. And he also said if you ever need more ammunition just to ask him."  
Taiya – {got chills} "Why does Mark even like me? That's what I would like to know."  
Anderson – {checking his watch and realizing he had to leave had his hand on the door knob} "He thinks you are just like them and that you seem to be destined to be a McAlister. I am sorry I have to go before they suspect anything."  
Taiya – "I understand Agent Anderson, thank you for telling me. I will be careful."  
{Agent Anderson left and Taiya picked up the guns in both hands and feeling like she had just accepted foreign contraband}  
Megatron – "Don't worry, you are a Decepticon and you will always have back up."  
Taiya – {holding up the guns in a pose} "I hope I can count on that . . . now this feels right."  
Megatron – "Better get some stasis in, cant have you fragged tomorrow. And when you come back home, you will be a full fledged Decepticon Infiltrator. Deception is an art and you are learning it very fast." {He had to say something to calm her down}

Taiya tried her best to fall asleep and rest. Before she knocked out she talked with Blackout and her brother. Dreaming pleasant dreams would be darn near impossible.


	19. Chapter 19

Gala  
{{Writers note: This story skips from one location to the other so I will use this {BAN} To state Back At the Nemesis so I don't have to type it up a million times. Taka also means hawk so that is why I have given her that name. I also gave note to Obama, I wanted Hillary to win so he gets V.P slot instead. LOL. }}

Taiya was given a small book with the information the Autobots gave about their planet and the war and most of all Megatron and his position as the Lord High Protector. She was surprised they released this so soon. Taiya was about to lose it as Melvin after multiple times telling him that she had a boyfriend already continued his advances. If it weren't for Megatron she would have used her new glock on his head. Needless to say but Taiya started to feel used. But what could she do? Megatron was about a million times stronger then her. However thoughts of Jadow kicking his aft made her laugh. She tried to make Melvin and Mark dislike her but every thing she said made them like her more. So not only was Megatron burying her; she was doing it herself. She had to do something fast if she was going to give them the slip. Her mind wandered in deep thought as the gala was a few hours away. She sat and stared out the window looking at all of the people and their families happily together. Oh how she wished to be back in her childhood with mom, dad, and Stephen all together again. She would have given up the Allspark for her mom if she could have. She came back to reality and gathered up her gear for the gala. She had a comb for her hair that had a camera in it; that had a wire that would lead into her hair and down a hidden wire in her bra strap. That would then lead to a pack on her thigh that had all of the surveillance systems hooked up. So coupled with the camera were tiny microphones in her dress she was ready for the show. Back at the Nemesis Megatron was speaking with Rumble and Lazerbeak.

Megatron – "You understand what you have to do Rumble?"  
Rumble – "Yes sir, but what happens if Taiya gets hurt in the process?"  
Megatron – "That is none of your concern, you do your job and as nature will have it Taiya will do hers."  
Rumble – 'I just don't understand why you didn't tell her of your plans."  
Megatron – "This has to look realistic or we will lose our opportunity."  
Rumble – "Yes sir."  
Megatron – "And uh. Before you leave, you understand that if you fail that you should not come back."  
Rumble – {lowered his head}  
Megatron – "Good, any other questions?"  
Rumble – {sad but did not want to admit it} "Why are you sending me on a mission like this? Isn't this Frenzy's domain?"  
Megatron – "Frenzy is too attached to Taiya to put her in harms way, you however don't really care so you were picked."  
Rumble – "I see."  
Megatron – "Like I say all of the time, think with your head not your spark. Your spark lies but logic does not."  
Rumble – {trying to appease his leader} "Right on sir."  
Megatron – {just smirked as Rumble and Lazerbeak left}

Taiya finished up with the last bits of her outfit. She was only supposed to wear blue but Loren went overboard with the color scheme. She had helped Taiya alter the dress to house the hardware and Taiya was impressed how well Loren did her job. Taiya looked in the mirror and was kind of happy to get a chance to wear a fancy dress. She ran her initial checks to make sure the equipment was working properly. Thinking of how much she would rather be with Blackout instead of Melvin daunted her. Even though Blackout was made of metal and was cold to the touch; she had always felt warmth when near him. But with Melvin she felt nothing but ice and sickness. It was worse with Mark; there was something wrong with him and Taiya just could not pin point it. She just kept thinking of being back on the Nemesis and how it could not come any sooner. She left and as usual Agent Anderson was quick as a rabbit to all of Melvin's orders. Taiya got into the back of the suburban and Melvin was already in the SUV.

Taiya – "I know you said to wear blue, but I hope the bit of red is okay?"  
Melvin – {smirked} "We will match more, perfect."  
Taiya – "Does that mean I am presentable enough?"  
Melvin – {Took Taiya's hand and kissed it and said in French} "We m'cerie."  
Taiya – {trying not to feel sickened} "Merci bouku."  
Melvin – "Non probleme."

The rode to the Gala and they went in another location then the main crowd. Melvin just said that the important people go in the main entrance. They were taken through a security check and it was the only time Taiya was thankful to have Melvin. Melvin just had to show his clearance and they waved them through. So thank primus for that other then they would have found the microphones and the camera. They took their sets in the front row. The gala was simply wonderful. The fabrics were of satin and silk, all red to show the cooperation of the US with the Autobots. The plates were gold rimed and they even had golden silverware. Each table had a beautiful bouquet of flowers and rare looking feathers protruded out of the vases. The entire hall was so decadent that Taiya thought she was in the royal palace in London. Taiya started to get nervous as the evening went on. They waited and saw a few more "less" important people come in. many of which were senators and cabinet members. The lights dimmed and a man stepped onto the stage with a microphone. He spoke.

Man – "Ladies and Gentleman we are here as a wonderful union of two great powers, the powers of the United States and the Autobot alliance. I will be announcing the VIP's of tonight's celebration. First and of course foremost, President Whitmore. {Whitmore came in from behind a curtain and took a bow and him and his family took their seats} Vice president Obama . . . {The man continued to read off peoples names and they took their seats. Eventually they reached Mark. When he came out he was al adorned in his dress uniform. When he stepped onto the stage he held his head up high. He was applauded and he too seated at the table where Melvin and Taiya was}

On the Nemesis a few cons were watching what was going on. Megatron was watching closely and knowing Blackout he would try to leave to go destroy the Gala. Megatron had him sit and not move a diode. The man continued.

Man – 'Now I would like to introduce the saber of the sky, the steadfast wing of Germany's Air Force, General Takashivili. She is here to make a statement." {The broken general in a red and black uniform came on the stage with a crutch and a patch over her left eye. You could see she was in pain but to proud to admit it}  
Taka – "Do not pity me; I don't want to hear any thing of those words. What has happened to me and my soldiers is disgraceful and only shows our weakness. But from those ashes we will rise again. We are after all like the phoenix and we will fly again. And along side the Autobots we will have our revenge and it will be dealt swiftly. The Decepticons will be destroyed my friends. For they have not seen my ultimate weapon. Operation valkyre in the past was to kill Adolf Hitler and now it will help to kill the one responsible for this. Many of my men have died but more will sign up to defend Germany. Together we will bring the one named Starscream down and I will personally clip his wings as he has done to mine. But MY WINGS WILL HEAL, MY COUNTRY WILL HEAL, AND TOGETHER WE WILL PREVAIL! AS THE DARKEST HOUR HITS THE LIGHT OF THE SUN WILL SHINE OVER OUR VICTORY! WE HAVE LOST THE BATTLE BUT THE WAR IS FAR FROM FINSHED, {Taka lifted her hand into the air in a fist} AND LET IT BE KNOWN, WE WILL WIN THE WAR! FOR EARTH AND CYBERTRON!' {The crowd applauded and Taka made her way down and took her seat}

{BAN: Starscream laughed as he watched the monitor. Making several rude comments about how he wished he had shot her mouth too and how if Taka was his PET he could break her spirit and her will with it. Only stopping because Megatron hit him one.}

Man – "If that isn't determination I don't know what is. Now without a do, I have the great privilege to introduce the bots of the hour. General Jazz, Sergeant Hound, and Guardian Bumblebee." {Out came the three and they were in their new metal tuxedos, they took a bow and Jazz spoke first}

{BAN: The cons laughed at the bots in their new outfits stating that they looked like a bunch of Retardicons}

Jazz – "Thanks for the awesome welcome. We are here to discuss the problem with the cons and our union to help take care of that issue. I am happy that I got a chance to speak here tonight and I am sorry if I don't speak well. I have never been a bot for this sort of stuff. So I will cut through the slag and get down to {Jazz was cut off by Whitmore who came on stage with a sad look on his face}  
Whitmore – "I am sorry Jazz but I have urgent news to tell."  
Jazz – "No problem Mr. Pres."  
Whitmore – {looking at the piece of paper in his hand as a few tears streamed down his face} "I have just been given grave news; the head general of the military has died. 5 Star General Salazar is dead. They found out he must have died last night. They just found him a few hours ago when his family came to pick him up for the Gala. {Taiya looked around at the sad faces on the members of the cabinet. But something was out of place as she saw a smirk on Marks face. Taiya adverted her eyes and looked to Whitmore who turned to look at Mark} So ladies and Gentleman and Bots, with the ever more present danger of the Decepticons and the Islamic militants I have no choice. There is a new 5 star general position and I can think of no one else to take that job. He has shown me just how much I need his guidance and his dictation of military matters. He has not only the military on his side but he also has the senate, congress, and the members of my own cabinet siding with him. {Whitmore wiped the tears from his face} Mark get up here." {Mark got up and went on stage} "I can think of no one else who is more qualified to handle this position and my new executive order. I hereby disband the secretary of defense and place all security power over to the new general of the United States Military and over the FBI, CIA, NSA, and Sector 7. I present the new position of Grand Commander General; please help me welcome the new 5 Star General Mark McAlister."

The entire Gala clapped for Mark as he held his head even higher now. Even Jazz clapped loudly. Taiya clapped even if she did not mean to. As the Gala calmed down Taiya saw Anderson going pale with fright. Anderson felt that now it is too late to do anything for anyone, as it now seemed Mark ruled the government as he held it by the throat; which coincidentally was the way he handled Salazar. Not known to anyone but Mark had indeed poisoned the old general while visiting him last night. No one however would question his death. Salazar had been feeling under the weather for many months and to this Mark was sickened by his lack of strength. And even as the last few minutes of his life Salazar praised Mark for being like a son to him. After the last sip of the tea Mark gave him he gasped his last breath. Mark was gaining control and to him there was only one obstacle in his way; and that was the president and to take him down he would need more then guns to do it.

Whitmore – "I have another surprise for you Mark. You have a new member to add to the War Room. Come in Lieutenant. {Out from the curtain came a boy that looked just like Mark} We are here to celebrate two McAlister's tonight. As the father takes the high role his son Second Lieutenant James McAlister makes his own transition to the War Room. For saving his commander in the heat of battle and saving countless others we give him his new role as First Lieutenant. Congratulations James."  
James – "Thank you sir." {He shook Whitmore's hand and bowed in front of his dad} "If my dad will want me by his side."  
Mark – "Of course I do my boy!" {He hugged his "favorite" son} "I have been waiting a long time for this."  
Whitmore – "Let's hear it for First Lieutenant James." {The people clapped}  
Taiya – {leaned over to Melvin and asked very quietly} "Melvin who is that?"  
Melvin – "That's my older brother; he has been in Iraq for the last 4 years. I can't believe he is back. You see we have different moms and while James went off to military academy I went to college."  
Taiya – "Oh." {Both mark and James came to the table and a beautiful girl came up to James}  
Girl – "It's a pleasure to see you again Mr. McAlister."  
Mark – "Christina it's been a while hasn't it?"  
Christina – "It sure has sir. Isn't this great news or what."  
Mark – "I am so happy; not just for my self but for James as well."  
James – "I am finally welcome into the War Room, I cannot believe it."  
Christina – "Well believe it honey. At least now I can get some needed sleep. No more on the field for you." {Christina kissed James}  
Mark – "I can finally have my boy see what I do. He will see how the big boys run the shoots.'  
James – {just smiled}"Now aren't you going to give your big brother a hug?"  
Melvin – {got up and gave his brother a huge hug} "Oh James I would like you to meet my date. Taiya Dalton."  
Taiya – {Extended her hand} "Nice to meet you James."  
James – {shook Taiya's hand} "Miss Dalton, that's Irish isn't it?"  
Taiya – "Yes, you know your names huh?'  
James – "I had a soldier in my infantry unit called Dalton. Nice fellow, bit of an angry streak though."  
Taiya – "Unfortunately some stigmatisms are hard to break."  
James – "I totally understand. And since you two have never met, this is my long time girlfriend Christina Patterson."  
Taiya – {shook her hand too}  
Christina – "Melvin here isn't driving you nuts is he?"  
Taiya – {lying} "No not at all."

{BAN: Stephen – "That kid has to be a clone."  
Frenzy – "Good primus that is freaky."  
Rumble – "They look exactly alike. "}

Jazz – "I am sorry for your loss President Whitmore."  
Whitmore – "Salazar was a good man; he has been in the Military for 70 years. But I guess dying at 87 is pretty normal."  
Jazz – "At 87 I was a mere protoform. So I don't get that."  
Whitmore – "Its okay."  
Jazz – {Trying to get the audiences' attention} "Well it seems me and Mark here have the same job."  
Mark – "You wish Autobot!" {Their playful banter made the audience laugh}  
Jazz – "So everyone, we are also here to discuss the matter of the Decepticons. You already know these. {A huge screen came down and slides of the cons played} The first you encountered was Blackout and his parasite partner Scorponok. These two are the ones responsible for the attack at your Soccent Air Base. {An image of blackout and Scorponok came on to the screen} The second was the one called Barricade. . . After that you all got to meet Bonecrusher . . . Then came Brawl . . . After all of this Starscream, and Megatron. Oh I am sorry I forgot one. Well a little one. Frenzy." {This made everyone but Taiya laugh}

{BAN: Frenzy – "HEY YOU SLAGGER! WHY I OUTTA!"}

Jazz – "And that isn't all of them. We have estimated that there are at least two dozen on earth. Back on Cybertron we have actually lost count. Every time we try to take account for all of them they either hack our network or change their appearance to fool us. Sadly it tends to work, but that's where your earthly limitations may help. They only have a certain number of alternate modes to choose from and we think that is why their look has stayed constant here."  
Hound – "And thanks to the Decepticons being themselves they have picked very obvious alternate modes."  
Bumblebee – {Laughed} "Yeah those decepti-trashes always try to be big and bad."

{BAN: The cons sat with a WTF look on their faces. Feeling very offended got red under the faceplate}

Jazz – "As I was saying before my rather immature teammates interrupted me. The cons are lethal and they have only shown a small fraction of what they are actually capable of. We hope that if this world's government's work together we can finally stop them. We have to hit them hard and where it hurts. That means taking down Megatron first; without him they will be lost."  
Lady in audience – "What about the one called Starscream? We were told he is second in command."  
Hound – 'That loser. He couldn't lead ant droids to a picnic."  
Jazz – "What Hound means is that Starscream will never be able to lead the cons. He lacks the intelligence and the respect to be a leader. He can barely keep his brothers in line."

{BAN: Starscream went off kicking and screaming about the audacity of it all}

Jazz – 'Now I want to change direction for a moment. I want to tell you all; the story behind the war. You see back on Cybertron we had a senate like you do."  
Whitmore – "Were they picked by an electoral election?"  
Jazz – "No mister President. You see we had a grand council that picked the senators and the Prime or leader of the Autobots. Back then we had Sentinel Prime, under his leadership we flourished."  
Taiya – {thinking. Flourished? I saw the feeds of the poor and trampled on. They weren't flourishing.}  
Bumblebee – "Things sure were great back then. We had it all and there was nothing us Autobots could not accomplish."  
Jazz – 'Then Megatron took all of that away from us. He had always wanted power. We thought he changed but we were wrong. He turned on us all and struck hard against all that was good and peaceful in Cybertron. We should have known he would turn on us and try to take the cube. To think of all of the great and noble bots that died in wake of saving the cube from Megatron."  
Hound – "We did nothing to him or the cons for them to get so angry with us."  
Taiya – {Thinking, liar}  
Jazz – "Yeah they struck first."  
Bumblebee – "We should have slagged them first before the war got out of hand.'  
Hound – "Their kind is like that, they are nothing but a bunch of rejects."  
Taiya – {feeling like her heart was breaking and getting furious}  
Jazz – "After all we did for them this is how they repay us? We got them jobs and paid them well  
Taiya – {losing it} "Liar! Liar! LIAR!" {Taiya slammed her hands down on the table}

This got everyone's attention. Taiya got up out of her seat and walked closer to the stage. BAN: The cons were all what is she doing?

Taiya – "YOU DID NO SUCH THING FOR THE CITIZENS OF CYBERTRON! AND I WILL BE SHOT DEAD BEFORE I LET YOU SELL THAT LOAD OF SLAG TO US!"  
{The agents of the secret service walked up near Taiya but were stopped}  
Whitmore – "WAIT!"  
Agent – "Sir this girl is way out of line."  
Whitmore – "I started my presidency under truth and understanding. I will not become a tyrant Agent Redding. Let her speak."  
Redding – "BUT SIR!"  
Whitmore – 'Agent Redding stand down, that is an order!" {The agents moved away}  
Jazz – "you think I am lying to you?"  
Taiya – 'If the helmet fits"

{BAN: Frenzy – "oooo now she is pissed". Megatron – "WHAT THE SLAG IS SHE DOING? SHE IS RUINING EVERYTHING!"}

Jazz – "Now why don't you believe me?"  
Taiya – {looking around at all of the people and ignoring the constant background noise from her ear implant. Eventually getting innerved she turned her ear implant off} "I can't believe you because you are counteracting yourself. You released those pamphlets and you are now going against the information you gave!"  
Jazz – "I am sorry I did not read the pamphlet. It was written by another member of the Autobot records."  
Taiya – "Well then isn't that nice. You did not even read your own information. What does that say about your legitimacy?"  
Jazz – "uh..." {Getting nervous being put on the spot}  
Taiya – "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN HERE WE HAVE YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE OF CORRUPT GOVERNMENT AT PLAY! The Autobots say that they took care of their workers but that is far from the truth."  
Hound – "We are not corrupt!"  
Taiya – 'Yes you are! Or haven't you told the story behind why Megatron became a Decepticon to begin with!?"  
Jazz – "Well I…"  
Taiya – "Then let me clarify it for everyone here. Back in the days of the Autobot senate things may have been golden on the outside but in the nether regions of Cybertron death and decay was what the Autobots built on. In the pamphlet we were given it said that Megatron was a miner in an energon outpost. There they worked in deplorable conditions and got paid just enough to keep their cerbos firing. Many transformers died because the greedy senate did not give them what they needed and deserved."  
Bumblebee – "Every race has flaws and we know we had many."  
Taiya – "Yes you do have flaws and hiding behind the Autobot way is just cowardice."

{BAN: Megatron – "what is she trying to accomplish with this?"}

Taiya – "And it was your senate that decided to kill that poor miner just for retaliating against loosing his job to some automated machine. YES IF YOU MISSED THAT GREAT POINT! THE WAR WOULD NOT HAVE EVEN BEEN STARTED IF YOU "GOOD" AND "KIND" AUTOBOTS TREATED YOUR FELLOW TRANSFORMERS WITH RESPCT AND DIGNITY!'  
Melvin – {leaning to talk to his father} "Dad shouldn't we stop her?"  
Mark – {relishing in seeing an Autobot being ripped apart} "No, the president let her speak and it would be a shame to stop the show."  
Taiya – "Let's not forget how many poor transformers were left to die because of no energon supply. AND HOW THEIR BODIES WERE GATHERED AND SMELTED DOWN FOR SCRAP! MEGATRON WOULD HAVE BEEN ANOTHER BODY TO THAT ACCOUNT IF HE HAD NOT STOOD FOR WHAT HE BELIEVED IN!"  
Jazz – {looking to mark in desperation} "Mr. McAlister please tell your guest to calm down?"  
Mark – {laughing} "You're on your own Autobot! Or can you not handle one little girl's remarks?"  
Jazz – "Yes a few old broken down bots were smelted but  
Taiya – "The killer admits to it. You all heard him. Megatron was there in the mine when the Autobot senate guards killed one of his fellow miners in cold blood. ALL FOR JUST FOR TELLING THE TRUTH AND STADING AGAINST THE TYRANICAL LEADERSHIP OF YOU AUTOBOTS! FACE IT; YOU ARE THE REAL THREAT HERE!"  
Hound – "Hey!"  
Taiya – "and in retaliation Megatron founded the Decepticon faction and went against the Autobots for the good of Cybertron. You make him out to be the great evil; but as far as I see it you are the real evil. Killing your own and trying to cover it up like it is no big deal. Starving and beating down the oppressed! It is sick! When Megatron was gaining power you thought you could stop the violence by giving him the role of lord high protector! But we all see what happened."  
Male voice – "Yeah he tried to steal the cube right!?"  
Taiya – 'Only after he saw the web lies the Autobots have spun. They promised him that they would give compensation to the poor and decrepit. That they would stop their own brutality. The Autobots failed to keep their side of the bargain. MEGATRON FOUND OUT THAT THEY DID NOT STOP THE SMELTERS AND THEY DID NOT HELP THE TRANSFORMERS HE HAD WANTED TO FREE FROM OPRESSION! YOU TRIED TO SILENCE MEGATRON! YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD SATIATE HIM BUT YOU FAILED!"  
Bumblebee – {got lower and tried to shelter his conviction}  
Taiya – "See how he cowers in shame. He knows it, and I think all of you do too. Megatron knew then that the cube was not the plaything for the Autobots. The Autobots lost their privilege to it when they did not uphold the good. He reestablished the Decepticon force and tried to take the cube away. Only to have it sent away by the "oh so noble prime". Then we were mixed up in your war. WE DID NOT ASK FOR THIS! AND WHAT HAVE WE GOTTEN FROM IT? NOTHING BUT DEAD AND ONE ANGRY LEADER."  
Whitmore – "If Megatron is so good then why is he killing?"  
Taiya – "That is an excellent question Mr. President. In fact you are the right one for that. Let's play a game of pretend. What do you think we would do if president Whitmore got kidnapped? I WILL TELL YOU WHAT WE WOULD DO! WE WOULD GET ALL THE GUNS WE COULD CARRY AND GO MAKE THOSE RESPONSIBLE PAY! AND BY THE TIME WE FINSISHED THE PATHETIC LOSERS WOULD BE BEGGING FOR MERCY! But sadly the saying goes "mercy is for the weak" and we would finish the job. Wouldn't we?"  
A single star general spoke – "She's right! We would bring hell to anyone that harmed our president!"  
Mark – "DAMN RIGHT WE WOULD!" {Really thinking hell no}  
Navy man – "We would blow them outta the water!"  
Taiya – "What we have done to Megatron is unforgiveable. We used him and when he gets mad about it we think its evil. I don't think it is evil. I can only imagine just how horrible it must have been for him. To be so close to his goal and be frozen on an alien planet and to have no one come. To be so alone and have your body torn apart by beings you never knew existed {Taiya tiered up} and to have your own body used to make dumb little gadgets for a truly selfish race. Every computer, cell phone, and life saving device is all thanks to Megatron. And this is how we thank him. This is how we welcome our savior. If it were up to me we would regain the quid pro quo. So I ask; just who is the good guy and bad guy here. We are all to blame for this. We opened Pandora's Box and now we shall suffer for it."  
First lady – "my god she is right. I would have lost my little Patricia if she did not have the IV machine and transfusion machine after she was born a preemie." {The first lady hugged her daughter}  
Taiya – "Now I am not saying pick up the Decepticon signs just yet. I just don't want these Autobots to lead you astray. But we all should question what we are doing before going in head first into an issue we have not examined thoroughly." {Taiya turned to look at the Autobots with a smug smirk on her face} "So tell us again why we should listen to you?"  
Bumblebee – 'But I thought we were the good guys."  
Hound – {said quietly} "Don't worry BB we are. All we have here is a Decepticon sympathizer."  
Jazz – "alright little human. You have made some excellent points but trust us on this. The cons are evil and whither or not you like it we will stop them. All those cons are; are cold, unfeeling, nasty little fraggers."  
Taiya – "okay jazzy, how about this one. Tell me if you are so good then why is your leader going to destroy the cube when he gets it? And tell me this, if you are so noble then why would you send your race to a long and painful omnicide {mass killing of an entire species}? Hum?"  
Bumblebee – " Prime knows what he is doing. We trust his leadership."  
Taiya – "Right. President Whitmore, I have nothing left to say. Can I sit down now?"  
Whitmore – {waved his hand}  
Taiya – {walked over to her table and sat down as quite a few people clapped. Taiya said quietly} "just how stupid do these bots think we are?"  
Melvin – "Taiya are you nuts, you could have been thrown into federal prison for that stunt."  
James – "Lay off her Melvin. She was just doing what she had to. I mean just because you are a bot fanboy doesn't mean everyone should be."  
Mark – "shhh."  
Melvin & James – 'Sorry dad."

{BAN: Blackout – "Did she just find a way to justify our actions?" {Really thinking HA STUPID MELVIN! SHE LOVES US NOT YOU! :nana: }}

When the music got started that meant that it was dancing time. And a couple of people came in late. It was victor keys and his head security guard; Isaac Sumdac and his daughter Sari. That was one really awesome thing about Keys; no matter what your occupation he could be friends with you. That is what made him and Isaac friends. Victor had stopped for a motor accident and did surgery in the middle of the highway. But that was just how good he was. From what Arkeville had told everyone; Keys could do open heart surgery with nothing but a ball point pen a pocket knife, and a few shoe strings. Taiya was so nervous. But it wasn't as had as she thought. They danced for a long time. But of course Melvin did not get the do not touch rule. And high above her head Rumble and Lazerbeak were perched on a valence.

Rumble – "come in Megatron."  
Megatron – 'Rumble are you and Lazerbeak in position?'  
Rumble – "Yup. We are.'  
Megatron – 'Now remember you have to do it at the right time."  
Rumble – 'No sweat boss."  
Megatron – "And before you think about it; NO you may not pummel the bots."  
Rumble – "Daw you are always taking away my fun."  
Megatron – "But if you do manage to hit a bot and hurt it, then fine by me."  
Rumble – 'Yes sir.'  
Megatron – 'I have to go. I can't have blackout overhear this. You know what he will do."  
Rumble – "I can imagine. Over and out. Will strike at the right moment."

Down below everyone was doing a dance that made them switch partners. And to Taiya's horror she had to dance with Mark. To Taiya it was weird because not even in front of Megatron brought her as much fright as being near mark. Melvin may have been cold but Mark was like steeping into deep space with nothing on. Everything he did seemed to drain the energy out of the room. As he grabbed her by the hand she felt her legs go weak. When it came to the dance he was a rather forceful leading partner.

Mark – "I know what my son did to get you here and I just want to say I am disappointed in him for it."  
Taiya – "He told you?"  
Mark – 'He did, last night."  
Taiya – "Oh." [Lowered her head}  
Mark – 'To bad really, I was starting to like having you around. But of course you could give Melvin a try."  
Taiya – "Sir?"  
Mark - "I am not going to glorify my boy but you could give him a shot. Because I was starting to like the sound of Taiya McAlister."  
Taiya – {Taiya froze in fright. Barely snapping back to reality} "I might but I am spoken for."  
Mark – "one moment Taiya it seems Taka wants to speak with me." {Mark went off to speak with taka who was in the other side of the room.}

{BAN: Blackout – "WHAT DID HE CALL MY TAIYA! CANT I KILL HIM MEGATRON!"  
Megatron – "NO! Now stop asking me."}

Taiya – {stood in the dance hall and looked over to see them speaking. Her eyes looked over to the first daughter and the little girl that doctor keys brought. Seeing them made Taiya wish for her childhood}

Taiya was just about to go and sit down when she heard something. A cracking. The implant in her ear allowed her to hear a little bit better then normal. She looked around and saw nothing that would be cracking. She looked up and she saw a giant fracture in the valence above MARK AND THE OTHERS! She saw the valence was going to fall. The valence let lose a few pieces. Taiya had to react fast. She ran towards mark and taka. This alarmed a few people in the room.

Taiya – "TAKA MARK! LOOK OUT!" {She reached them and pulled the back of Marks collar and yanked hard and managed to pull him out of the way a few meters}  
Taka – "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" {Taiya grabbed Taka's wrist and flung her out of the way making Taka land on top of Mark}

Across the room Mr. and Mrs. Whitmore looked to see the ruckus.

Marilyn Whitmore – {seeing her daughter in danger} "PATRICIA!" {She tried to run but was stopped by secret service agents. Some of which ran to get the first daughter}  
Whitmore – "SWEETIE!"  
Redding – "Sir! We can't let you go!"

Taiya reacting saw the two girls and ran to grab them out of the way. While the agents got everyone clear the two girls seemed dead scared to move. Taiya got to Patricia first and grabbed Sari next. Running with them and held them both tightly did a fast turn and slid around. They fell to the floor and Taiya using herself as a shield covered the two. The valence came down and with a huge thud the broken beam broke the floor boards. Splinters of wood showered the room. The beam fell within a few inches of Taiya and the girls. A piece of the valence beam penetrated Taiya's arm and a few other pieces cut into Taiya's dress and skin. As the dust cleared you could hear people gasping and Mrs. Whitmore's frantic cries.

Marilyn – "PATRICIA HONEY!"  
Patricia – "Mom!"  
Sari – "Daddy!"

Taiya looked up and saw the big piece of wood in her arm. Feeling the sting of the cuts tried her best to hold in her cries in pain. Shaking like a leaf she grabbed the huge splinter and ripped it out of her arm. A copious amount of blood now soaked her arm and the floor. Taiya trying her best; propped herself up and looked to check the kids.

Taiya – {saying a bit shaken} "Are you guys okay?"  
Sari – "I think I got a bruise but okay."  
Patricia – "Just a few scrapes."  
Taiya – {now sweating} "good."  
Sari – {seeing the blood} "OH MY GOD!"  
Taiya – {grabbing a napkin that had fallen down wrapped her arm} "I am sorry."  
Patricia – "DADDY WE NEED HELP!"  
Whitmore – {ran up to them tearing away from the secret service agents} "HONEY!"  
Taiya – {standing up and helping the girls to their feet} "is . . . everyone okay?" {Taiya being a worry wart frantically checked to make sure the two were okay}  
Keys – {ran up to them} "its okay everyone the doctor is in the house."  
Whitmore – {reaching his daughter hugged her tightly} "oh sweetie I though I lost you." {Whitmore cried}  
Isaac – "Sari! Sari!" {Mr. Sumdac picked up his daughter and hugged her and started to frantically kiss his daughter}  
Sari – "Daddy you are embarrassing me. And it's not me it's her she needs doctor Keys."  
Taiya – {saw that she had gotten blood on Patricia's dress} "Oh I am so sorry sir. Please don't get mad."  
Whitmore – "what are you talking about? You just saved my kids life."  
Marilyn – {rushed in and hugged both her husband and her daughter} "I WAS SO SCARED!"  
Keys – {rolling up his sleeves. seeing the blood on the napkin} "Now let's get a look at that arm."  
Taiya – {even though she was in pain she knew she had to think of something or Keys would see the wires in her arm} "No! First the kids; they are more important."  
Keys – "You sure?'  
Taiya – "yeah."  
Keys – "Okay who is first?" {He turned to the kids}  
Taiya – {taking her chance to get away}

Taiya went to her table and grabbed her purse. She then went to the open bar and grabbed a bottle of vodka from a shelf.

Taka – {still on top of Mark} "Mark get your hands off of my ass!"  
Mark – {not realizing he was touching Taka's butt went red} "Sorry taka my mistake.'  
Taka – {being helped by Mark they got to their feet and grabbing her crutch.} "Yes a mistake. Let us hope it won't happen again. I don't know how many times I have to tell you but you are too old for me."  
Mark – "One time I was drunk and you won't let it go."  
Taka – "Nope. And what is your friend doing?" {Pointing to Taiya}  
Mark – "I have no idea. It looks like she is doing a dress wound."

Taiya sat down at a table and took out her sewing kit she brought just in case and stuck a pen in her mouth. Melvin who was in the bathroom came out and just had the expression omfg on his face. James was dotting over Christina making sure she was okay. While the bots checked to make sure the others were alright. Taiya uncapped the vodka and took a big breath before dumping it on the open wound. The alcohol burned and Taiya just leaned back as tears streamed down her face. Waiting for the vodka to evaporate just kept biting down on the pen. The burning stopped and Taiya trying her best to zone out everything around her stitched up her arm. Every pin prick was excruciating. Taiya wanted to just pass out right then and there but could not. If everyone saw the ports and wires they would arrest her right away. She got to the last knot and tied it shut. Dousing another bit of vodka to clean it up nearly sent Taiya over the edge with how much it hurt.

Mark – {snuck up behind her} "Not a bad job you did."  
Taiya – {spitting out the pen} "really?"  
Mark – 'Really. Let me help you."{Pulled up a chair and took out his pocket knife and started to shear off strips of fabric from the table cloth}.  
Taiya – {feeling weak and tired just let him help}  
Mark – {Began to wrap Taiya's arm in the strips of cloth} "You did a battle dress wound. I am impressed you knew how to stitch up your arm."  
Taiya – "Knowledge is power Mr. McAlister. And in this time you can never be too careful."  
Mark – "I can hear you on that. I just wish it was my arm when I had to stitch up one of my wounds.'  
Taiya – "What happened?"  
Mark – "I was serving in Korea and some crazy communist nut bard hacked my back with a katana. I was just thankful it was a dull sword. You should see the scar, that crazy commie got me hard."  
Taiya – "How did you stitch yourself up?'  
Mark – "I used some fishing line and a broken piece of glass. If there was one time I wanted to be a gymnast it was then. It certainly would have made reaching my lower back easier."  
Taiya – "What did you do to the guy that slashed you?"  
Mark – "well I can put it this way; no amount of stitches would be able to put him back together. I still have that katana. It makes me laugh when I see it."  
Melvin – [came up to them} "Dad, Taiya what is going on? {Seeing Taiya with cuts on her arms and back} "Who did that!?"  
Mark – "You are in serious trouble young man. You should have been the one to help Taiya not me. Where were you?"  
Melvin – "Long line for the men's room."  
Mark – "don't worry Taiya I will kick his ass later. One for lying to his father the other for being a complete idiot."  
Melvin – "But what the hell is going on? How did everything get so . . So . . . disordered?"  
Mark – "The valence beam fell, and Taiya here pulled not only me but General Taka out of the way before saving the first daughter and that other little girl."  
Melvin – "that's weird they did structural checks a few days ago. Secret service did an entire search before the Gala began. There should have been nothing wrong with the building. Hum? How perplexing."  
Taka – {hoddled her way to where Mark was and looked coldly at Taiya} "One I don't like you. Two I don't understand why you are a Decepticon sympathizer. And three, you saved my life and for that I am grateful. You are a hard headed girl but maybe I will give you a second chance. After all I can't die without getting back at Starscream." {Taka bowed her head down and before leaving with her partner spoke to mark} "Keep an eye on her Mark; she is a fire pistol ready to blow. I just hope your son is big enough to handle her. And Taiya if you are ever in Germany and need help; don't hesitate to look me up."  
Melvin – "HEY! I AM NOT A LITTLE BOY ANYMORE TAKA!"  
James – [on other side of room} "YES YOU ARE LITTLE BROTHER!" {Making Melvin blush in embarrassment}  
Taiya – "Okay, uh. . . not sure if that is good or bad but okay."  
{The Whitmore's walked up with little Patricia in Marilyn's arms}  
Whitmore – "I don't know who you are but my daughter is alive because of you. I may not like your opinions but that doesn't matter. If there is anything I can do to repay you just ask."  
Taiya – {thinking I can't make decisions I need Megatron's permission first} "Can I get back to you when my head doesn't hurt so much? Sir?"  
Whitmore – "That is fine. Agent Redding give her your number." {Agent Redding wrote down the number and handed it to Taiya}  
Patricia – {Taking off a beaded bracelet off of her wrist and handing it to Taiya} "Here I want you to have this. You and I are buddies now."  
Taiya – "Aww." {The whitmore's walked away}

It took a bit of time for everyone to calm down. Everyone started to leave. And poor agent Anderson had to run to a near by store to buy Taiya some new clothes considering hers were all torn up. Taiya got changed and slung her arm up. Thinking how miserable it will be having Arkeville look at it. Taiya was also given a box or band aids and Taiya did her best to put them on her back. Taiya steeped out of the bathroom which thanks to Agent Anderson was cleared so Taiya could get changed. Melvin walked Taiya to the Suburban and they were stopped by a big thudding sound behind them. It was Optimus Prime.

Prime – "So you're the one that doesn't like us much."  
Taiya – {scared to speak}  
Melvin – "Optimus you made it!"  
Prime – "Hello Melvin it's nice to see you again."  
Melvin – "How's that erithieal metal I gave you holding up your arm plate?"  
Prime – "Very well. I never knew that you could mix steel, brass, and carbonized aluminum to make such a strong shell. Thank you Melvin. You need to give me the formula so that my other troops could have the same protection."  
Melvin – "Will do Prime."  
Prime – "Now what is this I hear about you standing up for the Decepticons?"  
Taiya – "I don't have to stand up for them; I just have to speak the truth. Everything I said was the truth, and if that constitutes being labeled a Decepticon sympathizer then so be it. Because as far as I see it I would rather be a Decepticon then to stand one minute listening to your slag."  
Prime – "There has to be a mistake. You can't possibly mean that."  
Taiya – 'I DO! In fact I would rather bow down to Megatron then let you fool my people into your lies! Better to be a slave of truth then a free man under deceitfulness."  
Prime – "Well then I guess I have a job to do. Eventually you will see that the Decepticons don't deserve kindness or understanding even if we hope they can change forever. I hope that some of them may decide to change factions and join us the bots again. But time and time again they have been all but kind to other bots and transformers alike. They have shown their brutality to us Autobots countless times. I hope we can earn your respect." {Even though he saw brawl change it still was not enough to make prime see the how much the cons were capable of change}  
Taiya – {just glared}  
Melvin – {feeling really uncomfortable} "so how is that weather. Ha. Ha. Ha."  
Prime – "Well then it looks like I have a job to do. I have to convince you and all the other skeptics to see that we are the real heroes."  
Taiya – "Don't count on that. Melvin I am going back home. See you maybe again."  
Melvin – "Wait. {he handed her an envelope} let Anderson drive you home."  
Taiya – "Okay, I wouldn't want to ruin your night." {Taiya walked to the suburban and got inside}  
Melvin – {sighed} "Woman what are we going to do about them?"  
Prime – "I just can't believe my audio receptors. Someone liking the cons, and a human of all beings."  
Melvin – "Don't worry prime, I will get her rained in." {Thinking, I will bridal her like a wild mustang}  
Sari – {ran up the hill where prime and Melvin were} " Prime did you see the girl called Taiya?"  
Prime – "I did Sari; she just left."  
Sari – "I wanted to thank her. Melvin seeing as she is your girlfriend could you tell her for me?"  
Melvin – "Well we aren't, we haven't, Okay Sari"  
Sari – "Thanks Melvin." {Sari ran off and met up with her dad and they started to go home}

Melvin and Prime just stood and talked for a bit before the Autobots cut in and told prime what happened. They knew it was no structural failure. Keys even said so too. But who and why? Hound came to the quick conclusion of "Decepticons". The McAlister's returned home and James decided to stay the night with his dad and brother. Mark sat quietly in his study and thought. How could she know how to patch up her arm? Who is this Taiya girl? Her reaction time was faster then special ops, so how? How did she manage to pull 4 people from danger in a matter of a few seconds? Did she have any thing in her past that could account for this? Mark had to get agent Connolly on it; after all he did owe Mark a favor. He walked in the kitchen where the brothers were talking.

Melvin – "I know James but what can I do? She already has a boyfriend.'  
Mark – {standing in the door way} "You don't give up. Even if that means taking someone out."  
James – "Dad Melvin can't go around killing people. I mean in your time it might have been a sign of strength but not now."  
Mark – "Now what have I always told you two!?"  
James – "Stand strong, don't back down, and never give up the fight no matter what to cost."  
Melvin – "And to always make sure the enemy is dead."  
Mark – 'That's right. That's exactly what I expect of Melvin. Find who this boyfriend is and show him the error of his ways. Find any dirt you can about him and let his own trash bury him six feet under."  
James – "Dad you saw how well that worked with me and Angela."  
Mark – "Angela wasn't worth being near the McAlister's. But any girl that either makes my son happy or saves my skin must be worth the trouble. Now Melvin, do you know the boys name?"  
Melvin – 'Nope. Not a thing."  
Mark – 'Well then. Get Taiya over here and we will get her to sing the details. She can be a friend of the McAlister's but sawing her decision with a little persuasion would be quite useful."  
James – "That's my dad, always trying to recruit people to his side."  
Mark – "That's why I have the top position in U.S Defense. Meanwhile I am going to look into this Dalton girl and see what I can dig up. There has to be something we can find out."  
Melvin – {thinking sinisterly on how he would do away with the boyfriend of Taiya's} "Thank you father. Or should I say supreme general?"  
Mark – {laughed}

While they talked Anderson was driving Taiya to the visitor's complex innerved at how Taiya didn't let the valence fall on top of Mark. Anderson thought how close he was to saying goodbye to Mark. Taiya got her things and went back to the Washington monument and told Anderson her ride would be there in a moment. Anderson left thinking it was far from over for the both of them. Barricade came and got Taiya and Taiya didn't put the pieces together when rumble and Lazerbeak were in the car. Rumble had to act all surprised at the gash and Lazerbeak had to keep his beak shut. They knew if Blackout found out it was their fault he would have their cerbos. Taiya was happy to get back home and went to debrief with Megatron yet again about what had happened during the night. She just wished Megatron wouldn't get angry about her little outburst. Every time she had to talk with Megatron she had to take a big sigh first just to calm her nerves. She steeped in was immediately ready to take a blow.

Taiya – "Sir I came to debrief."  
Megatron – {Megatron glared at her and Taiya just cringed} "Taiya?"  
Taiya – 'Yes sir."  
Megatron – "I hope you know that ignoring me is a bad idea."  
Taiya – "Yes sir." {Getting really scared}  
Megatron – "What you did is unacceptable. You almost gave away your position."  
Taiya – "Yes sir. I know sir. I just. . . "  
Megatron – 'You just what?"  
Taiya – "I couldn't stand hearing them lie! I just thought of how I like being a Decepticon and how much I like it here. And how wrong they are about you and  
Megatron – {Megatron broke out into laughter} "You fell for it. My whole serious attitude thing. Oh nebulon."  
Taiya – "You mean you aren't going to hurt me?"  
Megatron – ' Primus no. you did everything you were supposed to."  
Taiya – "Sir. I don't know what to say."  
Frenzy – {Peeped out of corner who had Stephen with him} "Did she fall for it Megatron?"  
Megatron – "Yup. She did. "  
Stephen – 'Ha ha, siscon looked like a retardicon." {Stephen taunted his sister}  
Frenzy – "aw sparkplug." {Earth = aw snap} "Good one brocon."  
Taiya – "would you two stop laughing!" {Taiya got red}  
Megatron – "Frenzy told me that you think I can't tell a joke. Well how about now?"  
Taiya – "wait a slagging second. I don't understand, I thought I was in serious trouble.'  
Megatron – "do you know why you aren't in trouble?"  
Taiya – "No."  
Megatron – "General Taka, General McAlister, little Patricia and what's her name all owe you. And not just that the president owes you a big favor. In saving his little girl he forgot completely about your tirade and he now wants to give you something. And better yet you knew already that; that was up to me to decide. And on top of that Taka owes you as well. We get you in and you are like . . . . Stephen what was that earth saying again?"  
Stephen – "Macbeth sir, be like the flower but be the snake underneath it."  
Megatron – "Yes, you will be the flower and little do they know that venom will poison them from the inside out. Think about what Whitmore will do for you, what favors and special privileges he will give. This is working for all us Decepticons."  
Taiya – {shocked} "YOU MEAN YOU'RE USING ME!?"  
Megatron – "Don't be so glum about it. Loads of Decepticons would give their spark cores to be in your position. After all if you do your job right; glory will be yours for the taking. And with Stephen almost ready for his first mission; I am ever more confident in my decision to let humans into Decepticon affairs. {Megatron bent down and touched both Stephen and Taiya's face} and when I do give you two transformer bodies you will stand tall for all of Cybertron by my side. And Taiya, I may even let you take on Dreadcycle as a reward. And you will be able to put her offline for all I care. I only tolerate her because she is so lethal."  
Taiya – {thinking Blackout and I will be free of her forever} "Consider me your puppet if that means DC is fair game."  
Stephen – "Hey what about me?"  
Megatron – "You my boy I see great achievements in your future. How about a whole moon under your control?"  
Stephen – "AWESOME!"  
Megatron – "AND AS SOON AS I GET THE ALLSPARK I WILL SIT IN TRIUMPHANT GLORY AS LEADER OF CYBERTON AND THE EVENTUAL GALAXY!" {They all cheered}

Stephen and Frenzy left so that business could be taken care of. after about a few hours of planning Taiya was getting really sleepy and fell asleep on the keyboard of Megatron's computer. He thought of waking her but choose instead to just hand her off to Blackout. Whatever it was it could wait till the morning. After all a brain does need REM and Stasis to maintain function. Blackout could not get Taiya into her room so he picked up a blanket and wrapped her in it and just laid her carefully on his chest. He used his transforming ability to make sure the area was like the seats in his helicopter mode and made a makeshift futon.

Taiya – "Blackout?'  
Blackout – "I thought you were asleep?"  
Taiya – {giggled} "I was faking it so I didn't have to listen to Megatron."  
Blackout – "I knew you were becoming a Decepticon fast but faking one on Megatron. I am so proud of you."  
Taiya – "Thank you. And Blackout I am sorry."  
Blackout – "Sorry for what?"  
Taiya – "I hated pretending like I did. I don't love Melvin but I love you and no matter what Megatron orders I always will."  
Blackout – "I know, orders are orders."  
Taiya – {climbed up and gave a kiss to Blackout}

While they fell asleep two characters were underneath the night sky talking. Blaster and Cassandra connected very well. Some of the bots were wondering what happened to his brain. As he spent more time with her then he did with them. Over America a private jet with the logo VK flies over the landscape. Inside is Keys and Zoë.

Victor – "Whitmore has to be the biggest idiot to trust McAlister with that sort of power."  
Zoë – "It won't be long till he seizes control for himself."  
Victor – "I just hope that the secretary of state and Obama can stay safe. Worst of all of this is that Whitmore can't see how evil and sinister McAlister really is. He is so blinded by his service record that he neglects all sources of logic. He thinks us upstarters are just paranoid. Well what about Hellion? I know those cities and they are not threats. McAlister is planning to make fear his power and get the Middle Eastern people to surrender all power to him just to make the bombings stop.'  
Zoë – "We also have another issue; it seems data is being lost. We have to come up with our own circuit design and get away from the old ones we made after Megatron's designs. If we loose cyberspace then we are significantly reduced in our security."  
Victor – "That's why I made team 3. They are already handling that. We have a fake allspark and we can use that to test and see if the new cyber components are prone to the transforming circuit."  
Zoë – "with Salazar gone we are deep in danger. You of all people understand McAlister. What do you think he is planning?"  
Victor – "Total domination. With him so close to the presidents seat it worries me. The Middle East is screwed and it won't take a transformer army to do it. After that I can assume that McAlister will try and take down some rebel countries like in Africa and South America. Then who knows, china, Russia, and I don't count on Germany surviving. General taka is also a fool. She can't see that her anger and hate is blinding her to McAlister's evil."  
Zoë – 'just as soon as she does enough to satisfy him she will most likely end up dead. And I have a feeling that Barton did not die of psychological distress."  
Victor – "I know that maniac did something. The problem is that he is so good at covering his tracks that it makes evidence near impossible to find. We have to hold out for the end of all of this. But for now I have to play into what he wants. I just have to find a transformer."  
Zoë – "which one did McAlister want?"  
Victor – {handed Zoë a photo of Blackout} "this one."

The plane continued to travel to California. The night ticks by as 4:00 am hits the clock. Mark was still awake and was twirling a glass of bourbon laughing at how easily everything was falling into place. The only humanity left in Mark was being saddened that his father jasper could not see this day. The day the McAlister's hit the pinnacle of military supremacy. He looked at his father's picture and thought about how he was now more then his father ever was. He would leave a legacy for James and eventfully when Mark was no longer alive; James would rule as the leader of the world. And who knows what else, if he could take over the world then what's stopping him from taking over other planets? The Autobots had said that there were planets with life other then Cybertron and earth; so to Mark they were fair game. He had just three more people to eliminate. Oh. He thought. He forgot; it was Major Johnson's job to make sure James was safe. He failed so Mark had to think about a proper punishment. The thought of a car bomb entered his mind. He could always plant evidence on some Muslim family. He turned his computer on from hibernation and stared at the pictures of the transformers. Thinking on how lovely it will be to have them as his little slaves. The Decepticons wanted to kill well then Mark would allow them to kill; all of marks enemies.

In the nemesis a tired and broken doctor wakes from stasis with a new body. A body made of metal. Arkeville had been made into an almost full machine thanks to Shockwave. He was now stronger then ever and his brain was able to do more then just calculus. He got up and out of the water looking at himself in a shiny piece of metal on the wall. He laughed sinisterly. The cold laughs echoed in the room.

Arkeville – "You may have taken my ability to practice Keys but I am far from done! WHEN I GET MY CHANCE YOU WILL DIE VICTOR! YOU GOT THE HIGH ROAD AND I GOT THE DIRT PATH! BUT MY BOY YOUR INDUSTRY WILL FALL LIKE MY DREAMS! Oh keys you are such a fool; but I guess all of the blind are fools."

As dawn breaks some cons from Cybertron make their way past the asteroid belt headed for earth.  
Over the next few months on earth talks were underway of deciding what alliance they would serve under or allow into their countries. Russia released that they would in no way support the Decepticons or the Autobots and that all Transformers would be treated as a threat and be taken down. They also signed up alliances with the former Soviet Union countries, many of which thought it was best to rejoin and remain strong. Latvia, Lithuania, Ukraine; were just a few to be mentioned. China called themselves a bot safe zone; making it an oasis for the bots if they were ever in need of help. Japan choose to remain neutral. While countries like Mexico, Colombia, Spain, Egypt, Mongolia, Kazakhstan, and Pakistan all called themselves Decepticon allies. But most of all the American Government could see past many of the counties so called bot loving facade. And as far as Russia went; they were planning something an being a superpower again seemed to be the plan. By pretending that they were against the cons and only wanted to join again with their separatists for the good of safety was ludicrous. Russia made that clear by reinstituting their nuclear arms. The Middle Eastern countries felt really out numbered and out gunned as they did not have what was needed to fight off any kind of transformer. The attack of Hellion and fear was about to send the Middle East into panic. A panic that many rebel countries felt as they realized that no amount of AK-47's power would be able to stop a Decepticon. AK was the best rifle in the world but not even it could match the power of a supersonic jet. Operation Valkyre and Operation Hellion played out. Taka's parents started to build a jet fighter based on Megatron's specs and she was in the finalization of building it. A brand new fighter that dwarfed the F-22 raptor. Because what no one knew by looking at it was its ability to turn into 5 separate jets capable of acting as sole fighters by computer AI. Valkyre may have been the code name but the plane itself was named after a type of star ironically enough. But flying it would have to wait. Taka had to go to Keys and see if he was capable of helping her regain her sight. As moles in the American government let loose files on N.B.E 1 the wrong countries with the data could prove to be a hassle. A hassle that McAlister was adamant on fixing even if that meant taking down the traitors one by one. Every emotion was felt around the world over the latest events; but confusion was what Whitmore felt. He did not know what to do, as there were no protocol for what was going on in the world today.


	20. Chapter 20

TF Catch Up Chapter

Over the next few weeks things were hectic needless to say. Dr. Arkeville had everyone scared now that he was almost full machine. Stephen was just a few days off from going on his first mission to Syria where he would impersonate a private in the U.S military and infiltrate their base to plant bombs in the central computer room and set up bombs in their munitions bunker. He had to be able to do his job fast, silent, and most of all undetected. He had everything set, his uniform, his background in the military network, and his ID's. Blackout would take him in and come back for him once the bombs were set to detonate and together they would make their getaway. Stephen was making his sister very jealous that he got to do all of the fun stuff while she got all of the boring jobs like meeting the president. Most people would have loved it but Taiya was not one of those people. Megatron had given her strict orders to what she could ask for; for saving Patricia's life. So she meet Agent Redding outside the Whitehouse gate. He led her in past security and up to the second levels. Certainly the place was astonishing but the life of luxury was never something Taiya had wanted. However she was surprised that she was going to talk with Mr. Whitmore in the Oval Office. She took a chair in front of his desk and waited for him to come in. Redding remained in the room after all she was still considered a risk. After a few minutes Taiya was nearly knocked to the floor when Patricia ran in and jumped right into Taiya hugging her.

Whitmore – " Patricia wouldn't stop asking when you were going to show up. I am happy you have finally decided on what I can do for you. It's not everyday a civilian does a secret servants job." {He laughed}  
Taiya – "well sir I was just doing my duty after all." {Laughed with him}  
Whitmore – {picked his girl up and handed her off to Redding} "Redding why don't you go play a game with Patricia while we handle adult business."  
Redding – {thinking crap no more hide and go seek} "Yes sir."  
Patricia – "Daddy I want to stay."  
Whitmore – "Honey. We have been through this. You don't have to worry about adult matters. Now just go play and have fun."  
Patricia – "fine."  
Whitmore – "Hey, you want to loose your sleep over? Then what will I tell Mr. Sumdac, sari really wanted to come over."  
Patricia – "Okay dad. I will behave."  
Whitmore – 'That's my girl."  
Redding – {said quietly} "Sir you sure about being alone? I don't trust her." {Taiya could hear him and made the mental note to watch her back when it came to Redding}  
Whitmore – "I think I am a better judge of character then you agent Redding. I will be fine."  
{The agent left with Patricia and Whitmore took his chair}  
Whitmore – "Well miss Dalton neither me nor my wife got a chance to thank you properly with the chaos of what happened. I was surprised when McAlister told me that you stitched up your own arm. That is not something I could have done. You and I may not agree when it comes to the transformers but that is beside the point. So I will get to the point, what can I do to thank you for saving my daughter?"  
Taiya – {Thinking of what Megatron ordered} "Well sir, I uh, I was wondering if you could help me get into a university."  
Whitmore – "University? I think that can be arranged. Have you thought about which one you would like to go to?"  
Taiya – "Well I was wondering if you can get me into the university here in D.C. and I uh. Have a problem, I don't have enough money to go and I don't have the credit score either."  
Whitmore – "I understand, many people don't have the luxury of having well off parents to pay their way into schools. I will take care of it, consider yourself my new scholarship recipient. I heard from McAlister you could use a job, and seeing as you are a Decepticon fan and all, how about the job of counter analyst. You can tell me your opinion to matters with the Autobots?"  
Taiya – {Thinking how on earth did McAlister find out about me being fired?} "That's funny because I was going to ask for a job second. Does that mean I would work here or."  
Whitmore – "Yes, you would, you would work in the PR department and you may even get to hear about plans regarding the Decepticons. Now it's not a full time thing, sort of like an on call position."  
Megatron – {speaking to ear implant} "Take it. This would be good and with your spot you can plant bugs in their offices giving us the heads up.'  
Taiya – 'Deal Mr. President." {She shook his hand}  
McAlister – {walked in} "Did you tell her your idea Mr. President?"  
Whitmore – "Only partial, you cut me off before I could say anything."  
McAlister – {sat down on one of the couches}  
Whitmore – {took out a file} "I really did not want to dig into your personal life but McAlister suggested it might be a good idea to figure out who you are first before offering you a job."  
Taiya – "You guys dug into my personal life?"  
McAlister – "Not to worry Taiya, nothing out of the ordinary, just checking to see if you have any criminal records or unfavorable marks against you."  
Whitmore – "Seems you don't have a job and a home. Which leads me to a question, how would you like to live close to the White House?"  
Taiya – "What?"  
McAlister – 'Seems you are quite the babysitter and seeing as the secret service can't seem to do their jobs right it would be good to keep you around."  
Whitmore – "we have asked people you have babysat for and every time it's the same, she is great, she really knows what she is doing, always fallowing the rules. I think it would be fun for my daughter to have you around instead of the secret service always tailing behind. I know Patricia hates having them fallow her every move so while you wait for a counter opinion meeting you can help Redding with Patricia."  
Taiya – {speaking through earpiece to Megatron} 'Megatron what do I do? Take it or not?"  
Megatron – {earpiece} 'Ask him what the job entails?"  
Taiya – "Whitmore what do you want me to do exactly?"  
Whitmore – "Well I guess the only way to describe the job would be babysitter to the first child. So while you go to school in the day you can help the secret service during the evening hours or whenever is good with you."  
Megatron – {earpiece} "Ask him what kind of security details that includes?"  
Taiya – "So that means I would basically be able to go anywhere in here right?"  
McAlister – "Almost, you would have the same clearance Melvin has. He has sat for Patricia a few times when Whitmore was still a senator, but I think you would do a better job."  
Megatron – {earpiece} "Well then, accept."  
Taiya – "Well sir I would be a fool not to. Consider me you new babysitter. I will have to get back to you about the hours I will be free."  
Whitmore – " Perfect."  
McAlister – "And with you going to the same school as Melvin it will be easy for me and Whitmore to get a hold of you two."  
Taiya – {feeling like being put on the spot} "That's wonderful." {Lying}  
McAlister – "Well I have to go, see you around Taiya." {McAlister shook both of their hands before leaving}

McAlister picked up the phone in the hall and went into an empty room.

McAlister – "Simmons what do you have to report?"  
Simmons – "Well still no leads to who took the Allspark and no information to the Northbrook incident. And still nothing from Connolly."  
McAlister – 'Do you realize how little patience I have left for your SCREW UPS!"  
Simmons – 'I know sir. I am dearly sorry sir. I am trying the best  
McAlister – 'BEST! BEST! THE ONLY THING I SEE IN YOU IS FAILURE AGENT SIMMONS!"  
Simmons – "We can't find out why personal information is being purged, half of at least 30,000,000 people have had their entire personal histories deleted. Maine is going nuts, their medical systems have crashed loosing an entire states worth of medical history. We are all in the dark sir."  
McAlister – "Get Zoë, Dr. Keys head computer analyst, she should be able to help. While I get Maggie Madsen on this end. Fail me again Simmons and you will die."  
Simmons – {gulped] "Yes sir."  
McAlister – "Oh and how is our little parcel doing?"  
Simmons – 'Walsh set it up this morning. Everything should go according to plan."  
McAlister – "Good. You had better hope so or else."  
Simmons – 'Yes sir. I will report back with you in a month."  
McAlister – {hung up the phone} "Dimmit Simmons."

While McAlister swore over the failures of agent Simmons another agent was doing McAlister's bidding. Agent Walsh was a devious agent that never went by the rules if it meant that he could gain something in return. McAlister always used him when it came to getting to the point of an assassination. Walsh only took orders from McAlister. Walsh was among 30 or so people from a new branch of Sector 7 whose sole purpose was to do whatever McAlister wanted. Sector 7's new division was filled with agents with questionable records. Agent Walsh set the charge for the bomb and set it underneath Major Johnson's car, tomorrow the major would have a surprise indeed. Now all Walsh had to do is plant evidence and then the "real" perpetrator would be caught. McAlister left the room to head down into the underground train system to the Pentagon where he would watch over Operation Hellion. The first initial strike would launch tonight and all of the soldiers in the Middle East were told to head out of the strike zones. One of those areas was in Syria where above a helicopter with a tail number 4500x was about to make his landing letting loose a Decepticon amongst the unknowing soldiers. He quickly landed a tad bit outside of the base and let out Stephen.

Blackout – "Okay Stephen you ready?"  
Stephen – {in military fatigues smirked} "Hell yes."  
Blackout – "Go get em warhead, my ETR will be in a week, 10 hours, and 23 minutes. Do you have your watch set?"  
Stephen – "Yes, I have all my gear and I am ready to roll."  
Blackout – "This {his voice was silenced by the sound of supersonic jets flying towards the capitals of Kubal, Riyadh, Tehran, and Baghdad who were ready to initiate the first wave of operation hellion.} What was that?"  
Stephen – "I don't know Blackout but you should opt out fast. I don't have a good feeling."  
Blackout – {Said playfully} "I-I Commander Warhead." {He took off}

Stephen walked to the temporary base now located in Syria. He tried his best to calm his nerves. It was his first mission and he did not want to screw up. He was helped by frenzy and Soundwave in getting a hold of the base commander, commander Herz. They had managed to convince him that Stephen was indeed a soldier and that it was his job to help in the maintenance of the munitions. They even made it more convincing with a forged letter from sergeant Perolin. Stephen was supposed to meet Herz and turn in his enlistment order. He looked around at the tents pitched in the sandstone and just kept to himself. He only stopped to ask where Herz was and a soldier led him right to the only hard building in the area. He steeped inside and around a large table that was littered with maps was the man he was to meet. Commander Herz looked up to see Stephen.

Herz – "Ah Private first class Stephen Dalton, I was waiting for you."  
Stephen – {saluted} "Sir Sargent Perolin requested my presence here." {He handed Herz the letter}  
Herz – {read the letter} "Yes, you are here to do a maintenance check on the equipment after our move from Soccent 2 am I right?"  
Stephen – "Yes Sir that is correct. I have a week to submit my report to Sargent Perolin before I am to be redeployed out to Afghanistan."  
Herz – "Well then Lennox can you show the man to his quarters for the week?"  
Lennox – "Yes Sir!" {Saluted the Commander]  
Herz – {nodded}  
Lennox – "Here let me help you with your pack." {He grabbed Stephens rucksack and flung it over his shoulder}  
Stephen – "Thank you uh?"  
Lennox – 'Captain Lennox your name would be?"  
Stephen – "Thanks Captain Lennox, my name is Stephen."  
Lennox – 'No problem Stephen."

Lennox showed him around to get Stephen familiar with everything. Getting stopped a few times by some soldiers who had to give Lennox a high five. After L.A he was a bit of a war hero and now no one questioned him or his leadership, they even stopped messing with him about him wanting to see his little girl. A girl whom every soldier knew was in good hands. Lennox was very friendly and seemed to bond with everyone in a heartbeat. Lennox went on about what it was like for him when he was a private.

Lennox – {showed him inside a rather large tent with bunk beds} "You will be bunking in the end there {he pointed to the back set of beds} the one on the left."  
Stephen – "All right."  
Lennox – "you get some sleep tonight and tomorrow I can help you with your reports, after the whole Transformer thing no one gives me orders. They just let me do what I want and its bothering me, I need something to do before I loose my mind.'  
Stephen – "Good plan boss." {Trying his best to fit in making a thumbs up}  
Lennox – "Good to have you aboard Private Dalton. I am sure you know the itinerary right?"  
Stephen – "Yes sir." {Thinking, 'Heck yeah I know it, I only read it a 100 times"}  
Lennox – "See you at supper time." {Lennox left}

Stephen put his things away making absolutely sure that the explosives he had were not found in anyway. This would be tricky though with Lennox and the other soldiers around. He went around and talked to a few of the soldiers to get familiar with a few faces. He stopped by a group of them who were in a heated argument over the con vs. bot thing.

Soldier 1 – "No way our government is liable for what happened! How were we supposed to know that thing could even think let alone have emotions?"  
Soldier 2 – "Yeah we are! I mean we held that thing hostage and now his "followers' are tearing through us like butter!"  
Soldier 3 – "Now countries are turning against us. The whole thing is shit. We should just tell them all to leave.'  
Stephen – "Why would you want the transformers to leave?"  
Soldier 3 – "They are bad news. Don't trust an alien that's a given."  
Soldier 2 – 'I agree with you there."  
Soldier 1 – "Well I just want one good shot at the thing that killed my pal back at Soccent 1. That bladed monster from hell! Damn bastard was intent on killing us all!'  
Stephen – {thinking man Blackout sure pissed off a lot of people} "Hey don't this things have names?'  
Soldier 3 – 'Yeah but I aint callin them nothing but things. Machines don't deserve names let alone understanding."  
Stephen – {had to hold back his anger}  
Soldier 2 – 'And you saw that thing with the claws and the big spiky tail! Man that shit was fucking freaky. I am surprised you survived."  
Soldier 1 – "The scorpion thing yeah it was freaky beyond all reason. Now I can't even stand the sight of normal earth scorpions."  
Stephen – {thinking of all the hugs he had gotten from Scorponok made him a tad bit confused} "They were just fallowing orders so isn't it possible that they aren't as bad as we think.'  
Soldier 1 – "You have to be kidding me? Please tell me you're kidding?"  
Stephen – {laughing} "Yeah, I am, sorry boys. When it comes to that helicopter he is a glorified food processor." {Feeling sorry blackout while the soldiers laughed}

Stephen left the men to their argument and still felt bad for having to make fun of the cons. He had to admit it to himself that he was now an acting Decepticon and that deception was his game. They thought blackout was destructive then they would have to rethink that once Stephen was complete with his mission. Over the next few days it was up to him to gain the trust of the soldiers. During supper commander Herz turned on the radio so that the soldiers could listen to GTNN while eating. They were reporting on something going on in Russia.

Wheeler – "This is Tara Wheeler with this exclusive from Moscow Russia. In recent news Russia has now claimed to be a Transformer free zone. They have moved ahead with defense strategies to detour any threats. They say that they are ready to test out a new shield that they claim will halt any transformer trying to head into the area. The power needed to make such a shield is being powered by numerous nuclear plants. The effectiveness of the shield is questionable. Recent scientific development has halted the addition of 6 new astronauts who were set out to launch to the International Space Station. Is this the beginning of neo-sovietism? Some think so while the Kremlin denies such a claim. In other news gang activity has increased here in the west bloc as the notorious Gold Scythe Gang is making a hostile takeover of other gangs in the area. One member has just broken out of Krofflin Mental Asylum. He has broken out 15 times already. The guards were found dismembered with their body parts scattered all over the place. The suspect is known as Zach Romanovsky the homicidal maniac that has been charged with the deaths of at least 112 people. Bounty for him is set at 3 million dollars dead or alive."

The same channel blared on screen in the entertainment room of the nemesis. Some of the cons got to the nemesis early over Astrotrain who was still transporting non-flight able cons. A few to get there was Brawls brother Blastoff, Lugnut and Blitzwing. A huge Decepticon showed up outside of the nemesis just before Stephen and blackout left and his name Trypticon. He was absolutely massive; he made the nemesis look like a small car. He was sent out to be a land base in Spain as both Megatron and the president made a deal of occupation. While he set up base in Spain another was doing the same for the Autobots. Two Autobots have landed; Omega Supreme and Metroplex. Omega was sent by Optimus to Canada as the north headquarters. President Harper held a parade to welcome the bot; he set up base in Toronto. While Omega got used to the cold Metroplex was getting used to the sun, he went to Hawaii to help guard the pacific waters. And the primary base for the bots was in the Colorado Rockies where their main ship the Ark lay in the mouth of a large mountain cave. Taiya was nervous as heck about her brother could barely sit still. Every time she would sit she would sigh then get up and start pacing, it was driving Frenzy and Rumble nuts. Ravage however was intrigued to this behavior and just fallowed behind. His copycatting just confused the slag out of Lazerbeak who was just enjoying the down time.

Frenzy – 'Argh would someone make her stop already!"  
Arkeville – "Clearly human emotions are not your strong suite."  
Frenzy – "NO BECAUSE I AINT HUMAN!'  
Arkeville – "Learning a bit of psychology would do you good Frenzy. It is the processes of the mind after all. Similar to that of the cerbos.'  
Rumble – "Shhhh!"  
Blackout – "Here I will help." {He picked Taiya up and just sat her down on his lap] "Stephen will be fine okay trust me."  
Blitzwing – 'You must have a screw loose Blackout. You are a Decepticon and being trustworthy is not something you are capable of, {his head spun around} EITHER THAT OR I AM COMPLETELY NUTS! HAHAHAHAHA!"  
Lugnut – {whacked him} "SHHH YOUR INSANE YAPPING! CAN YOU NOT SEE YOUR MASTER WISHES TO LISTEN TO THE EARTHLING BROADCAST!" {he waved his hands at a rather bored Megatron whom did not really care what was being shown or not]  
Megatron – "Lugnut {he shook an empty energon cube}  
Lugnut – {got up really fast} "Yes mater right away master!"  
Blastoff – "dear Primus Lugnut is dull."  
Brawl – "Dull doesn't account for him enough if you ask me. Megatron you really should let shockwave check out his head before his one way perspective kills us all."  
Megatron – "Blind loyalty is a useful tool Brawl, of have you forgotten what Lugnut is capable of?"  
Brawl – 'Okay he beat me a few times, but I am stronger now."  
Blitzwing – "The only way you will ever take down Lugnut is with the help of your bothers." {He broke into laughing hysterically}  
Marie – "Go on and laugh your crazed intercontinental disaster! I bet my brawl can kick your tank aft all the way to Berlin and back!"  
Brawl – {would have blushed if he could have} "Yeah, I mean what are you exactly blitzy? German, English, or just fragging sparked!"  
Blitzwing – {Angry face} "VU VANT A PIECE OF ME! I CAN TAKE YOU ANYVERE ANY TIME!"  
Brawl – "All right you're on!'  
Blitzwing – "Okay if I win I keep her, and if you win  
Brawl – "MARIE! You've got to be malfunctioning if you think I would ever  
Marie – {Getting really excited blurted out} "DEAL!"  
Brawl – "Marie! No!"  
Marie – "You've got yourself a deal! If you win I am your PET and if Brawl wins  
Megatron – "Marie gets to give you a new paint job." {Secretly wanting everyone to forget what he looked like in neon}  
{Brawl and Blitzwing shook on it}  
Brawl – 'And you have to clean out Snapdragons room."  
Megatron – "OOO even better."  
Blitzwing – "YOU ARE ON CAMO-JERK!"  
Megatron – "Okay looks like we have ourselves an old gladiator game to plan out."  
Loren – "Who cares about you two tank-tards, EVERYONE KNOWS THRUST IS BETTER THEN BOTH OF YOU!" {Stuck up her nose and Thrust got all proud like}  
Marie – "Shut it you skank!"  
Loren – "DID YOU JUST CALL ME A WHORE!"  
Marie – "If the 7.5 stiletto fits."  
Loren – "WHY YOU {Swearing has been deleted for your convenience ^_^}"  
Taiya – "LOREN SHUT YOUR SLAGGING FACEPLATE BEFORE I DO IT FOR YOU! I AM TRYING TO THINK! AND I CANT WITH YOUR NONSENSE RAMBLING!"  
Loren – "No! I WONT SHUT UP YOU %$# ^&*^%$ #%$$$"  
Megatron – {Leaned over to blackout} "Taiya you aren't going to take that from your inferior are you?"  
Taiya – {took off her skate and chucked it at Loren's head making quite a few in the room laugh} "I said BE QUIET!"  
Megatron – "Not bad, could use some improvement though."  
Thrust – "Loren!"  
Blackout – {laughing hard} "I hope you put a warranty on her Thrust!"  
Thrust – {knowing not to mess with blackout could only scowl}  
Taiya – {seeing the opportunity to show off} "Now what do you say to your leader?"  
Loren – {holding her head} "I hate you."  
Bones – "Can't take that! That's my line!"  
Starscream – ' Perhaps Megatron it would be a good idea to send them off for a little leadership training?"  
Megatron – 'For once you have come up with a good idea Starscream. TAIYA, LOREN, MARIE, RINA, and ALLISON  
Soundwave – "Megatron Allison is not here, you sent her and barricade on a mission."  
Megatron – "yes, I forgot, Okay then all members of humanicon team alpha are to go with blackout for a little leadership training! Taiya you have to learn how to lead, all others fallow."  
Marie – "Yes sir Megatron."  
Loren – {saying quietly} 'If you think I will fallow that loser you are out of your mind."  
Rina – 'OKKIE DOOKIE!"

While humanicon team alpha got ready for they training exercise Stephen was starting to loose it. Everywhere he went Lennox was not far behind, he was getting why Taiya hated Melvin so much. The reports were going smoothly though as he penned the fake paperwork. He just had to wait a bit more to make his move. An echo was heard by everyone in the base.

Stephen – "What was that?"  
Lennox – "I am not allowed to tell privates but McAlister seems to be initiating Hellion asap."  
Stephen – "Hellion?"  
Lennox – {looking around making sure no one was around} 'I know I am not supposed to say bad things about my generals but McAlister is nuts. He is a complete warmonger, I don't trust him one iota. Hellion is a multi step process of sweeps over so called "terrorist populations". But I think this is all about a hostile takeover, and worst if we don't have our own kind to worry about we have the Decepticons too."  
Stephen – {thinking about how close Taiya was to Mark made him uneasy} "Is General McAlister really that bad Captain?"  
Lennox – "Well just between you and me, I don't think General Salazar died of natural causes. Everyone in the military knows about the infamous Mark McAlister."  
Stephen – "Well everyone but me obviously.'  
Lennox – 'Hey you're still new at this so don't sweat it."  
Stephen – "Why again are you helping me?"  
Lennox – "I don't know bored I guess, not much to do around here."  
Stephen – "I understand.' {Looking around at how dull everything was}  
Lennox – "Since the whole TF thing things have been slow, no one wants to mess with us anymore with the Autobots on our side."  
Stephen – "If the enemy activity has slowed then why do we need to do strikes on them? Doesn't that mean things are getting more peaceful?"  
Lennox – "I've got two words for that, McAlister's influence."

Stephan went back to examining the weaponry. They finished off the quota for the day and a few air force pilots brought everyone some beer. They drank and just chilled out as the hot sun fell out of view. Stephen liked being a soldier, thinking that this would have been a good choice if he still lived in America.

Soldiers in the Middle East could not fully contemplate what was going on in Washington D.C behind their backs. A doctor stands defiantly against McAlister and agent Simmons.

Victor – "No you can't have Zoë, I won't allow it! I need her at keys industries."  
McAlister – {paced around a sitting Victor} "Might I remind you who you work for Dr. Keys, anything I want you have to give as the contract states. And you don't want me to tell Whitmore that you are going against my orders."  
Victor – 'No, I will not give in to you or your diminutive threats Mark."  
McAlister – 'That's General McAlister to you, you two bit clinician." {He bared his teeth at Victor}  
Simmons – "You really should just do as he says."  
Victor – "You don't have me fooled McAlister, I know exactly what you are. And don't think I won't find out what really happened to Colonel Barton and General Salazar. I know you did something, and when I find out I will tell President Whitmore and we all know what will happen to you next."  
McAlister – "Dig all you want victor you won't find a thing. You see I could have you wiped off the map if you catch my drift. I need your analyst to work on something for me."  
Victor –{Just sat aloof} "My answer is still no. now if you don't mind I have a business to run so why don't you go play with your little action figures while the real men do their jobs."  
McAlister – {Would have shot him if he could but Mark knew that he needed Keys to fulfill his grand dream} "You civilians don't know the meaning of war; you sit back and watch like it's a spectator sport. People like you are worse then mutts at the pound! You lack the strength and the will do what is necessary. You make me sick!"  
Victor – "War is not a plaything of the powerful, and I don't care what it takes I will stop you McAlister."  
McAlister – "I don't think you really understand those words Victor, you know not of sacrifice or the magic of clout. No one will ever listen to you, no one will even morn you when you are dead, and not a soul will even feel the empty space when you are gone. While I will be mourned by millions. You don't know who you are dealing with, you HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I AM CAPABLE OF, SO JUST DO YOUR JOB AS I COMMAND!"  
Victor – {Got up and pushed in his chair} "No." {With that he left}

McAlister in a rage kicked the table over smashing the glasses that were on top of it. He could not lay a hand on victor and that was infuriating to him. He just grimaced and to get out more of his frustration he punched Simmons in the stomach. Simmons collapsed in pain. Simmons let out a few cries.

McAlister – "Stop being a whiney bitch and get up! We have work to do."

Simmons could barely get up but knowing it would be a kick to the chest if he didn't; got up. They left the west wing and headed out to the new sector 7 headquarters in the pentagon. McAlister wanted to read the initial reports of air strike one.

While senior McAlister went forward with his plans junior junior McAlister talked with the Autobots after a long day of what Melvin called removing undesirables. Melvin had managed to fire 45 people getting 15 of which; arrested for petty crimes. Members of McAlister's inner circle filled the positions securing one more building for his purposes. Melvin had stopped all tours putting quite a few out of a job. The plan between him and his father was to make the building a secret sector of sector 7. Project delta was the code name, and it was up to Melvin to see the progress of information collection.

Melvin – "What should I do prime? I can't find out any information on her "boyfriend" not a thing. I have contacted just about all of her friends, family members, and general acquaintances and nothing."  
Prime – "I don't know, human romance is not my strong suit." {Thinking, why me? I know I am the leader but why come to me for everything?}  
Bumblebee – {folded his arms} "Who needs a girl like that, lousy fragging glitch."  
Sari – "Bumblebee! No need to be rude!"  
Bumblebee – "There is something wrong with the girl! Just take my word for it Melvin the girl is a malfunction ready to blow."  
Jazz – "And did you get that look. It reminded me of someone."  
Ratchet – "Sari's right Bumblebee, you're sounding like a con."  
Bumblebee – "Me! a con!? NEVER! NO WAY! NOT EVER!'  
Melvin – "You are not a con Bumblebee. I just can't stop thinking about her."  
Sari – "You guys are awesome, and maybe she just doesn't know you too well. I bet if she were to meet all of you it would change her mind."  
Sam – "Maybe Sari, some people don't change their minds once they settle on their opinion."  
Mikaela – "Well I love you guys. And I think it's sad that many cannot."  
Bumblebee – "All I know is that if any one stands up for that tyrant is clearly lost. I mean I still can't talk Cybertronian right."  
Ratchet – 'I am still making the repairs. If you just stayed on Cybertron before jumping after Megatron I would have had you fixed up eons ago."  
Bumblebee – "Well only fast heroes ever save the day. If I had lost track of the cube we probably would have lost it. Which we seem to have done anyway... uh."  
Prime – {Leaned back and covered his optics} "What would Primus do in this situation? Nothing I learned in the academy is of any use here. There is no protocol for how to deal with organics or their issues."  
Sari – "That's why most of us humans do things on the fly. You can't plan everything out."  
Prime – "That does not seem logical. But that seems to be how things are run here. I just keep thinking of all that we have learned about you humans and it is shocking how you have lasted so long."  
Melvin – "It's called adaptation Prime. It gives those who are superior the edge to stay alive."  
Prime – "Yes but could someone explain to me again how tiny organics are born again. It makes absolutely no sense to me."  
Melvin – "Don't worry there Prime, I will give you the birds and bees talk again."  
Mikaela – "Well just don't do it around me, its already embarrassing enough having to answer every last question about how the body works."  
Jazz – "It's basically input and output right, sort of like a computer calculation with domain and range?" {Mikaela, Sam, and sari all did a face palm}  
Sari – "You're hopeless Jazz." {They just joined in on the laughter}  
Melvin – {just laid back and thought "Just who are you? I don't care who, or whatever gets in my way. I will win her no matter what."}

Stephen continued to gain the trust of the soldiers and the commanders around him and he was doing really well. The only thing he had to try really hard at was downplaying his temper. He almost lost it a few times and it was getting him a bit nervous about setting the charges. He had 4 days before he would go into the last phase of his plan. Phasing was something very easy for Zoë. Zoë had been informed of McAlister's blunt rage and victor was ticked about the whole thing. He tried his best to focus it out and the best way to do that was to make results. He hit his first milestone in getting there central processes of the transformer mind. So far they had managed to get the basic movements of a transformer and the specific codes that correlated with them. Flak however had to be let go, his nonstop rage about his fight with brawl was becoming a hazard risk. Something was going wrong with flak and all of the Autobots knew it. A once tactful bot was loosing his self-control. Optimus ordered him to go with a group of soldiers to see if it would help him if he could get some anger out. They were part of Hellion part two, ground assault team omega.

Ground assault was not something a flight oriented con like Blackout would ever truly enjoy. Unlike his parasite partner who loved to dig up the earth and get down in the muck. Taiya, Allison, Rina, and Marie set off for the day to do some "Leadership' Training. It was Taiya's turn to know what it was to take command over her small team. They packed what they would need for the day and set out. Even though Russia was considered an anti-TF zone Blackout thought that the vast expanses of Serbia would be the best place to go. Far away from any true modern city and varying landscape made it a good choice to train. They set out and flew for a couple of hours before something seemed wrong. They heard nothing but static and found it hard to stick to the vector. Until they lost all communication with the nemesis.

Taiya – "Blackout I am not getting any signal."  
Blackout – "Neither am I. I think we should get out of the area."  
Taiya – 'I agree, I have a bad feeling about this place."

But before blackout could fly away he lost all movement of his rotary blades. He started to fall out of the sky. Everyone on board was freaking out by that point. Blackout said in a panic "Everyone hold on!" Blackout had to think out of the box and transform without harming the girls. He managed to do so grabbing all four of them before slamming down into the dirt. The slide for quite a few meters before finally stopping. Gasping and being totally scared kept their eyes closed.

Blackout – "Everyone alright?"  
Marie – 'I think so.'  
Taiya – "Yeah."  
Rina – "Whoa total wipeout! CAN WE DO THAT AGAIN!?"  
Blackout – "No!"  
Loren – "What happened!? Why did you crash?"  
Blackout – "I don't know all of the sudden my cerbos stopped firing."  
Taiya – "Blackout are you having trouble focusing?"  
Blackout – "You too?"  
Taiya – "It's like someone is fragging my brain."{The both of them were in pain}  
Blackout – "Not good, turn off your cerbos. I am going back to just the basic components. Something is screwing up our signals."  
Marie – "Are you two alright?"  
Taiya – "We will be fine. We have a bigger problem now. Blackout do you think you can still fly?"  
Blackout – "Not sure."  
Taiya – {thinking well I guess now is better then never} "Blackout I think you should leave and head back home."  
Blackout – "AND LEAVE YOUR GUYS!? I DON'T THINK SO!"  
Taiya – "Listen, please, you barely caught us in time. If you crash again and something really bad happens we may not be so lucky. You can trust me to get the girls home. Whoever did this to you obviously knows enough about transformer anatomy to make something to jam our signals and cease our cerbo firing. You have to get home and tell Megatron."  
Loren – "Are you nuts! Or are you really that stupid!"  
Taiya – {getting pissed at Loren's constant disobedience lost it. Taiya walked over to Loren and grabbed her by the collar} "I have had it with you Loren! You will do as I say or primus so help you I will make sure you never forget the kind of pain I will put you through!"  
Rina – "Holy crap."  
Marie – 'I can't see, what is going on?'  
Loren – {gulped} "Yes mam."  
Taiya – "and don't you forget it."  
Blackout – 'Okay Taiya you win. I will go."  
Taiya – "Blackout can you hand me my backpack?"  
Blackout – "Here you go. You sure about this?" {He handed the girls theirs as well}  
Taiya – "yeah."

Blackout did not want to leave but knowing she was right took off. Heading as fast as he could away form Russia. He had to tell Megatron what was going on and most of all how to stop it. He knew what was going to happen next, Russia was going to be a target and blackout being a con; loved the idea of destroying whatever was damaging his internal systems.

Taiya – [Sat down and concentrated hard}  
Loren – "I can't believe you just did that. And what are you doing?"  
Taiya – "I am trying to access a GPS satellite to get a vector to our location."  
Rina – 'Whoa you can do that?"  
Taiya – "Yes and shh I need to focus."  
{Taiya could not use her normal Cybertronian signal to get a lock on to a satellite in the area. But as she thought hard her mind left her body and see could see a clear map of the area in her head. Running through political, geographical, roadway, and train paths. She saw what she needed, a city with a train that could take them across Russia into west Europe where they could get to Ireland. Ireland had what they needed; a terra transport bridge.}  
Taiya – 'Okay guys looks like we are huffing it. Nearest city is 5 miles from here, we can head there and take a train."  
Loren – "5 miles! You expect me to walk five freaking miles!?"  
Marie – "Don't you ever stop complaining?"  
Taiya – "I don't like what we have to do but we have to get home. I need all of you to just fallow my lead, and I don't want to hear another word of back slander. Am I clear?"  
Rina – "Clear as water."  
Marie – "well I don't know what is clear but yes."  
Loren – 'Fine. Crystal clear."  
Taiya – "Good." {No matter what kind of front she put on Taiya was scared spit-less about what responsibility now lay ahead of her.}

They started to hike it to head to the nearest city hoping that when they got there they could take a train out of Russia. Stephen and Lennox just did their job as all of the soldiers including the captain were oblivious to the explosive event that was about to take place. Taka went to Victor to see if he could help her; and she was adamant about getting her sight back no matter what. She was ready to give up everything to stop Starscream even if that meant costing her; her humanity. A sacrifice of humanity was not something McAlister understood as he had none left in him. As the deaths were counted it brought joy and elation to him. A major gets in his car and with the twist of his key his life was taken in a fiery cloud.


	21. Chapter 21

TF Captain Lennox and Private Stephen?  
& part one of Russian Roulette

{Story Rating PG-14. sexual themes, swearing, violence}

{Large echoing blast goes off as a tank is blown to pieces}

Lennox – "FLANK LEFT!' {The soldiers moved and piled over a bed of rocks}

The soldiers were in the middle of breakfast when they were attacked. From who? Who really could care, by now these soldiers only saw them as one thing; threats. Stephen not really being a soldier was a tad bit scared now. He just stuck with Lennox and fallowed his orders. With M16's in hand they waited to take the counterstrike. The one time they needed their full stock of weapons and vehicles they had none as all of there equipment was in storage in a base 500 miles from where they were. They thought that being in Syria would mean no crazy terrorists but they were sadly mistaken. With the U.S capturing a TF and holding it hostage for nearly 100 years only to have it come back online and launch massive attacks that had cost millions of lives already; needless to say they were pissed. They took the opportunity to attack the temporary base. Unanounced to the terrorists that the only one they really had to blame was big dumb asshole 5 Star General Mark McAlister. The soldiers flanked to the left and hid behind an old broken down tank that looked like it had been there since the Russian occupation of Afghanistan. They looked over the tank and they could see about 12 SUVs with substandard mini guns on top of them and a few dozen terrorists on foot with AK's in hand. Stephen stayed toe to toe with Lennox.

Lennox – "Stephen you take 3 o'clock, Randy take 12, I got 9, you three cover! LET'S GO!" {He moved to the left of the tank and started shooting}

Stephen moved to the right and with a click of the trigger he shot back at the terrorists. Knowing all to well that he was going to kill someone made it a bit hard for him to pull the trigger. Stephen continued to shot and dodge around the mass of bullets that streamed all around him. A few grazed past his body shredding his clothing. Stephen got down low and waited for an opportunity to counter. Randy took out a case of hand grenades and tossed a few to his fellow soldiers. 2 landed right where Stephen was covering and he took them and pocketed them. Stephen seeing a soldier not paying attention while trying to call in ground support was almost getting clipped by bullets. Stephen got up and ran to the man. At a full run Stephen grabbed him and got them both back into a safe position. Covered in sand the soldiers could feel the crunching of sand in their mouths. As the granules grinded past Stephens's teeth he just grew angrier.

Wilkinson – "THIS IS E5 COMMANDER E-10 WILKINSON WE NEED PLANES NOW!"  
Radio – "This is Lieutenant Langley we need vector!"  
Wilkinson – "35 00 N, 38 00 E, 32 clicks south of capital"  
Langley – "ETA 12 minutes soldier! KEEP EM BUSY!"  
Wilkinson – "ROGER THAT! Dalton you and me. . .

Stephen who was less about waiting for orders and wanted to stop what was going on continued to move across the field shooting like mad. He was stopped by the ominous clicking of an empty cartridge. He went into some stone building that only vaguely resembled a house. He backed to the far wall of the structure and dialed into the soldier's radio frequency with his ear implant.

Stephen – "This is private Dalton; I am all out of ammo!"  
Lennox – {answered the call} "DALTON! GET TO COFFMAN HE HAS OUR EXTRA ROUNDS!"  
Stephen – "Yes Sir!" {He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath.}

He moved to get to Coffman who was about ½ a mile away. Dodging more bullets he ran past the soldiers. A few of them got hold of an RPG and launched a rocket to one of the SUV's. With a loud bang the vehicle and everyone inside of it went up in a puff of smoke and fire. The steering wheel went flying straight up into the air and clanged against a large boulder. Stephen ran and got to Coffman. While Stephen reloaded Wilkinson got out the laser guiders for the drone planes to get an accurate point.

The soldiers fired as a Decepticon flew as fast as his blades would allow. He had to get back to Megatron and tell him what happened. He managed to fly clear across the North Pole in a matter of a few hours, the ice sheets broke as he got view of the tower portion of the nemesis. He landed and ran down the halls to the elevator. Almost breaking the button module by slamming his fist on to it; the elevator dinged and the doors slid open. He went down and burst into Megatron's room.

Blackout – "Megatron! WE HAVE A BIG PROBLEM!"  
Megatron – {didn't even turn to look at him said nonchalantly} "Besides your large oversized central processor?" {He turned} "Where is Humanicon team Alpha?"  
Blackout – {still frizzing from whatever jammed his cerbos spoke up} "I HAD TO LEAVE THEM!"  
Megatron – {looked at blackout in a WTM did you just say}  
Blackout – "Something caused our cerbos to stop, I don't know what, I don't know why, and most of all I don't know who in the tri-nebulon could have done this!"  
Megatron – "Calm your vocal processor; I can't understand a word you are saying. So drop the Blurr thing and get to the point."  
Blackout – 'We were flying over Russia when I lost control over my body and my transform circuit became barely functional. The girls almost died."  
Megatron – "But that's my question where are they?"  
Blackout – "Taiya ordered me to go, she  
Megatron – "TAIYA ORDERED WHAT! AND WHY THE SPARK DID YOU LISTEN TO HER! YOU FOLLOW MY ORDERS NOT HERS!"  
Blackout – 'Sir she made the right call. She is headed to the TT in Ireland. Whatever turned my body against itself could have done worse damage. I almost lost em. If I didn't catch them on time they would have been slagging fragged."  
Megatron – "Okay back up a breem, tell me everything."

Blackout made way with explaining what happened and Megatron just came to the conclusion this would be the best challenge for Taiya. She wanted to take command of the situation well then she got it. However blackout was slammed in the head for even thinking of taking orders from a human; the pain was almost as unbearable as letting shockwave do a diagnostic. Soundwave was ever more confused as he tried everything to get hold of Team Alpha but to no avail whatever code the Russians were using; it was un-crackable. It was almost as if they came up with a brand new system, all the way down to the basic components. Not even frenzy could get past it, he took this as a personal insult and went at it with every hack he had in the books; only to have a surge of power blast him across the room. Something weird was going on, it was almost as if the Russians knew about the most advanced codes within the transformers. Not known to Megatron or the Decepticons was that a colonel was the cause of this mess. Barton had sold Russia the stats and schematics to Megatron giving them the information necessary to make a counter to transformer technology. Agencies all over the planet were just as confused as the cons. The information gathering team of Sec.7. was trying to get into the Kremlin records to find out what happened to the files that Barton had sold to the Russians were brought into the dark. When they tried to gain access to the files the same kind of surge that hurt frenzy brought the building down into a blackout. This alarmed Simmons who immediately informed McAlister. McAlister being a man of no patience sent out a few B-2 bombers to survey the area. The bombers were scrambled and the CIA was in high alert. They thought it was a massive attack on the world's mainframe of computers; but it was just a protection plan that the Russians put into play in fear of a Decepticon attack. Bombers were the last thing on four girls' heads. Rina, Marie, Loren, and their leader Taiya continued to walk toward to a town with a train station. Taiya looked around at the vast expanses of wilderness and was stunned to see a large metal pillar in the middle of a lake. But what was that thing? Taiya stopped and took out the small camera from her first mission and took photos. She refocused the lens and saw that there were several of these metal pillars. Something told her that they may be the cause of the transmission issues as her headache grew worse the closer they got to the thing.

Loren – "My god, I have to follow you and you stop. Would you just decide what you want or do I have headache."  
Marie – 'Don't you ever stop complaining?'  
Taiya – "Guys this is important, so Loren shut it!" {Taiya took more photos}  
Rina – "What are those things Taiya?'  
Taiya – "I don't know but I have a feeling that they are the cause of the cerbo misfire.'  
Marie – "What is everyone talking about?"  
Rina – 'Taiya thinks that giant metal things are like the cause of our wipeout."  
Marie – "You make no sense Rina, you know that right?"  
Rina – "why does everyone say that?"  
Taiya – "Okay guys lets get a move on, Megatron will like to see these photos. But first, I forgot, we have to cover our logos. With the Russians being anti-con we cant take any chances. Rina you're first." {She handed her the container of the cover-up make up} "I hope I planed enough ahead."  
Loren – "Rina why her first?'  
Taiya – "She is the youngest. I just hope I brought enough of that make up stuff."  
{Rina, Marie, and Loren covered up their tattoos but there was none left for Taiya so all she could do is put on a sweater and hope that no one would notice her tattoo's}

With a click Stephen was reloaded and ready to rumble. He ran at another stone building and started to move up. He knew that the best way to stop them would be to get to higher ground. Lennox had the same idea and followed behind. They got to a second story window and locked their targets. They both just looked at one another and nodded their heads. With sheer percussion they took out at least 12 of them in a matter of a few seconds. As their limp bodies hit the dirt only a few grains of sand were uplifted in the air. Blood stained the sand as gasps left the mouths of the threat. The soldiers made way in attacking back and flanked around a group of them and cornered them in. and in a KGB style attack the soldiers shot down them right where they stood. Stephen saw a group of enemies trying to sneak up on some of the soldiers so Stephen took out one of the grenades and unpinned the cap and threw it. Within seconds the combatant's bodies were torn asunder by the blast. More debris and small clanks echoed as guns, helmets, and shells littered the battle zone. As Lennox and Stephen took care of the unseen threats from above higher in the stratosphere drone bombers made their way across the desert to take down all threats. Stephen looked out a window to the south and a few tanks were on their way to the battle zone. However they were not American tanks, they had a red cressent moon painted on them. Stephen had to tell Wilkinson to reroute the drones to the tanks that were headed right for them. The SUV's were now the last thing on his mind. As everyone knows; tanks beat wheeled vehicles. Stephen saw one of the tanks aim right where he and Lennox were! In a frenzy Stephen grabbed Lennox and they ran down the stairs as a shell blasted the top part of the building clear off. Stephen looked everywhere for Wilkinson but could not see him. He tuned again into the frequency and found that he was 3 clicks west. Lennox realizing that they were going to go after the command center went to go get his officer and the rest of the soldiers back to safety. He got through the barrage of chaotic events and went into the ComCen. Inside it was awful; bullet holes made the walls look like Swiss cheese and the computers were all sparking. Tables were overturned and the entire base was a mess.

Lennox – "Commander Hertz are you in here?!"  
Hertz – {stumbling forward collapsed on the floor to his knees} "Lennox . . . thank God. . . "{he gasped as Lennox realized that hertz was wounded severely}  
Lennox – {rushed to his aid} "Hertz hold on I will get you out of here."  
Hertz – 'It's over for me son . . . just tell . . . my family. . . I love them all very much. You're in charge now." {Hertz handed a metal to Lennox and died in his arms}  
Lennox – {had to hold back his tears and laid him down and with one last salute} "Yes sir. I will not let you down."

Lennox rushed to get to as many people as possible. Wilkinson and Stephen were both hard at work locking in on the new targets. The drones whizzed past the desert and reaimed their strikes against the tanks. The 2 drones took out 8 of the about 16 tanks. The only thing remotely resembling the once functional tank was its turret gun. A few of the terrorists ran away in sheer fear of the Americans. They did not get far as they were gunned down; one terrorist had his legs clipped right in half at the knee. The tanks moved in closer and they aimed their guns for another hit. Stephen saw one of the tanks; and it was moving in close! He reacted quite fast; he snatched an RPG and aimed it at the tanks treads. Getting into the correct stance he pulled the trigger to the rocket propeller and the tanks tracks snapped into two. The tank spun around as only one side of the tank was moving. The drones went in for another strike when one of the tanks turrets turned and shot down one of the drones. The plane came crashing down right into the building Stephen was sent to destroy, the wing of the drone skidded across the sand and finally imbedded itself in deep in the dirt. Almost humorously Stephen remarked "Well that takes care of that." But all of the comedic humor in the world could not stop Stephens beating heart. He was both scared and excited about what was going on. There were still 5 tanks, 3 SUV's, and a few foot soldiers left of the enemy faction. The drone flew high to avoid getting hit; reacting to the loss of its partner drone the AI in the drone reformatted an attack plan. A few of the men aimed their RPG's at the tanks to try and halt them long enough for the drone to come back for a third round of fire. Stephen went to a dead soldier's body and relieved him of his grenades and threw one of them far across the field to an SUV. It clanged into the foot rest area of the front of the SUV. The terrorists tried to stop and get out before the thing blew but it was too late for them. In a discharge of fire and smoke the enemies were taken out. That left two of the SUV's. Stephen worked on them while the other soldiers combated the tanks. Stephen got to a high mound of rock and gravel and tried to taunt one of the SUV's his way. It caught the eye of one of the terrorists at the wheel. The manic man turned the SUV around and the terrorists started to shot at Stephen. Stephen jumped off of the mound and ducked until the SUV came closer. When it got within 12 yards of Stephen; he unpinned the grenade and threw it. The grenade smacked the driver in the face and he lost control of the vehicle and it turned upside down. The explosion now being compounded underneath the weight of the SUV sent the blast downward. The flare of light looked like a flower blooming upside down. The weight of the SUV however could not contain the entire boom of the blast and was enveloped in fire and smoke. One more SUV left. Stephen all out of grenades opted to try and shoot at it when Wallace {an E4} shot another RPG at the thing. Now the last of the threats were the remaining 2 tanks. All of the soldiers went to take care of that threat. The drone was all out of ammo and had to fly away. The soldiers were depleted as well. In a final wave of bullets and rockets the remaining of the tanks were taken down. A sigh of relief was shared among the soldiers. Something unsettling remained in Stephens mind; it was almost like an automatic reaction as he turned around and shot down the last terrorist. The reverberation of his gun was the last sound on the battleground. Praiseful cheers sounded around. Lennox went up to Stephen and patted him on the back. The sound of copters echoed as 2 Chinook helicopters landed. Several soldiers and medics came out and tended to the soldiers. A first star general in the marines came out. It was Officer Faraday and he and Lennox talked. Stephen went to what remained of his supplies and dug out the bomb pack. He had to loose it, as it was no use to him now that what he was to destroy was not in rubble. He also did not want the soldiers finding it as there was now no safe place for him to hide the pack. He took a chance at the now busy soldiers and tossed the explosives into a fire that consumed a militant tank. The explosives were only able to explode with a detonation device that Stephen pocketed. In three days Blackout would come in the middle of the night to pick him up. In the mean time he would help the soldiers. Temp base was now gone. Almost all of the men were taken by the copters to Germany to the US base in Munich. Only 10 of the solders remained. Lennox and the others tended to their tired bodies as they sat around and refueled their hungry stomachs. Lennox handed Stephen a MRE {Meal Ready to Eat}.

Lennox – "That was some fast thinking on your part Dalton. You sure this was your first time in combat?"  
Stephen – 'Yeah, I don't know. I guess it is all of the video games I have played."  
Wilkinson – "That's how I learned how to shoot too. Not surprising really. Most of the best soldiers were complete video game junkies in their teens."  
Stephen – "is it normal to be shaken a bit?"  
Lennox – "It gets easier. Don't try and rush it away either that just makes it a hell of a lot worse."  
Soldier – "Yeah; I remember my first time in battle. I swear I shat my pants."  
Wilkinson – 'Hey Ralph keep that shit to your self. That is way too much information."  
Ralph – "I am just saying it like it is."  
Lennox – "I was meaning to ask you Stephen, do you have any relatives in the west coast?"  
Stephen – "No why?"  
Lennox – "You just look like someone I saw in L.A. odd really. Oh well us humans all look alike anyway."  
Ralph – "I mean no disrespect but. Fuck no captain! Some of us peeps look more kick ass then most. Take Dalton here; he has that cool dyed hair thing."  
Stephen – 'Thanks Ralph."  
Lennox – 'Hey. I am still cool aren't I?"  
Wilkinson – "Don't take it so hard Lennox. Heaven knows that all of the coolest soldiers are commanders." {Everyone just laughed along}

The soldiers lifted their spirits and rested their tired bodies. Stephen had to contact Megatron and tell him what had happened. Either way his mission was a success. Stephen went back to where the stone buildings were and went inside. Making sure he was not followed in anyway he talked through the implant.

Stephen – "Warhead to Megatron. Warhead to Megatron, come in please."  
Megatron – "yes. Mission status now."  
Stephen – "Mission success. Base was attacked; primary targets were taken down by enemy threat. Advise next steep."  
Megatron – "Good warhead, now all you have to do is maintain cover and wait for return."  
Stephen – "Yes sir."  
Megatron – "when you get back come straight to me okay."  
Stephen – "Yes sir."  
Megatron – "over and out." {The transmission cut}  
Stephen – "it sure would be nice if he said good bye for once."

Stephen left and went back to the soldiers. Communication however was not easy for a group of cons stuck the outskirts of Siberia. Taiya and the others reached the city and Taiya was trying to get a signal out using a pay phone. After multiple tries still nothing; it was like they were using an entirely new system. With no money they could not use the phone; and worst of all they had nothing to trade or pawn. Everything the girls had was tagged as Decepticon property, and as such they could not sell due to the fact they would be brought in as criminals if they did. Loren; you would think; would have a lot of extra jewelry but nothing. She did not want to get any of it messy or lost during the training exercise.

Taiya – 'This is bad; we have no way to get home from here. We need to find a way to get cash."  
Marie – "no one has anything we can trade?"  
Rina – "Nope, I thought we would be just out here for a few hours. This blows man."  
Loren – {said sarcastically} "well "leader" what now."  
Taiya – {trying not to snap at Loren} "I wish we were in Moscow; at least then we could get to an embassy." {She sifted through her pack and nothing, not a thing, all of her stuff was Decepticon gear. And she knew what would happen if she traded any of it.} "We should head to a library and see if we can use a computer."  
Rina – "Taiya your sleeve."  
Taiya – [looked down and saw that her sweater came loose and her tattoo was showing} "thanks Rina."

They walked towards the library. They had to go down a back alley and when they got to the middle of it a male's voice was heard behind them.

Male – "привет сокр Десептиконов"  
{The girls turned to see a rather large brutish man with a goatee and straggly brown hair}  
Taiya – {spoke up in Russian} "Decepticon where?" {She said sarcastically}  
Male – "I saw your tattoo. You should know that having that mark is bad news." {He took out a gun and pointed it at Taiya head}  
Rina – "Taiya what do we do?" {Rina was getting a bit scared}  
Taiya – {in English} "you guys stand behind me, I will take care of this." {The girls went behind her and Taiya spoke in Russian again} "I think we have a misunderstanding. There are no Decepticons here."  
Male – "wanna bet on that little lady." {he grabbed Taiya and pulled her sweater down revealing the tattoo} "Now I bet the police will love to see this."  
Taiya – {wanting to kill the prick but knew best not to cause a scene. She had to remain enigma as much as possible.} "Oh that thing, I got it when I was drunk. So why don't you just let us go and we wont have an issue."  
Male – "then explain this?" {He pointed at the port in her wrist}  
Taiya – "Okay, what do you want?"  
Male – 'now that's what I like to hear and hey I am a nice guy. How about your blonde friend shows me a good time and I can let it slide."  
Taiya – {understood what he meant felt very frightened. But it clicked; she was the leader and it was up to her to make the right call} "her? Who wants her? Everyone knows she is a carrier."  
Male – "HIV huh? Well then what about the cute red head? I would love to make her squeal."  
Taiya – {knowing if any harm came to Marie; brawl would have her head. And if Rina got hurt; Skywarp would kill her} "NO! None of them. You have a problem with me; not with them! If you want anyone? Then take me."  
Loren – {whispered to Marie} "what is she saying?"  
Marie – 'I don't know. I don't speak Russian." {Thinking when she gets back that implant thing sounds kind of nice to have}  
Male – "All right you've got yourself a deal."  
Taiya – "just let me tell them where to meet me okay. I won't run okay?'  
Male – 'make it quick I don't have all day."  
Taiya – {English} "Guys take my pack and head to the library; its 3 blocks to the right and one block to the left. I will meet up with you guys there; are we clear?"  
Rina – "Taiya what's going on?"  
Taiya – {trying not to show just how scared she was} "its okay Rina. I am taking care of the problem. Trust me. Loren you are in charge until I get back. Marie I don't want you to go anywhere without Rina you got me?'  
Marie – "this is because I am blind isn't it?'  
Taiya – "Marie, I know you are quite capable but I can't risk anything right now. Please.'  
Marie – {could hear the intensity in her voice} "all right.'  
Taiya – "Be right back okay?"  
Loren – "fine." {Not getting what was going on still stood defiantly}

The male grabbed Taiya by the hand and yanked her away from the group. The others walked as fast as they could to the library and across the globe one boy felt really sick to his stomach. Stephen could feel that something was off and wrong. He got up and dumped some water on his head. The cold water shocked him back into reality a bit. Lennox noticed this and went to see if he was okay.

Lennox – "You okay man?'  
Stephen – 'I don't know. I just feel like something bad is going on."  
Lennox – "it's probably from today. Just let it pass. It's normal to feel like that after being attacked."  
Stephen – "I just hope you're right on that."  
Lennox – "today was the first time you killed someone isn't it?"  
Stephen – "yeah."  
Lennox – "yup that's the cause of your reaction. Those guys; you didn't kill them okay. You were just doing your job; protecting your team. It gets easier with time."  
Stephen – {remained silent}  
Lennox – {trying to make Stephen feel better} "hey they might promote you for this. And plus girls go crazy for a dude in a uniform; especially with medals."  
Stephen – "yeah." {Feeling better}  
Lennox – "hey how do you think I bagged my wife?"  
Stephen – {could see Lennox was trying to make him feel better so he answered sarcastically} "and here I thought it was because she felt sorry for you."  
Lennox – {laughed with Stephen at the clearly sarcastic joke}

While the two exchanged jokes a rather cruel deal was about to take place. She was lead into an apartment building. They got to Apt. 6-D and he directed Taiya inside. It was a mess; the entire place was just vile. He dropped his bag and grabbed Taiya around the waist and forced a French kiss on her. All she wanted to do is throw up. She had to wait for just the right moment or she would be royally fucked. She could not just shoot him with the guns she had in her bag because the sound would alarm the people in the building and then they would call the police. So either way she just had to wait. He pulled her to the bed and threw her down. She had to let him do what he wanted for now. He unbuckled her belt and ripped her pants off. He took his shirt off and continued to kiss Taiya. She just pretended to go along. All she wanted was blackout to be there. He pulled her shirt off next.

Male – "different. I like different." {He pinned her arms above her head and kissed her neck} "Oh I forgot, don't move."  
{He sat at the end of the bed and took out a small square and Taiya saw a tattoo on his back. It looked like the old USSR flag}  
Male – "I can't let myself catch anything you've got. So better safe then sorry."  
{Taiya knew it was now or never. With her heart beating extremely fast she crawled to the end of the bed}  
Male – "Wait till my buddies find out that I fucked a {he was silenced by Taiya who had wrapped her arm around his neck and proceeded to choke him. He freaked out and hit Taiya hard to try and get her off. She just grasped tighter. His hands tried to grasp on to hers as he tried to break free}  
Taiya – "No one threatens my team and gets away with it. Consider our deal done you piece of slag. No one threatens the Decepticons!"

As he kicked hard and tried his best to get Taiya to let go he eventually became limp. Taiya let his body fall to the floor. She knew she had to finish this. She could not leave any witnesses. Sick and feeling like the world was on her back she grabbed a pillow and her gun and shot him through the chest. The pillow muffled the sound of the gun. Taiya backed away from the body and felt like her life was over. She broke down and cried, she just killed someone. It was unbelievable and indescribable. She sat there for a few minutes before coming to. She knew she had to get out of there fast. She stole his wallet and just kept the idea in her head "if not for me then at least for the girls." She put her clothes back on and grabbed a few things before leaving. When she left the apartment it was raining. It was like a dream from then on. She just kept running. All she wanted was Blackout; that was the only person that would have been able to calm her down. As she ran to the library back at the apartment a knock was at the door.

Vladimir – "Rick you in there buddy?" {no answer} "Rick can you hear me?" {Silence} "Aw come on Rick you ain't drunk again are you?" {He realized the door wasn't locked}  
Demitri – "That's odd; he never leaves his door unlocked."  
{They both went inside and looked around. Demitri found the body and called to Vlad}  
Demitri – 'VLADIMIR IT'S RICK! HE'S BEEN SHOT!"  
Vladimir {ran inside} – "Oh no, Rick" {he bent down and said a final prayer to him} "comrade you will not be forgotten. We will find the one that did this to you and make them pay."  
Demitri – "goodbye buddy. You have done Russia well."

The two looked around for any sign of who did the deed but nothing. Vladimir asked the neighbors if they saw anything and a man outside smoking said that a girl left the apartment not to long ago. Vladimir called in the gang; Zach, Anastasia, Karl, William, Bartok, and a few of the lower level thugs. Vladimir gathered the information on the said girl. She got to the library and stopped and took a deep breath. She patted down her hair and walked in. she looked around for the girls and saw them in a corner. Taiya grabbed a few brochures that were on a desk in the front. She went to them.

Rina – "Taiya you're back, what happened to your face?"  
Taiya – {touching her face} "nothing we have to go. I have a plan to get us home."  
Loren – "wait what happened?"  
Taiya – "I will tell you later. We need to go now."

They left the library when they were finished what they needed. They needed to grab a few things from a store as they needed some clothes and supplies. After they shopped they got to the train station and Taiya used one of the credit cards from Rick's wallet and bought 4 tickets to France. From there they could take an underground train to Ireland. They needed passports and Taiya and the girls talked about stealing some. They just had to take passports from people that looked like them. Rina would turn out to be a secret weapon. She already had a thieving record. While Marie kept the targets busy; Rina swiped the passports, putting fake ones in their place. Together they went inside a bathroom to get themselves ready to go. It was Loren's turn now; she used her best techniques to get them to look just like the girls from the passports. Taiya had to cut her hair short, Marie had her hair up in side buns and had to curl her hair a bit; Loren cut and put her hair up in a bob, while Rina had to wear her hair down in curls. They all hid their eyes behind glasses. Together they looked completely different.

At the library Vladimir and the Gold Scythe Gang moved in on the assaulter. Vladimir had the head librarian pinned to a desk. He didn't know who the person was and Vlad being hot headed did not believe him. It took the junior librarian to stop him. A man who was cowardly in the back said that he saw who the GSG was looking for. He pointed them in the right way; directly to the train station! They got on their motorcycles and headed fast to the station. While they made their way the girls were boarding the train. With their fake passports they got in, in no time at all. The ID checker almost caught on as none of the girls spoke up besides Taiya. With fast talking and as usual lies; they got in the train and found their room. Outside where the ticket counter was Demitri was intimidating the ticket giver at the counter.

Demitri – "YOU HAD BETTER NOT BE LYING TO ME SHIT FACE!"  
Ticket person – " Please don't kill me! I can't remember anyone that fits your description!"  
Karl – "FESS UP WE KNOW YOU ARE LYING!"  
Vladimir – "Listen fuck head, we have good info that a girl came here with a tattoo on her face. So tell us where she is headed."  
Lady cowering in back – "A tattoo on her face?"  
William – "Do you remember?"  
Lady – "I served a girl with a tattoo about an hour ago. She bought tickets to Paris."  
William – {tilted his hat to the girl} "Thank you mamm. Let's go guys."  
Zach – {held his knife to the guys throat} "If I were you buddy I would thank the little lady, she just saved your skin."  
Vladimir – "ZACH LETS GO! STOP PLAYING WITH THE PRICK!"

They rushed to catch the train; but it was too late the train was already out of the terminal. The gang went back to their bikes to catch the train.

Vladimir – "Where is Bartok?"  
Anastasia – "I don't know, he was right with us."  
Zach – "just don't tell me he is trying to kill himself again.'  
Demitri – {his phone rang} "Bartok! Where the hell are you!?" - - - "The train, you got aboard!?" - - - "Okay we will pursue behind you, don't kill the wench, she is Vladimir's."  
Vladimir – "Bartok got on the train before it left?"  
Demitri – "yes he is going to find the one that did this and keep a close eye on her."  
Vladimir – "Good. We know where the train is going. We should grab some of our gear and head out on the highway. Once we get to Moscow it will be easy goings"  
Zach – 'sounds wickedly horrible to me boss; at least it will give me time to grab my best blades." {He said manically}

They gang went back to get their stuff while Bartok wandered the hall of the train looking for the one that killed rick. Even though Bartok knew rick was an asshole, he was still part of the gang. 4500X; that was the tattoo he had to find. He checked in every room but nothing. While he searched Stephen got word that blackout was coming earlier then expected. He would be leaving 2 days in advance. As fast as a helicopter could go it was nothing in terms of a jet. The B-2 Bombers sent by McAlister could not even get a good overview of the area; it was almost as if the Russians had a force shield that disrupted all equipment. Every time the planes tried to take a photo their camera would seize up. The navigation equipment was also malfunctioning; as the dash indicated that they were flying above Hawaii! They tried to make radio contact as well and nothing was going through. They were only able to get a message back to the Pentagon by the use of satellite communications. As it would seem the satellites were the only thing unaffected.

Stephen was back to talking with the soldiers just chilling out after the harsh battle. The military said that the temp base would be taken down and postponed until they could figure out where they could set up new command in a safer location.

Lennox – "Well guys lets just be thankful they were terrorists instead of Decepticons."  
Ralph – "Tell me about it, just no more cons please. I would rather fight off Muslim extremists with a water gun."  
Wilkinson – "the only thing that bothers me about all of this is that our own government lied to us. First we have to fight some shit ass war for "WMD's" and now we have the cons on our back all because we had that thing locked up. It's just shit."  
Farley – "I know man; everyone is lying to us these days. All I want is to go back home and get a cold beer and watch the game."  
Lennox – "well if McAlister has his way we will be home soon."  
Ralph – "What is with our new sec def? I have been getting stores that he has the white house in the dark and that he is using the senate and congress to get what he wants. But I don't know for sure."  
Stephen – "Seems the only people who are easy to figure out is the cons."  
Farley – "You're right about that Dalton."  
Stephen – "it really makes me wonder; who can you trust these days?"  
Wilkinson – "Ai yai to that Stephen."  
Ralph – "Wilkinson, how many fucking times do I got to tell ya; you are in the marines you shit for brains. We don't do that pussy sailor boy shit."  
Wilkinson – "My granddad was in the navy in world war 2, do damn'it I will say whatever I like."  
Ralph – "you're a wuss."  
Wilkinson – "Hey!"

While the soldiers spoke an infuriated general was beyond pissed off. His bomber squad was unable to gain any information. He was in the war room and he was throwing a fit.

McAlister – "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR PLANES WERE UNSUCESSFUL GENERAL CID!?  
Cid – "Sir, bombers received interference and were unable to maintain a vector. Whatever the Russians have it is getting past our protection."  
Maggie – "It is possible this is a ripple from the virus Frenzy gave to us. It may have gotten into all of our systems."  
McAlister – "Can you and glen stop this thing if it is a bug!?"  
Glen – "General McAlister all we need is your mainframe key to run an entire systems check and scan."  
McAlister – "IF YOU CAN GET TO IT THEN YOU CAN HAVE IT!"  
Qualcom – "Sir only generals can have that code, not even the president knows of it!"  
McAlister – "GENERAL QUALCOM NEED I REMIND YOU THAT ANY DECISION REGARDING NATIONAL SECURITY IS MY AUTHORITY!"  
Qualcom – "But sir!"  
McAlister – {turned and glared at Qualcom as if he was going to kill him} "I have to wonder General Qualcom, do you want to be replaced? NAY DISHONORABLY DISCHARGED AND THROWN INTO MILITARY PRISON!?"  
Qualcom – "No sir!"  
McAlister – "That's what I thought Qualcom." {Handed Maggie an access card with the key code "That should give you all the privileges you need. I want results this time in a week. Do you understand!?"  
Glen & Maggie – "YES SIR!" {They saluted before running off to do their work}  
{A general rushed into the war room in a dead fright}  
Gates – 'SIR FOUR OF OUR BLACKBIRDS HAVE JUST BEEN SHOT OUT OF THE SKY!"  
McAlister – 'BY WHOM!?"  
Gates – "ISS CAUGHT A PICTURE OF IT!" {He threw down a photo of a purple space shuttle} "We think it is Decepticon!"  
McAlister – "DAMNIT!" {He threw his hands down onto the com table}  
Gates – "Sir executive orders?"  
McAlister – {kept his head down and shook it}  
James – "Dad?"  
{A lady came in}  
Girl – "Generals you should be watching this." {She went over to a TV and turned on the news. Putin was on the screen. {The dangerous president of Russia.}

Putin – "Ladies and gentlemen, bots and cons, as you are probably aware of a problem with your planes above our airspace. You may also have noticed a recent change to our network. No cause of alarm is needed; we have just made ourselves safer by my new implement. Thanks to a member of my own cabinet we were able to obtain files regarding N.B.E 1 also known as Megatron. We have started to process of weeding out any transformer technology from our systems. And as such no codes on the planet will be effective against ours; your systems are now incompatible with our own. Don't try to hack into our network either; we have made steeps to insure that our files will never be tempered with again. C.I.A We have tracked your attempt and are now underway of doing the same to your systems. America you have left a preverbal back door open and we see fit to exploit it to its highest degree. After we have been satisfied with your punishment we just wish to remain isolated from the world. We will not become victims to your decision America! You have brought this upon yourself. Oh and Autobots, Decepticons, don't try and help them either. You will not be able to function in our country let alone transform to kill us. Consider Russia a no fly zone. {He laughed} General McAlister I am surprised at how fast you were able to send your jets, I take it they came back to you empty handed? Consider that a warning. Fly in our airspace again and you will be dealt with serious ramifications. We the people do not wish to cause a war so if I were you I would stay away from Russia, or should I say Soviet Union?"  
{Putin laughed and an a ha moment striked his face}  
"SO WITHOUT A DO; RUSSIA NO LONGER EXISTS! WE THE MEMBERS OF THE NEO-SOVIET UNION DECLARE OURSELF AGAINST ALL TRANSFORMERS AND MOST OF ALL AGAINST THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICA! WE ARE DONE PAYING FOR YOUR MISTAKES! AND IF ANY COUNTRY HAS ANY SENSE YOU WILL JOIN US AND TOGETHER WE WILL STOP THE TYRANNY OF THE AMERICAN BASTARDS! All Americans, cons, bots, and supporters of any of the three are now forbidden from entering our country. All prosecutors will be shall I say it done with. Das ve danya."

Everyone around the world was in shock from the news. McAlister could only kick himself for not killing Barton sooner. This was all his dumb fault. The only thing that could make McAlister feel better was the results of the first wave of Hellion; and yet second wave would be more devastating then the first. The numbers of casualties and militants racked up. He got back home and just sat in his study to think about new actions. He and the rest of the generals were to meet in the white house the next morning for an emergency meeting. Then they were to send the best diplomats to the U.N to discuss the conflict that was now the N-USSR. His train of thought was interrupted by a ring at the door. He was told by Josephine that it was agent Connolly. Mark told her to send him up. Agent Connolly a sleaze like Walsh was a dirt digger for Mark.

Mark – "What are you doing here Connolly?"  
Connolly – "Sir, I have bad news about the info you wanted. But I also have good news as well."  
Mark – "You'd better make it quick.' {He said with a snare}  
Connolly – "You were right about your assumptions {he handed mark a video and a large file} but still nothing on Whitmore, he has no bad past."  
Mark – "Nothing, not even drug use in his college days?"  
Connolly – "The guy is as clean as a well shined boot."  
Mark – "You have got to be kidding me?"  
Connolly – 'Not a darn thing, this guy must have a morality base made of solid steel."  
Mark – {sat back and curled his beard in between his fingers} "We just have to dig deeper. And thanks for this, you have done well. Continue as usual. Oh and how is my son doing at his new job?"  
Connolly – "Sometimes I catch myself calling him Mark instead of Melvin.'  
Mark – "There may be hope for him yet."  
Connolly – 'He may not be strong in body but he definitely has your spirit Sir."  
Mark –{just smirked}  
Connolly – "I have to go sir." {He saluted}  
Mark – {just stared at him as he left the room}

The gentle rocking of the train put Rina, Marie, and Loren to sleep but sleep was not something Taiya could let herself do. She had to stay alert and she also could not rid herself of the image of the dead man. Stephen similarly affected by the gore of the day just got up and went to a small lake nearby and looked into the water. Taiya got up and looked into the mirror to the bathroom in their bedroom suite aboard the train. they both just sighed and felt the dawn of a new chapter in their lives. There was no going back now, all they could do is accept it and move on. Taiya was alerted back into reality by what sounded like old radio interference. She tapped her ear to see if she could get it to stop.

Voice – "Vladimir I think I found who we are looking for."  
Vladimir – 'Continue watching out. Don't do anything, the bitch is mine to deal with."  
Voice – "You got it boss."  
Vladimir – "Good, I don't want to hear that you cant fallow my lead see?"  
Voice – "You know I wont, what kind of person gets a freaking tat with 4500X anyway?"  
The line cleared and Taiya understood, she was spotted. She had to find a way to cut the line to her and the girls. Things were about to get heavy. She grabbed her glocks and locked the door with the keycard. Stephen was alerted by Lennox.

Lennox – "You wanna talk about it?" {Lennox knew what Stephen was dealing with. He had been there before}  
Stephen – "No."  
Lennox – "I get ya, It was an honor fighting beside you Dalton. You have all the right stuff. You make a heck of a soldier."  
Stephen – "Thanks."  
Lennox – "I don't know why but I have a feeling that you were sent to my team to save my butt. Call me overly religious but I just get that feeling."  
Stephen – {just smiled}  
Lennox – "You sure we haven't met before all of this? I think I have seen your face before?"  
Stephen – "Nope."  
Lennox – "Well Dalton, I have you to thank for being able to get back to my little girl. So wither or not we have meet before doesn't change what you have done for me and my team. I am just sorry your entire job here was scrapped; ya can't do an inventory without a warehouse." {he laughed}  
Stephen – "Unless they want to catalogue dust, ashes, and fragments of what used to be weapons. {he picked up a broken shell} well there's one." {Laughed with Lennox}

Stephen and the rest of the soldiers all went back to bed. Astrotrain got to the nemesis and met up with Megatron who commended him for the shooting of the Blackbirds. Wren was still hard at work with the psychological review. She was also thinking hard on what kind of implants she would like. The best of the best hackers were all hard at work for McAlister trying to break the Russians Cyber Iron Curtain. All of the hackers were given an option; either take the job or be put into prison. Maggie on the other hand was only 25% into the scan; and so far only a few viruses that tracked senators log ins to porn websites. The media was coming up with their own theories. Taiya was walking down the halls of the train trying to get a lock on the cell pin. It was coming from the caboose. While Taiya tracked down the stalker Taka was begging keys for his surgical expertise. He would not give her what she wanted because it was only revenge that drove her to such extremes. At this rate she was close to selling her very soul to take down Starscream and the Seekers. But what she failed to realize was that by her anger she wasn't seeing or thinking clearly. And one lost Decepticon was about to have the worst day of his life. Crankcase was being heavily pursued by the Army. The team was lead by jazz, mirage, and Prowl. He was cornered in pretty tight and using the prototype from keys the army launched it right into Crankcase and he lost all abilities to transform and function. They dragged his offline body back to Keys laboratories where they would crack his mind and figure out just what made a con different from a bot.


	22. Chapter 22

Taiya was nervous; more nervous then anything she had faced before. The surgery with Arkeville was nothing in comparison to the kind of fear knowing that you are being tracked and wanted for death. Whoever was following her was keen on tailing her. But the one thing that kept going on in her mind was the thought of an angry brawl, Skywarp, and thrust. They would kill her if she did not take down the one that posed a threat to her team. So careful not to wake any of the passengers or workers aboard the train she crept through the cabins of the train. She got to the caboose and put her hand on the door; scared to open it because the confrontation between her and her stalker was inevitable. She opened the door very quietly and closed it the same. She saw a broom and used it to bar the door shut. The caboose of the train was filled with baggage and creates. Taking a deep breath first she proceeded to speak in Russian.

Taiya – "Hey I know you are here so why don't you come out and we can talk about this like calm level headed adults." {She picked up movement with her ear implant and noted that the person moved to the left side of the car} "Hiding behind there wont work." {Another move, only this time up} "Come down from there, I don't want to have to make you." {The person she could hear was moving towards her using the support beams in the car} "Not a good move pal." {the person jumped down and tried to wrap a cord around her neck but Taiya heard him first and moved out of the way. so he only managed to wrap her arm}

The two stood looking at one another in the eye for a moment. The boy that had tried to make a move was what could be described at typical Emo style. She could only stare at him into one of his eyes as his hair blocked the other. From what rumble told her this type of person fights with no honor or respect to fighting code. His words remained clear in her mind "For loser fighters you have to strike first so they can't get the edge on ya." Taiya pocketed one of the guns and freed her hand with the cable; she grabbed the cable and pulled the boy still holding on to the cord around and away from the door. This made the boy angry and he tried to punch Taiya in the face. She just kept thinking of her training and moved out of the way and hit him with the gun bearing hand. She managed to hit him pretty hard in the back of his head. He let go of the cord and she was relieved of the pressure around her forearm. She tore off the cord and not paying attention the boy kicked her hard in the leg. She lost balance and fell to the floor she dropped the gun and he kicked it away. The boy was a lowly fighter and he grabbed Taiya by her hair and yanked her back on to her feet.

Boy – "So this is how the one that killed Rick fights. Pathetic."  
Taiya – "His name was Rick. Well you and him must both be more pathetic considering you both left yourselves open.'  
Boy – "Open for wh...' {He couldn't even finish his sentence as Taiya grabbed his arm and flung him over her shoulder and into a crate}

Taiya knew now was the time to lay a world of hurt on to him and ran at him and kicked him hard in the stomach as he tried to stand. He keeled over in pain and before he could crouch down Taiya landed a huge uppercut into his chin. She threw him again down onto the floor. While the two fought blackout was stuck in the operation table with shockwave.

Shockwave – "Megatron sure was rude not sending anyone after the girls wasn't he Blackout?"  
Blackout – {could hear the distain from shocks vocal processor} 'You know darn well whatever Megatron orders goes.'  
Shockwave – "I am just stating the logical truth that Megatron is a selfish leader that does not want anyone to be happy but himself."  
Blackout – "I don't like your tone Shockwave."  
Shockwave – 'I am just saying if I were leader I would have sent someone to get back Taiya and the rest of the girls."  
Blackout – "Those words are treason you one optic excuse for a trash bin!"  
Shockwave – {just laughed} "You call it treason; I call it persuasion. Sadly however your happiness only lasts as long as Taiya's human body will keep on ticking. If you catch my spark?  
Blackout – "What do you mean?"  
Shockwave – 'We transformers have an almost infinite lifespan and these humans are lucky to reach 80 earth solar cycles. But certainly you knew that right?"  
Blackout – "I . . . did not think . . . 80 solar cycles? That is like a mere breem in our life. I . . ."  
Shockwave – "Aww poor Blackout, you did not know did you. But I can help you if you are willing to help me. I don't want Megatron finding out about my experiments back on Cybertron or about my off the book missions concerning the Giga program."  
Blackout – "what do you want?"  
Shockwave – 'I want to test out some ideas regarding the humans. But I need test subjects and Megatron will not let me have any. So you see I figure out how to turn the humans into transformers and you get to keep little Taiya forever. So we can let our past slide and help each other." {He extended his hand} "Deal blacky?"  
Blackout – "You are asking me to go against Megatron's orders, naw committing treachery!"  
Shockwave – "Fine, wait till I tell Taiya you want to watch her die. So what ever you want fine by me."  
Blackout – "WAIT DON'T! You win shockwave. Deal." {He shook his hand}  
Shockwave – {just glared} "Don't worry I am not asking for much just a few humans every once and a while."

Blackout knew what he had just done; and what would happen if Megatron ever found out. If it wasn't bad enough that he knew where the allspark was now he had to deal with shockwave. Loyalty what a horrible bed of lies that was. Across the Atlantic and on the shores of the Florida coast NASA was brought in by DOD to aid in the Russia problem. Every telescope in space was now pointed at Russia trying to get a good photo as the GPS enabled ones could not focus their cameras enough to get accurate detail. Hubble was proving to not be an outdated dilapidated scrap heap; as many people said it was. The Autobots were particularly interested in the earthling's findings. Cosmos a space based bot loved NASA and spent most of his time in J.P.L {Jet Propulsion Labs}. Cosmos was particularly funny when he thought Hubble was a transformer and tried to have a conversation with it. While cosmos gave the earth scientists the low down on to transformer discoveries one con was high tailing it out of Detroit. Crankcase was feeling like his motto was now a curse "Things are never as good as they seem.' Crankcase was always a pessimistic con and could not let himself believe that the energon glass was indeed half full. Jazz, Prowl, and Mirage were hot on his trail.

Crankcase – 'Oh I just knew this earth thing was a bad idea. Why doesn't anyone listen to me? And why can't I get a signal out?!'

Crankcase was beyond afraid by now; one he could not contact Megatron for back up, two he was in a foreign environment and did not know where the slag he was, and three the bots had gone loco and were pursuing him for no reason at all. The bots gave him no time to explain himself and Crankcase could not take on three Autobots on his own; let alone the things that had Sector 7 on the sides of their vehicles. The bots were convinced by McAlister as he persuaded them to stop waiting for a con to make the first move and strike first. Crankcase continued to drive and hit a dead end. He transformed and got ready to fight off anyone. Jazz and the other bots transformed as well and jazz moved in first. He tried to hit crank in the face but was slammed in the chest by cranks cannons. Jazz almost landed on one of the sector 7 dune cars. Prowl was more of a bot of patience and stayed still for the right move. Crankcase tried to use his distortion emitter but the entry into the earth's atmosphere knocked it out along with his communications system. Mirage and the agents used saber rounds and the bullets burned into Crankcase'es chassis. Crankcase fell to his knees and tried to use his cannons again but they were still priming for another shot. Prowl and jazz both went in on a full assault and managed to keep the con pinned down tight. Crankcase pleaded with them.

Crankcase – 'AUTOBOTS STOP! I WASN'T DOING ANYTHING!"  
Jazz – "That's the point con-head we are stopping you before you do anything.'  
Crankcase – " Playing by our rules now are we!?"  
Prowl – "Never! We are just done waiting for you and your team to make the first move."  
Simmons – {got out of a SUV that was tailing the dune cars} "Good job Autobots. This one will do fine.'  
Crankcase – "Do fine?"  
{Sector 7 agents surrounded crankcase and one took out a large box that Simmons opened with a key. Inside was a large brick shaped block with spikes sticking out of them.}  
Simmons – 'Now I don't know much about your kind's ability to feel pain but this may sting a bit.'  
Crankcase – {did not want the thing on him struggled hard to get free} "SO THIS IS YOUR GAME AUTOBOTS! ALLI YOURSELVES WITH THE FIRST THING YOU SEE!"  
Mirage – "Quiet you defunct piece of slag!"  
Simmons – {got on to crankcase's back and slammed the block into the back of his neck hard}

Crankcase cried out in pain as surges of electricity shorted his entire body stopping him form being able to move. They tied up crankcase and transported him to Keys labs in California. Jazz and the bots felt a bit bad for the crank but the human general was right; it was time to stop letting the cons attack first. If they really wanted the cons gone they would have to hit first. When they got back to the Ark they went to talk with prime about the successful test of Key's prototype. Bumblebee was at Key's Industries when they brought in Crankcase and BB having been there was also questioning whether or not they had helped in the right way. Sam and Mikaela were cheering over the capture and sari said it was time for a major party. A party was far from the minds of the journalists trying to get into Russia to get the scoop. Tara wheeler knew one of the head senators in the former republic of Russia and not even she could get in to do her exposé. The officials at the border would not let anyone from America pass in our out for the transition period. CNN was always there ready to give the report but not even Anderson cooper could convince the security guards to let him in.

By 4 in the morning Taiya was pissed, tired, and downright sick and wanted to go home. But that would be a wish to wait for as she had people after her. After about an hour of fighting Taiya was on top as the boy was tied to a support beam with his own cords. Blood trickled down her lip as she spoke.

Taiya – 'Okay who the hell are you and who wants me dead!"  
Boy – "You think you are going to make me talk bitch after what you did to rick!"  
Taiya – 'Whoever Rick was he was an asshole for sure. Now either you tell me or I go get the security guard."  
Boy – {He couldn't let that happen as he was supposed to trail this girl} "Okay since you wont shut up! My name is Bartok and I am a member of the Gold Scythe Gang a Russian communist supporter group."  
Taiya – "Ah I see now; I kill one of your members and now you guys are out for blood money."  
Bartok – "You won't get away from us you know that right?"  
Taiya – 'the difference between you and me is; I have much stronger friends then you. So you see I will let you go to tell your pals to stay away or else!"  
Bartok – "Why don't you just shoot me so I can finally die; because quite frankly you are boring me."  
Taiya – "I saw your scars. How many times have you tried to kill yourself? My guess you have tried a lot but here you sit; still amongst the living. Which makes me see just how sad and pathetic you really are. You want death but can't do it yourself so you join a gang where you hope someone will do it for you."  
Bartok – {felt like someone just slapped him across the face} "You don't know anything about me!'  
Taiya – " Please. You want me to kill you. But I wont because if I let you live it will be miserable for you."  
Bartok – "What makes you so sure that it will be miserable for me?"  
Taiya – 'Do you know why I am good at psychology? I will tell you why; my mom was a psychiatrist and she tried to help shit faces like you every day. And do you know what stinking slag she got in return, NOTHING! NOT A FUCKING THING! So do I feel sorry for you? No."

Taiya got him up on his feet still tied and went to the back door of the caboose and threw him off of the train. It being the night and people being asleep the train slowed down to a speed of 25 km an hour so the fall did not hurt the boy too bad. Taiya sighed and just headed back to her cabin. She cleaned up and sat at the edge of the lower bunk of the bunk beds and took out a few pills she had swiped from Arkeville's bag. Sleeping pills was exactly what she needed. She slept in till 11 when Loren woke her.

Loren – "Hello is any one home? Or are you just this lazy all of the time."  
Taiya – 'Long night, couldn't sleep.'  
Loren – 'Well if you don't get up you are going to miss lunch. A nice gentleman helped us with breakfast. But of course we wouldn't have needed him if you would have gotten up this morning." {You could hear the bitchiness coming from her voice}  
Taiya – "fine I am up, geesh you are so annoying. How does thrust put up with you?"  
Loren – 'Thrust loves me that's why. He tells me every day." {Gloating}  
Taiya – 'glorious." {Thinking why didn't I just shot myself?}  
Rina – "I was worried when you didn't get up for breakfast. But hey insomnia thrashes you like a wicked wave on tsunami days. I remember this one time me and Allison were up for four days solid man, and no caffeine. That was totally righteous dudes."  
Marie – "I wonder what it is like inside that head of yours."  
Rina – "Awesome, sort of like a pixie stick mixed with pure adrenaline and killer high pike action."  
Marie – 'You lost me." {Thinking was this child dropped on her head?}  
Taiya – "Just let me get changed and we will head to the dinner cab."{Taiya got up and dug in her bag for some ibuprofen. Bartok slammed a big punch on her back last night and it was inflamed something awful}

While they ate Strika and Blackout were catching up on old times. Back in the old war days Strika was Blackout's commander and he worked with Spaceshot instead of Scorponok. She was happy to see him again as he was the best flayer that she had ever had. Lugnut and Strika were a couple and together they loved bowing and praising Megatron. And there was one thing that was absolutely adorable about Lugnut; no matter how much he loved Megatron he loved her equally the same. Astrotrain and blast off were sent to see if they could find out a way to take down whatever the Russians had that stopped blackout in his tracks. The cons knew that flying normally would be out of the question. Thrust would not shut up about wanting to go get Loren and Megatron was getting a headache. Brawl just wanted to go trash the Russians for putting Marie in danger. But oddly enough Skywarp was the only one thinking calmly. He was actually being supportive of Taiya's leadership. He knew that she would not let Rina get hurt and just choose to be patient. A stark contrast to Allison, she was up in arms ready to go get her lil sis back. Stephen was out of the loop with what had happened to his sister and that's how Megatron wanted it. He did not want him loosing his cool and breaking all of the success he had earlier.

Stephen – "so it's a turn to the right, the blue one a few turns to the left, and the orange one pull it down and to the right?" {Stephen was getting a quick how to in tank matenence but to Stephen this was more of a Brawl 101}  
Farley – "Yup that's it."  
Lennox – "Don't forget to show him how to make the cannon launch double capacity."  
Stephen – "Why would you want to double its capacity?'  
Farley – 'It's against the U.N code to have cannon at mark 8 level in this kind of combat but we are fighting terrorists, so we want to upper edge. You see?"  
Stephen – {Laughed} 'I see."  
Ralph – {he was chewing a Wahoo bar. And walking by} "Fixin the tank? Don't bother we are getting new equipment. McAlister promised us better stuff,"  
Lennox – "And you believe him?'  
Ralph – "hell yeah I do, he may be nuts but he still gives a shit about us soldiers."  
Lennox – "Whatever man, you believe whatever you want to." {Another echo from Hellion was heard} "There goes another city block."  
Ralph – "And another batch of dumb terrorists gone.' {Laughing}  
Lennox – {knew what McAlister was doing and it made him sick} 'Shut it Ralph and that's an order.'

Wave three sounded and every time the echoes seemed to get closer. And these echoes would prove to be a sign of a weakened Middle East. They were losing this fight and they all knew it. They all had it in their minds; the Americans would win one way or another. But McAlister needed the war to continue the TF project. He wanted a new army, an army of transformers to help him take over the world. As the world would have to be pushed out of his reach and Russia had to be taken down first. For a moment in McAlister's mind he felt lost and out of options. As time ticked away in a remote area of Russia a beaten Bartok called his leader.

Bartok – "Sir I uh. . . lost the girl."  
Vladimir – "YOU DID WHAT!"  
Bartok – "Listen whoever she is she is not kidding around."  
Vladimir – "I don't give a shit how in the fucking hell did you lose her?"  
Bartok – 'She threw me out of the train after she KICKED MY ASS IN!"  
Vladimir – "So she can fight eh? We know where the train was headed. We will continue as planed you got me shitface?"  
Bartok – "Yeah.'  
Vladimir – "And don't think about doin it either. You aint killin yourself on me see?"  
Bartok – 'I had no intention of doing so."  
Vladimir – "Good now head out to Moscow and wait there."  
Bartok – 'Yes.'{He hung up]  
Vladimir – {turned to face his gang} "WE HAVE BAD NEWS, BARTOK LOST THE WREATCH!"  
Demitri – 'So what now?"  
Vladimir – "The train was headed for Paris France. We head there."  
Anastasia – "And what about Bartok?"  
Vladimir – "At this point I couldn't give a rat's ass what the hell happens with Mr. Suicide."  
Anastasia – 'then why do you keep him around?"  
Vladimir – "He can kill that's why.'  
Zach –"oh well, looks like barty can't do his job."  
Vladimir – "Everyone lets get going!"  
{The gang all got back on their motorcycles and they drove off}

It was two in the morning when Stephen prepared to leave. He snuck away as quiet as humanly possible from the "barracks" {small grouping of tents} and boarded blackout. Together they flew away leaving Stephen to wonder what the fate was of the soldiers he had been sent to disarm. He knew that he would see Lennox again, something just told him so. Blackout keeping Megatron's orders did not tell the twin about what had happened to his baby sister. Instead of staying in the nemesis he went back to visit his father. His dad was furious about Stephens little venture; Stephen the entire time keeping his new con status a secret. He felt like a kid again; as he and Taiya would always come up with stories to cover their misbehavior. It would be a few more days till humanicon team alpha would reach Paris. Loren being the travel "expert' only wished that they were there for a vacation. She went on and on about how beautiful it was in spring when all of the inhabitants were all arise in love and tender bliss. But her tongue was as sweet as it was sour. Taiya went to get her team a box dinner so they could talk in privacy and when she got back she heard Loren say just how bad of leader she was and how she wished to replace her. She only made it worse when she said that Taiya was a weak and pathetic leader. Taiya just stood outside the cabin listening.

Loren – 'I mean come on guys, admit it. Megatron was a fool for picking that ne'er-do-well. Just because she was the first doesn't mean she is the best choice."  
Rina – "Lor' you think you may be I dunno trashin her a bit too far?"  
Loren – "No."  
Marie – "I would cation you Loren; you may need Taiya one day so I would hold back such ill remarks."  
Loren – "Doubtful Marie. . . Whatever you will see; when push comes to shove Taiya will break."  
Marie – 'You know how stupid you are Loren? You see how Starscream gets treated when he is betraying Megatron and yet you do the same to Taiya."  
Rina – "Yeah, do you wanna get wasted?"  
{Taiya outside was only reminded why she liked the transformers better then humans. She knocked on the door for help inside because of her load}  
Taiya – "Guys door please?"  
Rina – {got up and unlocked the cabin door} "Hey Taiya. Was the line long cause that was a while?" {She said with awkwardness in her voice]  
Taiya – "They had so many kinds of soup that I had trouble picking. Marie I picked vegetable beef for you, Rina you seem like you are a vegetarian so I picked soy veggie."  
Rina – "No way, how did you know I was a veggie-nut?"  
Taiya – 'Your mom was a Hippie right? Well most hippies were vegetarians so I guessed that. And Loren {Taiya swallowed down her pride and anger} I know you like the more rich kind of taste so I found a crem'bou'la. And a nice chicken noodle for myself.' ^_^  
Marie – 'Thank you. I love veggie beef. My dad makes it every winter from scratch.'  
Taiya – "Well I doubt any of these cooks can beat the cooking of a parent."

They just sat back and ate their dinner and talked very little. Loren just kept her head in a magazine. The rest of the ride to Paris was quiet and dawn broke on the 5th day of the trip. Taiya did not want to let thrust, brawl, and Skywarp down so she mainly spent the last 5 days of tiredness. While the girls got off the train to head to the under sea monorail a boy was out doing errands for his father. Stephen was made to run little errands as punishment. He was stopped at the sight of at least 21 motorcycles coming into town. There was a two really huge members; one with a big spiky Mohawk and one with a bald head. He just stayed back as they passed; something told Stephen that these guys were not to be messed with. He turned and went home.

Vlad – "WHERE IS THE GROUP OF GIRLS ASSHOLE!" [He had a man in a vice with one hand}  
Man – "I just saw them head down to the meadows! I SWEAR TO YOU!"  
Zach – "swear to my blade.' {Held the knife to his throat.}  
Ana – "he is telling the truth, we should go before we miss them and loose track of them.'  
William – "Anna is right."  
Vlad – 'lets go, Zach finish the man.'  
Zach – "as you wish.' {Zach slit his throat}

They moved closer to alpha team. They were just outside in the middle of a meadow where the T.T was; it was hidden in a small surrounding of trees. And the control panel only came up in the vicinity of Decepticons. Since everything in the world was going downhill the cons felt it would be best to hide the panels so that they could not be easily seen. They finally got there and Loren was jumping for joy. Taiya let Rina go first because of her age; since she was the youngest she had higher priority. Marie was next, after the machine cycled down it could allow for another user. Once she was gone only two remained; Taiya took a cold look at Loren before she went to stand on the teleportation circle.

Taiya – "Loren, see you on the other side okay?"  
Loren – "Whatever."  
Taiya – "I know you don't like me much but you have to trust in my judgment."  
Loren – {kept quiet}  
Taiya – "As much as it hurts to be called pathetic, I know my place; I only hope that you can learn to see that.'  
Loren – {was shocked to hear that Taiya overheard what she had said} "Maybe I did say too much. But I still think I deserve to be the leader over you."  
Taiya – "We shall see." {The machine beeped the ready signal}  
Loren – {was about to say a really smart remark when in the corner of her eye she saw a group of motorcycles approaching. ONE OF THE DRIVERS HAD A ROCKET LAUNCHER!} "TAIYA BEHIND YOU!"  
Taiya – {Turned around as the machine transported Loren and the RPG slammed into the panel causing Taiya to be flown to the ground}

In the nemesis Loren was in the teleport room and was flung to her feet by the portion of the blast that had traveled with her. In a fright she screamed out "Taiya!" a few fragments of metal blasted out into the hall. Afraid she got to her feet and ran out into the hall where Megatron was waiting with the PET owners. They were taken aback by the blast.

Loren – "MEGATRON TAIYA IS IN DANGER!"  
Thrust – "Loren!"  
Loren – "Not now Thrust! Megatron the T.T something, I dunno happened!"  
Megatron – "Soundwave diagnostic now!"  
Soundwave – "sensors indicate T.T was destroyed."  
Blackout – {already on the case ran to the elevator to head up and out]  
Megatron – {was about to give him the go rerouted his attention} "Soundwave contact Stephen and tell him where to go!"  
Soundwave – "Yes Megatron."

Stephen was just about to unlock his front door when he got the call. He put the grocery bags down to talk. "What! What do you mean Taiya's leadership training was a bust! YOU LIED TO ME! JUST TELL ME THE VECTOR!" he was given the place to go and Stephens dad heard him yelling ran outside only to see his son rush off in the family car. Nervous he took the spare moped he had bought for emergencies. He trailed as best as he could behind his son. While three speed to meet up; encircling was what the G.S. Gang was doing around their prey. Taiya got to her feet dizzy and could only hear the laughter of the bikers in her ears as the sonic boom from the blast fritzed with her implant.

Vlad – "We finally caught up with you."  
Taiya – {getting in a defensive pose} "Who in the motherboard fragging slag are you!?"  
Bartok – "She forgets easily." {The crazy Emo boy from before said with a smirk as the gang members all raised their guns}  
Demitri – "So this is the bitch from hell."  
Taiya – {realizing she was outflanked just backed into a tree}  
Vlad – {got off his bike and walked slowly towards Taiya} "You killed my buddy, and that makes me very . . . very . . . unhappy. And everyone knows what I do to people who make me unhappy." {All of the gang members were laughing sinisterly and hollering in praise to their leader} "Now how should I kill you, BOYS?"  
Karl – {a boy with hair like Vegeta from DBZ spoke up} "LYNCH HER!"  
Gang member 3 – "I say we beat her to death!"  
Demitri – {got out his rather large hammer and twirled a spike in his hand} "I say we chop down that tree and crucify her on it and then  
Bartok – 'WE LIGHT IT ON FIRE!"  
Vlad – "Nice suggestions. {He laughed} however how incredibly rude of me. {He said with so much sarcasm in his voice it was sickening} We haven't asked her what she wants." {Pointed to Taiya and their laughter grew louder}  
Taiya – {getting mad} "If I were you I would get back on those bikes and leave now."  
Ana – "HA HA HA SHE HAS A SENSE OF HUMOUR AT HER DEATH! Nice, she has style . . . however a rather stupid style."  
Taiya – {took off her sweater revealing her mark} "YOU SEE THIS! I AM A DECEPTICON! AND IF YOU HAVE ANY SENSE YOU WILL LEAVE!"  
Zach – {fell to the floor in laughter} "And you guys say I am crazy?"  
Taiya – "I am telling you the truth and when my owner gets here he will tear you all limb from limb."  
Gang member 7 – "Anyone can get a tattoo shit for brains! Just how dumb do you think we are?"  
Taiya - " Pretty darn stupid, but don't say I didn't warn you." {Taiya took out a hockey puck sized machine from her back pocket}  
Vlad – "What ever you have drop it now!"  
Taiya – {looked around and knowing if she stayed right there it would be death; she knew she had to make a break for it. She pressed a button on the machine and threw it into the air}

[[BEEP BEEP BEEP. . . The single largest sonic boom ever heard in Ireland sounded off as the gang members covered their ears to shield the boom. Several alarms sounded in the back and the slight clang of broken glass was also heard]]

Taiya made a break for it. She aimed her Glocks and shot down 5 members in her escape. Her ability to aim correctly allowed her to shoot directly into the head or heart. Running towards a warehouse storage facility she knew as near by; kept her head high and deployed her skates and skated through the grass. The members got up and in a fight of rage went after her. They tried to shoot her down but could not because she was moving too fast for them to get a decent aim. Taiya reached the door and had to break it off with another shot form her glock. Inside she got up onto a few crates and locked and waited to take any one out if they entered the warehouse. The blast from the sonic emitter blew out her frequency diode so all she was getting was static. She waited patiently for the gang members while blackout was already half way to Ireland. He knew not telling Stephen was a bad idea; why he did not listen to his own logic was questionable. Stephen was on his way to the meadow lands as he tuned into his transmitter to blackout.

Stephen – "BLACKOUT YOU BASTARD WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME WHAT WAS GOING ON!?"  
Blackout – "Megatron ordered it that's why."  
Stephen – "Arrrrgh. So let me get this straight my sister has been in danger the last week and a half and NO ONE TELLS ME!"  
Blackout – {if he could gulp he would} "Yes."  
Stephen – "You are in soooo much trouble when I get my hands on you! You are supposed to be my brocon-in-law and this IS WHAT YOU DO TO ME!'  
Blackout – {really feeling awkward remained silent}

The first guy entered the warehouse as the two incoming cons made their way to the area. Taiya stayed low and aimed her gun; more nervous from before she shot out another bullet and missed only grazing his head. He screamed in pain as blood oozed out of the wound. He was swearing in Russian; mostly on how much Taiya was a c***. With only 22 more bullets left Taiya aimed again only this time shooting him right through the back of the skull and down through the mouth. A few more members got into the warehouse while two really crafty members entered the side. Anastasia and Zach were a couple and always liked going after targets together. Zach felt a bit uneasy though as he had a vow not to harm girls. That was the one thing about Zach that was noble.

Zach had met Ana when she was a waitress in a local bar outside of Wakernvarn {a small city on the border of Russia and Mongolia; right after he broke out of the Krofflin Mental Asylum. He had fallen for her right away and had fallowed her home. Only to be sickened by her devil of a father. He heard her scream and rushed to her aid. His heart felt heartbroken for the first time seeing Ana on the floor with a big gash on her face crying. He tortured her father to death for harming her and he took her away from then on. They were inseperable. Zach just wished that he would not have to do the deed.

[20] If there was one thing Taiya had learned from fighting with frenzy was that staying in one place for too long was certain death. She got up and ran on top of the boxes only to be shot at from the gang members who had entered the warehouse. It was brash dumb thinking; Taiya should have barricaded the door. A few scratches appeared as the bullets grazed her arms and upper back. Taiya grabbed a flint bomb {Tiny granules of thermite mixed with a compound that ignited on contact with O2 } and threw it behind her. the tiny little packets of thermite caught many crates on fire while 2 gang members caught in the blast were on the floor screaming in agony as the thermite burned though the skin all the way to the bone. Taiya feeling merciful shot two more bullets into their heads to end the pain. [18] But in doing so she left herself open for attack, one of the members tackled her down to the ground and she lost grip on the handguns as they slid from her hands underneath a forklift. The man slammed Taiya's head onto the concrete floor and right away she knew something was broken or fractured. Some blood moved down her face and Taiya groaned in pain. Taiya using her elbow rammed it into his temple and while he grasped his head Taiya was able to climb out from underneath him. Trying to run to get her guns another gang member grabbed her from behind. Holding her as tight as he could to make she couldn't squirm free. She outstretched her arms so that the knives in her skates could launch into her hands; the knives flew into her palms and doing a flip with holding position she brought the knives up to the mans arms sliced through his elbows. In pain he let her go. She turned around to face him and using the palm of her hand thrust it upward into his nose causing it to break. But in doing so she had lost track of the first man who had gotten up from the blow to his head. He kicked her in the side and moved in for a punch; she saw this and dropped the knives to block the punch. She moved back a few feet. She recovered as he moved in for another kick; reacting she grabbed his foot and launched a tiny capsule bomb into her free hand and she stuck it onto his ankle and threw him backward. Within a few seconds his leg was blown off up to the knee. Blood splattered her face and wanting to end this ran at the forklift and slid under it grabbing her weapons. Crawling out from underneath it she shot both of the men. [16] But more men were coming and she had to move as they got past the initial fire from the flint bomb. Looking at the forklift gave her an idea. Using the sensors in her hand she turned it on and ran at the back door to the south end of the warehouse; when she saw they were chasing her she used the forklift to ram into them. However she missed one guy wearing a long leather jacket and Bartok from before. Vlad and Demitri sat back to wait for the lesser to catch up with the girl.

While Taiya fought with the gang members back in America scavenger was watching a girl. It was Miss Claire from the sector 7 building. She had been stumbling around town looking for a new job. But unsuccessful in her quest she sat down on the sidewalk outside of a construction site. Washington DC had become a mad house in the last few months as news crews tried in vain to get a hold of the American government. They all wanted information to the TF's and just how extensive their involvement was with the Autobots. Claire did not care for TF's however; all she wanted was a job and feeling very defeated she cried to herself. With her head down she did not see the approaching track hoe moving closer to the fence.

Scavenger – "Excuse me, but why are you crying?"  
Claire – {startled turned around to see the Track hoe} 'Like you can understand.'  
Scavenger – "Try me.'  
Claire – "I really shouldn't talk to strange construction workers.'  
Scavenger – "Why I am no construction worker {he transformed} I am a constucticon."  
Claire – {too scared to move} "YOU'RE YOU'RE A . . . DECEPTICON!" {Pointed to his logo} "AHHHHHH!" {She tried to run only managing to fall over her feet} " PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!?"  
Scavenger – {climbed over the fence} "I wont, I just wanted to talk and find out why such a pretty girl is crying so badly.' {He picked her up and helped her back on her feet}  
Claire – 'Okay I am seriously confused. You are a Decepticon for crying out loud! Aren't you supposed to be trying to. . . I dunno kill me!"  
Scavenger – "I don't like killing, I prefer to make friends not enemies."  
Claire – {taking a step back} "How can I be sure you aint lying to me?"  
Scavenger – {got really sad and lowered his head} "It's because I am a Decepticon isn't it? No one can want a Decepticon as a friend. I understand." {He just let himself fall on his butt onto the floor} "Who would want a pathetic miserable fool like me?"  
Claire – {slumped her shoulders and went to his side perplexed by his behavior} "I thought all you Decepticons were homicidal maniacs?"  
Scavenger – "Why would you think that?"  
Claire – {pulled a con guidebook out of her bag and showed it to him} "This."  
Scavenger –{carefully flipped though the book} "No wonder you humans hate us, this is bot propaganda. Ravage and Scorponok aren't mindless animals, Barricade may be a pervert but he isn't all about breaking the rules, and WHAT! SHOCKWAVE IS WAY TOO LOGICAL FOR THAT!"  
Claire – "Wait, you're Scavenger." {Knowing who he was now made her very calm}  
Scavenger – 'Yes I am, I didn't get your name."  
Claire – "My name is Claire. Nice to meet you Scavenger." {She outstretched her hand and scavenger shook it}

They talked on and in a lab doctor Keys was looking through some files regarding the new developments to the transformers program. He was happy that they had managed to obtain a Decepticon for study as he would hate to do such "diagnostics" on an Autobot. It would be hard for the doctor to admit that he was on the same page as Megatron in terms of the machines that came to life due to the allspark. The machines were incredibly unintelligent and very weak; they would not make adequate soldiers or military machines. But not known to Keys was Megatron's attempt to change the inhabitants of earth into new transformers capable of abstract thought and acting upon instinct other then logic and preprogramming. That is one thing that kept the humans in steep with the menace of the Decepticons, and that was their uncanny ability to adapt to change very rapidly. Perfect traits of a great force. The Mighty Optimus Prime was reviewing the newest Decepticon activity around the globe. The humans have provided the bots with their own city built into the rocky hillside of Colorado's mountains. {see Calm Before the Storm. *victortky } as the reports came in it became apparent that the Decepticons were mobilizing fast; 2 hits in china, 4 in Europe, at least a dozen in America alone, and a few reports of activity in Canada and Africa as well. Optimus prime was on the video phone with the Mexican president to try and get him to see how much of a mistake he was making siding with the cons. eventually the president got so furious with Prime he hung up. Many of the world's leaders did not side with America and the bots just for the sake of anti-American sentiment. But as operation Hellion sounded the war in the Middle East was coming down to the surrender of all terrorists just to get the bombing to stop. The attack had significantly improved some aspects of the area as people were more truthful and forthcoming to whom the terrorists were. You even had people turning in their own neighbors to the Army just to help end the war faster.

Terrorism was the last thing on Taiya's mind as she ran through the warehouse dodging bullets. She was out of ammo as the last 5 members of the gang were on hot pursuit. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her and just like that her wrist was grappled by a chain and she was brought down to the floor again and was being dragged down the length of the back of the warehouse. She tried to cut the chain with her knife but it would not dent. She looked up to see a girl with a red Mohawk and Zachary Romanovsky the escaped asylum patient! They laughed in her face as fresh blood trickled around her cut wrist from the chain.

Ana – "Zach I know you don't like hurting girls so sweetie you can wait outside if you like."  
Zach – "How about I block the door?"  
Ana – "Even better" {she said as she held Taiya down with her knee}  
Taiya – {fidgeting around looked up to see a small crane and an a-ha moment hit, now all she needed was the tune into its frequency}  
Ana – "Now we just have to wait for Karl to go get our leader and then he can finish you off."{a couple of clangs and the arm of the crane started to move. Ana looked up shocked to see it was moving.} "what in the name?" {the arm swung the chain around and it slammed into Ana's chest and threw her off of Taiya who got to her feet}  
Taiya – "Isn't it nice when technology is on your side?" {she caused the crane to let go of the chain with the grapple claw. She picked it up and swung it down where Ana was}

Ana jumped to the side and was taken aback; it had been years since she had a real challenge. She used her manriki and in a dance like fashion swung it around very gracefully. Taiya had to move and duck to avoid the slashes. Many crates in the area got slammed and sliced. As things broke around them neither one would give up. Taiya got sliced two times in the stomach and Ana got hit once in the head and twice on the arms. Ana took a very powerful down motion and Taiya tried to block it with her own chain. Successful in doing so she wrapped Ana's anvil side of the weapon and yanked her in and using the grapple hook from her chain slammed it so hard against Ana's face she was instantly knocked out. Her body fell to the floor and Taiya made her way up to the top of the shelves to make an exit through the windows. But above was Bartok.

Bartok – "Now where do you think you're going?'  
Taiya – "GET OUT OF MY WAY NOW YOU SON OF A GLITCH!"  
Bartok – "Make me." {thinking, please let her kill me}  
Taiya – {took out two more flint bombs and threw them at the boy}

He must have been scared of burning to death because he immediately got off of the shelf and dodged the fire. Taiya used another sonic weapon to blast a hole through the ceiling and climbed out and ran on top of building. Stephen who was really close now could see the fire in the building and got sight of the motorcycles from before. As the final hours of the day clicked down it was clear that the battle was not over and it would be long before any victor could be called.

{next story Russian Roulette part three}


End file.
